


Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down) / Нет могилы (которая удержит меня в земле)

by Verter



Series: Ain't No Grave [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Catholic Steve Rogers, Drug Abuse, Homelessness, Identity Issues, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Rape/Non-con, Period Typical Attitudes, Pinkberry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, a coupla goddamn kids, because I am a desert pony that runs as wild and free as the wind, original kid characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verter/pseuds/Verter
Summary: Шесть утра, Стив отправляется на пробежку, и чуть не спотыкается о букет подсолнухов на крыльце его дома.На секунду им овладевает паранойя, и он слегка пинает цветы, ожидая, что они взорвутся. Они не взрываются. Внутри лежит открытка, он берет ее в руки. На лицевой стороне – искусно сделанная фотография Бруклинского моста на закате. Приятная и спокойная, как открытка, которую вы могли бы подарить своему начальнику. На оборотной стороне кто-то написал короткое послание большими неровными печатными буквами.ПРОСТИ, ЧТО СТРЕЛЯЛ В ТЕБЯ.Стив тяжело опускается на ступени.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ain't No Grave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610101
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267





	1. Откровение Иоанна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). Log in to view. 



> Предупреждение от автора: это история содержит множество тяжелых тем, включая злоупотребление наркотиками и графическое описание насилия, также упоминаются жестокое обращение с детьми и сексуальное насилие. Здесь также застрагиваются вопросы расизма, гомофобии, антисемитизма и т.д., и обсуждение религии. Пожалуйста, берегите себя и следите за тегами.

Оно захоронилось во влажной земле. Листья падали на его спину. Оно проплыло реку, вытащило Капитана, убежало в лес и теперь лежит захороненное. Оно ждет.

Оно умирало уже тысячу раз, но всегда воскресало.

Оно замечает тянущее ощущение сращивающейся кожи. Треск растущей кости.

Оно – не идеальный экземпляр. Оно не воскресает из пепла невредимым. Его кожа похожа на старую колоду мясника. Но оно всегда воскресает. Оно умирает, и потом оно воскресает.

Оно думает, что было живо еще до того, как появилась смерть. Оно думает, что помнит времена до падения.

На пятый день оно встает. Оно проводит языком по губам. Оно проверяет оружие и стирает пятно ржавчины с лезвия.

Оно помнит низкий голос, затемненную комнату, шум машин на улице, чей-то кашель. Холод палатки. Тяжесть массивного тела. Шепчущий голос.

– Проснулся, Бак?

Тишина. Ровное дыхание.

– Святой отец, пусть этот розарий будет во благо Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

Тихое постукивание четок. _Descendit ad inferos._ Он спустился в ад. _Inde venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos._ Он вернется, чтобы судить живых и мертвых.

Оно улыбается.

*****

В 1925 году, когда Стиву было семь, он выиграл иллюстрированную книгу «Житие святых для детей» за то, что выучил больше библейских стихов, чем другие дети в их классе Воскресной школы (Баки помогал, водя пальцем по странице, пока Стив цитировал Книгу Иова). Это была самая красивая вещь, которую он только держал в руках, с настоящими полноцветными иллюстрациями и прочим. Стив не был до конца уверен насчет цветов, но Бак сказал, что они шикарные, так что все было в порядке. Они с Баки часами разглядывали ее, лежа на животах рядом с теплой плитой на полу квартиры Стива, со всей осторожностью переворачивая страницы, чтобы случайно не порвать их.

Баки больше всего нравились кровавые истории. Они напоминали комиксы с ужастиками, которые ему не разрешалось читать.

– Там написано, что ее колесовали. Как думаешь, это значит, что тебя привязывают к колесу, а потом просто едут куда-то? Пока все твои кости не переломаются?

– Ага, может быть, – сказал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся во весь рот, показывая единственный передний зуб, который еще не выпал. Бак ничего не знал ни о Боге, ни о Библии, ни о чем другом, и Стив иногда думал, что Бак чувствовал себя немного неловко из-за этого, поэтому Баки всякий раз очень радовался, когда правильно понимал что-нибудь. Мама Баки никогда не водила его на воскресные мессы, потому что была еврейкой, а папа никогда не водил его, потому что был обыкновенным пьянчугой, как и большинство других стариков (кроме папы Стива, который был героем и умер), и не особо интересовался церковью в любом случае, так что Бак просто никогда там не был. И он никогда не делал никаких еврейских штук, чем бы они ни были, потому что его папе это не нравилось, так что у Баки вообще не было никакого Бога, даже еврейского. Стив думал, что, возможно, Бак временами немного беспокоился о перспективе гореть в аду веки вечные. Иной раз он просто казался довольным, что ему не нужно надевать пиджак и сидеть на скамье в солнечное воскресное утро.

Стив волновался о том, что Баки попадет в ад _все_ время, а не только время от времени, поэтому каждый вечер читал дополнительные розарии за Баки.

– Это от Джеймса Б. Барнса, Господь, – всякий раз говорил он. – Он не знает, как сделать это правильно, так что я просто помогаю ему.

Он думал, что Бог, возможно, смог бы отнестись к этому с пониманием. Возможно.

Так или иначе, Баки нравились кровавые истории, а Стиву – картинки. Они потратили кучу времени, выбирая свои любимые. Это напоминало игру, и правила были такие: ты должен был очень внимательно рассмотреть все изображения, даже если ты уже знал, как они выглядят и какие тебе нравятся больше всего. Ты должен по-настоящему глубоко погрузиться в наблюдение за цветами, формами и прочим и, если придется, досконально изучить две разные картинки, сравнить их и решить, какая лучше. Затем ты выбираешь свою любимую, которая всегда оказывается одной и той же. Баки нравилась картина со Святым Франциском, потому что он казался дружелюбным, и вокруг него было много животных, в том числе хорошенькая собачка с изогнутым хвостом. Стиву нравилась картина со Святым Себастьяном.

Он сам не знал почему. Просто это была именно та картина, на которую ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть. Она отличалась от других картин. На большинстве из них святые выглядели как-то дисциплинированно: стояли с посохом и нимбом, в красочных одеяниях, как будто собирались начать вести урок. Картина со Святым Себастьяном была темнее, как будто там была ночь, так что цвета не имели большого значения. Он был привязан к дереву, и на нем не было рубашки, так что можно было увидеть все его мускулы. Язычники всадили в него множество стрел. У него были темные вьющиеся волосы и светлые глаза, а его губы были того же цвета, что и капающая кровь.

Стиву нравилось смотреть на картину, вот и все. Он сам не знал почему.

*****

Алиша сидит за столом и не делает домашнее задание. Вместо этого она витает в облаках, смотря в окно с наушниками в ушах, думая о своем выпускном платье. Она приоткрывает окно, чтобы впустить легкий поток ветра (кондиционер снова сломался), на улице стоит тишина. Несколько знакомых парней болтаются на крыльце дома 283. Иисус, Пабло и... Льюис? Чей-то кузен. Она не помнит его имени. Он старше ее, а еще придурок, но чертовски хорош собой, поэтому она иногда улыбается ему, и ему определенно это нравится. Он очень хорошо сегодня выглядит, особенно когда свет заходящего солнца освещает его лицо. Он курит сигарету.

Ей нужна целая секунда, чтобы заметить парня, идущего по улице, что странно, потому что он по-настоящему жуткий чувак. Белый парень, _реально белый,_ как вампир или типа того, с сальными каштановыми волосами, свисающими вокруг лица. Он одет во все черное, вплоть до черных военных ботинок и черных кожаных перчаток, хотя для сентября на улице все еще довольно жарко. Он мог бы выглядеть жалко, как те дети-готы из ее школы, за которых Алише всегда было немного стыдно, но то, как этот парень идет – настоящее _безумие._ Как будто тот вылез прямо из канала Дискавери. Он крадется по улице, словно лев или типа того, прямо мимо парней на крыльце. Затем замирает на месте, поворачивается на каблуках и будто бы течет по ступеням к ближайшему зданию, а потом вдруг у него в каждой руке по пистолету, и он _вышибает чертову дверь._

Она слышит выстрелы и выбегает в коридор как раз в тот момент, когда слышит мамин крик:

– Они там стреляют? Алиша, держись подальше от окон!

– Ага, мам, я знаю, – огрызается она в ответ. На улице тихо с минуту, может, две. Затем она слышит голос, высокий чистый тенор, голос церковного хора. Она крадется обратно к окну и снова видит белого парня, идущего по улице тем же путем, которым он пришел, с парой полных мусорных мешков на плечах. Он поет:

_Так кто же это пишет?_ _Иоанн Богослов_

_Кто это пишет?_ _Иоанн Богослов_

_Кто это пишет? Иоанн Богослов_

_Книгу за семью печатями._

– Какого хрена? – говорит Алиша.

Затем из здания, в которое ворвался белый парень, выскакивает еще один парень с пистолетом в руках, и Алиша даже не успевает подумать, как он стреляет. Белый парень поворачивается еще до того, как другой парень появился в дверях, он поднимает руку в жесте похожем на «стоп», и раздается громкий _лязг._ Белый парень ухмыляется и бросает пулю на землю.

– Плохая идея, милый, – говорит он, а потом раздается еще один выстрел, и другой парень кричит и падает с простреленным коленом.

Белый парень снова поворачивается и продолжает идти.

_Скажите мне, что пишет Иоанн?_

_Спросите у Богослова Что пишет Иоанн?_

_Спросите у Богослова Что пишет Иоанн?_

_Спросите у Богослова Книгу за семью печатями._

*****

Коулсон едва успевает провести тридцать секунд своей презентации, как Старк открывает рот. Он выглядит ужасно (похмелье, думает Стив), носит темные очки в помещении и глотает кофе так, будто это единственное, что стоит между ним и преждевременной кончиной. Даже его тупая эспаньолка кажется потрепанной. 

– Грабитель? Серьезно? И из-за этого ты нас вызвал? Эй, может, еще начнем раздавать парковочные талоны, почему бы и нет, дайте парням в синем отдохнуть. Кэп может работать в полиции нравов. Что скажешь, Дядя Сэм? Чулки в сеточку подойдут? 

– Нет, – тотчас отвечает Стив. – Если я в полиции нравов, то одеваюсь по высшему классу и позволяю конгрессменам пригласить меня на ужин. 

Все, кто сидит за столом переговоров, оборачиваются и смотрят на него. Старк прищуривает глаза, и Стив держит его взгляд, старясь выглядеть, как можно более любезным и искренним Капитаном Америка. 

– Ты уже все обдумал, Кэп? 

– Ну, – говорит Стив. – Мы с Баки работали на трех работах почти весь 38-й год, так что никому из нас в итоге не пришлось делать двухдолларовые минеты в доках. Наверное, у меня вошло в привычку придумывать планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. 

– Погоди, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что твой план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, если вся история с Капитаном Америка пойдет ко дну, это элитная проститутка? 

Это было не совсем то, что он имел в виду, но он решает не говорить Старку. 

– Думаю, тут больше подходит термин _эскорт,_ – говорит Стив, и Старк широко открывает глаза. 

Стиву удается держать себя в руках, пока он не слышит, как Сэм фыркает на другом конце стола, и ему приходится закрыть рот рукой, чтобы заглушить свой собственный смех. 

– Ха! – говорит Клинт. – Тебя только что наколол Кэп! 

Он протягивает кулак, и Стив ударяет по нему своим, все это действо имеет превосходный побочный эффект в виде бессильно лопочущего Старка. 

– Бартон! Ты научил Кэпа брофисту? Ты не можешь учить национальную икону брофисту! Это противоречит, я не знаю, Женевской конвенции или как-то там! 

– Ого, ты думаешь? – говорит Стив, широко раскрыв глаза. – Боже, я подумал, если президент Обама так делает, то и я могу. 

Сэм хихикает и бормочет что-то подозрительно похожее на _«Капитан мудозвон»_. Даже Наташа выглядит удивленной. Коулсон, как и следовало ожидать, нет, хотя, возможно, он борется с собой, заставляя уголки рта не подниматься вверх. 

– Если вы закончили, – говорит он, возвращаясь к брифингу. – Причина, по которой я позвал вас всех сюда, заключается в том, что мы имеем дело не с обычным грабителем. Дилер, на которого он нацелился, этот парень, – говорит он, щелкая на ноутбуке, после чего на голографическом экране появляется фотография. – Роберт Келлер. Он не тот парень, с которым большинство людей захотело бы связываться, в настоящее время он фигурирует в нескольких открытых делах об убийствах. Наш подозреваемый, судя по всему, прошелся по улице посреди бела дня, вышиб его дверь и вышел из его квартиры с тремя тысячами долларов наличными, несколькими единицами оружия и всем героином мистера Келлера. По словам свидетелей, мистер Келлер побежал за ним и выстрелил в него, а наш парень поймал пулю рукой, выстрелил мистеру Келлеру в коленную чашечку и ушел, распевая евангельскую песню. По словам мисс Алиши Джонс, шестнадцатилетней девушки, живущей через несколько домов от мистера Келлера, наш парень, я цитирую: «пугающий ублюдок, но у него довольно приятный голос». 

– Гм, – говорит Клинт, и Стив считает это довольно уместной реакцией. 

Коулсон кликает по следующему слайду, на нем видно здание, которое выглядит так, будто его обстреляли. 

– Через несколько дней, в 4:13 утра в Хобокене взорвался винный погреб. Наша разведка предположила, что там было прикрытие для маленькой ячейки Гидры, текущие расследования подтверждают это. Владелец пекарни из того квартала, говорит, что видел парня, покидающего место преступления, который соответствовал описаниям, данным свидетелями ограбления Келлера. С тех пор было еще три нападения на Гидру в Коннектикуте и Джерси, ограбление в Бронксе и потенциальный насильник, которому проломили голову, в Квинсе. Все тот же парень. У нас также есть несколько бездомных ветеранов, которые говорят, что некто под именем Богослов приносит им еду и одеяла. 

– Черт, – говорит Сэм. – Я слышал об этом на днях. От одного парня из Ветеранской Организации[1] в Гарлеме. Я тогда подумал, что у него были галлюцинации. 

– Богослов? – говорит Стив. Есть что-то в этом слове, что заставляет его память шевелиться. 

– Ага, именно. Видимо, это из песни, которую парень постоянно напевает. 

– Иоанн Богослов, – говорит Стив и почти слышит музыку в своей голове: грозное рычание мужчины и высокий колеблющийся женский голос. – Слепой Вилли Джонсон. 

Ему нужна секунда, чтобы заметить, что все смотрят на него. Он чувствует, как уголки его рта приподнимаются. – Что? Вы не понимаете отсылку? 

Наташа приподнимает брови: 

– Просвети нас. 

Он внезапно чувствует неловкость. Честно говоря, он обычно не стремится вести себя, как придурок, за исключением тех случаев, когда он издевается над Старком, но иногда повод слишком хорош, чтобы удерживать болтливого ребенка, которым он был раньше, от того, чтобы огрызаться и спорить. 

– Это было... ну, раньше они назывались пластинками для цветных. Они не были популярны, их не крутили по радио. Но Бак был большим поклонником блюза, и у него был, э-э, друг из Гарлема, у которого он брал пластинки, – Стив думает, что Фрэнки (или Джо, или как там его звали на самом деле) и Бак были, скорее, _друзьями с привилегиями_ (как люди это сейчас называют), чем обычными друзьями, но он не собирается упоминать об этом. В то время Стив так завидовал этому парню, что готов был рвать и метать, еще одна из причин, почему он так ненавидел эти пластинки. – Я помню эту песню, Иоанн Богослов. Бак одолжил у друга проигрыватель и крутил ее снова и снова, практически сводя меня с ума. Речь идет об апостоле Иоанне, Книга Откровения. Судный день и все такое. Бак всегда любил такие вещи; думаю, это было для него какого-то рода экзотикой, поскольку он не был христианином, и мы никогда не ездили на юг дальше Джерси.

Стив замолкает, краснея: он старается относиться с пониманием к людям и не надоедать им своими стариковскими историями, но прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он вспоминал об этом. Баки курит на пожарной лестнице, его майка промокла от пота, а в гостиной играет эта чертова пластинка. 

И конечно, теперь все смотрят на него еще пристальней. Старк, однако, кажется, немного оживился. 

– Не христианин? Так что же, получается, Капитан Америка – социалист, а Баки Барнс был атеистом? 

Стив вздрагивает. Старк никогда не позволит ему забыть о его социалистическом прошлом, даже если раньше все было по-другому: парень мог быть зарегистрирован как социалист (Он до сих пор думает, что Норман Томас[2] был бы чертовски хорошим президентом, даже если он был совершенно не прав насчет войны), и все еще голосовать за мэра Ла-Гуардия[3]. 

– Мама Баки была еврейкой. Ему было, э-э, не очень комфортно из-за этого. Это ни капли не облегчало его жизнь в нашем районе, когда мы были детьми, так что, став старше, он очень старался держать это в секрете. 

Самые ужасные драки, в которые они ввязывались, всегда начинались с того, что кто-то цеплял Баки за то, что он еврей. Обычно Баки оставался все тем же беззаботным парнем, даже разбивая костяшки пальцев о чьи-то зубы, но Стив помнил, как однажды какой-то парень назвал Баки жидом; Баки повалил его на землю и бил до тех пор, пока тот не перестал сопротивляться и не начал издавать страшные булькающие звуки, в то время как Баки шипел: _«повтори, как ты меня назвал, ублюдок, ты, блядский сукин сын, повтори, как ты меня назвал...»._

Стиву пришлось оттаскивать его от парня, и Баки слегка пошатнулся, когда вставал, его лицо было белым, как бумага, а окровавленные руки тряслись. 

Стив снова вздрагивает от потока воспоминаний и бросает извиняющийся взгляд на Коулсона: 

– Извиняюсь, Коулсон, – говорит он. – Вы что-то сказали? 

Директор как-то странно смотрит на него. 

– Любопытно, что вы упомянули о том, что сержант Барнс знал эту песню, – странный взгляд становится только острее, и он переключается на следующий слайд. – Это фоторобот нашего парня, основанный на показаниях очевидцев. 

Высокий, худощавый парень. Лицо, заросшее густой щетиной и водопад темных волос. Черная рубашка с длинным рукавом. Черная перчатка на левой руке. 

– Бак, – говорит Стив, он думает, что его сейчас вырвет. Он думает, что может сейчас прыгнуть в окно прямо сквозь листовое стекло, упасть с тридцатого этажа и сразу же взяться за дело. 

В тот же миг Наташа говорит: 

– Солдат.

*****

Есть одна вещь, о которой Стив никогда не позволит кому-нибудь узнать.

Всякий раз, когда он навещает Пегги, он обнимает ее, прижимается лицом к ее шее и глубоко вдыхает. Она все еще пахнет почти так же. Она пахнет теплой кожей, французским мылом и Vol de Nuit[4]. Она пахнет почти так же, как поцелуй в 1945 году. На секунду он может представить, что вернулся домой.

Но это не та вещь, о которой никто не может узнать.

Самая жалкая и постыдная вещь, которую он иногда делает и о которой никто никогда-никогда не узнает, это: он идет домой прямо из спортзала и не принимает душ сразу. Он снимает обувь и надевает теплый толстый свитер. Он ставит пластинку. Может, Элла Фицджеральд или Билли Холидей. Он лезет в ящик с нижним бельем, берет пачку «Лаки Страйк» и достает одну сигарету. Он не курит ее по-настоящему, только делает пару затяжек, чтобы она не погасла, и комната наполняется дымом. Он пьет плохое дешевое пиво и, возможно, проливает немного на пол или свитер. Он ложится на диван и закрывает глаза. Горячий пот, Лаки Страйк, дешевое пиво. Джаз по радио.

Иногда он читает, Фолкнер или что-то подобное, но никогда не прикасается к своему ноутбуку. Он выключает телефон. Он дает себе час или около того, чтобы позволить себе притвориться.

И это еще не самое худшее.

Он не стирает свитер. Он берет его с собой в постель. Он держит его в руках, пока засыпает. Он позволяет себе представить теплое тело рядом, хриплый голос, говорящий с ним, большую руку, потирающую его между лопаток, чтобы облегчить дыхание. Свежий запах пота, дешевое пиво, слишком много Лаки Страйк. Иногда дешевые девчачьи духи. Один раз одеколон какого-то другого парня. Бриолин. Данхилл[5]. Виски. Зубная паста и моторное масло. (Проклятый кусок рухляди, Бак всегда работал над ним, когда у него был выходной, _как только я починю его, я отвезу нас прямо в Калифорнию, Стив, и ты наконец-то сможешь встретить свою Марлен,_ даже если они оба знали, что эта развалюха никогда не заработает).

И это еще не самое худшее.

Иногда он утыкается в свитер лицом и представляет мускулы на сильной спине, еще влажной после душа, ухмыляющийся рот, пытающийся сомкнуться вокруг сигареты, большие, уверенные руки на его собственном маленьком теле. Он представляет, что ему пятнадцать, и он прикасается к члену своего лучшего друга в задней комнате маминой квартиры. Он дрочит и кончает с именем лучшего друга, застрявшим в глотке, и нависшей угрозой, что оно сорвется с его губ.

Становится хуже.

Когда ему было двадцать, Стив коснулся губ лучшего друга и сказал: «Если хочешь... Ну, ты знаешь. Как тогда, в детстве. Мы могли бы сделать это еще раз, если ты хочешь».

Он сказал, и Баки тот час отшатнулся от него и ответил: «Прекращай, Стив. Мы больше не дети».

Стив никогда больше спрашивал. Никогда не упоминал об этом. Бак тоже. После этого он не стал относиться к Стиву по-другому, и Стив был болезненно благодарен ему за это. Он думает, что Баки какое-то время верил, что сыворотка излечила его и от этого тоже, выправила его пороки вместе с позвоночником.

Становится еще хуже.

Это случилось в Австрии: однажды, за несколько дней до поезда, они оба замерзли, были взвинчены и в полном отчаянии, и они засунули руки друг другу в штаны и сделали все настолько быстро, насколько возможно. Баки уткнулся лицом в плечо Стива, Стив прикусил внутреннюю сторону своего предплечья, чтобы приглушить стоны. Когда они закончили, Бак оттолкнул его и прошипел: «Никогда больше, ты, блядь, слышишь меня, Стив? Мы больше не будем этого делать».

После поезда Стив _кричал_ из-за смысла этих слов, выл из-за них, словно раненая собака. Руки Баки, прикасающиеся к нему. Его голос, _никогда больше._ Его лицо, падение.

Вот худшая часть:

В последнее время, когда он мастурбирует, он представляет то же самое, что и всегда, но еще он представляет нечто другое. Он представляет гриву темных волос, жесткое грубое тело, металлический кулак, взрезающийся в его лицо. Он представляет маску и черное боевое снаряжение. Он представляет остекленелый взгляд, окаймленный черным боевым окрасом. Он представляет Баки, каким бы он ни был сейчас, каким бы он не вернулся к нему, потому что он примет. Он примет это.

Да поможет ему Бог, он примет все.

*****

Существо думает о подношениях.

Вот вещи, которые оно знает:

1\. Оно вечное, бессмертное существо.

2\. Оно злое существо. Оно несет за собой смерть, и ни один смертный не может противостоять ему.

3\. Оно когда-то было имуществом своих хозяев, но теперь оно свободно. Оно уже не имущество, но, очевидно, и не человек.

4\. Его хозяева велели ему убить человека на мосту (Капитан, Стив Грант Роджерс, Псевдоним: Капитан Америка), чтобы создать новый мир.

5\. Капитан не станет сражаться с существом. У него благие намерения.

6\. Оно знало Капитана еще до падения. Следовательно Капитан тоже бессмертен.

7\. Существу по какой-то причине позволили остаться на земле.

8\. Оно не хочет снова падать. Оно не знает страха. Но. Оно не хочет возвращаться. Оно не хочет нисходить.

9\. Оно хочет снова увидеть Капитана, потому что Капитан думает, что существо его друг, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Оно не хочет снова увидеть Капитана, потому что Капитан думает, что существо его друг, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

10\. Оно хотело бы сделать Капитану подарок.

Оно думает о том, какое подношение, оно могло бы принести Капитану, какой подарок тот принял бы. Оно думает об этом, взбираясь по стене аварийного здания и влезая в окно.

Один из людей внутри говорит:

– _О мой бог, блядь!_ Джон, взгляни на правую руку!

Ему не нужно смотреть на правую руку. Оно помнит, кто этот визжащий человек. Оно говорит:

– Привет, Майки.

Майки говорит:

– О мой _бог_ , Джон, ты не мог просто, я не знаю, подняться по лестнице? – он плюхается обратно на одеяло.

– Лестница неэффективна, – говорит существо. – И. Конструктивно ненадежна.

– Погоди, что? – говорит Лили. Она красит ногти. Лили помешана на гигиене и облагораживающих процедурах. – Лестница скоро рухнет?

Существо обдумывает:

– Риск разрушения не фатален.

Брови Лили взлетают вверх:

– Неясное употребление слова: фатален.

Существу нравится Лили. Она очень умная. Спустя всего лишь три недели совместного проживания она успешно адаптировалась к стандартным коммуникационным протоколам существа. Со своей стороны оно пытается подражать человеческой речи.

– Не раньше чем. Я найду нам новое пристанище.

Лили удовлетворенно кивает и снова принимается красить ногти. Существо идет в свой угол, где оно хранит свое одеяло и рюкзак. Рюкзак содержит записную книжку существа, его деньги, героин и снаряжение. Оно уже чувствует подступающий тремор в правой руке. Оно принимает дозу, затем ложится на спальный мешок и ровно пятнадцать минут слушает музыку на телефоне. Телефон, который раньше был собственностью человека, который в метро стоял неразумно близко к существу, оказался предварительно заполненным музыкой. Существо недавно положительно оценило кого-то под именем Тупак, с которым оно чувствует некую общность жизненного опыта, и на чей снимок ему нравится смотреть, пока оно лежит на своем одеяле. На снимке у Тупака четко очерченные грудные мышцы и чрезвычайно длинные ресницы. Существо отмечает, что оно испытывает сильные эмоции по поводу данных особенностей внешности.

Эмоции положительные.

Когда пятнадцать минут истекают, существо садится. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на миссии. Ему нужны дополнительные данные.

– Лили, – говорит оно. – Мне нужна. Помощь.

Оно часто находит речь утомительной.

Лили говорит:

– С чем тебе нужно помочь? Ты в порядке?

Оно говорит:

– Функционален, – затем добавляет. – Спасибо.

Неведомый голос в его голове говорит _Самое время тебе вспомнить о чертовых манерах._

Несущественно.

Оно говорит:

– Мне нужен подарок. Для одного человека. Но я не знаю. Что будет правильным.

Майки выскакивает из-под одеяла:

– О мой бог, Джон! Для кого подарок? Это _девушка?_

Майки утомляет даже больше, чем разговоры.

– Нет, – говорит оно. – Мужчина.

Майки издает пронзительный звук. Ужасный звук. Лили смотрит на Майки с тем же выражением, которое, как надеется существо, отпечатано и на его собственном лице. Выражение, которое как бы говорит: «Прекрати издавать подобные звуки, пока я сам не помог тебе прекратить».

Звук затихает. Лили смотрит на существо и улыбается:

– И что ему нравится?

– Недостаточно данных.

– О. Тогда как вы познакомились?

_Вытащил его из мусорного бака после того, как прояснил Вилли МакАртуру, что я думаю о людях, которые задирают таких коротышек, не то чтобы у Стива хватило здравого смысла быть благодарным за помощь..._

– Я выстрелил в него.

– О, – говорит Лили. Майки начинает издавать еще один ужасный звук, но замолкает, когда Лили оборачивается на него. Затем она говорит: – Значит, это что-то вроде подарка с извинениями? За то, что, эм, ты стрелял в него?

Существо задумывается на секунду:

– Да.

– Что ж, – говорит Лили. – Думаю, подарок должен быть дорогим.

Корректно.

– Как например, бриллианты? Если бы он был девушкой, я бы точно посоветовала бриллианты. В смысле, это то, чего _я_ бы хотела, если бы ты выстрелил в _меня._

Некорректно.

– Если бы я выстрелил в тебя. Ты была бы мертва. Ты бы не хотела ничего.

– Что ж, типа того, _окей, Джон,_ – говорит Лили. – _В любом случае._ Ты уверен, что не знаешь ничего о том, что ему нравится?

– Ему нравится...

_Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс..._

– Я, – говорит оно. – Ему нравлюсь. Я. Он сказал. Он сказал я с тобой. До конца.

– О мой бог, – говорит Майки. – Джон. _Джон._ Это _так_ романтично, _блядский боже._

Лили говорит:

– Это было до или после того, как ты выстрелил в него?

Лили очень умна.

– После, – говорит оно. – Он идиот.

Когнитивная ошибка. Недостаточно данных.

_Слушай, отбивная-говядина-вместо-мозгов, тебе не нужно никаких данных, чтобы сказать, что Стив чертов идиот. У сопляка инстинкт самосохранения, как у наполовину съеденной банки с тушенкой._

Лили прищуривается:

– Ты уверен, что не знал его еще до того, как началась та штука со стрельбой?

– Когнитивная ошибка, – говорит оно, собираясь ложиться.

Оно позволяет себе еще десять минут музыки.

_От колыбели до могилы, с малых лет_

_Все говорили, что я больной и дикий_

Корректно.

– Джон? – говорит Лили.

Существо говорит:

– Да?

– Знаешь, пока ты еще решаешь, что ему подарить, как насчет цветов или типа того? И, к примеру, открытка? Прости-что-стрелял-в-тебя открытка?

_Не думаю, что они продают их в киосках, дорогая._

Корректно.

*****

Шесть утра, Стив отправляется на пробежку, и чуть не спотыкается о букет подсолнухов на крыльце его дома.

На секунду им овладевает паранойя, и он слегка пинает цветы, ожидая, что они взорвутся. Они не взрываются. Внутри лежит открытка, он берет ее в руки. На лицевой стороне – искусно сделанная фотография Бруклинского моста на закате. Приятная и спокойная, как открытка, которую вы могли бы подарить своему начальнику. На оборотной стороне кто-то написал короткое послание большими неровными печатными буквами.

ПРОСТИ, ЧТО СТРЕЛЯЛ В ТЕБЯ.

Стив тяжело опускается на ступени.

Позже, после пробежки, он пытается рисовать. Он уже несколько недель пытается рисовать, купил масляные краски, холст и кисти, думая, что было бы неплохо снова взяться за работу: он не рисовал с последнего урока живописи перед войной. Но мольберт оставался пустым, безмолвно осуждая его всякий раз, когда он заходил в гостиную.

Но сейчас он рисует. Что-то из детства, думает он, что-то, что он только что вспомнил. Все начинается как репродукция, но вскоре он видит едва заметные изменения.

Он начинает бродить по городу. Старк следит за камерами видеонаблюдения, работая с программой распознавания лиц, но Стиву нужно быть в гуще событий. Он носит с собой сумку с припасами: аптечка, пара энергетических батончиков и бутылок с водой, теплая толстовка, пачка наличных. Изначально все это предназначалось Баки, когда он найдет его, но в итоге он раздает большую часть припасов людям, с которыми разговаривает, и каждый вечер ему приходиться пополнять свои запасы.

Первые несколько бездомных, которых он опрашивает, никогда не слышали о парне по имени Богослов, или же слышали о нем, но никогда не встречали его. Однажды утром Стив подходит к парню, который просит мелочь около Старбакса. Он выглядит довольно паршиво, пожилой, с клочковатой бородой и лыжной шапкой натянутой на грязные волосы. На его груди висят армейские жетоны, и их вид бьет Стива прямо под дых. Он помнит, как дрожала правая рука Баки во время войны всякий раз, как он выпускал винтовку из рук. Он помнит дикий пустой взгляд Зимнего Солдата. _Это мог бы быть Бак,_ думает он. _Это может быть Бак прямо сейчас._

Он присаживается на корточки перед парнем и засовывает двадцатку в его банку с мелочью. Парень говорит:

– Ого, эй, спасибо, мужик!

Затем он говорит:

– Да ты же Капитан Америка, блядь!

Стив вспоминает голос Мориты, шепчущий Дугану, когда еще зеленый новобранец выпалил нечто подобное: «Не-а, малой, это Капитан, блядь, Америка. Капитан Америка - блядь _сержанта Барнса»_. Стиву потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не выпалить: «В блядских _мечтах_ Капитана Америка»[6].

Он говорит:

– Я всего лишь ветеран, как и вы, сэр.

Затем он говорит:

– Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы смогли помочь мне. Я ищу парня – около шести футов ростом, длинные волосы, всегда носит перчатку на левой руке. Я слышал, что люди зовут его Богословом.

Парень, который только секунду назад улыбался, теперь выглядит настороженным.

– Ты ищешь Джона? У него неприятности?

– Что? Нет, сэр, я просто ищу его. Он мой друг. Я надеялся, что если найду его, то, возможно, смогу уговорить остаться со мной, вместо... где бы он сейчас не остановился. Вы сказали – Джон?

Парень больше не выглядит таким настороженным.

– Ага, мы все его так зовем. Он – Иоанн Богослов, понимаешь?[7] – он бросает на Стива подозрительный взгляд. – Но если ты дружишь с этим парнем, зачем тебе спрашивать о нем?

– Не думаю, что он помнит меня сейчас. Он... он немного запутался.

– Да, черт возьми, я знаю. Думаю, вся эта дурь не идет на пользу бедняге.

Стив уставился на него:

– Что простите?

– Погоди, ты не знал? Ох, парень. Прости за плохие новости. Твой друг законченный наркоман, Кэп. Я видел, как он кололся пару раз, даже не знаю, как он еще умудряется _оставаться в живых._

– О, – говорит Стив. Он чувствует, как сжимаются его кулаки. – Спасибо, что рассказали. Вы не знаете, откуда мне лучше начать поиски?

_Вы не знаете, откуда мне начать разрывать этот город на части, кирпич за кирпичом, пока я не найду его и не притащу домой, и никогда больше не выпущу его из виду до конца моей неестественно долгой жизни?_

– Не уверен, что смогу помочь, Кэп. Парень не любит болтать о своих личных делах, – он делает паузу. – В смысле, шансов мало, но однажды, когда начало холодать, мы разговорились, и я спросил у него, нормально ли он спит. И он ответил – ага, и что, когда на улице становится слишком холодно, он иногда всю ночь катается на метро по Q или D[8], и затем выходит и идет смотреть на воду. Должно быть, он имел в виду Кони-Айленд? Q кончается там.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Так и есть. Большое спасибо, сэр. Вы очень сильно помогли, – он замолкает, затем добавляет: – Если увидите его, не могли бы вы дать ему знать, что я его ищу? Скажите ему, что Стив ищет его. Скажите ему, что я не сержусь, я просто скучаю... – он замолкает. Делает глубокий вдох. – Еще раз спасибо, – говорит он и поспешно уходит, пока не успел опозориться еще сильнее.

Вот так он превращается в призрака, который бродит по Стилуэлл-авеню холодными ночами перед самым рассветом, надеясь, что другой призрак присоединится к нему. Призрак не появляется, но он продолжает ходить, он молится.

Бак часто дразнил его, что Стив родился не в ту эпоху.

– Ты должен был быть рыцарем, – повторял он. – Биться с черными рыцарями, завоевать прекрасную даму и прочая ерунда.

Стив соглашается, что ему бы подошли Средние века, но не рыцарские поединки. Он был бы пилигримом. Он хочет стать им сейчас. Он хочет падать ниц всю дорогу по Пути Святого Иакова[9]. Он хочет носить власяницу. Он хочет найти способ молиться еще усердней, настолько усердно, чтобы почувствовать боль в мышцах, настолько усердно, чтобы достичь того успокающего чувства благодати, к которому он всегда так легко приходил, пока Баки не упал. Теперь, когда он молится, все, что он чувствует, это растущая паника от мысли, что Бог не слушает.

Он стоит на коленях в маленькой католической церкви, что находится ближе всего к его квартире. Уродливое современное здание, и он ненавидит его и чувствует себя виноватым за эту ненависть. Он на четвертом розарии.

– _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus.._. – он замолкает, когда замечает священника, сидящего на соседней скамье. Он не знает, давно ли тот там сидит. Стив слегка склоняет голову, отчего у него начинает двоиться в глазах. – Святой отец.

– Нет, прошу, я не хотел вам мешать, – говорит священник.

– Думаю, мне лучше присесть, – говорит Стив и садится, морщась от очередной волны головокружения. Он понимает, что не ел весь день, а солнце уже давно зашло.

– Вы здесь уже долгое время, – говорит священник. – Не думаю, что Он будет возражать, если вы немного отдохнете. Знаете, я не часто вижу, чтобы люди вашего возраста молились по четкам, тем более на латыни.

– Я старше, чем выгляжу, святой отец, – говорит Стив, и священник пристальнее смотрит на него, его глаза слегка расширяются. Он улыбается.

– Полагаю, так и есть, – пауза. – Вас что-то беспокоит?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Я уже покаялся. Но это всегда одно и то же, снова и снова, и я не думаю... не думаю, что смогу остановиться. Я не думаю, что хочу.

Улыбка священника становится шире.

– Не думаю, что это может быть чем-то слишком ужасным, если это вы.

– Я влюблен в другого мужчину, – говорит Стив.

Воцаряется тишина.

Священник говорит:

– Наш Папа сказал бы, что если вы ищете Господа и имеете добрую волю, кто он такой, чтобы судить?

Стив сглатывает.

– Я верю в чудеса, святой отец. Мне... мне кажется, то, чем я являюсь – это чудо. И я подумал, что Бог даровал мне еще одно. Этот мужчина – Джеймс. Я думал, он мертв. Потом я снова увидел его живым. Но это не было... не было чудом. Он пережил ужасные вещи. Он жив, потому что все это время был заперт в аду. Он едва узнает меня сейчас. Он так сильно страдал, но все о чем я могу думать – как сильно я... – он смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, на выцветшие черные четки, обмотанные вокруг костяшек пальцев. – Я боюсь за него, святой отец. Я схожу с ума от страха.

– И ты чувствуешь ответственность за него. Ответственность за его защиту и за молитвы от его имени.

Стив просто кивает.

– Что ж, – говорит священник. – На своей работе я встречаю множество людей, попавших в беду, и я должен сказать, что не могу назвать ни одного из них, кому бы не пошло на пользу иметь такого преданного заступника. Но это кажется слишком большим бременем для одного человека. Так что, если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел попросить своих прихожан помолиться за Джеймса на этой неделе.

Стив прикусывает губу, чтобы она не дрожала.

– Я... Спасибо. Большое спасибо, святой отец.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит священник и встает. – Идите домой и отдохните, капитан Роджерс.

Стив идет домой, но он не отдыхает. Вместо этого он рисует. Работает над картиной, которую начал с тех пор, как нашел те цветы на крыльце.

Это триптих. В центре Бак, как он выглядел, незадолго до того, как его распределили; похожий на кинозвезду, красивый в своей хрустящей новой униформе и фуражке, сдвинутой набок. Он на Кони-Айленд, колесо обозрения светится мерцающим кругом за его головой. В левой руке у него зажата стрела.

Слева он изображен таким, каким Стив его нашел в Аззано. Привязанный к каталке, утыканный иглами. Страдающий. Он рисует его без рубашки, армейские жетоны лежат на груди, волосы на голове немного отрасли. Кровь и синяки темными пятнами сияют на его коже.

Справа он рисует Зимнего Солдата, раздетого по пояс в своих тактических штанах и черных берцах. Он видел файлы Гидра о нем, о том, что они с ним сделали. Он рисует его скованным в том ужасном кресле, кровь сочится из заживающих пулевых отверстий на груди, кожа серовато-белая под ярким светом флуоресцентных ламп. Он рисует металлическую руку и страшные шрамы, которые присоединяют ее к телу. Шрамы, на которые он смотрел часами, когда они нашли ту папку с фотографиями Баки, лежащего, словно труп на столе для вскрытия. Он рисует выражение на лице Баки, как на той фотографии, где он сидит в кресле, как раз перед тем, как они включат его: он смотрит прямо в камеру с выражением бездумной растерянной непокорности, мускулы напрягаются в ограничителях, пальцы на металлической руке крепко сжаты.

В два часа ночи он берет перьевую ручку и пишет поверх краски в нижнем правом углу центральной панели своим лучшим почерком. _Святой Себастьян_ – пишет он. _Покровитель солдат._

Затем он уходит и идет кататься на метро.

Он сталкивается с Баки как раз перед заходом солнца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ветеранская Организация (англ. Department of Veterans Affairs — VA) – Министерство по делам ветеранов. Я сильно исказила перевод, чтобы сокращать до ВО, в соответствии с оригиналом. Как я понимаю, здесь вообще имеется в виду Центр по реабилитации ветеранов или что-то подобное.  
> 2\. Норман Томас – американский политический деятель. Шесть раз выдвигался кандидатом в президенты США от Социалистической партии Америки (с 1928 по 1948 год). Он был пацифистом и критиковал участие США в Первой мировой войне.  
> 3\. Ла–Гуардия – либеральный американский политик, мэр Нью-Йорка в течение трёх сроков с 1933 по 1945 гг.  
> Суть противопоставления: либерализм и социализм – две единственные крупные и к тому же противостоящие друг другу доктрины общественного развития. В практической жизни либерализм проявляет себя в виде рыночной экономики, основанной на частной собственности и свободном предпринимательстве, и в признании индивидуализма и гражданских прав и свобод. Социализм представляет идеи коллективной (государственной) собственности и планирования экономики, перераспределения общественных ресурсов в интересах абстрактной справедливости, отрицания индивидуализма, ограничение гражданских прав и свобод.  
> 4\. Vol de Nuit (франц.) – «Ночной полет», аромат для женщин от бренда Guerlain, выпущенный в 1933 г.  
> 5\. Dunhill (англ.) – скорее всего, имеется в виду мужской парфюм марки Alfred Dunhill, выпущенный в 1934 г.  
> 6\. Начиная со слов «Да ты же Капитан Америка, блядь!» – сложно переводимая игра слов. Для знатоков, оригинал: «You're fucking Captain America!” Steve remembers Morita's voice then, mumbling to Dugan one time when a green recruit bust out with that same line. “Nah, kid, this is Captain fucking America. Sergeant Barnes is fucking Captain America.” It had taken all of Steve's strength not to blurt out something like “In Captain America's fucking dreams.”  
> 7\. Иоанн (англ. John) – также Джон.  
> 8\. Q, D – маршруты Нью-Йоркского метро. Конечная станция маршрута Q – станция «Кони-Айленд».  
> 9\. Путь Святого Иакова (англ. the Way of Saint James) – в оригинале звучит, как Путь Святого Джеймса.


	2. Перебить их всех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив переживает за Баки. Баки принимает ванну. Парочка Чертовых Детишек приходят к неверному выводу. У военного врача Гидры очень-очень плохой день.

Как только Баки видит Стива, он убегает.

Поскольку Баки – это Баки, убегая, он выбегает из станции метро и поднимается наверх по стене соседнего здания. Стив упрямо карабкается за ним. Когда Бак начинает прыгать с крыши на крышу, то слегка спотыкается после одного особо невообразимого прыжка, что дает Стиву возможность успеть перехватить его запястье.

– Бак, пожалуйста...

Баки вырывается и продолжает бежать. Стив больше не преследует его. Он знает по опыту, что если Бак получил фору, его уже не догнать.

Кроме того, он уже прикрепил маячок к толстовке Баки.

Стив проводит следующий час, уткнувшись в телефон и наблюдая, как крошечная зеленая точка-Баки прокладывает параноидальный зигзагообразный путь назад через Манхэттен, а затем в Бронкс. Стив стоит в очереди за кофе, когда его телефон пищит. Цель остается неподвижной уже больше пяти минут. Лонгвуд. Кто бы мог подумать: район не вызывает у Стива никаких ассоциаций, кроме смутного ощущения, что это не особо приятное место. Но через секунду телефон с пронзительным звуком выдает ему адрес, и он направляется обратно к метро.

Место, где остановился Бак – старый жилой дом с заколоченными окнами и знаком ОПАСНАЯ ЗОНА, НЕ ВХОДИТЬ И НЕ ЗАНИМАТЬ на входной двери. Он обходит здание сзади и видит окно с сорванной фанерой. Оно легко открывается, и он залезает внутрь, чувствуя странное головокружение. Каким-то образом проникновение в обыкновенное аварийное здание заставляет его нервничать сильнее, чем перспектива выломать дверь в базу Гидры: он почти ожидает, что вот-вот появится монахиня и отшлепает его по рукам линейкой.

Первый этаж выглядит совершенно заброшенным (стены бывшей гостиной почти полностью покрыты белым грибком), так что он поднимается по лестнице, которая противно скрипит под его весом. Он заходит в дверь справа от лестничной клетки и едва успевает оглядеться вокруг (он стоит в темной однокомнатной квартире, которая оказалась бы до неудобности тесной, если бы в ней была мебель), когда внезапно к его горлу прижимается нож.

Он сохраняет спокойствие и слегка поднимает руки, чтобы показать, что он не вооружен. Ни одно обычное человеческое существо не смогло бы напасть на него со спины, так что он не слишком беспокоится.

– Привет, Бак, – говорит он. – Я тебя напугал?

Они прижаты так близко, что Стив чувствует тепло его тела спиной, запах его кислого пота. Затем Баки говорит, теплое дыхание касается уха Стива:

– Что ты такое?

Стив не ожидал этого. Он облизывает губы.

– Я... это всего лишь я, Бак. Стив. Ты знаешь меня.

– Я знал. Стива. Он был моим... – он замолкает. Голос Баки до жути хриплый, и что-то странное есть в его интонации, как будто английский не его родной язык. – Он умер. Он. Стив. Он мертв.

Стиву до боли хочется обнять его. Ему хочется плакать. Ему хочется сказать: «Я был твоим кем? Кем я был для тебя?» Вместо этого, он говорит:

– На самом деле я не умер, Бак. Я просто был... заморожен.

Воцаряется тишина. Затем Баки говорит:

– Нет. Нет. Тебя у них не было.

Он убирает нож и грубо разворачивает Стива к себе, прижимая ладони к его щекам. Его щетина превратилась в настоящую грязную бороду, а глаза кажутся слишком яркими в обрамлении темных синяков. Его взгляд метается по лицу Стива, всякий раз избегая смотреть прямо в глаза. Его дыхание довольно ужасно.

– Ты выглядишь. Как он, – говорит он. – Как Стив. Почему. Почему ты выглядишь, как он?

– Потому что я _и есть_ Стив, – говорит Стив как можно мягче. – Ты должен поверить мне, Бак.

– Я не, – говорит Баки. – Он. Баки.

Его руки опускаются по бокам.

– Да? Тогда, кто ты?

– Я не зн... – он прерывает себя. – Существо. Создание, которое упало.

Стив сглатывает.

– Ты помнишь падение?

– Я помню. Я был с... тобой? И я упал. _Descendit_ _ad_ _inferos [2],_ – говорит он, и что-то шевелится на задворках мозга Стива, подозрение, куда завели Баки его несчастные промытые мозги. – Они вытащили Баки из тела. Достали его. Поместили меня внутрь, – его взгляд снова скользит по лицу Стива. – Ты? Габриэль?

– Ох, Бак, – говорит Стив, и его голос срывается.

– Ты был с ним. Михаилом. С крыльями.

Стив почти улыбается, потому что в этом есть нечто милое и резонное – Бак смотрит на Сэма и видит Святого Михаила.

– Нет, приятель. Я просто Стив. А там был мой друг Сэм, с крыльями. Тоже совершенно обычный парень. И ты не... ты не какой-то там дьявол, Баки, или кем ты себя считаешь. Он внезапно благодарен судьбе за то, что Тор не пришел на помощь, когда Баки сеял вокруг хаос: это было бы трудно объяснить.

Бак дотрагивается правой рукой до щеки Стива. Дрожь в руках, преследовавшая его на войне, снова вернулась, но теперь она стала еще сильнее, еще очевиднее. Стив позволяет ему прикоснуться, абсолютно не шевелясь.

Баки отдергивает руку, как будто по коже Стива проходит ток, поворачивается на каблуках и идет в угол темной комнаты, где, как думает Стив, он спит: армейское одеяло аккуратно расстелено на полу, рядом лежит небольшой черный рюкзак. В комнате есть еще два занятых угла: один с кучей библиотечных книг и обувной коробкой полной лаков для ногтей рядом с надувным матрасом, другой с фиолетовым спальным мешком, окруженным неряшливыми стопками модных журналов. Выглядит так, будто Бак живет с двумя женщинами, и на секунду Стива охватывает острая абсурдная ревность.

Бак садится на одеяло, открывает рюкзак, достает черный пластиковый пакет и раскладывает его содержимое в ровный ряд прямо перед собой: коробка спиртовых салфеток, пакет с ватными шариками, зажигалка, отрезанное дно банки из-под кока-колы, шприц и маленький пакет с логотипом Nike и надписью «JUST DO IT». Кто-то считает это смешным, думает он. Стив ни разу не находит это забавным.

– Что ты делаешь, Бак?

Баки смотрит на него и говорит:

– Ширяюсь.

Затем он делает именно то, что сказал, его движения четкие и отработанные, и Стив наблюдает за ним со смесью ужаса и восхищения. Баки тянется к своему поясу, и Стив думает, что он, скорее всего, собирается использовать его вместо жгута, но вместо этого он стягивает штаны прямо перед Стивом, совершенно наплевав на стыдливость, и прежде чем Стив успеет крикнуть ему остановиться (потому что, _Иисусе,_ это опасно, Стив видел, как парни истекали кровью в считанные секунды после ранения в пах), он делает инъекцию прямо в бедренную вену.

Буквально через секунду все его тело расслабляется, и он мягко и удовлетворенно мычит, его рот обмякает, а пальцы загребаются в одеяло. Тремор исчез.

Спустя примерно минуту, он встряхивается, приводит одежду в порядок, складывает вещи обратно в пакет и с тихим вздохом откидывается обратно на локти. Затем он снова смотрит на Стива. Одно ужасное мгновение он смотрит на него так же, как на геликарриере: с чистой, незамутненной ненавистью. Затем его взгляд проясняется.

– Стиви? – говорит он. – Боже, это и правда ты, или мне снова мерещится всякое дерьмо?

Его речь медлительна и немного невнятна, но это несомненно _его_ речь, впервые в этом столетии. Стив опускается на колени рядом с ним и обхватывает единственную человеческую руку Баки обеими руками.

– Привет, Бак. Это и правда я.

– Именно так _ответила_ _бы_ гребаная галлюцинация, – говорит Бак, его голос сухой, как очерствелый хлеб. Стив тихо смеется.

– Это и правда ты, а, Бак?

Выражение его лица затуманивается, брови сходятся вместе, открывая пустой растерянный взгляд, знакомый Стиву по файлам Гидры.

Он говорит:

– Когнитивная ошибка.

Затем он говорит:

– Стив. Стивен Грант Роджерс. Псевдоним – Капитан Америка.

– Это я, – говорит Стив. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Псевдоним – Баки.

Бак смеется. Хриплый звук, похожий на лай, но это настоящий смех, и у Стива на секунду кружится голова.

– Псевдоним – _Зимний Солдат_ , болван.

Стив тоже смеется, пораженный, и Бак бросает на него косой взгляд.

– Или. Фамилия – Актив. Имя – Гидры.

– Кодовое имя – Баки? – предлагает Стив.

Бак фыркает:

– Так точно.

Стив улыбается, как идиот, потому что это _Баки,_ это на самом деле он, отпускает шуточки, хотя едва может говорить. Он все еще искоса смотрит на Стива, как будто Стив какое-то дикое животное, которое может сбежать, если посмотреть на него в открытую. Стив слегка потирает костяшки Баки большим пальцем.

– Эй, Бак. Ты можешь смотреть на меня, если хочешь. Все нормально.

Баки тут же поворачивается к нему лицом, но его взгляд скользит куда-то левее лба Стива. Стив хмурится и говорит как можно мягче:

– Можешь посмотреть мне в глаза?

Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза, но проходит мгновение, и он тихо охает и резко опускает взгляд.

– Ты, э-э, не можешь, да?

– Так точно.

– Почему?

– П-п-п-протокол, – ему требуется много усилий, чтобы выговорить слово.

– Зрительный контакт противоречит протоколу?

– Да.

– Что будет, если ты все равно это сделаешь?

– Б-б-б-боль усиливается, пока ф-ф-ф-функциональность не будет нарушена.

Бак вытащил Стива из реки с вывихнутым плечом. Стив правда не хочет знать, какая боль поставит под угрозу его способность функционировать.

– Окей, – говорит он. – Окей.

Он снова потирает костяшки пальцев Баки.

– Капитан.

Стив говорит:

– Ты можешь звать меня Стивом.

Затем он говорит:

– Кстати, спасибо за цветы. Они мне очень понравились.

Баки говорит:

– Принято, – и его голова резко дергается вправо.

Затем он говорит:

– Я хочу.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты. Чтобы, – он делает глубокий вдох. – Твои руки. На мне.

Стив осторожно обнимает его одной рукой за плечи.

– Так?

– О, – говорит Баки. – О.

Он теснее прижимается к Стиву. Затем он говорит:

– Черт, если я схожу с ума, то все не так уж и плохо.

Стив чуть не ломает позвоночник, резко поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него.

_– Бак?_

Баки салютует ему.

– Актив Гидры. Кодовое имя – Баки. Прибыл на службу. Я думал, мы уже закончили обмениваться именами, чемпион.

– Ты, эм, – он облизывает губы. – Ты сейчас был сам на себя не похож.

– М-м-м-м-мозг, – говорит Баки, а затем раздраженно вздыхает. Его голова снова дергается. – П-п-п-п-память. Язык. П-п-параноидальный б-б-б-б-б-б- – он останавливается и делает глубокий вздох. – _Бред._ Перем-м-м-межающаяся неисп-правность.

– Ох, – говорит Стив.

– Не думай об этом, здоровяк. Не хочу, чтоб-б-бы ты ранил себя.

Он роется в рюкзаке, достает потрепанный блокнот и ручку и пишет что-то на последних страницах. Затем он говорит:

– З-з-заикание случается не слишком часто. Думаю, ты заставляешь меня н-н-нервничать.

– Прости, – говорит Стив.

– 不是你的错 [3], – говорит Баки.

Стив смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза:

– Что?

–怎么了? – говорит Баки. – Ох, _черт_ побери, – он хлопает себя ладонью по голове. – Ч- _черт._

– Бак... – начинает Стив, но теперь Баки пристально смотрит на что-то слева от Стива.

– Ты. Видишь этого человека?

Стив оглядывается, затем делает глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться.

– Там никого нет, Бак.

– Принято, – говорит Баки. – Галлюцинация.

Тик повторяется снова, но на этот раз его голова дергается сильнее, настолько сильно, что Стив задается вопросом, не больно ли ему. Баки, кажется, не замечает их.

– Ты уверен. Что ты не. Галлюцинация?

– Да, Бак. Я настоящий, – он чувствует, как рыдание сдавливает ему горло.

– Хорошо, – говорит Баки. Он открывает блокнот и протягивает его Стиву. – Запиши.

Стив моргает, берет блокнот и смотрит на открытую Баки страницу. Наверху дата, а ниже несколько записей, выведенных знакомыми неровными печатными буквами. Стив представляет, как Бак трудится над открыткой для него, перебарывая эту кошмарную дрожь в руке, и ему хочется плакать.

– метро

– преследовался Капитаном. Избавился от хвоста. Галлюцинация?

Дальше идут несколько строк на кириллице, а сразу за ними строчка, написанная прежним Бакиным узким каллиграфическим почерком. Должно быть, запись, которую он сделал только что.

– угрожал Стиву ножом. Ширнулся. Говорил со Стивом. Заноза в заднице, наверное, не галлюцинация.

Стив улыбается и говорит:

– Подожди секунду, Бак.

Затем он быстро рисует маленькую карикатуру с обезьяной в усыпанной звездами униформе, отчаянно цепляющейся за металлическую руку недовольного Баки. Он подписывает ее: «Вечная заноза в заднице, определенно не галлюцинация. СГР».

Он показывает рисунок Баки, и тот улыбается; большая счастливая улыбка, которая заставляет Стива на секунду почувствовать, что его аритмия вернулась.

– Так точно.

– Ага, я тоже так подумал.

– Хотя обезьяна излишне симпатичная.

– Эй!

В животе Стива громко урчит. Бак смотрит на этого предателя.

– Ты голодный.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Я давно ничего не ел.

Почти двадцать четыре часа.

– Почему. Почему бы тебе не поесть.

И теперь Бак злой как черт: Стив узнает этот взгляд, это – _Стивен Грант Роджерс, клянусь богом, ты когда-нибудь заставишь меня поседеть раньше времени_ – взгляд.

Стиву никогда не удавалось повторить это особое выражение лица Баки. Лучшее, на что он способен, это «Капитан Америка _Сильно_ Разочарован Тобой» взгляд, который он сейчас использует на Баки.

– А когда _ты_ в последний раз ел по нормальному?

– Еда п-п-п-проблематична, – раздраженно бормочет Бак.

– Ага, хорошо, чемпион. Как думаешь, если я приглашу тебя на завтрак, это будет слишком проблематично для тебя?

Бак говорит:

– Болван.

Стив говорит.

– Так точно.

Они идут в соседнюю закусочную. По дороге заикание и тики Баки усиливаются настолько, что он вовсе перестает говорить. В закусочной Баки съеживается в красной виниловой кабинке и начинает теребить свои волосы, когда к ним подходит официантка, чтобы принять заказ. Она бросает на Баки презрительный взгляд, но затем видит Стива и улыбается:

– Могу я предложить вам кофе, ребята?

Стив говорит:

– Да, пожалуйста, – когда она отворачивается, он протягивает Баки расческу под столом, шепча: – Если хочешь, можешь привести себя немного в порядок в уборной.

Бак берет расческу и уходит, его лицо совершенно пустое. Через минуту официантка возвращается с кофе и воркует:

– Так _мило_ с твоей стороны, купить ему еды.

Бак проскальзывает обратно в кабинку, напряженное выражение на его лице показывает, что он все слышал. Он умылся, расчесал бороду и завязал волосы в пучок. Он также поменял свою грязную толстовку на более чистую, которую, должно быть, нашел в рюкзаке. Все эти незначительные перемены превратили его из «определенно бомжа и наркомана» в «возможно, бомж и наркоман, возможно, выпускник кафедры философии Колумбийского университета». Стив накрывает его руку своей прямо через стол и улыбается официантке:

– Дайте нам минутку изучить меню, пожалуйста.

Она уходит, выглядя подавленной. Бак смотрит на их переплетенные руки, потом на Стива, и поднимает брови. Стив пожимает плечами:

– Она вела себя как засранка.

Бак фыркает.

Они разглядывают меню. Баки тыкает пальцем в одну из строк. Стив хмурится:

– Овсянка? Ты уверен?

Бак кивает. Он показывает на яичницу с беконом и делает вид, что его тошнит. Стив сглатывает.

– Ох, Бак. Как долго это продолжается?

Баки пожимает плечами, потом поднимает палец, откидывает голову назад и широко открывает рот. У него не хватает нескольких задних зубов. Стив пялится:

– Что случилось?

– Н-н-н-наказание. Н-не с-с-соответствует т-требованиям, – говорит Бак.

– Но это не имеет никакого смысла. Мне нужно съедать 6000 калорий в день, если я хочу быть способным сражаться. У тебя, должно быть, то же самое, верно? Как ты _питался?_

Бак постукивает пальцем по носу, его лицо ничего не выражает:

– Зонд.

Стив говорит:

– О _господи,_ Бак.

Бак говорит:

– Так точно.

Стив снова берет его за руку и слегка приподнимает рукав. Замечает следы от инъекций. Обхватывает пальцами запястье Баки и морщится от того, насколько оно худое. Бак так же написал что-то на предплечье, что заканчивается словами «убивай их», но Стив сейчас не хочет углубляться в это.

– Пойдем со мной домой, – говорит он, в то же время снова появляется официантка. Теперь она смотрит на них так, будто здесь разворачивается трагическая любовная история века, что ж, пускай.

Он передает ей заказ, и как только она уходит, снова смотрит на Баки.

– Эй, просто... пойдем ко мне домой сегодня? Я не говорю, что ты должен переехать ко мне или что-то подобное, просто зайдешь ко мне ненадолго. Примешь душ, если хочешь. Побреешься, если хочешь. Вздремнешь или еще что-нибудь, у меня и правда шикарный диван.

– В-в-в-ванна, – говорит Бак.

Стив улыбается:

– Ванна? Ага, нет проблем. Ванна у меня тоже есть.

– Б-б-б-богач, – говорит Бак и слегка улыбается Стиву.

Им приносят еду. Стив заказал большой завтрак: тосты, сосиски, бекон, картофельные оладьи и омлет из трех яиц, и Бак уныло смотрит на его тарелку, методично поглощая свою овсянку. Стив слегка хмурится, затем говорит:

– От мороженого тебя тоже тошнит?

Брови Баки сходятся вместе:

– Недостаточно данных.

Стив колеблется на секунду. Затем говорит:

– Раньше тебе нравились клубничные молочные коктейли. Не хочешь попробовать? – он точно знает, что Баки сейчас нужно намного больше еды, чем чертова миска овсянки, а для молочного коктейля зубы не нужны.

Баки говорит:

– Что такое. Молочный коктейль.

– Ну, это то, что я сейчас закажу тебе. Если не понравится, не стесняйся бросить его прямо мне в лицо.

Баки кивает:

– Принято.

Стив подумывает попросить две соломинки к коктейлю, чтобы еще немного поиздеваться над официанткой, но решает отступиться, потому что каждый раз, когда он ведет себя как придурок в публичном месте, около семнадцати человек в ту же секунду сваливаются с потолка с телефонами в руках, направленными в его сторону. Он клянется, это точно какой-то побочный эффект сыворотки. В любом случае, молочный коктейль бьет все рекорды: когда Баки впервые пробует его, его глаза расширяются, и затем он всасывает его в себя, как будто это какой-то волшебный нектар прямиком из Асгарда. Стив не может перестать улыбаться, даже когда советует ему не торопиться.

– Такими темпами тебе станет плохо, Бак.

– Неточно, – говорит Бак. – Незамедлительные последствия для системы пищеварения не фиксируются.

– А, эм, не такие незамедлительные последствия?

– Вероятность высока, – мрачно говорит Бак. – Еда _крайне_ проблематична.

– Ага, я начинаю понимать, – говорит Стив, чувствуя легкую тошноту.

Стив расплачивается и оставляет хорошие чаевые, потому что будет испытывать вину, если не сделает этого, а затем усаживает Баки в такси, потому что если над ним все равно будут насмехаться за то, что он богат, он может с тем же успехом насладиться всеми преимуществами своего положения. Бак слегка прижимается к нему во время поездки, и если в салоне от него пахнет чуть сильнее, чем раньше, Стив не станет об этом упоминать. Взамен он просто приоткрывает окно и потирает колено Баки, пока тот не вздыхает и не устраивается еще ближе.

Затем они добираются до квартиры Стива, и Баки уже стоит в дверях, когда Стив вспоминает о триптихе.

Баки застывает перед ним, смотрит, прикованный к месту изображением на центральной панели.

– Д-джеймс Бьюкенен Б-б-б-барнс, – говорит он.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Это ты, Бак. Как раз перед тем, как тебя распределили.

– Я, – говорит Бак, указывая на панель справа, на которой он изображен Солдатом. – Это. Я.

Стив говорит:

– Это все ты.

Баки продолжает смотреть, переключаясь между центральной и правой панелями. На левую, ту, где он в Аззано, он, кажется, вообще не может смотреть: он только раз скользит по ней взглядом и сереет лицом, затем отворачивается. Через мгновение он подносит руку к лицу.

– Я должен. Побриться? – он слегка хмурится. – Это будет настоящий геморрой.

Стив улыбается ему:

– У меня есть триммер для бороды. Мы приведем тебя в порядок, не переживай.

Он показывает Баки ванную комнату:

– Шампунь и прочее в душе, бритвы над раковиной, полотенца в шкафу, вот там. Можешь оставить одежду в гостиной, я отнесу ее в стирку. Я оставлю тебе кое-какие чистые вещи, чтобы переодеться, когда ты закончишь.

– Принято, – говорит Бак и начинает раздеваться.

– О боже, – говорит Стив и, спотыкаясь, выходит из ванной, но не раньше, чем хорошенько разглядев тело Баки: он видит, что шрамы не ограничиваются лишь его плечом, а покрывают все тело, как пятна на собаке, он видит, что ребра жесткими линиями торчат под кожей, он видит, что его живот слегка раздулся только от того, что тот съел немного овсянки и молочный коктейль.

Видя его вживую, он также замечает кое-что еще: раньше у Баки было много волос на груди, но теперь их нет. И почему-то это гораздо хуже, чем шрамы. Это _необъяснимо,_ как и тот факт, что они оставляли его волосы настолько длинными. Для этого не было ни одной _тактической_ причины, так для чего? Для красоты? Они отрастили ему длинные волосы, но избавились от волос на груди. Зачем? Для того, чтобы он был... привлекательным? Мягче, более женственным? Не то, чтобы вы хотели для ассасина, машины для убийств. Нет, если только у актива Гидры не было _других функций,_ и боже, Стива сейчас стошнит. Они выбили ему зубы. Зачем им выбивать ему зубы? Какую _функцию_ это предполагает?

В ванной перестает шуметь вода. Стив слышит плеск и тихий стон. Он сжимает руки в кулаки. Может быть и другое объяснение. Многие шрамы Баки кажутся хирургическими: им пришлось бы побрить его перед операцией. Тогда перманентное удаление волос с тела могло быть всего лишь данью практичности. На самом деле мысль, что они обращались с ним, как с ящиком для инструментов, открывая его и переставляя содержимое, как им вздумается, не многим лучше, но, по крайней мере, это объяснение подразумевает хоть какие-то намеки на рациональность, а не чистое зло. Зубы тоже могли быть средством контроля: чем меньше шанс, что он может прокормить себя, тем больше он зависит от обслуживания Гидры. Но волосы, эти чертовы длинные волосы: Стив не видит в них никакого смысла, и он должен увидеть Баки, должен увидеть его, должен увидеть, что тот жив и дышит, и никто не делает ему больно, поэтому он просовывает голову в ванную и говорит:

– Эй, приятель, у тебя там все в порядке?

Бак лежит в ванне с закрытыми глазами, худой и болезненный, его узловатые колени торчат из воды. Он говорит:

– Функционален.

Затем он говорит:

– Я не собираюсь тонуть здесь, Стив.

Стив отступает, затем уходит, чтобы положить одежду Баки в стирку и найти ему что-нибудь на смену. Он оставляет ему спортивные штаны, однотонную футболку, боксеры и пару носков под дверью ванной, затем кладет еще несколько носков и нижнее белье в рюкзак Баки, вместе с коробкой энергетических батончиков и парой влажных салфеток. Затем он садится на диван с альбомом в руках и рисует, как обезьяна Капитан Америка отчаянно пихает огромную связку бананов Баки, который выглядит глубоко не впечатленным. Он пишет: « _Прости за чрезмерную заботу: ты же знаешь это сильнее меня. СГР»._ Затем он записывает свой адрес, и-мейл, номер телефона внизу рисунка и кладет его в рюкзак.

Он садится с книгой, но вместо того, чтобы читать, слушает, как Баки плещется в ванной. Через некоторое время ванна начинает сливаться, и он слышит жужжание триммера. Ему приходиться напоминать себе оставить Баки в покое, что он уже несколько месяцев живет на улице и может прекрасно о себе позаботиться. Он возвращается к книге. « _Хладнокровное убийство»._ Раньше она ему нравилась, и он извиняется перед мистером Капоте за то, что сейчас не может уделить ей должного внимания. Через некоторое время он сдается и идет на кухню, чтобы заварить кофе, затем в спальню, где откапывает пачку Лаки Страйк. Он приносит сигареты и две кружки кофе обратно в гостиную и устраивается поудобнее, делая вид, что читает книгу.

Он знает, что слишком быстро вскидывает голову, когда слышит, как открывается дверь. Баки лающе смеется и шевелит пальцами металлической руки.

– Скучал по мне?

– Немного, – Стив соглашается, не утруждая себя притворяться, что он не смотрит. Баки не выглядит _хорошо,_ определенно нет (он слишком бледный и тощий, с запавшими глазами, слишком похожий на наркомана, особенно с этими яркими отметинами на правой руке), но чертова борода исчезла, и Стив снова может видеть его лицо, которое все еще _его_ , даже с длинными волосами и впалыми щеками. Стив раньше не замечал, или просто решил, что все из-за того, что он такой худой, но теперь он ясно видит, как сильно выделяются скулы Баки из-за отсутствия зубов.

Бак, кажется, замечает, куда тот смотрит, и касается своей щеки.

– Мое лицо. Это. П-прости.

– Господи, не _извиняйся,_ Бак. Тебе не за что извиняться, – он пытается улыбнуться. – Знаешь, Марлен[4] пришлось раскошелиться, чтобы выглядеть так же.

Бак снова смеется.

– Итак, теперь, когда у нас с Марлен есть нечто общее, у меня появился шанс стать миссис Роджерс?

– Зависит от того, насколько хорошо ты можешь спеть _Ich bin die fesche Lola [5],_ – говорит ему Стив, стараясь не выглядеть слишком взволнованным тем, насколько _привычно_ Бак сейчас звучит. Он похлопывает по дивану рядом с собой. – Не хочешь присесть? Я приготовил кофе. Должно быть так, как ты любишь, в нем достаточно сахара, чтобы ты потерял все оставшиеся зубы.

– Так точно, – говорит Бак и подходит ближе. – Подожди, – он роется в рюкзаке и достает айфон, который, как надеется Стив, был приобретен ненасильственным путем. Бак направляет на него телефон и говорит: – Улыбнись.

Сфотографировав, он садится на диван рядом со Стивом и прижимается к нему, как в такси. Теперь, когда он принял ванну, это гораздо приятнее. Стив говорит:

– Зачем?

– Помочь. Помнить, – он показывает Стиву фотографию на телефоне. Это удивительно хороший снимок: улыбка Стива на фотографиях обычно выглядит намного больше натянутой. Он думает, что им всего лишь нужен Баки, стоящий за камерой, как они делают с куклой, которой размахивают в воздухе, пока делают студийные портреты маленьких детей.

Спустя некоторое время Баки замечает Лаки Страйк.

– Ты. Не куришь.

Стив слегка краснеет.

– Это, эм-м, они для тебя, если хочешь. Раньше ты курил Лаки, но теперь их довольно трудно найти. Ты все еще куришь?

– Отрицательно, – говорит Баки. – Сигареты. Дорогие.

– А что, героин бесплатный?

– Так точно.

Стив говорит:

– Ох. Верно. Я совсем забыл о твоих, э-э, кражах.

– _Ограбления,_ – говорит Баки. – Не кражи.

Стив не уверен, в чем разница, но, очевидно, это имеет значение для Баки, который берет пачку сигарет и начинает рассеянно постукивать ею по ладони. Жест настолько до боли знакомый, что у Стива пересыхает во рту. Бак всегда был беспокойным ребенком, вечно носился повсюду, жевал карандаши и все такое, он начал курить еще подростком, потому что, по его словам: «когда я курю, мой рот занят, и из него не льется всякое дерьмо, мои руки заняты и не ковыряются в моем гребаном носу».

Его движения похожи на инстинкт, когда он прикуривает и делает долгую затяжку. Глаза слегка закатываются назад.

– Блядский _Иисусе._ Как, черт возьми, я мог забыть об этом? Ты просто ангел небесный, милый.

Стив смеется.

– Ты обо мне или сигарете?

– О сигарете, умник. Вали отсюда, у нас с деткой тут интимный момент.

Он выпускает колечко дыма в потолок. Стив скручивается и зарывается лицом в плечо Баки, его собственные плечи почти прижимаются к ушам от напряжения, когда он изо всех сил пытается сдержать слезы.

– Баки... прости, я просто... _блядь,_ я так по тебе скучал...

Баки обнимает его за плечи.

– Эй. _Эй._ Такие выражения совсем не подходят тебе, согласен? Подумай о моих бедных невинных ушах.

Стив неуверенно улыбается:

– Да, кажется, я забыл об этом.

– Что ж, больше так не делай. Взгляни на меня, на весь этот бардак в голове и прочее, ты должен подавать хороший пример, а?

Они оба смеются. Стив отстраняется от плеча Баки, смущенный, но Баки тянется за ним и в итоге оказывается наполовину на коленях Стива, одной ногой цепляясь за его бедро. Он удовлетворенно хмыкает, потом смотрит на свою сигарету:

– Черт. Кто-то должен сгонять за пепельницей.

– _Кто-то,_ – говорит Стив. – Может, парень, который курит?

– Не, – говорит Баки. – Скорее, тупица, который купил сигареты.

Он улыбается, той самой глупой прежней косой улыбкой, почти такой же, как всегда, даже если он избегает встречаться взглядом со Стивом. Он думает, что мог бы жить за счет этой улыбки, как Святая Екатерина жила за счет Евхаристии[6]. Затем его передергивает, и он машинально перекрещивается за подобные мысли. Выражение на лице Баки смягчается.

– Ты сейчас подумал о чем-то нехорошем, милый?

Стив вздрагивает от _милого,_ но, кажется, Баки не заметил.

– Немного.

– Это не может быть таким уж плохим, если об этом думал ты.

– Почему все постоянно так _говорят?_ – говорит Стив, слегка раздраженный. Не очень-то весело, когда люди думают, что даже твой _мозг_ вычищен дочиста и стопроцентно американский. Он уверен, что его мысли, такие же испорченные, как и у всех остальных. Особенно те, что касаются Баки. Он чувствует, что краснеет. Баки искоса смотрит на него.

– Потому что ты лучший парень в мире, чемпион, вот и все, – он отводит взгляд от лица Стива и залпом допивает остатки кофе, чтобы стряхнуть пепел с сигареты в пустую кружку. Дрожь в его руке усиливается. Стив понимает, что прошло уже несколько часов, с тех пор как он принимал наркотики. – Ты... Ты все еще молишься за меня, дружище?

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Ты все еще получаешь свой розарий. Одно время... – А потом он ничего не может с собой поделать, его голос срывается, и слезы текут по лицу. – Они были за упокой твоей души. – И это каждый раз убивало его, читать Вечный покой, вместо Фатимской молитвы. Из утешения молитва превратилась в напоминание, пытку. _Он мертв. Он мертв. Он мертв._

Он отдаленно понимает, что слегка дрожит. Они с Баки – идеальная парочка. Он смеется. Баки говорит:

– Думаешь, это помогло?

– Наверное. Я считаю, что молитва всегда помогает, – говорит он, а потом чувствует себя виноватым, потому что он так больше не думает, совсем нет.

– Потому что, – говорит Бак. – Ты молился. За мою душу. И я. Я выбрался. Я. Вознесся?

– Бак, – говорит Стив. – Ты не... Ты не был мертв на самом деле.

– Они вскрыли тело, – говорит Бак. Его голос звучит отстраненно, почти сонно. – Я посмотрел вниз. Я увидел. Тело. Сердце. Вскрытый. М-м- _мертвый._

Стив слегка сжимает его руку. Баки говорит:

– Я очнулся. Во льду. Я. _Холод._ Меня. Меня выпустили из заключения, и я. _Делал_ вещи.

Он говорит:

– Ты веришь в дьявола, не так ли?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Полагаю, что да.

Он знает, что это не та вещь, которую люди признают, уже нет, но в наши дни ему легче верить в дьявола, чем в божью милость.

Бак сглатывает, и его глаза на болезненном лице кажутся огромными и испуганными.

– Ты. Помолись за меня. Пожалуйста. Я, – он хватает Стива за руку и до боли сжимает ее. – Что-то сидит во мне. Я чувствую это. Мне страшно. _Черт,_ мне _страшно,_ я не знаю, что за хуйня сидит _во_ мне, Стиви, что оно заставит меня сделать...

Стив держит его за руку, стараясь скрыть страх в голосе:

– Конечно, я буду продолжать молиться за тебя, но это не... ты _болен,_ Бак, ты просто болен, вот и все. Они что-то сделали с твоим мозгом, так что у тебя галлюцинации и прочее. И _наркотики,_ Бак, ты не сможешь вылечиться, пока продолжаешь употреблять. Ты должен... останься со мной, ладно? Останься здесь. Я не позволю тебе сделать ничего плохого.

Баки обмякает на секунду, прислоняясь к груди Стива и позволяя ему поддерживать себя. Затем он резко выпрямляется.

– Ч-ч-ч-ч-ч- _черт._

– Что? Что случилось?

– Чертовы _дети,_ – говорит Баки. – Сколько времени?

– Сейчас, э-э, чуть больше одиннадцати.

– _Дерьмо,_ – говорит Баки. – Я не подвез их.

– Кого?

Баки показывает ему правую руку. Слова немного выцвели после ванной, но Стив все еще может разобрать их. _Майки, 15. Лили, 17. Они живут с тобой. Не убивай их._

Баки встает с дивана и ищет свои ботинки.

– Чертовы дети, – говорит он. – Должен идти домой. Ширнуться. Нужно забрать их в три.

Стив ошеломленно наблюдает за ним.

– Откуда у тебя дети?

– Пара Чертовых Детей, – мрачно говорит Баки. – Нашел их. В переулке.

– Раньше ты так находил котят, – говорит Стив. Он решает, что в восторге от такого развития событий. – И кормил их из бутылочки. 

Баки стреляет в него взглядом.

– _Не._ Правда.

– О да, так оно и было, – говорит Стив. Он самый счастливый парень на земле. Если Бак подобрал двух бездомных детей, значит он никуда не денется из Нью-Йорка. Также это означает, что он все еще остается _самим собой._ – Ты сходишь с ума, если тебе не о ком заботиться. Погоди, давай я сделаю тебе сэндвич и налью кофе в термос, прежде чем ты выпрыгнешь из моего окна.

Баки бросает на окно предательский взгляд.

– Как. Ты узнал?

– Что ты собираешься выпрыгнуть из окна? Удачная догадка. Я бы тоже так сделал, если бы не соседи. Я уверен, что они больше не горят желанием, чтобы я жил здесь. Наверное, считают, что это все равно как, раздавать приглашения каждому мимо проходящему придурку с лазерным пистолетом и дерьмовым планом по захвату земли, – он направляется на кухню. – Пошли, я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не съешь свой сэндвич.

Бак послушно следует за ним, но говорит:

– Сэндвичи проблематичны.

– Да, я знаю. Арахисовое масло подойдет?

– Недостаточно данных.

– Ты ешь арахисовое масло.

Во время войны Бак постоянно воровал у Стива паек с арахисовым маслом: Стив считает, что с ним, скорее всего, не будет проблем, как и с молочным коктейлем.

Стив начинает рыться вокруг в поисках ингредиентов. Благодаря маме Сэма, у него есть хлеб в холодильнике, и он не провалялся там достаточно долго, чтобы заплесневеть.

– Эй, помнишь, как ревущие называли тебя папой?

– Что за, – говорит Баки, – ревущие?

– О, – говорит Стив, слегка опустошенный. – Так мы называли наше подразделение во время войны. Ревущие Коммандос. Так или иначе, они называли тебя папой, потому что ты заботился обо всех, но если кто-то напортачил то, они знали, что получат _реальный_ нагоняй, когда папа узнает. Помню, однажды Дуган чуть не уронил боевой снаряд себе на ногу, и ты кричал на него около получаса без остановки. Морита хохотал до слез.

Это был чудесный день.

– Ты, – говорит Баки, – был мамой?

– Нет, – говорит Стив.

– Ты был, – уверенно говорит Бак. – Ты был мамой.

– Ладно, да, – признается Стив.

– Мама планирует вечеринки, – говорит Бак, – а папа надирает задницы.

– Ага! – говорит Стив. – Ты помнишь?

– Я помню, – говорит Бак, – _это._

И сует палец в банку с арахисовым маслом.

Через несколько часов после того, как он уходит, Стив включает новости и видит, что офис дантиста в Вестчестере сгорел дотла.

*****

У существа чрезвычайно насыщенный день.

Сначала оно ехало на метро. Затем оно избежало захвата Роджерсом Стивеном Грантом, псевдоним Капитан Америка. Затем оно угрожало Роджерсу Стивену Гранту ножом. Затем оно пошло с Роджерсом Стивеном Грантом завтракать.

Роджерсстивенгрант (Ты можешь звать меня Стивом) купил существу клубничный молочный коктейль. Существо обнаружило, что испытывает чрезвычайно сильные эмоции к клубничным молочным коктейлям.

Эмоции положительные.

После завтрака существо отправилось вместе с Роджерсстивенгрантом к нему домой, где оно приняло ванну.

Ванна была очень-очень положительной.

Изображения Барнса, Джейма Бьюкенена в квартире Роджерсстивенгранта не были положительными. Когда существо посмотрело на них, тело едва не отвергло клубничный молочный коктейль.

Неприемлемо.

Другие вещи, которые являются положительными: как звучит голос Роджерсстивенгранта, когда он зовет существо «Бак». Черный кофе с большим количеством сахара. То, как выглядело лицо Роджерсстивенгранта, когда он увидел, что существо побрилось. Лаки Страйк. Рука Стива на его запястье.

Существо хочет, чтобы сегодня был не последний день, когда он видел Роджерсстивенгранта. Однако, существо знает, что оно _безумнее сортирной крысы,_ и одна из самых приоритетных целей Гидры, и что его присутствие имеет тенденцию заставлять Роджерсстивенгранта принимать _охрененно тупые решения_ и вести себя как _чертов суицидальный придурок._ Он знает, что в нем есть что-то _плохое,_ что-то от чего Роджерсстивенгрант будет пытаться его спасти. Следовательно, его присутствие представляет непосредственную угрозу безопасности Роджерсстивенгранта.

Неприемлемо.

В настоящее время существо стоит за пределами Бронкса и ждет, чтобы забрать Чертовых Детей. Он отвозит их в школу и обратно уже две недели, потому что если он не будет этого делать, Чертовы Дети не появятся в школе.

_Я не для того тратил время, таская свою задницу по всему гребаному мирозданию, подделывая документы и угрожая чертовым говножуям из школьной администрации, чтобы слушать, как эти двое кормят меня какой-то сладкоречивой чушью о том, что они не чувствуют себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы идти в школу. И если они думают, что им сойдет с рук паясничество во время моего дежурства, их ожидает адский сюрприз; их радостные задницы буду отправляться в школу каждый гребаный день, даже если у них сраный туберкулез, и они еще будут мне благодарны за это._

Ровно в 15:24 Чертовы Дети выходят из школы и волочат ноги в сторону существа. Майки смотрит на существо, хихикает и тычет Лили под ребра. Лили смотрит на существо, отводит взгляд, затем снова смотрит на него. Ее глаза расширяются. Она хватает Майки за руку и что-то говорит ему.

Майки кричит.

Они подбегают. Майки говорит:

– О мой бог, _приемный папочка!_ _Взгляни_ на себя, ублюдок, ты же, черт возьми, вылитая _модель!_

Лили говорит:

– Джон, ты выглядишь _так хорошо,_ что мы даже не узнали тебя! Что случилось?

– Они ему понравились, – говорит существо. – Цветы.

Он идет в сторону их жилища. Чертовы Дети идут с ним.

Майки говорит:

– О мой бог, ну ты и _шлюха,_ у тебя было свидание, и ты не сказал нам? Это было потрясающе? Ты трахался? _Погоди,_ ты же в его одежде, я прав? Джон, ты настоящая потаскушка!

Существо...

Краснеет?

Неприемлемо.

– Господи Иисусе, ребенок, в твоей чертовой голове одни пошлости, – говорит он.

Лили говорит:

– Он _покраснел!_

 _Крайне_ неприемлемо.

–Если ты не хочешь, чтобы в моей голове были одни пошлости, может, тебе не следует так много ругаться, приемный папочка? – говорит Майки.

_Слова ребенка, черт возьми, имеют смысл._

Лили говорит:

– Так что ты делал на свидании?

Существо говорит:

– Стив не. Он не мой. Это было не _свидание._

Затем он говорит:

– Мы завтракали.

– Стив? – Майки морщит нос. – Стив – это не _горячо_. Стив – имя для белых дедушек. Ты _такой_ горячий, Джон, ты должен встречаться с каким-нибудь парнем по имени _Антуан._

Неточно.

– Стив очень горяч.

Лили поднимает брови:

– Тогда покажи нам фотку.

– У меня нет. Ни одной.

– Ты _врешь,_ ублюдок, – говорит Майки.

– Ну же, Джон, покажи, – говорит Лили.

Майки говорит:

– Даже если он отвратный тролль, мы _все равно_ скажем, что он симпатичный.

Чертовы Деты – чрезвычайно стойкий вражеский отряд. Жертв можно избежать только путем незамедлительной капитуляции перед их требованиями. Он достает телефон и показывает им фотографию, сделанную в квартире Стива.

Он никогда раньше не видел их такими тихими.

– Он даже не выглядит _реальным,_ – говорит Лили.

Майки говорит:

_– Господи, помоги._

Затем он говорит:

– Джон. Если у тебя не будет горячего отвратительного секса с этим мужчиной, я больше _никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать._

Принято.

Он говорит:

– Лили. Что ты получила. За тест по математике?

Лили говорит:

– Девяносто семь. Я ответила неправильно на пару вопросов, но там было дополнительное задание.

– Умница, – говорит он, и она улыбается и смотрит себе под ноги.

Тактика уклонения: успешно.

– Майки, – говорит он. – Что тебе задали на дом?

– Не думай, что я не замечаю, что ты меняешь тему, Джон, – говорит Майки и вздыхает. – Мне нужно написать эссе. По истории. Нужно сдать где-то через _неделю,_ а я даже не знаю о чем писать.

– Что. За тема?

– Вторая мировая война.

_Ох._

_–_ Что-то типа критического эссе? Где ты должен взять цитату, а затем, типа, найти к ней примеры, если я правильно понимаю? Тьфу, я даже не знаю.

Существо делает глубокий вдох:

– Тебе помочь с этим, чемпион?

Майки выглядит недоверчиво:

– Ты хоть что-нибудь _знаешь_ о Второй мировой?

– Чертовски больше, чем, я, блядь, хотел бы, – говорит Баки.

Затем он говорит:

– Кстати, я сегодня главный по кухне. Сколько можно есть сраный поп-тартс[7] на ужин. У меня нет времени отвечать на гребаные вопросы от социальной службы, когда вы оба заболеете цингой.

Чертовы Дети печально вдыхают.

– Ты самый ужасный приемный папочка _на свете_ , – говорит Майки.

Неточно.

******

Окей, значит, дело было так. Майки встретил Лили примерно два года назад, когда их обоих отправили в одну приемную семью. Бла-бла-бла, приемный папочка – гребаный мудак, который бьет детей, приемной мамочке похуй, приемные _сказочные ублюдки_ пакуют чемоданы и прыгают на автобус до Нью-Йорка. Печальная предыстория сироток: _рассмотрено._

А теперь лучшая часть. Они какое-то время ночуют в парках, что, окей, не самая лучшая часть, но погоди чуток. Они ночуют в парках и тусуются с кучкой испорченных богатых детишек, которые думают, что быть бездомным это, какой-то политический протест? И они все настолько взволнованны возможностью продемонстрировать, насколько они свободомыслящие и потрясающие, чтобы тусоваться с двумя _самыми настоящими приемными детьми, ставшими жертвами жестокого обращения._ И это отстойно, потому что _брр,_ но и в какой-то степени здорово, потому что бесплатная еда. А потом начинается новый семестр в Новой Школе[8] или где-то еще, похрен, так что их источник бесплатных ништяков исчезает, и Лили приходится работать в МакДональдсе, но Майки не может нигде ничего найти, потому что никто не хочет нанимать бездомного пятнадцатилетнего подростка, а на улице становится все холоднее.

А теперь _действительно_ лучшая часть. Они ночуют в мерзком переулке, по-настоящему мерзком и полном мусора, и у них нет сил, чтобы найти место получше, потому что их жизнь настолько трагичная и ужасная. А потом этот парень выходит к ним из темноты, и они такие: «ох, что ж, похоже, пришло время таинственной изнасиловано-убийственной смерти!» Но вместо этого парень садится на корточки и говорит:

– Вы. Голодные? – самым скрипучим голосом, который Майки только слышал.

Майки говорит:

– Э-э, ага, – несмотря на то, что Лили бьет его по ноге, как _ебаный в рот, заткнись нахуй, сученыш._

Парень говорит:

– Там есть закусочная. Вниз по кварталу. Я могу заплатить.

Лили говорит:

_– Почему?_

– Вы голодны. И замерзли. Вы не должны. Вы не должны так себя чувствовать.

Лили говорит:

– Ты Богослов?

Парень говорит:

– Да.

Майки говорит:

– Какой еще к черту Богослов?

Тогда Лили объясняет, и Майки говорит:

– О боже мой, это _так круто, –_ и они идут в закусочную за блинами. И этот парень, который помог им, ну он неплох, у него отвратная бомжатская борода и охрененно длинные бомжатские волосы, но у него еще и самые красивые и грустные голубые глаза, которые Майки только видел, так что в итоге он больше похож на Белого Иисуса, чем на маньяка-насильника. И это хорошо, потому что ублюдок _никогда_ не улыбается, и иногда кажется, что он не понимает _ничего_ из того, что говорит Майки, и иногда у него прорывается этот сексуальная русский акцент, а иногда – скучный американский, а иногда этот уморительный нью–йорьский акцент, как будто он персонаж какого-нибудь фильма с канала Turner Classic Movie [9]. И он зовет официантку «мэм», что просто _очаровательно._ И он говорит, что они могут звать его Джоном.

Вот так они встречают Джона, и когда они объясняют, что не хотят ночевать ни в каких приютах, потому что хотят остаться вне системы, он кивает, как будто что-то понимает, и говорит, что они могут остаться с ним, если хотят. Это немного странно, но они считают, что если бы он хотел изнасиловать и убить их, то сделал бы это еще в переулке, и Лили говорит, что _все_ говорят, что Богослов похож на справедливого супергероя, типа Сорвиголовы и прочих, но кроме того Джон вызывает это странное чувство. Типа, окей, может, это странно и ебануто, но ты точно можно сказать, что все, чего он хочет, это помочь. Как будто под внешностью бродяги-убицы скрывается большой плюшевый мишка.

Так что они съезжаются, и Джон заставляет их переезжать с место на место, чтобы убедиться, что их не поймают, а Майки и Лили начинают узнавать парня все лучше и лучше.

Когда они впервые приходят с ним в заброшенное здание, он усаживает их и говорит:

– Если вы останетесь. На ночь. Если я буду кричать. Не. Не подходите ко мне.

Майки и Лили переглядываются друг с другом. Лили говорит:

– Ага, хорошо.

– Не подходите ко мне со спины. Никогда не касайтесь меня.

Это странно. Майки говорит:

– Нет проблем.

– Если кто-нибудь. Если они придут. Если они спросят обо мне. Вы никогда меня не видели.

В этот раз они просто кивают.

– Вы умеете. Стрелять из пистолета?

Вот дерьмо.

– Э-э, нет? – говорит Лили.

Джон только вздыхает, _вытаскивает гребаный пистолет из гребаного ниоткуда, как гангста–Дамблдор,_ и показывает им, где находится предохранитель, как держать оружие и все такое.

Потрясающе.

Чем дольше они живут вместе, тем больше Джон начинает вести себя как настоящий человек, типа, его подлинная нетерминаторская личность, которая, как Майки понимает, и есть Богослов? И он фрик. Просто абсолютно нелепый фрик, который творит всякое дерьмо: забирает их из школы, помогает с домашкой и покупает _дурацкие здоровые обеды,_ как будто он их настоящий приемный папочка, и бросает на них эти потрясающие взгляды, типа, _сученыши, вы, что, блядь, издеваетесь надо мной,_ когда они пытаются выйти сухими из воды. А потом Майки узнает, что Джон гей или, по крайней мере, ему нравятся чуваки, и у него есть какое-то безумное _дерьмо_ с каким-то парнем, в которого он стрелял, и Майки _полностью_ влюблен в эту историю и, возможно, немного сдержанно влюблен в Джона, в любом случае, ничего особенного.

Нет, Майки не _тупой._ Он знает, что Джон очень-очень сильно лажает. Типа, он _постоянно_ ширяется прямо перед ними, и это _ужасно_ ненормальное поведение для приемного папочки. И он _всегда_ носит одежду с длинным рукавом и _никогда_ не снимает перчатку с левой руки. Сначала Майки просто думет: «окей, какая разница, бездомные одеваются странно». Но однажды, когда Джон отправляется выполнять какую-то миссию ниндзя, Лили говорит:

– Эй, думаешь, это была бомба? Или, типа, СВУ[10] или как там они называются?

Майки просто пялится на нее:

– Что?

– То, что повредило руку Джона, – говорит она. – Я хочу сказать, это ведь имеет смысл, верно? Если у него шрамы и прочее, он хотел бы скрыть их. И он всегда ведет себя как параноик, типа, помнишь, как на прошлой неделе запускали петарды на китайском рынке? Он _испугался_ и выхватил _пистолет._ Я думаю, может, он был в Ираке или типа того, и его подорвали, и поэтому он такой, ну ты знаешь. Какой есть.

Она не говорит _сумасшедший,_ но ей и не нужно.

– О мой бог, – говорит Майки, потому что ему вдруг становится очень-очень грустно. – Бедный Джон.

– Ага, – говорит Лили.

После этого, они стараются быть лучшими на свете приемными детьми, потому что предположение Лили о том, что случилось с Джоном, – первая мысль, которая имеет больше смысла, чем «он инопланетянин, изучающий землян», и на самом деле это совсем не смешно.

А потом в один прекрасный день Майки и Лили как обычно выходят из школы, и как обычно Джон ждет их, чтобы забрать домой, и срань. Господня.

Джон? Модель. Чертова модель. Он как-то умудрился побриться, помыться и завязать волосы сзади, на нем крутецкая кожаная куртка поверх чистой белой футболки, и оказывается, что под отвратной лохматой бородой и ужасными немытыми волосами, ублюдок совершенно _великолепен._ И он весь такой краснеющий и милый, когда речь заходит об его свидании, и это уже _слишком._

На самом деле это уже по-настоящему не нормальная ситуация.

А потом он показывает им фотографию греческого бога, с которым он трахается, и Майки с Лили бросаются в море и тонут. Во всяком случае, так говорит Лили. Лили точно бы попала в программу углубленного изучения предметов, если бы они не ходили в спецшколу.

– Давай просто бросимся в море и утонем, Майки, это _так_ несправедливо.

– Так точно, – говорит Майки и бросается на свой спальный мешок, потому что нельзя прожить с Джоном больше месяца и не начать говорить, как он. Что просто _ужасно,_ потому что в хороший день он говорит, как робот-убийца и сердитый еврейский дедушка, заключенные в одно тело, а в плохой день тебе просто очень-очень жаль его.

Вот когда их день начинает становиться _по-настоящему_ странным.

– Вот, – говорит Джон и протягивает им пакет с едой, которая действительно хорошо пахнет. – Не смейте выбрасывать ее или есть какой-нибудь мусор взамен, я, черт возьми, все равно _узнаю._

– Погоди, ты разве не будешь есть вместе с нами? – говорит Лили, потому что приемный папочка обычно _всегда_ настаивает на семейных ужинах; он буквально _пасет_ их, как самая привлекательная бордер-колли[11] в мире, когда они пытаются поесть отдельно.

– Надо идти на работу, – говорит Джон и уходит в свой угол.

Обычно они придерживаются негласного правила «Не Заглядывай В Углы Друг Друга», потому что у них и так мало личного пространства, и было бы очень странно увидеть, как приемный папочка мастурбирует, неважно, насколько он горяч. Но Майки и Лили знают, что под _работой_ понимается что-то вроде _отстрела наркоторговцев,_ и Джон никогда раньше не _говорил_ об этом, так что они искоса наблюдают за ним, пока он собирается в своем углу.

А потом, впервые за _все_ время, Джон снимает перчатку и рубашку перед ними, вместо того, чтобы переодеться в коридоре, и у него _гребаная металлическая рука._

Они оба просто сидят и пялятся на него, пока он одевается. Он надевает одежду, которую Майки никогда на нем не видел, и она пугающая _что пиздец,_ вся эта черная кожа с вырезом для металлической руки. А потом он надевает очки и эту жуткую маску, и он теперь _совсем_ не похож на их приемного папочку, он даже не похож на _человека,_ он похож на _монстра._ А потом он поднимает половицу и достает спортивную сумку, расстегивает молнию и начинает вытаскивать из нее все это гребаное _оружие_ и вешать его на себя. Там не просто пистолет, о котором они и так знали, там _четыре пистолета,_ и вся эта куча _ножей,_ и блядская _граната,_ и затем Лили говорит:

– Джон? – тихим испуганным голосом, который созвучен тому, как Майки сейчас себя чувствует.

Пустая маска поворачивается к ним. Майки чуть не писается в штаны. Затем Джон возится с ремнями, стягивает очки на макушку и снимает маску, так что они снова могут видеть его лицо.

– Вы боитесь, – говорит он. – Меня.

Он кажется таким грустным, но Майки уже _сыт всем эти по горло_ , так что он говорит:

– _Так и есть,_ Фредди Крюгер, потому что ты _чертовски_ _пугающий!_

И тогда Майки чувствует себя просто _ужасно,_ потому что Джон становится совершенно неподвижным, как он делает каждый раз, когда сильно волнуется о чем-то, и говорит:

– Я б-б-б-б-бы н-н-никогда не о-б-б-б-б-б-бидел вас, – и делает ту штуку, когда его голова дергается. Он уже _неделю_ не заикался так сильно, а теперь все снова пошло под откос, потому что Майки накричал на него, и Майки определенно _худший ребенок на свете,_ даже если его приемный папочка пугающий робот-убийца. Он очень сильно старается не пялится на металлическую руку.

Лили говорит:

– Мы знаем. Мы знаем, что ты не обидишь нас, – тихо и спокойно. – Но что ты _делаешь?_ У тебя _граната._ Я имею в виду, что... ты можешь навредить многим людям, Джон.

Майки очень сильно проваливается в задаче не пялиться на руку. Джон подходит и опускается на колени перед спальным мешком Майки. Он говорит:

– Эй, чемпион.

Майки смотрит на него. Он до сих пор не привык к тому, как выглядит лицо Джона без этой отвратной бороды – такое нежное и молодое, слишком худое и чертовски _ласковое,_ как будто он не _покрыт ножами с ног до головы._ Джон протягивает свою металлическую руку ладонью вверх.

– Ты можешь потрогать. Если хочешь.

Майки тянет руку и касается ладони Джона.

– О боже, ты такой холодный, – говорит он, и кладет обе руки поверх металлической, чтобы согреть ее, потому что Джон не должен быть таким холодным.

Джон слегка улыбается ему:

– Я не. Чувствую этого.

И потом Майки плачет, и это _так глупо,_ но Джон просто притягивает его к себе и обнимает, даже если правило гласит «Никогда Не Трогай Джона». Но сейчас Джон поглаживает Майки по спине настоящей рукой и говорит:

– Эй, здоровяк. Все в порядке. Я с тобой. Я с тобой.

Майки все еще плачет, как сопливая размазня, и Джон слишком тощий, и кожаное дерьмо на нем колется и царапается, но от него _так_ хорошо пахнет: пряным гелем для душа, кофе и сигаретами – тем, чем должен пахнуть _папа._ Майки хочет сказать, чтобы тот отвалил, что он _в порядке,_ Джон, он _в полном порядке,_ но вместо этого он говорит:

– Я скучаю по маме.

– Да, – говорит Джон, и его голос ломается. – Я тоже.

Затем он говорит:

– Лили. Люди. Люди, за которыми я иду. Они плохие. Они очень плохие. Они что-то сделали. Со мной. Сделали меня таким, – он глубоко вздыхает. – Я не причиню вреда ни одному гражданскому. Клянусь своей гребаной жизнью. Только плохим парням. Если ты чувствуешь, что должна... Если ты думаешь, что должна сдать меня, все в порядке, ты можешь. Но. Ты больше не увидишь меня, и копы не смогут меня остановить. Таким они меня сделали, плохие парни, они сделали меня таким, что меня чертовски трудно остановить. Думаю, что никто не может остановить меня, кроме одного парня, но он не будет проблемой. Так что, наверное, я лучше всех подхожу для этой работы. И я должен закончить ее, пока они не сделали того, что сделали со мной, с кем-то еще, – он встает. – Майки, если я не вернусь, ты остаешься единственный мужчиной в доме, окей? Лили, ты за главную.

Он улыбается: большой счастливой улыбкой, которая делает его похожим на совершенно другого человека. Затем он говорит:

– Увидимся позже, дорогие, – и выпрыгивает из окна.

Лили говорит:

– Майки, все очень плохо.

– Черт возьми, да, все чертовски плохо, Джон – робот, и он только что _выпрыгнул из блядского окна!_

– Майки, – говорит Лили. – _Соберись._ Все _на самом деле чертовски плохо._ Я думаю, он собирается убить Капитана Америка.

*****

Баки уходит. Существо появляется.

Оно поправляет маску.

Оно улыбается.

База цели находится в полужилом районе, в одноэтажном здании со скрытым подвалом. Шесть тел внутри, все некомбатанты[12].

Существо зачищает место менее чем за десять минут.

Основная цель отсутствует. Существо приставляет пистолет к голове единственного оставшегося в живых человека.

– Сара Голдберг, – говорит оно.

Человек говорит:

– Хайль...

Существо ломает ему челюсть металлической рукой и лезет ему в рот, чтобы вырвать зуб с цианидом. Оно прижимает пистолет к челюсти человека и раздавливает зуб в порошок.

– Хватит херней страдать. Сара Голдберг.

Человек не очень эффективно говорит со сломанной челюстью, но существо разбирает что-то вроде: «Дети Гидры не боятся смерти».

– Да? – говорит существо. – Они боятся, что им отрежут пальцы?

Человек не может решить, как ответить на этот вопрос. Существо отрезает ему один палец, чтобы помочь с проблемой.

Оно выясняет, что ответ – да.

*****

– Сара Рут Голберг, – говорит существо. – Во-первых, пошла-ка ты на гребаный блядский нахуй за то, что заставила меня тащить свою задницу до самого гребаного Вестчестера. Не думал, что такой кусок гидровского дерьма, как ты, будет жить в ебучих _Белых Равнинах [13]._ Мне пришлось сесть на чертово _Метро-Норт_ _[14],_ Сара Рут Голдберг; ты хоть, _блядь,_ представляешь, как я ненавижу поезда, которые не ездят под землей?

Сара Голдберг неподвижно стоит в своей кремово-бирюзовой гостиной, ее рука на выключателе, взгляд прикован к пистолету, направленному в ее голову.

– Кто ты? – говорит она.

– А на кого я, блядь, _похож?_

Она сглатывает. Ее пальцы теребят подол шелковой блузки. Ее ногти свежевыкрашены: осенняя слива.

– Где вы нашли униформу Актива?

Существо снимает маску и натягивает очки на лоб.

– В _будуаре_ Актива, куриная башка, где, _по-твоему,_ я мог ее найти? – его голос смягчается. – Ты узнаешь меня, Сара Рут Голберг?

Она быстро и часто кивает:

– Ты... Ты должен быть мертв. Команда зачистки...

– Твои сопляки не закончили, – говорит оно. – Сейчас ты почувствуешь ярость угрозы.

Она пялится:

– Что?

– Ох, ради всего _святого,_ – говорит существо. – Это же _Тупак,_ дура, ты, что вообще ничего не знаешь о _современной культуре?_ – оно поднимается из кремового кресла и подходит ближе к тому месту, где она стоит у бирюзовой стены. – Ты узнаешь меня, Сара Рут Голдберг? Почему? Почему ты узнаешь меня?

– Я, – говорит она и облизывает губы. – Я обрабатывала тебя.

– Ты обрабатывала меня, – говорит оно. – Как? Как ты обрабатывала меня, Сара Рут Голдберг?

– Я... Я обрабатывала тебя с медицинской точки зрения до и после миссий.

– Да, – говорит существо. – Так и было. Как врач, а? Как долго ты была моим врачом, Сара Рут Голдберг?

– Тринадцать... Тринадцать лет, – говорит она.

– Хм, – говорит существо. – Это очень много времени. Сейчас у нас должны быть действительно особые отношения. Врач и пациент, все это время. Болтаем о наших жизнях, болтаем о наших семьях и все такое. Мы так хорошо знаем друг друга, что это должно быть легче легкого для тебя, – говорит оно и прижимает пистолет к ее подбородку. – Скажи мое имя.

Она открывает рот. Сперва не раздается ни звука. Затем она говорит:

– Зимний Солдат.

– Неверный ответ, – говорит существо и наотмашь бьет ее по лицу.

Она говорит:

– _Спутник [15]._

Существо улыбается.

Оно говорит:

– Послушание вознаграждается, Сара Рут Голдберг. Раньше ты говорила мне это. _Послушание будет вознаграждено._ Но я был _очень_ послушным, не так ли? Я был очень хорошим солдатом. Я не знал, как быть, кем-то еще, не так ли, Сара Рут Голдберг? У меня не было ни одной гребаной _мысли,_ которую я мог назвать своей. И как меня за это вознаградили, Сара Рут Голдберг?

Она тихо плачет, слезы капают на ее кремовую шелковую блузку.

Оно говорит:

– _Седация лишь приведет к задержке процесса криозаморозки. Мы можем продолжать операцию, пока актив обездвижен._ Твои слова, Сара Рут Голдберг?

Она едва заметно кивает.

– Ты знаешь, каково это, когда твои внутренности разрезают и сшивают обратно, пока ты в сознании и все видишь, Сара Рут Голдберг?

Она качает головой.

Улыбка существа становится шире.

– Хочешь узнать?

– Пожалуйста, – говорит она. – _Пожалуйста._ Я мать. У меня дети...

 _– У меня, черт возьми, была мать,_ – говорит существо. – _Я был чьим-то ребенком._ Для этого ты стала врачом, Сара Рут Голдберг, чтобы пытать сына другой матери? _Тринадцать гребаных лет,_ Сара Рут Голдберг, ты, нацистский кусок _дерьма._ И извиняюсь, если я, _черт подери,_ неправильно понял, но тебя не назовут _Сарой Рут Голдберг,_ если твоя мама _блядская методистка[16],_ – говорит оно и ломает мизинец на ее правой руке. Она кричит. Оно рычит на нее, как собака. – _Заткнись нахуй._ А какого _хуя_ ты хотела, _чертова безумная сука,_ _присоединяясь к блядской Гидре?_

– _Пожалуйста,_ – говорит она. – Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь...

Существо замирает. Оно становится тихим:

– Все, хм?

Она кивает. У нее течет из носа.

– Да, _пожалуйста..._

– Я знаю твое имя, Сара Рут Голдберг, – говори оно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты назвала мое.

– Я не, я не знаю...

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит оно. – Мое имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Скажи это.

Она говорит:

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Оно улыбается.

– Хорошая девочка, – говорит оно. – Послушание вознаграждается.

Она разражается рыданиями.

Существо стреляет ей в голову.

Баки вздрагивает и смотрит на тело на полу. Его правая рука дрожит.

– _Дерьмо,_ – говорит он. – О, _черт._

Он роняет пистолет и делает три шага назад. Затем он разворачивается и блюет на диван Сары Рут Голдберг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Вот так вот! Чтобы отбить послевкусие, и в честь совершенно нелепого Борщово Поясного[17] акцента Баки (я представляю его звучащим, как какая-то нечестивая комбинация Джимми Кэгни и Дона Риксла: не стесняйтесь представить это в следующий раз, когда будете читать постельную сцену с ним), здесь очень глупый скэтч Сида Сизара, который, как мне кажется, хорошо подойдет к паре ветеранов со Второй Мировой – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m6Czgl1acU
> 
> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ
> 
> 1\. Перебить их всех (англ. Hit ‘em Up) – название одной из песен Тупака.  
> 2\. Descendit ad inferos (лат.) – «сошествие в ад».  
> 3\. 不是你的错 (кит.) – Это не твоя вина.  
> 怎么了? (кит.) – Что не так?  
> 4\. Марлен (англ. Marlene) – имеется в виду Марлен Дитрих, которая удалила коренные зубы, за счет чего черты ее лица стали более выраженными.  
> 5\. Ich bin die fesche Lola (нем.) – название одной из песен Марлен Дитрих.  
> 6\. Евхаристия – то же что причащение.  
> 7\. Поп-тартс (англ. pop tarts) – название популярного печенья. Сладкая двухслойная начинка «Поп-тартс» обернута тонким слоем печеного теста.  
> 8\. Новая школа (англ. New School) – название частного исследовательского университета в Нью-Йорке.  
> 9\. Turner Classic Movies (также сокр. TCM, Ти-си-э́м) — круглосуточный телеканал, показывающий старые фильмы из фильмотеки основанной Тедом Тёрнером.  
> 10\. СВУ – самодельное взрывное устройство.  
> 11\. Бордер-колли (англ. border collie) – порода пастушьих собак.  
> 12\. Некомбатанты – входящие в состав вооружённых сил лица, функции которых сводятся лишь к обслуживанию и обеспечению боевой деятельности вооружённых сил, и которые имеют право применять оружие только в целях самообороны.  
> 13\. Белые Равнины (англ. White Plains) – город в штате Нью-Йорк, административный центр округа Вестчестера.  
> 14\. Метро-Норт (англ. Metro North) – пригородная железная дорога.  
> 15\. Спутник – одно из кодовых слов для обезвреживания Зимнего Солдата.  
> 16\. Методистка (англ. Methodist) – член методистской церкви. Методистская церковь – одна из основных конфессий протестантского христианства, основанная в Великобритании и распространенная в основном в Великобритании и США. Голдберг – немецкая фамилия. Таким образом, родители Сары – немцы, и она никак не может быть дочерью матери-методистки (опять же методизм не распространен в Германии).  
> 17\. Борщовый Пояс (англ. Borscht Belt) – сеть отелей в Катскильских горах в штате Нью-Йорк, США, открытая евреями-переселенцами из Российской империи и позднее, из СССР.


	3. Кофе без кофеина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм Уилсон представляет свою Универсальную Теорию о Стиве Роджерсе. Парочка Чертовых Детишек вынашивает заговор. Существо и тело вступают в переговоры и добиваются условного ослабления вражды. Стив вспоминает грязь на улицах Парижа. Двое очень старых мужчин мастурбируют.

– Стив, – говорит Сэм. – Серьезно, я люблю тебя, мужик, но если ты не прекратишь расхаживать из угла в угол, я возьму одну из этих споки-ноки пушек [1] и уложу тебя, как треклятого слона.

Стив прекращает расхаживать, но вы, наверное, смогли бы осветить половину Манхэттена той мрачной энергией, которую он излучает. Сэм делает глоток чая. Та самая травяная смесь от Брюса. Она ничего так, определенно хорошо успокаивает. Он хочет окунуть в нее Стива, как гигантскую белокурую чайную ложку.

– Мне придется заставить тебя делать дыхательные упражнения? – говорит Сэм.

У Стива явное страдание на лице.

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Тогда сядь на задницу и пей свой Травяной Отвар Страны Снов.

Стив садится и смотрит на свой чай, как будто подозревает его в симпатиях нацизму.

– У тебя есть кофе?

– Есть немного кофе без кофеина в холодильнике.

Обычное в кухонном шкафу, но Сэм принимает ответственное решение по делу «Стив и кофеин».

Стив морщит нос, делает глоток чая и корчит я-не-умирал-за-свою-страну-чтобы-потом-так-страдать лицо.

– Эта штука на вкус, как еда по талонам.

Сэм игнорирует его.

– Я тут подумал. У вас, ребята, должно быть одно из этих названий, типа Бранджелины, да? Знаешь, как у знаменитых пар? Но выбор просто чертовски ужасен. Бив? _Саки?_

– Мы не пара, – говорит Стив.

Затем вздыхает и говорит:

– Бак Роджерс.

Сэм моргает.

– Довольно неплохо.

– Ага, я так и думал, – говорит Стив и опускает голову между колен. – Он может быть мертв, Сэм.

– Я говорю это в самом хорошем смысле, – говорит Сэм, – но твой парень, как таракан. Он, скорее всего, переживет даже ядерную катастрофу.

– Ты не _видел_ его, – говорит Стив. – Он голодает, он запутался... Я говорил, что он не может завязать себе шнурки? Ему пришлось попросить меня помочь, так сильно его трясло, а потом он начал говорить на немецком, что готов получать приказы. Мне потребовалось десять минут, чтобы успокоить его. Он _разбит._

– Ладно, – говорит Сэм. – Значит, он не в лучшей форме. Но я думаю, что все это случилось не за одну ночь, и он отлично справлялся до сих пор. Единственное, что изменилось – то, что теперь ты _знаешь_ об этом и сводишь себя с ума от беспокойства. Тем временем, он живет своей обычной жизнью, за исключением того, что он хорошо поел, привел себя в порядок и позависал с лучшим другом, и теперь у него есть твой номер, если ему действительно понадобится помощь. Я бы сказал, что это победа.

Стив не говорит ничего. Они в квартире Сэма, сидят на красивом удобном диване Сэма с печеньем, которое приготовила мама Сэма, лежащим на кофейном столике, потому что последнее, что сейчас нужно Стиву, это остаться одному в своей унылой пустой квартире с этими проклятыми картинами с Баки.

Эти картины выводят Сэма из себя по двум причинам. Во-первых, потому что они ужасающи и, скорее всего, _предназначены_ для того, чтобы выводить вас из себя: нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы видеть постепенную дегуманизацию этого счастливого и симпатичного ребенка, изложенную на трех картинах.

Другая причина – потому что они _прекрасны._ Вообще-то, предполагалось, что Сэм – друг Стива (его лучший друг, как иногда подозревает Сэм: он почти уверен, что он _лучший друг Капитана Америка в этом столетии_ , и это щекочет его внутреннего девятилетку так же сильно, как и чертовски напрягает ту его часть, которая хочет, чтобы у Стива была хорошая система поддержки), а он не имел _ни малейшего_ понятия, что маленький тощий Стив Роджерс был профессиональным художником, пока на днях не увидел эти картины с Баки Барнсом, похожим на распятого Христа Караваджо (Сэм посетил пару занятий по истории искусств в колледже: хорошая вещь). Он смутно знал, что когда-то существовал настоящий человек по имени Стив Роджерс, вся жизнь которого была практически полностью стерта историей, чтобы освободить место для Капитана Америка. Но одно дело знать, а другое – видеть удручающие свидетельства этого в парне, который пришел помочь перекрасить гостиную твоей мамы две недели назад. Но теперь, когда он знает, он может чаще приставать к Стиву насчет рисования.

В первые пару дней после того, как он привел Баки к себе, Стив отвечал на все сообщения Сэма восхитительными маленькими карикатурами: Стив – обезьяна-неврастеник в костюме Капитана Америка, и Сэм – многострадальная сова (Сэм спросил, почему не сокол, и Стив в ответ прислал картинку с измотанной обезьяной и кучей скомканной бумаги вокруг, и подписью: «Сэм Уилсон очень мудр, и клюв хищной птицы очень трудно нарисовать. СГР»). Сэм попросил у Стива оригиналы всех рисунков, и повесил их в своем кабинете. Его коллеги адски завидуют, что у него есть подписанное подтверждение его мудрости от Капитана Америка. Сэм думает, что ему можно быть немного самодовольным по этому поводу.

Затем Стив осознал, что Баки опять куда-то скрылся от него, и именно так они оказались здесь, с отчаявшейся национальной иконой, высасывающей всю радость из гостиной Сэма.

Сэм тычет его в плечо:

– Эй, ты же знаешь, что моя мама испекла для тебя печенье. Она будет очень разочарована, если ты даже не попробуешь.

– Это низко, Сэм, – говорит Стив, но все равно берет одно, как Сэм и предполагал. Стив – настоящий маменькин сынок, которому _очень_ нужна мама, и мама Сэма более чем счастлива вмешаться и адски избаловать его.

Впервые они встретились несколько месяцев назад, когда мама Сэма сломала лодыжку и не смогла самостоятельно добраться до церкви. Стив слышал, как Сэм ворчал из-за этого (он работает по воскресеньям, так что ему бы пришлось либо отказаться от утреннего группового занятия, либо от своей бедной милой набожной матери), и тотчас вызвался сопровождать ее. Так мама Сэма официально Завоевала Церковь. Сперва Сэм подумал, что то, как она ликовала, наблюдая за лицами своих друзей, когда вкатилась в церковь в инвалидном кресле, которое толкал Капитан Америка в воскресном костюме, было совсем не по-христиански, но потом он подумал еще немного и решил, что _ага_ , если бы он был на ее месте, он бы тоже злорадствовал.

С тех пор Стив и мама Сэма стали практически неразлучными приятелями по церкви (и эпизодическими обеденными и шоппинг приятелями: у Сэма есть потрясающее видео на телефоне, где самая счастливая в мире учительница начальных классов на пенсии беспощадно запугивает загруженного пакетами Капитана Америка в раздевалке магазина Macy's). Стив говорит, что ему нравится баптистская служба, что она поднимает ему настроение, но Сэм точно знает, что если Стив пропустит утреннюю мессу, то пойдет на вечернюю [2]. Парень иногда ходит на мессу по _средам._ Есть три вещи, которые Стив никогда не пропустит, только если не случится вторжение инопланетян или Инцидент с Баки: утренняя пробежка, «Вызовите Акушерку»[3] (Стив может отрицать сколько угодно: Сэм _видел_ его список сериалов на Netflix) и регулярный запланированный сеанс самобичевания.

Сэм снова тычет его.

– Съешь печенье и расскажи мне что-нибудь о Баки.

Стив отламывает кусочек печенья и смотрит на него так, как будто это зуб с цианидом Гидры.

– Что ты хочешь узнать о нем?

– Я имею в виду, что он за парень? Все, что я знаю, это информация из Смитсоновского музея, понимаешь? Лучшие друзья с детства, отдал свою жизнь за страну. Ничего о том, _какой_ он. Он же был снайпером, верно? Стойкий молчаливый тип?

– Бак? – Стив фыркает, и его лицо немного оживает. – Он никогда не затыкается. И матерится хуже портового моряка; никогда не встречал человека, который бы ругался больше него.

– Погоди, _твой_ Баки матерится хуже портового моряка? Как это вообще _возможно?_

– Я по большей части даже не слышу слово «блядь», если это говорит он, – признает Стив. – Спустя какое-то время оно просто захлестывает тебя со всех сторон, как шум океана или что-то подобное. Я заставляю его остановиться только тогда, когда все становится настолько плохо, что я начинаю беспокоиться за его бессмертную душу, – он слегка улыбается, становясь счастливее просто _думая_ об этом парне. – Он просто... Я имею в виду, он так разговаривает, и пьет как рыба, и курит как дымоход, и, наверное, задрал около половины юбок в Бруклине, но он... – Стив замолкает, подыскивая нужное слово. – Он _милый._ Он бы ударил меня за такие слова, но он милый парень. Люди думают, что это _я_ был хорошим, но именно он был тем парнем, который читал мне и шутил часами, когда я был слишком болен, чтобы встать с постели. Он из тех парней, которые, увидев одинокую невзрачную девушку в танцевальном зале, пригласят ее и будут танцевать с ней всю ночь, заставляя всех ее друзей мучиться от зависти.

Когда Стив говорит о Баки, его речь меняется: гласные растягиваются, и он начинает опускать окончания слов. Однажды он упомянул, что начал пытаться избавиться от акцента, когда его облили дерьмом в художественной школе за его жалкую бруклинско-ирландскую манеру говорить, и что ему давали уроки ораторского мастерства в УСО [4], чтобы избавиться от всего остального (однажды он подражал радио-ведущим 40-х, чтобы рассмешить Сэма, и это была самая смешная и самая странная вещь на свете – услышать акцент Кэри Гранта из уст Стива). Сэм готов поклясться, что Стив переключится за секунду, стоит Баки оказаться поблизости. И это еще одна хорошая причина, чтобы найти парня: Сэм выложил бы кругленькую сумму, чтобы услышать, как Стив изображает Кэгни [5]. 

– Похоже, он действительно хороший парень, – говорит Сэм, и это правда: без промытых мозгов Джеймс Барнс, похоже, действительно был бы довольно забавным парнем. Стив вроде как на секунду распускает хвост за своего приятеля (что, как и половина дерьма, которое творит Стив, невероятно мило и грустно одновременно), а потом вспоминает себя и снова разваливается на части.

Видите ли, вот в чем дело. Если бы Стив был обычным парнем, тоскующим по своему парню-наркоману, Сэм сказал бы ему установить некоторые границы и попытаться жить дальше, вы не можете помочь тому, кто не хочет, чтобы ему помогали, бла-бла-бла. Но у Стива совершенно другая _ситуация_. Иногда, когда люди узнают, что Кэп весь такой друг-передруг консультанта из ВО, у них в голове загорается лампочка, типа «о, точно, возможно, у звездо-полосатого есть немного старого-доброго ПТСР!» Но на самом деле проблемы Стива имеют мало общего с обычными делами ВО, и много с исследованиями, которые Сэм провел несколько лет назад о травмах среди беженцев.

Он пару раз пытался объяснить это своим приятелями после пяти кружек пива. Типа, слушай, _слушай._ Представь, что ты живешь в этой стране, ок? И идет жестокая война, и ты видишь перед собой и даже, возможно, участвуешь в _ужасающем_ количестве насилия, и теряешь абсолютно всех, кто тебе дорог. Затем ты оказываешься в _другой_ стране, чья культура и порядок вещей тебе совершенно чужды, и рандомные придурки высмеивают тебя за то, как ты одеваешься, ведешь себя и говоришь, в то время как ты все еще пытаешься осознать, что всех, кого ты любишь, больше нет, и ты никогда не сможешь вернуться домой. Между тем, все вокруг тебя талдычат: «улыбайся, ублюдок, ты сейчас в Стране Изобилия, где на каждом углу есть Старбакс и 500 каналов на ТВ. Ты должен быть благодарен! _Почему бы тебе не отнестись с большей благодарностью?»_ Так что ты должен притворяться благодарным, пока умираешь внутри. Похоже на травмированного, осиротевшего беженца? А еще похоже на _Стива, мать его, Роджерса, Капитана, блядь, Америка._ За исключением того, что большинство беженцев были частью сообщества других людей, проходивших через то же самое. Стив же совсем один, _последний чертов единорог,_ если, конечно, у последних единорогов бывают ужасные, полные криков, кошмары о времени, когда они помогали освободить Бухенвальд.

Обычно реакцией на это объяснение бывает «хм». Людям не нужен грустный беженец Стив: им нужен Капитан Америка, Несокрушимый Защитник Свободы. Но это не значит, что Сэм не прав, потому что он _прав,_ черт возьми. Так что, да, Сэм немного защищает Стива. И если последний единорог узнаёт, что его лучший чертов друг-единорог на самом деле жив, тогда _будьте, черт подери, уверены,_ Сэм возьмет пистолет-транквилизатор, поймает этого чертова единорога и откроет сраный заповедник для единорогов у себя на заднем дворе.

– Стив, – говорит Сэм, – мы обязательно начнем планировать, как выследить твоего мальчика, но сначала ты съешь печенье или я засталю тебя говорить о том, о чем ты отказываешься говорить.

– О чем именно? – говорит Стив. – Есть варианты. Я очень сдержанный человек.

Он еще и _уморительный,_ и намного более самосознательный, чем думают другие. Сэм толкает его плечом.

– О _том_ самом. Да ладно тебе, чувак, ты знаешь, о чем я, если бы ты только видел, как светится твое лицо, когда ты говоришь о нем...

Стив запихивает печенье в рот так быстро, что Сэму кажется, что он сейчас задохнется.

– _Низко,_ Сэм, – говорит он, когда снова может говорить.

– Ну, в конце концов тебе придется поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, Капитан У-меня-нет-сексуальной-ориентации...

– Я никогда такого не говорил, это все необоснованные слухи ЩИТа, – ворчит Стив.

– _Как я уже говорил,_ тебе придется поговорить об этом с _кем-нибудь,_ но не со мной, потому что я уверен, что мастодонты утонули именно в этой католической смоляной яме [6]. У тебя все еще есть номер телефона того психотерапевта, о котором я говорил? Она монашка, Стив, ты _полюбишь_ ее.

Капитан Америка грозно смотрит на него, что было бы гораздо более пугающим, если бы Сэм не знал, что Стив не может злиться на него дольше пятнадцати секунд. Ну, что он может сказать? Это просто дар.

– Ты только что пошутил «Стив слишком стар» шутку?

– Нет, я пошутил «Стив без преувеличения больший католик, чем Папа Римский» шутку, потому что я почти уверен, что _Папа_ более «кумбайя[7] быть-геем-это-нормально», чем ты. 

– Я _очень_ кумбайя, – говорит Стив, и он также _очень_ ворчливый, как и всегда, когда погружается в депрессию и совершенно не заботится о себе. Вероятно, если бы этот парень официально не был самым хорошим человеком, которого Сэм только встречал, он бы давно махнул на него рукой. – Я _очень толерантный._

– Ага, как скажешь, – говорит Сэм. – В любом случае, мы обсуждали, каким образом будем выслеживать твоего парня.

– Он не мой...

– Заткнись, Стив. Так, давай еще раз взглянем на то, что произошло. Ты гнался за ним по крышам, как Сорвиголова, и прицепил к нему маячок, как извращенец. Что случилось с маячком?

Стив достает из кармана кусок бумаги и протягивает его Сэму, тот разворачивает его. Крошечный маячок падает на пол. На бумаге кто-то написал: «Кажется, ты обронил это, чемпион», идеальным курсивом, который больше никто не использует. Сэм смеется.

– Ладно, теперь мы знаем, что парень не вчера родился, верно? И, _чемпион?_

– Ага, он никогда не зовет меня по имени, – говорит Стив. – Всегда здоровяк, дружище, умник и всякое такое.

– Чувак, это же _флирт,_ – говорит Сэм. – Вся эта штука с прозвищами, он _флиртует_ с тобой. Он просто еще работает над тем, чтобы назвать тебя _деткой_..

Стив становится краснее проклятой банки из-под колы. Сэм сжимает кулак.

– Да, я _совершенно прав,_ я _чертовски_ _мудр_. Он уже называл тебя так, верно?

Стив настолько взволнован и растерян, что на самом деле говорит:

– Все савсем не так! [8]

Сэму нужна секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Стив. Стив! Я не смеюсь над тобой, клянусь, просто это и правда было очаровательно. Ты очень очаровательный, Стив. Так что он называл тебя деткой, да? Я чертовски мудр?

– Он называл меня _милым,_ – мрачно говорит Стив, – потому что он наркоман с повреждением мозга.

– Или потому что он лююююююбит тебя, – говорит Сэм. Капитан Америка бросает печенье ему в голову. Сэм ест его, потому что заслужил награду за то, что он _так чертовски_ _мудр_. – Ладно, значит, он выбросил маячок и затем ушел.

– И он уже неделю не писал, не звонил и не приходил, его квартира пуста, и не было ни одной новости о Богослове с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел его, и он убил того дантиста в Белых Равнинах, – безэмоционально декламирует Стив. – И мы даже не уверены, что это был он. И нет ни одного свидетеля, который будет говорить.

Единственный выживший свидетель не будет говорить, потому что отъявленный гидровский мудак, о котором идет речь, короток на один палец и напуган до смерти: Сэм почти уверен, что это работа Зимнего Солдата.

– Ага, верно, так что нам надо еще немного подумать. Он сказал что-нибудь о том, куда направляется?

– Да, э-э, он сказал, что должен забрать детей из школы.

Сэм моргнул.

– Это какой-то наркоманский слэнг, для которого я слишком стар?

– Нет, я имею в виду детей, о которых я тебе говорил, с которыми он живет. Он сказал, что отводит и забирает их из школы каждый день.

– Серьезно? – говорит Сэм. – Вы двое заслуживаете друг друга, в самом хорошем смысле, потому что вы оба _удивительные._ Держу пари, ваше первое настоящее свидание начнется с того, что он спасет тебя от Снайдли Уиплеша [9].

– Хватит делать _отсылки,_ – говорит Капитан Ворчун.

– Чувак, – говорит Сэм, – ты хоть спал сегодня? Ел что-нибудь? Подожди, не отвечай, это вредно для моего кровяного давления. Я закажу китайскую еду.

 _– Это тоже вредно для твоего кровяного давления,_ – говорит Стив, превращаясь в монстра. Сэм указывает на него пальцем.

– Ты. _Ты_ пойдешь в комнату для гостей и, черт возьми, немного поспишь. Я разбужу тебя, когда доставят еду.

– Ты не мая мамачка [10], – бормочет Стив, по-видимому, перестав притворяться, что он не самый вздорный маленький разносчик газет во всем Бруклине. Сэм очень-очень счастлив.

– Нет, – говорит Сэм. – Но если ты не сделаешь то, что тебе говорят, я позвоню _своей_ маме, и расскажу ей, насколько сильно я волнуюсь за тебя, потому что ты совсем не заботишься о себе.

– Просто ниже некуда, Сэм Уилсон, – говорит Стив, но делает то, что ему, черт побери, велено.

Позже, Сэм смотрит, как немного менее ворчливый Капитан Америка методично поедает все кусочки жареной свинины из контейнера с жареным рисом, и говорит:

– Он водит их в школу каждый день, так?

– Так он сказал, – говорит Стив, переключая внимание на говядину и брокколи.

– Получается, он бы не стал забирать их из школы, только для того что сменить квартиру. И, скорее всего, он не станет бросать все свои рутинные дела.

– Я идиот, – говорит Стив. Его глаза просто огромные. – Сэм, все настолько _просто._

– Ну, один из нас известен поколениям студентов-историков, как тактический гений, и, очевидно, что это я, Сэм Уилсон, – говорит Сэм и съедает кукурузное зернышко. – Не хочешь съездить в Бронкс завтра?

– Еще бы, – говорит Стив. Он вываливает остатки контейнера с жареным рисом в свою тарелку. – Я позволил этому сопляку взять мою любимую куртку. Ему придется вернуть ее.

*****

Майки и Лили обмениваются взглядами, кивают головами и начинают шептать.

– Джон, – шепчут они. – _Джооооннн._

Джон открывает глаза и садится прямо, как Дракула.

– Что?

На самом деле ты не можешь сказать, что Джон _просыпается._ Он спит, а затем не спит, там нет, типа, никакого _процесса_ между. А еще ты можешь разбудить его, тихо прошептав его имя из самого дальнего конца комнаты. Одна из тех вещей, почему он _чрезвычайно особенный_ жуткий белый чувак.

– Угадай, какой сегодня день? – говорит Лили.

– Твой любимый день! – говорит Майки.

– Сегодня день личной гигиены! – говорит Лили, и Майки делает джазовые ручки [11], потому что у него сейчас какой-то особый музыкально-театральный момент. Лили щипает его.

– Это не. Мой любимый день, – говорит Джон и делает Берт-фейс. Типа Берт и Эрни? [12] Именно то лицо. Майки думает, что оно очаровательно, потому что Майки просто сходит с ума, когда дело доходит до парней. Если бы бабушка [13] Лили знала, с какими стремными гомосексуалистами живет Лили, она бы выпала из своего инвалидного кресла.

– Нет, _твой_ любимый день – никогда-не-снимать-одежду-потому-что-я-слишком-параноидальный-чтобы-оказаться-раздетым день, – говорит Лили.

Сходство с Бертом усиливается. У чувака есть пара _очень_ сердитых бровей, но Лили _плевать,_ она _не_ боится Джона _или_ его бровей.

– Ты можешь пойти по своим делам сегодня, а потом забрать нас после школы! – говорит Майки. – Это идеально, потому что мне, например, нужно остаться после школы и поговорить с учителем математики, так что все _в_ _полнейшем_ порядке, если ты придешь позже.

– Нехарактерное поведение, – говорит Джон.

– Что? – говорит Лили.

– Как правило, день обмена игл [14] и день п-п-п-персональной гигиены объявляются, когда мы находимся в двух кварталах от пункта обмена или МХО[14]. Временной п-п-период не определяется досрочно. К тому же. Я принимал ванну. Недавно. Вы пытаетесь. Избавиться от меня?

Он обращает к ней грустное лицо. Она чувствует, как Майки вот-вот сдаст позиции. Она снова щипает его и обращает к Джону свое грустное лицо, потому что она _не_ будет заманипулирована им и его большими глупыми глазами принцессы, похожими на прозрачные лазурные лужицы. Кроме того, когда он говорит, что _недавно_ принимал ванну, он имеет в виду _пять дней назад,_ и это _отвратительное поведение,_ которое _нельзя_ поощрять.

– Джон, мы не пытаемся избавиться от тебя, мы _беспокоимся_ о тебе. Ты очень _странно_ вел себя прошлой ночью, мы просто хотим убедиться, что ты хорошо заботишься о себе.

Он весь напрягся.

– П-п-простите, – говорит он.

Затем:

– Я пойду в МХО. В 15:15. Затем я пойду в п-п-п-пекарню. Буду пить кофе в течение 15-ти минут. Затем заберу вас из школы. Это даст вам один час и д-д-д-десять минут, чтобы сделать любую с-с-секретную ш-ш-штуку, которую в-в-вы хотите сделать, – он смотрит на них, его голова дергается. – Если вы затеете какую-нибудь невъебенную глупость, я буду драть ваши жопы так сильно, что забью гол.

Затем он встает и вылезает через окно, как будто у него куча важных дел, и он больше не хочет тратить на них двоих свое бесценное время. Что ж, это нормально. Он может быть таким. Лили плевать.

– Ну, – говорит Лили. – Кажется, все прошло довольно неплохо?

– Э, _нет?_ – говорит Майки. – Я же _говорил,_ мы должны были сказать, что сегодня день смены обуви.

– _Боже мой,_ мы пытаемся _отвлечь_ его, а не вызвать у него паническую атаку, – говорит Лили. _Никто_ не любит день смены обуви.

Джон совсем, совсем не в порядке.

Они тратят свои час и пятнадцать минут на библиотеку. Они садятся за компьютер, и Лили печатает: «металлическая рука капитан америка бой вашингтон» в YouTube.

– Что?! – говорит Майки.

– Ш-ш, – говорит библиотекарь.

Лили говорит:

– Просто смотри.

На видео Джон срывает дверь автомобиля с петель, а потом стреляет из ракетной установки.

 _– Какого хера?!_ – говорит Майки.

Библиотекарь говорит:

– Мне попросить вас уйти?

– Нет, мэм, – говорит Лили. – Извиняюсь за своего брата. У него проблемы с самоконтролем, потому что его в детстве уронили на голову.

Библиотекарь сужает глаза.

Лили добавляет:

– Он приемный.

– Сучка, это _тебя_ в детстве уронили на голову, а моя мама работает в _банке,_ – говорит Майки.

Их выгоняют.

Они садятся на скамейку возле библиотеки.

– Он сказал, что только одни парень может остановить его, и он не будет проблемой, – говорит Лили. – Это, должно быть, Капитан Америка, да? Джон собирается, типа, _закончить работу._

Майки плачет, потому что он _любит_ Джона, а Джон находится _в списке самых разыскиваемых террористов ФБР,_ и ни один из них не знает, что делать. Но именно Лили должна сделать звонок. Потому что, конечно же, она тоже любит Джона, и хочет, чтобы с ним все было в порядке. Но Майки, он младше ее и оказался в системе только в двенадцать лет, когда умерла его мама. Лили же крутится в системе с шести, когда ее бабушку пришлось поместить в дом престарелых. Она знает правило: никогда не привязываться, особенно к наркоманам. Вы можете хотеть только лучшего, вы можете любить кого-то всем сердцем, но вы не должны привязываться. Майки просто еще не выучил этот урок.

– Мы должны кому-нибудь рассказать, – говорит она.

– Мы не можем сдать _Джона_ сраным копам, – говорит Майки. – Он попадет в _тюрьму,_ он слишком _сумасшедший_ для тюрьмы, они не будут следовать _правилу «никаких прикосновений»,_ кто-нибудь попытается _дотронуться_ до него, и он _прикончит всех в тюрьме,_ и его посадят на _электрический стул._ О мой бог, _пошла ты к черту, стукачка._

– Майки, _ты испытываешь мое терпение,_ – говорит Лили. – Прекрати истерить, ты ведешь себя как ходячий _стереотип._

– _Ты_ ведешь себя как _сучка,_ – говорит Майки.

Этот мальчик, чертыхается Лили, _чем_ она это заслужила?

– Послушай, идиот, я не говорю, что мы должны вызывать полицию, я думаю, мы должны поговорить с большим парнем.

_– Санта-Клаусом?_

_– Капитаном Америка,_ болван. Слушай, это же идеально, он же должен быть весь такой хороший, верно? Типа, он ведь суперхороший и переводит маленьких пожилых леди через дорогу и все такое? Так что, если мы пойдем к нему, и я такая «хэй, этот парень спас меня и моего младшего брата, он _действительно милый,_ заботится о нас, водит в школу и прочее, хотя до этого мы были просто грустными и голодными сиротами, живущими на улице и готовыми каждую секунду _замерзнуть до смерти._ Но, кажется, у него есть _психические заболевания,_ поэтому он _сильно запутался_ , и мы думаем, что, возможно, он однажды пытался навредить вам, когда в очередной раз _сильно запутался._ Может, вы могли бы спасти нашего приемного папочку, которого мы правда _очень-очень любим,_ чтобы нам не пришлось умереть с голоду, Капитан Америка, сэр?»

Майки выглядит уже не таким безумным.

– Ага, окей, но как нам поговорить с Капитаном Америка? Написать ему в Фэйсбуке или что? _Твитнуть_ ему?

– Ты не можешь _твитнуть_ Капитану Америка, ему около _сотни,_ старики не сидят в Твиттере. Ты что думаешь, он все время снэпчатит? Уверена, у него даже нет нормального телефона, – говорит Лили. – Погоди, он _реально старый._ Думаешь, у него есть стационарный телефон? С номером в телефонной книге и прочим?

Они смотрят друг на друга.

– Типа, под буквой А, как Америка? – говорит Майки.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что его фамилия – Америка? Он Роджерс. Например, Фрэнк Роджерс, что-то вроде того. Разве ты не должен был узнать сегодня об этом на уроке истории?

– Я не _обратил внимания,_ – говорит Майки. – Ты прям как безумная _фанатка супергероев,_ как те чуваки, которые повсюду носятся за Мстителями.

– О боже, Майки, ты _такой невежественный,_ не удивительно, что тебя не берут на работу в МакДональдс, – говорит Лили. – У тебя с собой учебник по истории?

У Майки он с собой. Они достают его, а потом находят маленький раздел в главе о Второй мировой, посвященный Капитану Америка. Стивен Грант Роджерс – говорится там, и еще есть фотография.

Лили хмурится:

– Он не кажется тебе знакомым?

– Все черно-белые люди выглядят одинаково, – говорит Майки. – Он просто выглядит старым.

Лили достает свой телефон и открывает фотографию парня Джона, которую они заставили отправить им, когда он в последний раз привел их в Старбакс, чтобы украсть немного вай-фая и позволить Лили накачать для него еще больше музыки (Лили видела по телевизору, как ученые, ухаживающие за брошенными орлятами, одеваются, как орлы и делают всякие орлиные штуки, чтобы орленок не запутался и не подумал, что это человек; так что она думает, что, возможно, _должна_ была скачать ему что-то типа кантри-музыки или типа того, но она категорически _против,_ так что Джон сейчас целиком поглощен «The Weeknd»[16]. Еще они с Майки показали ему «Hit the Quan»[17], потому что думали, что это будет смешно, но он просто посмотрел его около 15 секунд с лицом-кирпичом и _повторил танец,_ затем закатил глаза и сказал: «Это не. _Сложно_ ». Майки чуть не умер).

Она редактирует фотографию, чтобы сделать снимок черно-белым. Потом кладет на учебник рядом с фотографией Капитана Америка.

Они смотрят.

– Вот _дерьмо!_ – говорит Майки. – _Стив._ Стив – это _на самом деле имя белого дедушки, о мой бог,_ здесь написано, что он родился в _1918_ году. Он же, типа, _старше самой Америки._

– Ох, у меня нет слов, как хорошо, что Джон заставляет тебя ходить в школу, а то еще немного и ты станешь самым невежественным ребенком на земле, – говорит Лили. – Ладно, но это ведь имеет смысл? Он сказал, что _стрелял в Стива,_ верно? И он переживал из-за этого, поэтому мы помогли ему выбрать цветы, и Джон написал ту открытку? Как думаешь, Джон, эм, _следит_ за ним?

– Подруга, если чокнутый робот-сталкер врывается в твою квартиру и фотографирует тебя, ты будешь улыбаться на камеру?

– Фото может быть из интернета, – говорит Лили. – Мы могли сделать поиск по картинке, если бы из-за тебя нас не выгнали из библиотеки. Разве похоже, что у меня есть вай-фай на этой скамейке?

Майки не выглядит впечатленным.

– Ладно, тогда откуда взялась та кожаная куртка?

– Что, по-твоему, чувак может грабить наркоторговцем, но не может подойти к стойке в Нордстроме[18] и украсть одну несчастную куртку?

– Или, может, они _и правда встречаются_ , – говорит Майки.

Лили закатывает глаза.

– Это самая глупая вещь, которую я только слышала, я начинаю думать, что тебя _на самом деле_ в детстве уронили на голову. Супергерои не могут просто _встречаться_ с людьми, которые стреляли в них.

– Бэтмен встречается с Женщиной-кошкой, – говорит Майки.

– Значит, Бэтмен дебил, его тупую задницу стопроцентно ограбят. Ты не можешь просто взять и пригласить сексуальную преступницу в свою бэтпещеру и надеяться, что все твои вещи останутся на месте к утру. Женщина-кошка выйдет оттуда со всеми его ролексами. Мужчины _такие тупые,_ и в любом случае, Бэтмен даже не _настоящий,_ – говорит Лили и чувствует себя немного лучше.

– Джон, сказал, что Стив идиот, – говорит Майки. – Может, он _и правда туповат_ и не считает Джона _совершенно безумным,_ и он не будет проблемой, потому что они часто собираются вместе, чтобы _посмотреть кино._

Лили _не_ знает, что будет дальше с этим мальчиком, он похож на невинного ребенка, который вырос в лесу, и ничего не знает о жестоких реалиях человеческой природы или типа того; в конце концов его застрелят, и это будет чертовски грустно, а все остальные получат ценный урок о терпимости.

– Майки, у чувака есть _суперсила,_ если бы он был _настолько_ туп, правительство посадило бы его в клетку и никогда не выпустило, он был бы _опасен для общества,_ – говорит она и вздыхает. – Мы правда должны найти его, если бы мы только могли поговорить с ним...

– Кого. Вам нужно найти.

Они взвизгивают. Лили захлопывает учебник. Джон шевелит пальцами металлической руки. В другой руке у него стаканчик кофе.

– Привет, – говорит он. – Я. Могу помочь. Я. Очень хорош в выслеживании.

– Мы знаем, Джон, – говори она. – Ты, вроде как, _лучший_ в выслеживании. Но это что-то типа личного проекта?

Он смотрит на нее самой жалостливой сучкой в мире.

– Очень... – он задумывается, подбирая слово. – _С-с-с-снисходительно._ Если вам когда-нибудь понадобится выследить кого-то. На 600 километрах вражеской местности. _Спросите, может быть, я, черт возьми, смогу помочь._

Ни Лили, ни Майки не могут ничего сказать по данному поводу.

– Эй, Джон, – говорит Майки. – Ты выглядишь, э-э, очень хорошо.

Потому что о, да; он снова побрился, уже второй раз за неделю, и уложил волосы в этот маленький пучок, на его лице появился легкий румянец, как будто он на самом деле съел что-нибудь в той русской пекарне, которая ему так нравится, а не просто выпил миллион чашек кофе с четырьмя пакетами сахара, заодно приняв участие в странных молчаливых соревнованиях по «мерянью членами» с жуткими чуваками из мафии, которые зависают там. Что было бы здорово, потому что он всегда _выигрывает_ соревнования по «мерянью членами», но если ему захочется увидеть других жестоких сбрендивших людей, то он может просто встать рядом с _буквально любой станцией метро Нью-Йорка_ и сделать это бесплатно, вместо того, чтобы платить за пять чашек действительно ужасного кофе, так что решение съесть что-нибудь также делает это занятие менее расточительным.

– Я бы не выгнал себя из постели, – говорит Джон и _подмигивает._ Лили пинает Майки, пока тот не успел опозориться.

– Эй, вы уже закончили заниматься своими секретными делами, о которых мне нельзя знать? Нам нужно зайти в магазин.

Сегодня у него _действительно_ все хорошо. Лили просто улыбается ему, потому что, да кого она обманывает, она почти так же глупа, как и Майки, когда дело касается приемного папочки, и когда он такой милый, веселый и нормальный, как сейчас, она так _радостно взволнована;_ и потом все становится только хуже, когда он начинает трястись и дергаться, или забывает, как говорить по-английски, или забывает их, и это реально страшное дерьмо, которое случалось пару раз.

– У меня что-то на лице? – говорит Джон.

– _Красота,_ – говорит Майки.

Джон секунду тупо смотрит на него, затем смеется своим громким хриплым смехом, похожим на собачий лай. Этот звук ужасен. Лили любит его.

– Блядский Иисусе, дети, – говорит он, качая головой. – Хватит нести чушь. Если бы я сказал такое какому-нибудь парню, когда был ребенком, то получил бы по морде.

– Кстати, а где ты вырос? – говорит Лили. – В смысле, где именно в городе.

Потому что, очевидно, что чувак родился в _Нью-Йорке,_ и он, скорее всего, зарезал бы тебя или еще что, если бы ты начал утверждать обратное.

– Бруклин, вниз по Винегар-Хилл. Раньше это был жестокий район. Господи, я выбил столько зубов, пока рос, что мог сделать ожерелье.

Лили может в это _поверить._

– Давайте, пошевеливайтесь, чоп – вашу мать – чоп. Я не знаю, что случилось с дисциплиной в этом подразделении, я не справляюсь со своей гребаной работой.

Они идут в продуктовый магазин. Джон пообещал, что они смогут остаться на новом месте намного дольше, чем обычно, что он «справился с ситуацией». Прошлым вечером он допоздна занимался каким-то странным дерьмом, ползая по соседнему зданию с проводами и другими штуками, но теперь у них есть _электричество,_ хотя им и разрешено подключать только одну вещь за раз. Так что Джон берет маленькую электроплиту и кастрюлю, пачку овсянки и пачку риса, немного сахара и банку кофе, и затем направляется в овощной отдел, а Майки и Лили бегают вокруг и хватают _лапшу быстрого приготовления, макароны с сыром_ и прочие вещи, которые они не ели целую вечность. И это прекрасно, потому что они тратили так много денег на еду на вынос, что Джон начинал выглядеть слегка напряженным каждый раз, когда отправлялся за деньгами. Лили почти уверена, что он ненавидит грабить людей, и занимается этим дерьмом только потому, что он наркоман. Но сейчас у него было больше наркоты, чем даже _он_ мог бы использовать, так что если они смогут не тратить слишком много денег, то, возможно, Джон сможет просто расслабиться и не стрелять ни в кого некоторое время.

Вечером Джон готовит им лапшу быстрого приготовления с нарезанной капустой, яйцами и прочим, так что есть вероятность, что она намного полезнее, чем обычно. Он оставляет капусту и яйца просто, эм, на полу, потому что у них нет холодильника, но он говорит:

– Они не испортятся.

Он ест лапшу двумя палочками от китайской еды на вынос: они всегда дают ему слишком много палочек, потому что Джон всегда заказывает две коробки белого риса для себя и ест его просто так. Он также приготовил себе пустую лапшу и варил ее так долго, что она стала чересчур мягкой и мерзкой. Его желудок так же испорчен, как и все остальное: Лили сотню раз видела, как он пытался молча блевать в переулках и все такое.

– Я сегодня р-р-разговаривал с Тетей Хуан, – говорит он.

Тетя Хуан – пожилая леди, которой что-то около миллиона лет, она управляет дерьмовым магазином «все за доллар» в паре кварталов отсюда, куда они постоянно заходят за дешевой зубной пастой. Она _любит_ Джона, потому что он всегда флиртует с ней на китайском и говорит, как молодо она выглядит и все такое. Если по-настоящему горячий чувак флиртует с Джоном, он просто пристально смотрит на него, пока тот не убегает в слезах, но стоит Джону оказаться в комнате с какой-нибудь пожилой леди, и он становится весь такой Кавалер с шампанским [19], галантным с ног до головы и прочее дерьмо.

– Она говорит, – говорит он, – что может п-п-п-платить мне. За помощь в магазине. Она говорит. Неполный рабочий день. Неофициально.

– О мой бог, приемный папочка! – говорит Майки. – Ты решил вести честный образ жизни? Прям, _по-настоящему?_ Погоди, это значит, что мы можем переехать в настоящую квартиру?

Голова Джона дергается, и он тихо смеется.

– Я не. Я не буду зарабатывать много денег, малыш. Грабить наркоторговцев прибыльнее, чем перемещать к-к-коробки в долларовом магазине. Иногда мне придется п-п-п-пополнять наши доходы другим путем.

– Нет, не надо, – быстро говорит Лили. – Я могу снова начать работать в МакДональдсе, мне не сложно...

– _Черта с два_ ты будешь работать в МакДональдсе, – говорит Джон, и внезапно он _весь здесь,_ взбешенный и сосредоточенный, никаких запинок, никакого заикания. – _Черта с два_ я позволю гребаному _ребенку_ делать мою работу, потому что я кусок дерьма, гребаный психопат, который не может удержаться на чертовой работе. Ты _идешь в школу,_ Лили, и _продолжаешь получать свои чертовы оценки,_ и ты поступишь в _гребаный_ университет[20], даже если мне придется _застрелить блядского декана,_ да поможет мне Господь, черт подери.

На секунду все замолкают.

– Ты не кусок дерьма, Джон, – говорит Майки. Его голос тихий и дрожащий. – Ты – _нет._ Мой настоящий папа... – он с трудом сглатывает. – Мой настоящий папа провел в тюрьме всю мою жизнь. Он получил три срока за продажу травки, когда мне было два года. Он даже не знает, как я _выгляжу._ Моя мама заботилась обо мне, и теперь она мертва. Ты – все, что у меня есть.

Лили говорит:

– Мой папа наркоман. Мама тоже. Они старались, знаешь? Типа, они иногда приходили с подарками, когда я была маленькой, и я каждый раз думала _вау, в этот раз они по-настоящему возвращаются домой._ Я так злилась на бабушку за то, что она сказала им уехать. Она была единственным человеком, которому было на самом деле не наплевать на меня, и теперь у нее Альцгеймер. Им пришлось поместить ее в дом престарелых. Вы, ребята, все, что у меня есть.

Джон сглатывает. Его голова дергается. Он говорит:

– Мой отец. Он был. Он был пьяницей. Б-б-б-бил меня и моих сестер. В детстве я не мог продержаться на гребаной работе дольше пары месяцев. Злился... Злился на маму за то, что она еврейка, за ее манеру говорить и все остальное, за то, что он, блядь, _женился_ на ней, зная, кто она такая. Он часто напивался и называл меня мелким гребаным ж-ж-ж-ж- _жидом_. Потом я вырос и съехал от них, а он бросает пить. Устраивается на работу. Покупает семейную, блядь, машину. Как будто он никогда не ломал мне руку, с-с-с-сбросив с лестницы. Как будто ничего _не было, –_ он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на пол. – П-п-п-простите.

Лили думает, что все они переломанные.

– Джон, – говорит она. – У тебя есть сестры? Они все еще живут в Бруклине? Ты можешь, эм, навестить их или типа того?

Мысль о том, что у Джона есть семья, которую можно навестить, уже приводить ее в восторг.

Он слегка улыбается:

– Наверное, я могу. Думаю, они все сейчас в Грин-Вуде[21].

– О мой бог, – говорит Майки.

– Все они? – говорит Лили. – Что... что _случилось?_

Джон откидывается на одеяло и тянется за рюкзаком. Его рука довольно сильно дрожит, когда он вытаскивает необходимое. На пакете с его новыми наркотиками стоит печать с двумя пистолетами. _Стрелки._

– Время, дорогая, – говорит он. – Время случилось.

*****

Существо ложится на свое одеяло.

Лечь на одеяло в 23:00 – это часть нововведенных инструкций по поддержанию физического здоровья. Существо внедрило новые инструкции в качестве тактического реагирования на информацию, приобретенную из большого зеркала в ванной комнате Стивенагрантароджерса и выражения ужаса на лице Стивенагрантароджерса, когда тот увидел его тело, которое выглядело _как будто оно только что выбралось из гребаного лагеря, срань господня, где_ - _то на волоске от того, чтобы стать гребаным привидением._

Инструкции по поддержанию физического здоровья заключаются в следующем:

1\. Тело должно быть обеспечено не менее чем 800 калориями легко усваиваемых углеводов из расчета на 12 часов легкой активности. Руководящие принципы по боевым пайкам будут введены после дальнейшего рассмотрения.

2\. Тело должно быть обеспечено не менее чем одним литром питьевой воды из расчета на 12 часов легкой активности.

3\. Тело должно быть размещено в безопасное место, пригодное для сна, не менее чем на 5 часов в сутки.

4\. Физическая форма тела должна поддерживаться путем ежедневного соблюдения режима упражнений, разработанного советскими кураторами для выполнения Активом на миссиях продолжительностью более двух дней.

5\. Существо не должно преднамеренно наносить ущерб телу, используя методы, включающие, но не ограничивающиеся представленными: рассечение тела ножами, поджигание тела зажигалками, попытки отделить левую руку от тела, введение в тело летальных доз героина, введение воздуха в вены тела, спрыгивание с Бруклинского моста или иных достопримечательностей, обливание тела бензином и последующее его поджигание или выстрелы в тело сквозь его поехавший дерьмовый мозг.

Предварительные результаты после нововведения мандатов по поддержанию физического здоровья: положительные.

Оно принимает наркотики.

Оно чувствует...

Ничего особенного.

_К черту это чертово тело с его чертовым штыком, как много наркоты нужно этому телу, черт подери?_

Оно слушает музыку в течение 15 минут.

 _Наркотики стали ощущаться, как кофе без кофеина,_ говорит певец.

Так точно, черт побери.

Оно выключает музыку. Оно закрывает глаза.

Сон проблематичен. Тело напряжено. Мозг демонстрирует аномальные уровни активности. Мозг постоянно воспроизводит образ Роджерса Стивена Гранта.

_Может быть, потому, что ты не дрочил уже семьдесят лет._

*****

Так точно.

Чертовы Дети спят. Существо берет одеяло и выходит в коридор.

Ему нужно немного чертовой приватности.

Оно ложится на одеяло, достает телефон и смотрит на фотографию Стива.

_Привет, дорогой._

Он расстегивает ремень. Делает глубокий вдох.

_Ты справишься, чемпион._

Данное поведение противоречит протоколу.

_Кто, блядь, узнает?_

Приступить к заданию. Думай о Роджерсе Стивене Гранте.

Стиве.

 _Стиве._ Думай о Стиве. Подумай о том, как Стив трахает тебя. Он хватает тебя за волосы, прижимает к стене, _и если ты будешь сопротивляться, он сломает тебе еще больше зубов..._

Отмена миссии.

Быть трахнутым – _чрезвычайно_ негативно.

Возобновить миссию. Стив лежит на кровати, ты целуешь линию его позвоночника, толкаешься в него, _и твой куратор говорит: заставь ее кричать, солдат, и отмена отмена отмена..._

Трахать кого-то другого – _чрезвычайно, чрезвычайно_ негативно, нет _ничего_ более негативного, _никогда никогда никогда снова,_ и _твой член стал твердым, когда ты убил Сару Рут Голдберг, тебе понравилось видеть ее с вышибленными мозгами,_ и _пожалуйста Господи пожалуйста Господи помилуй меня помоги помоги помоги [22]_

Отмена миссии.

Глубокий вдох.

Думай о позитивных вещах. Поездка на метро. Течение воды. Чистый выстрел в глаз. Ужин с Чертовыми Детьми. Прогулки в парке. Тупак. Молочные клубничные коктейли. Белый китаец[23]. Стив.

Глубокий вдох.

Ты в безопасности. Ты в безопасности.

Дыши.

Возобновить миссию.

Стив позитивен. Думай о Стиве. Его руки. Позитивно. Его голос. Позитивно. Его глаза. Крайне позитивно. Его рот. _Чрезвычайно_ позитивно. Его грудь.

 _Экстремально_ позитивно, _черт подери,_ я хотел засосать эти блядские сиськи еще со времен Западного фронта...

Позитивно. Миссия продолжается. Он скользит рукой вниз по штанам и слегка обхватывает себя ладонью, просто чтобы понять ситуацию, и _боже,_ он такой твердый, он не был таким твердым с _тысяча девятьсот семьдесят, мать его, шестого,_ он даже не знал, что его член все еще _способен_ на это после Камбоджи _(не думай о Камбодже, не думай о Камбодже)._ Так что все в порядке, вперед, дрочи, думай о Стиве. _Боже,_ Стиви, мой малыш, с его умелым блядским ртом, так сильно хочу этот рот на себе, дорогой, хотел этого с тех пор, как вообще узнал, что люди могут делать так друг с другом. Он облизывает ладонь, вытаскивает свой член и дрочит его сильно и жестко, прямо так, как ему нравится, и думает о Стиве, думает о его тощем маленьком теле, думает о его огромном, похожем на ебучий танк, теле со всеми этими _плечами_ и _сиськами._ Да, хорошо, это работает, _черт подери._ Подумай о том, как ты будешь сосать эти сиськи, подумай о нем, стоящем на коленях. Он думает о краснеющем Стиве, о его рте растянутом вокруг члена Баки, и кончает так быстро, что это даже позорно, вашу мать.

Потом Бак просто лежит и смеется, потому что, _господи,_ он стихийное бедствие, он ходячая мусорная свалка, он автомобильная катастрофа, он молотилка, завернутая в кожу мертвеца, и он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо с тех пор, как они вырвали его душу из этого куска мусора, из этого покореженного тела семьдесят гребаных лет назад.

*****

Стив не может уснуть.

Он получил четкий и ясный приказ от Сэма (иногда он почти уверен, что Сэм на самом деле его командир, и все вокруг просто вежливо притворяются, что это не так, ради субординации) и исполняет его. _Прими горячий душ, надень пижаму, выпей горячего молока, ложись в кровать, смотри в потолок._

Сэм не сказал, что ему делать в конце. Стив импровизирует.

Иногда Сэм сильно напоминает ему Пегги. Что странно, думает он: это должно быть странным.

Господи, _Пэг._

Факт, который, став достоянием общественности, спровоцировал бы обмен нескольких миллионов долларов в тотализаторах с высокими ставками: технически Стив все еще девственник. Но.

Когда он дрочит, то думает о Баки. Вот, вот оно, он может это признать. Он чертов стопроцентный квир. Теперь доволен, Сэм?

Но.

После освобождения города в Париже шел дождь. Возможно, звучит немного романтично. Но нет. Когда идет дождь, город, по которому прошлась война, покрывается всеми видами грязи. Он изобретает новые виды грязи, о которых раньше даже не догадывался. Он удивляет сам себя.

Он должен был пригласить Пэгги на танцы. Конечно же, он этого не сделал. Может, ему стоило настаивать сильнее. Но ни один из них не был так уж сильно взволнован подобной идеей, со всей этой грязью и прочим. И город только-только был освобожден. И они оба все еще были живы.

Стив вращался вокруг Баки с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь. Бак был так глубоко в нем, застрял под ногтями, прочно засел под кожу. Он научился _хотеть_ из-за него, выяснил, как прикасаться к себе, представляя эти сладкие ямочки у самого основания спины Баки, маленькие белые растяжки на верхней части мышц его икр. Думать о нем – слишком большая привычка, чтобы даже задуматься о том, чтобы прекратить: это все равно, что пытаться дрочить член какого-то другого парня.

Но.

Она уложила его на кровать и забралась сверху, чтобы поцеловать, ее маленькие коленки были по обе стороны от его бедер. Она пахла и была на вкус, как все хорошее в мире, после месяцев крови и смерти, а Баки иногда вел себя так, будто едва мог смотреть на него. Она была тяжелой, и, _господи,_ это делало что-то с ним, тяжесть ее тела, его руки слишком сильно впивались в плоть ее бедер, его собственные бедра невольно дернулись навстречу.

– Пэг, – сказал он. – Я израсходовал свой запас презервативов на ствол винтовки.

Она сказала:

– Это какой-то эвфемизм?

– Нет, в смысле, я правда использовал их для винтовки, чтобы спасти от воды...

– Я знаю, Стив. Я просто дразнила тебя, – она присела на корточки. – Что ж! Это несколько осложняет положение вещей, не так ли?

– Не обязательно, – сказал он и покраснел.

Она улыбнулась ему:

– Что именно вы планируете, капитан Роджерс?

– Секретная информация, – сказал он. – Ты можешь, э-э, слезть с меня?

Именно Бак рассказал ему об этом. _Нет, не делай такое лицо, Роджерс, они сходят с ума от этого, клянусь. Если ты все сделаешь правильно, она будет кричать, как чертова кошка._

Она легла на кровать. Он потянулся к ее бедру, чтобы стянуть чулок.

Он тянется вниз, чтобы коснуться себя.

Бак сказал, что _они_ сходят с ума от этого, а не _ты_ сойдешь с ума. Но, _господи,_ это было нечто: его _лицо_ там, его рот, ее запах и вкус, то, как дрожали ее бедра. Он думает об этом. Он думает о ее голосе, ее словах:

– О боже, О боже, Да, именно так, _Стив_.

Он думает о том, как она дернула его за волосы и сказала:

– Остановись, я еще не хочу заканчивать. Я хочу _увидеть_ тебя.

Он думает о том, как она расстегнула его брюки и улыбнулась, будто получила подарок. Он думает о том, что она развернула его, словно подарок, и посмотрела на него так... боже, он не знал, что женщина может так смотреть на мужчину.

– У тебя есть хоть малейшее представление о том, насколько ты прекрасен? – сказал она, и он покраснел, сказав, что это всего лишь сыворотка, и она уверенно покачала головой. – Это ты, – сказал она. – Ты настоящее чудо.

Он думает о том, как она направила его пальцы в нужное место _(нет, дорогой, чуть выше),_ и он сделал то же самое для нее _(эм, может быть, немного сильнее, я.... да-да, вот так, ох, воу),_ и они довели друг друга до оргазма, а потом просто сидели и ухмылялись, как будто только что сделали нечто захватывающее, как будто они только что возглавили армию освобождения, они гордились собой не меньше, чем улицы Парижа изобретением пяти новых видов грязи.

Он думает обо всем этом.

Затем его мысли как всегда уплывают.

Если ему так понравилось делать это для Пегги, понравилось бы ему сделать то же самое для Баки?

Он смотрел несколько порно-роликов: только с девушками и только с двумя парнями. Он знает, как выглядит парень с другим парнем, когда делает подобное. Он пытается представить, как бы выглядел _он,_ если бы решился на такое. На коленях, возможно. Бак мог присесть на край кровати, а Стив – поцеловать внутреннюю часть его бедер, как он делал с Пэг. Он всегда был таким сильным, крепким парнем: в этих бедрах было что-то особенное. Больше нет. _Боже,_ он такой худой сейчас.

Не знать, в порядке ли он, все равно, что быть раздавленным насмерть.

Ладно, ага, может, ему не стоит так много думать. Просто – Пэг. Ее запах, ее вкус, ее раздвинутые бедра, ее мягкие тяжелые груди, ее смех, ее прекрасные большие карие глаза.

_У Сэма большие карие глаза._

Нет, _нет,_ это неприемлемо. Сэм твой _друг,_ он даже не _квир,_ ты не можешь...

Может, только чуть-чуть.

Ладно, итак, Сэм. Боже. Ладно. Его руки. У него очень красивые руки, вот и все, большие и нежные, и у него есть такая манера смотреть на Стива, как будто он по-настоящему _слушает_ его, а не строчит воображаемые твиты о том, что он только что разговаривал с Капитаном Америка. Он рассказывает самые нелепые в мире шутки, и его объятия _действительно_ хороши, такие крепкие и теплые, и ты знаешь, что в постели он все еще будет дарить тебе все это тепло, что он обхватит тебя своей большой рукой и улыбнется так ярко, что ты сможешь увидеть _(боже)_ щербинку между его зубов. Он будет так хорош с Баки, когда они встретятся, так нежен и терпелив, и это _не_ приемлемо, это _определено_ неприемлемо, думать так о своих лучших друзьях, это не то, что ты должен делать, и о _боже,_ о _нет,_ _Бак..._

Стив встает и снова принимает душ.

Затем он идет рисовать.

На этот раз он намного лучше представляет себе, что именно хочет нарисовать. Это была идея Баки, на самом деле, то, что он сказал Стиву на днях. В последнее время Стив просматривал много комиксов: иллюстрации _прекрасны,_ намного лучше того, к чему он привык, вся эта великолепная детализация и идеальные линии, динамичные сцены, пылающие энергией. Он пытается сделать нечто подобное. Он рисует Сэма с крыльями, взмывающего вверх на фоне блочных серых небоскребов. Сэм, в своем красном костюме Сокола, самая яркая деталь картины. Он улыбается, смеется, охваченный чистой радостью полета. В правой руке он держит пылающий меч.

 _Святой Архангел Михаил,_ пишет он в нижней части холста. _Покровитель десантников._

Затем он забирается обратно в постель и вырубается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Споки-ноки пушка (англ. night-night guns) – шутливое название прототипа транквилизаторного оружия, разработанного учеными ЩИТа.  
> 2\. Про баптизм и далее – шутка в том, что богослужения у баптистов проходят (в основном) только по воскресеньям, и, говоря, что Стиву «нравится баптистская служба», а после, делая акцент на том, что Стив ходит на мессы чаще, а иногда и по средам, автор, как я понимаю, пытается иронизировать над приверженностью Стива к церкви в глазах Сэма.  
> 3\. «Вызовите акушерку» (англ. Call the Midwife) – драматический сериал телеканала BBC One о группе медсестёр-акушерок, работающих в доме Ноннатоса, Ист-Энд Лондона в 1950—1960-х годах.  
> 4\. УСО (англ. USO, United Services Organization) – Объединённая служба организации досуга войск.  
> 5\. Джеймс Кэгни – американский актер 30-40-х годов, известен своим нью-йоркским акцентом.  
> 6\. «Мастодонты утонули именно в этой католической смоляной яме» – имеется в виду места, где подземный битум (горная смола) выходит на поверхность, образуя глубокие ямы. Животные, попавшие в смоляную яму, часто увязают в них, что делает эти ямы отличными местами для обнаружения костей доисторических животных. В частности, из одних только калифорнийских смоляных ям ранчо Ла-Брея в Лос-Анджелесе было извлечено более полумиллиона костей животных. В этом самом ранчо есть интересная скульптурная композиция в натуральную величину, запечатлевшая семью мастодонтов: на берегу замерли самка с детенышем, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как на их глазах гибнет засасываемый топью самец.  
> 7\. Кумбайя (англ. Kumbaya) – сокращение от Kum ba yah = come be here, my Lord (Будь рядом с нами, Господь); американская духовная песня 1930–х гг., возникшая среди афроамериканцев на юго-востоке США.  
> 8\. Все совсем не так! (англ. it ain't like that!) – одной из особенностей нью-йоркского акцента помимо растягивания гласных и «проглатывания» окончания слов, является использование универсального отрицания ain’t вместо are not, is not, am not, has not и have not. Или другими словами, Стив был так взволнован и растерян, что у него случайно прорвался акцент.  
> 9\. Снайдли Уиплеш (англ. Snidely Whiplash) – главный злодей из анимационного телесериала «Дадли Справедливый» («Dudley Do-Right»), транслировавшегося в 1969-70-х гг. Позже, в 1999 г. был снят одноименный фильм с Бренданом Фрейзером в главной роли.  
> 10\. Ты не мая мамачка (англ. You ain't my ma) – и снова бруклинский акцент.  
> 11\. Джазовые ручки (англ. jazz hands) – поднять руки с открытыми ладонями вверх и шевелить пальцами в воздухе. Для лучшей визуализации посмотрите видео на ютубе.  
> 12\. Берт-фейс (англ. Bert-face) – можно описать, как сдвинутые брови, прямая линия рта, пристальный взгляд вникуда, но лучше сами посмотрите в гугле. Берт и Эрни – персонажи из «Улицы Сезам». За рубежом распространены мемы с ними. Далее будет заменяться на «лицо кирпичом», ибо я испытываю трудности со склонением данного «фразеологизма».  
> 13\. Бабушка (исп. аbuela) – в оригинале используется испанское слово, что намекает на испанские корни Лили.  
> 14\. Обмен игл (называется также «обмен шприцев»; англ. needle exchange) — практика бесплатной раздачи новых шприцев (иногда — других средств, которые используют при введении наркотиков) взамен использованных.  
> 15\. МХО = Молодежная Христианская Организация (англ. YMCA = Young Men's Christian Association).  
> 16\. The Weeknd – популярный канадский певец в жанре R&B. В конце 2010 года анонимно загрузил несколько песен на YouTube под именем «The Weeknd», вскоре прославился.  
> 17\. Hit the Quan - это танец, который первоначально исполнял рэпер Рич Хоуми Куан в своем видео на песню «Flex (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)», которая была выпущена в апреле 2015 года. Танец, который Рич Хоуми Куан исполнил на видео, вскоре стал хитом, появилось множество вайнов с пародиями на танец. В июле 2015 года, через 3 месяца после выхода песни, другой рэпер под именем iLoveMemphis выпустил песню под названием «Hit The Quan», основанную на данном танце, так танец получил свое название.  
> 18\. Нордстром (англ. Nordstrom) – американская сеть элитных универмагов.  
> 19\. Кавалер с шампанским (Champagne Papi) – богатый галантный мужчина, который будет покупать даме дорогие напитки в баре.  
> 20\. Университет (англ. CUNY = The City University of New York) – Городской университет Нью-Йорка.  
> 21\. Грин-Вуд (англ. Green-Wood) – кладбище в Бруклине.  
> 22\. Помоги (фр. au secours) – в оригинале написано на французском.  
> 23\. Белый китаец (англ. China White) – слэнговое название героина.


	4. Хиросима / Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Черная Вдова сбрасывает бомбу. У Баки сложное утро. Стив и Сэм идут в школу. Чертовы Детишки осматривают периметр. Происходят первые встречи. Сделка заключена.

Стив просыпается с шпионом в кровати.

Он говорит:

– _СтивенГрантРоджерс4985870!_

Затем он говорит:

– Ох, черт. Привет, Наташа.

Он садится и потирает затылок, прекрасно осознавая, что на нем лишь одни боксеры. Она, кажется, тоже прекрасно осознает данный факт. Она... смотрит.

Он говорит:

– Не хочу показаться требовательным, но обычно мне нужно полчаса на душ и бритье, прежде чем принимать гостей.

Сегодня она одета так, будто собирается на занятия йогой. Он задается вопросом так ли это, или просто очередной городской камуфляж.

– Тебе идет щетина, – говорит она. – Стоит попробовать отрастить бороду.

Стив морщит нос.

– Я знаю, что меня назвали в его честь, но мне бы не хотелось выглядеть, как Улисс С. Грант.

– Ты нашел его, – говорит она.

– Кого? Президента Гранта?

Она просто смотрит на него. Он вздыхает.

– Да, я нашел его. Я собирался сказать тебе, но, наверное, боялся сглазить, если об этом узнает слишком много людей. А потом я снова потерял его, так что теперь это не имеет значения.

Он встает и достает достаточно чистые спортивные штаны из корзины для белья. Она любуется видом и позволяет ему увидеть, как она это делает. Он вздыхает.

– Я бы сказал тебе сделать фотографию, но у меня такое чувство, что ты уже.

– На моем персональном компьютере есть папка, – говорит она с легким русским акцентом. – Я открываю ее, когда начинаю сомневаться в своем решении перейти на другую сторону.

Она идет за ним на кухню, затем запрыгивает на стойку и смотрит, как он варит кофе. Ее акцент снова становится нейтральным:

– Знаешь, мне кажется, я никогда не видела настоящего кофейного перколятора[1], пока не встретила тебя.

– Скоро они появятся во всех дорогих кофейнях, – говорит он. – И будет стоить дороже капельного кофе[2]. Я человек, опередивший свое время.

Они молчат, прислушиваясь к звуку кофейника. Запах кофе клубится по комнате. Стив осматривает содержимое холодильника, затем достает несколько яиц.

– Хочешь есть?

Она хочет. Он снимает с плиты кофейник и разливает кофе по чашкам (ему черный, ей – со сливками и сахаром), она пьет кофе и смотрит, как он готовит. Она улыбается, когда он передает ей тарелку. Он приготовил ей два яйца в корзинке. похоже, ей очень нравится, и она даже подтверждает это устно:

– Как мило.

– Моя мама часто готовила их для меня. Я всегда считал, что так вкуснее, чем яйца и тосты отдельно.

Он не заморачивается готовкой чего-нибудь особенного для себя, просто жарит четыре яйца и сжигает небольшую стопку ржаного хлеба в тостере.

Они садятся за кухонный стол. Он любит свою кухню: много света по утрам. Ему приходит в голову, что он должен купить цветы, может быть, вазу. Раньше здесь было очень красиво, с утренним солнцем в цветах, что Баки оставил ему. Как будто его квартира стала местом, где жил настоящий человек. Он предлагает Наташе масло, но она качает головой, и он намазывает его на свой хлеб. Наташа скептически смотрит в его тарелку.

– Черный кофе и подгоревшие тосты?

– Мне нравится то, что мне нравится, – говорит он. – Бак всегда так говорил, потому что я заноза в заднице.

Она не улыбается.

– Я спала с ним, – говорит она.

Он застывает с ножом для масла в руке.

– Что?

– Я спала с ним, – снова говорит она. – С Зимним Солдатом. Несколько раз в шестидесятых, кажется.

Время тянется, пока он обдумывает ее слова.

– Ты сказала, – говорит он, – что он был призраком. Мифом. Что ты видела его лишь один раз, когда он стрелял в тебя.

– Я думала, что правда будет только отвлекать, – говорит она. – Это не имело никакого отношения к миссии. И тогда я еще не знала, кем он был для тебя. Кроме того, я знала, что он не вспомнит меня. Он всегда забывал меня от миссии к миссии.

– Что ж, – говорит он. – Ты не единственная девушка, которую он трахнул, а потом забыл, – затем его живот сжимается. – О _господи,_ Наташа, прости, мне _так_ жаль, я понятия не имею, что на меня нашло...

Уголок ее рта слегка приподнимается.

– Я знаю. И все в порядке. Сейчас я бы не стала, ты знаешь.

– Да, – говорит он. – Конечно, знаю. Мне так жаль...

– Не надо, – говорит она. – Все в порядке. – Она откусывает кусочек от своего яйца в корзинке. – Мужчина, с которым я спала, был Зимним Солдатом. Его звали Александр Кровопусков, пока его кураторы не решили, что призраку не нужно имя. До того, как Гидра приобрела его и перепрограммировала, он был сыном фермера из маленькой деревушки к западу от Ленинграда. Он не был Баки Барнсом.

– Каким... – он сглатывает. – Каким он был?

Она задумывается на мгновение.

– Очаровательным, когда был в здравом уме. Он был лучшим в своем деле, хотя и не получал от него удовольствия. Ужасный сквернослов с отвратительным чувством юмора. Романтик, который любил притворяться циником.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Ты спала с Баки Барнсом.

Воцаряется тишина. Уголок ее рта снова поднимается вверх.

– В свое оправдание, – говорит она. – Я никогда не встречалась с тобой и, скорее всего, попыталась бы убить, если бы встретила. И на нем не было штампа «собственность С. Г. Роджерса».

– Все не так, – говорит он.

– Конечно, – говорит она, но ее голос чересчур ласковый. – Ревность – вполне нормальное чувство, – она говорит _это_ так, будто цитирует из книги. 

– _Ты_ же не ревнуешь, – говорит он.

– Ну, – говорит она. – Я ведь ненормальная, не так ли?

Она съедает еще немного яиц. Стив пытается проглотить кусочек тоста. Его сердце не на месте.

– Он иногда сильно путался, – вдруг говорит она. – Он постоянно забывал, кто он такой. Или вспоминал, я полагаю. Он был очень... нервным. Иногда мне удавалось успокоить его, когда я говорила с ним по-английски. Когда называла Джеймсом, – она делает глоток кофе. – Я знаю, что ты не говоришь по-русски. Но если он не будет реагировать на Баки, попробуй назвать его Сашей. Это было его именем так же долго, как и Баки.

– Саша, – говорит Стив. – Ладно.

Он думает, что это хорошее имя. Немного девчачье, но хорошее. Он смог бы звать так Бака, если бы захотел. Он не думает, что справился бы с _Борисом_ или чем-то подобным. Он говорит:

– Спасибо, что рассказала мне.

Ее улыбка становится чуточку шире.

– Небольшой совет. Его зовут Александр, но так его назвал бы незнакомец. Саша – прекрасно для друзей. Но в _интимные_ моменты, – говорит она, и ее ухмылка становится похожа на акулий оскал. – Ты должен звать его _Сашенькой._ Ему понравится. 

Он закрывает лицо руками, всего на секунду. Она смеется: мягкий, счастливый смех. И это хорошо.

Они молча едят некоторое время. Стив знает, что снова уплыл в свои мысли. Поначалу он не понимает, насколько сильно это заметно по его лицу.

– О чем задумался? – говорит Наташа. Похоже на вопрос, который люди задают, чтобы заполнить тишину, но Наташа никогда не была женщиной, которая занимается подобными вещами.

– О. Ни о чем, – говорит он.

Снова затягивается молчание.

Он говорит в тишине:

– Иногда я думаю о японских солдатах. Тех, что из Хиросимы.

Она просто смотрит на него. Ждет.

– Я просто... – он останавливается.

Начинает снова:

– Я узнал об этом после того, как выбрался изо льда. Я никогда не думал, что наша сторона сделает нечто подобное. Я думал, что мы... не знаю. Лучше. Но это же глупо, да? Никто не может быть _лучше,_ не во время войны. Не по-настоящему.

Он кладет руки на стол. Смотрит на них в лучах утреннего света. Они больше, чем раньше, пальцы толще, ладони шире. После стольких лет, они все еще удивляют его. Раньше он не обращал на них внимания. Тощие запястья, длинные изящные пальцы. _«Руки художника»_ – сказал Бак, когда они еще были такими юными. Детьми. _«Черт, Стиви, как же хорошо, у тебя такие умелые руки, такие хорошие для меня...»._

– Я думаю о том, каково им было, – говорит он. – Солдатам. Война закончилась, но им некуда было возвращаться домой. Все... погибли. Всё сгорело.

Он сжимает кулаки, затем расслабляет их.

– Прости, – говорит он. – Я веду себя странно. Ужасное настроение с утра.

Ее взгляд все такой же ровный. Такой же спокойный.

– Сэм зарабатывает на жизнь разговорами с ветеранами, – говорит она. – Он говорит, что ты напоминаешь ему сомалийского военного сироту.

Он фыркает, немного шокированный.

– Он просто дурачится, ты же знаешь, какой он. Вы двое говорите обо мне?

– Конечно, – говорит она. – И это не шутка.

Он пристально смотрит на нее.

– С этими людьми случились _ужасные_ вещи.

– Стив, – говорит она. – Ужасные вещи случились с _тобой._

– Не такие ужасные, как с тобой, – говорит он. – Не такие ужасные, как с Баком. Не такие ужасные, как с _одиннадцатью миллионами людей_ во время войны. Я видел лагеря, Наташа, ты не представляешь, что там было... – он замолкает и проглатывает слова, готовые сорваться с языка. – Это... – он показывает на себя. Чудотворное тело. – Это не трагедия. Я _видел_ трагедию. Я знаю, как она выглядит. Мне просто нужно... – он переводит дыхание. – Мне нужно чаще молиться, вот и все.

– _Нахуй_ твои молитвы, – резко говорит она. – Тебе нужно хорошенько поплакать, пройти курс терапии и взять долгий отпуск. А еще заняться сексом. Не обязательно в этой последовательности.

Он чувствует, что улыбается.

– Такое ощущение, что я должен сказать что-то о соломинах и бревнах [3].

– Конечно же, я лицемерка, – говорит она. – Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты заслуживаешь счастья.

– Я слышал, что в Таиланде прекрасные пляжи, – говорит он. В этой мысли есть что-то забавное. Он на пляже. Пьет прямо из кокоса.

– Не в это время года. Сейчас там сезон дождей. Поезжай в Индонезию, ты полюбишь Бали. Поезжай в Убуд [5]. Ты сможешь проводить целые дни, рисуя рисовые поля, посещая галереи и пешие экскурсии. Саша будет следить за территорией с верхушек кокосовых пальм и бросаться сверху на хиппи, которые по ночам в одиночку возвращаются домой. 

– О, – говорит Стив. – Он поедет со мной?

– Конечно, – говорит она. – Ты же не можешь отправиться в медовый месяц один, не так ли?

Он смеется. Молчание растягивается, прозрачное и плоское, как бассейн с водой. Он бросает в него слова.

– Я хочу... отдохнуть, иногда.

От них веером расходятся волны. Она просто смотрит на него, тихая и неподвижная.

– Это... Я не... Я знаю, что так думать грешно. Но когда я разбил Валькирию. Так было... – он делает глубокий вдох. – И позже. На это не было времени. Попытаться... отдохнуть. Были пришельцы, была Гидра. Я был... Я был _нужен._ Я не мог остановиться. А теперь Баки, я _нужен_ ему, но если он... Если он ушел, если он не позволит помочь ему, если он не хочет, чтобы я был рядом, я не знаю, смогу ли я... Я просто чувствую себя таким уставшим, я так _устал..._

Она протягивает две маленькие ладошки и обхватывает ими кулак Капитана Америка.

– Бали, – твердо говорит она. – Ты должен поехать на Бали. Они называют его Утром Мира, ты знал? Там тепло круглый год. Ты можешь снять маленький домик в деревне, где-нибудь в красивом и тихом месте, где соседи будут беседовать с тобой по вечерам. Дома выходят прямо на рисовые поля, а рисовые поля уходят в горы, а за горами – океан. Когда ты пойдешь по улице, то будешь переступать через подношения, оставленные богам. Тротуары покрыты цветами. На Бали искусство повсюду. Фермеры устраивают галереи прямо рядом со своими домами. Там будет столько всего, чтобы нарисовать, что тебе будет не хватать времени в сутках. Ты сможешь отрастить бороду. Ты сможешь выбросить свои кроссовки для бега. Ты сможешь использовать свой щит, как вазу для фруктов. Ты сможешь отдохнуть, Стив. Тебе можно. Ты _имеешь право._ Мир не сгорит без тебя. Я не позволю. 

Он улыбается, хотя и понимает, что выглядит не очень убедительно.

– Ты, должно быть, очень любишь это место?

Когда она улыбается, улыбка не доходит до ее глаз. Он знает, что это подарок. Она не снимает маску полностью, но позволяет увидеть, где находятся ее края.

– Я никогда не была там. Но мне нравится представлять.

Как только они заканчивают с едой, он провожает ее до двери. Она ненадолго задерживается в гостиной, рассматривая картины с Баки и Сэмом.

– Они прекрасны, – говорит Наташа, и Стив чувствует легкий трепет от ее похвалы. Ее слова многого стоят. – Это серия?

– Да, – говорит он. – Ты будешь следующей.

Он не думал об этом, пока не произнес вслух, но теперь может отчетливо представить себе всю картину целиком.

На этот раз, когда она улыбается, улыбка кажется искренней.

– Правда? Я не могу представить себя святой. Кем я буду?

– Это сюрприз, – говори он. – Увидишь, когда я закончу.

Он принимается за работу, как только она уходит. Он рисует в стиле Россетти, полном мрачной викторианской атмосферы; стиль, который ему легко дается. Он одевает ее в ее боевое снаряжение и помещает в розовый сад, покрытый сумерками, сплетение лиан почти полностью поглотило ее тело. Она оглядывается через плечо на смотрящего, взгляд спокоен и ровен, длинный шип зажат между двумя пальцами. Ее лицо бледное и сияющее, волосы густой рыжей волной вьются на затылке. По центру лба зияет рана цвета красных роз, что окружают ее. Стигмат.

Он отступает от полотна. Нужно еще доработать. Впрочем, он уже знает, какой будет легенда. Он хочет купить немного золотой краски, чтобы подписать ее, чтобы слова светились из темноты картины. _Святая Рита. Заступница одиноких. Покровительница отчаявшихся._

*****

Существо...

У существа есть...

_Что?_

Подросток мужского пола, американец африканского или западно-индийского происхождения. Рост приблизительно 160 сантиметров, вес 50 килограмм. Угроза низкого уровня.

– Приемный папочка? В чем дело? Ты в порядке?

– Kto ty?

– Вот дерьмо. Ты опять забыл, как говорить по-английски? Все _в полном_ порядке, мы просто, эм, сыграем в шарады? – он кладет руку на металлическое предплечье существа.

Существо направляет пистолет ему в голову.

– Ne trogaj menya. Kto ty? Na kogo ty rabotaesh?

Глаза расширяются. Сердцебиение ускоряется. Паническая реакция. Подросток поднимает руки вверх.

– Лили, – говорит он. – Лили, _дерьмо,_ это Джон, это снова случилось...

Подросток женского пола, американка, по результатам предварительного наблюдения этническая принадлежность не определена: возможно, смешанного коренного североамериканского и восточноазиатского происхождения. Рост приблизительно 170 сантиметров, вес от 70 до 75 килограмм. Угроза низкого уровня.

– Джон, – говорит она. – Это мы. Это Майки. Я Лили. Мы дома. Все хорошо, Джон, никто тебя не обидит.

Когнитивная ошибка.

– Schnauze![5] – говорит оно. – 你他妈的给我闭嘴![6]

Он с силой бьет себя левой рукой по виску. Перекалибровка. _Думай, блядь,_ думай. _Где я, где я, черт возьми..._

– Tôi ở đâu?[7] – говорит оно. Подростки не отвечают. Они только смотрят. Оно повторяет снова, громче, потому что оно (оно боится, оно, блядь, боится до усрачки, он не должен быть здесь, он должен быть в резервуаре, на этот раз они действительно сделают это, они заберут больше его частей, как и обещали, и оно...

 _– Я полностью за, это создание выходит из-под контроля, оно чуть не_ укусило _меня, когда я вчера пытался вставить зонд. Это ведь работает с собаками? Как думаешь, солдат, ты бы вел себя лучше, если бы тебя кастрировали?_

_Техник улыбается. Куратор гладит его по волосам. Оно льнет к прикосновению._

_Куратор добрый._

_Рука сжимается в волосах_

_– Отвечай на его вопрос, солдат._

_Оно говорит:_

_– Недостаточно данных._

_Рука разжимается. Куратор потирает шею Актива. Его рука теплая. Его рука на коже Актива. Оно чувствует..._

_Актив хороший. Оно не будет хныкать._

_Оно немного хнычет. Оно льнет к прикосновению. Оно ничего не хочет. Желания не соответствуют протоколу._

_Оно думает, что, возможно, будет больше прикосновений, если оно будет хорошим._

_– Ох, милый, неужели ты не понимаешь этого слова? Оно означает, что мы собираемся отрезать тебе яйца. Будешь ли ты хорошим мальчиком после того, как мы отрежем тебе яйца?_

_Актив знает, как ответить на данный вопрос._

_– Да, сэр, – говорит оно. Оно будет хорошим._

_– Ты больной ублюдок, Уэллс, – говорит кто-то другой. Все смеются. Они счастливы._

_Куратор проводит рукой по его спине._

_– Хороший мальчик, – говорит он._

_Актив хороший._

... нужно узнать текущие координаты, чтобы найти место эвакуации.

– Tôi ở đâu? – кричит оно и направляет пистолет на женщину.

– Джон, – говорит женщина. – Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ убери пистолет, ты _пугаешь_ нас...

– _Дерьмо,_ – Баки щелкает предохранителем, бросает пистолет на пол и отпинывает его подальше. – _Иисусе,_ да вы же просто чертовы _дети._

Плечи девушки опускаются. Мальчик (господи, да он же просто _мелкий_ парнишка, тощий маленький черноглазый ребенок, который выглядит лет на двенадцать, и Бак направил на него чертов _пистолет_ ) выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Баки смотрит на них.

– Где я, черт подери? Как я сюда попал? Я в _Америке?_

Девушка хмурится.

– М-м, да, ты в Нью-Йорке, – она хмурится еще сильнее. – Джон, ты, эм, узнаешь нас?

Нью-Йорк. Он в гребаном Нью-Йорке. Ему хочется плакать. Ему хочется _кричать._ Потому что он сделал это, маленький пучеглазый ублюдок наконец сделал это. Баки спятил. Он слетел нахрен с катушек. Гребаный Нью-Йорк, господи, ну _конечно,_ это он.

– Что за _Джон,_ черт возьми? – говорит он. – Простите, дети, я не узнаю вас, и я не собираюсь ходить вокруг да около, чтобы заставить чертову галлюцинацию ч-ч-ч-чувствовать себя лучше, – он замолкает. Хмурится. – Ч-ч-ч-ч...

_Ебаный боже._

– Что п-п-произошло со м-м-м-м...

Он чувствует, как в нем растет странная потребность, острая и непреодолимая, похожее на знание, что ты вот-вот чихнешь. _Дерни головой._

Он резко дергает головой вправо, будто пытаясь стряхнуть муху. На секунду приходит облегчение, а затем все начинается по новой, _дерни головой,_ и он дергает снова, но облегчение едва приходит, прежде чем он повторяет это снова и снова. Дети пялятся на него, как будто он какая-та зверушка в гребаном зоопарке, но он не может остановиться, _он, черт подери, не может остановиться,_ а потом еще одно побуждение захлестывает его, непреодолимая потребность хрюкнуть растет глубоко внутри. Так что он делает это, он, черт подери, _делает_ это, а потом две потребности накладываются друг на друга быстро и жестко, и он знает, черт, он _знает,_ что должен выглядеть, как кто-то, только что сбежавший из гребаного Бродмура[8], но его тело сейчас, как машина с перерезанными тормозными путями, и между бесконечными подергиваниями и хрюканьем он едва может выдавить из себя:

_– П-п-п-п-п-помогите м-м-м-мне..._

– Мы должны отвести его в больницу, у него что-то вроде _припадка_ или я не знаю, – говорит мелкий парнишка. Он плачет, и это не имеет никакого смысла; Баки никогда раньше не _видел_ этого ребенка.

– Мы не можем отвести Джона в _больницу,_ они вызовут полицию, как только увидят его руку, – говорит девушка.

_Мою руку?_

Он смотрит вниз и...

_О боже._

О _черт,_ что за _хрень,_ _что они со мной сделали, снимите это с меня, снимите это с меня снимитеэтоснимитеэтоснимитеэто...._

– _Стив,_ – говорит девушка. – Джон, ты хочешь, чтобы мы привели Стива?

Стив. Стив здесь, он в Нью-Йорке, Бак может увидеть его, может _дотронуться_ до него. Стив. Он будет знать... ну, он не будет иметь никакого, блядь, _понятия,_ что делать, но он выпятит свой крошечный подбородок, расправит тощие плечи и сделает все, что может; и просто увидеть его, _черт,_ просто _увидеть_ сродни лекарству, даже если все это, ничто иное, как странное дерьмо, которое порождает его мозг, пока он лежит на гребаном столе.

– П-п-п-п-п-п- _пожалуйста,_ – говорит он, удивляясь, когда это слово выходит из него. – С-с-с-с-с-стив... – а потом ураган в его голове становится все ближе и...

*****

Как оказалось, легче получить информацию о планируемом теракте у закаленных агентов Гидры, чем заставить администратора средней школы рассказать вам о двух детях, которые, может, посещают, а может, не посещают эту школу, и, может, в настоящее время играют, а может, не играют в дочки-матери с обдолбанным русским супер-асассином с волосами из Игры Престолов. Даже вся мощь Голоса Капитана Америка не может расколоть этих людей. В какой-то момент Стив заходит так далеко, что наклоняется над столом одной дамы и говорит:

– Мэм, это, может быть, вопрос национальной безопасности.

Но все что они получают в ответ – это самый жалостливый взгляд, который Сэм только видел, если не считать больниц или ночи открытого микрофона.

– Мне очень жаль, капитан Роджерс, но боюсь в таком случае, вам придется вернуться с ордером, – говорит она, а затем предлагает каждому из них по леденцу. Сэм берет свой, потому что миссис Уилсон не вырастила бы дурака, который откажется от бесплатного леденца. Стив вежливо отказывается, потому что Сэм уверен, что прямо сейчас Стив _ненавидит_ леденцы, вместе со школьными администраторами, великим штатом Нью-Йорк и, возможно, самой свободой (невероятно милый факт о Стиве под номером 47: несмотря на способность шутить над своим собственным имиджем, он действительно искренне заботится о _свободе, демократии, независимости_ и _справедливости для всех._ Он _думает_ об этом дерьме, и если вы скажете что-то циничное по этому поводу, он посмотрит вам прямо в глаза и скажет что-нибудь душедробяще искреннее: «Мне кажется, что если кто-то получает подобные способности и ответственность, он _обязан_ серьезно относиться к таким вещам», и вам понадобится целая минута, чтобы удержаться и не сжимать его в объятиях до тех пор, пока его маленькая серьезная голова не взорвется).

Когда они выходят в коридор, Стив разваливается на части, как будто он только что узнал концовку «Старого Брехуна»[9] (Сэм принял ответственное решение по делу: «Демонстрация Стиву печальных историй о животных», которое заключается в том, что это строжайше запрещено всем и каждому. У чувака и без того достаточно причин, чтобы напрягать его большое мягкое плюшевое сердце. Даже Старк согласен, поэтому все рекламные ролики Американского общества охраны животных в Башне Старка теперь автоматически заменяются одной из тех трогательных реклам хлопьев с счастливыми межрасовыми парами и их прелестными малышами). Сэм слегка ударяет его по плечу, что оказывается плохой идеей, потому что теперь он в точности знает, как ощущается легкий удар кулаком по Мемориалу Линкольна. Он украдкой потирает костяшки пальцев. Затем говорит:

– Чувак, это всего лишь _небольшая неудача._ Она не помешает нам затаиться снаружи, как парочке отморозков, и подождать, не появится ли он. А если нет, то завтра мы просто пойдем в другую школу.

Стив не выглядит впечатленным. Они идут. Сэм говорит:

– Эй, ты _солгал_ той даме. Я думал, ты не должен так делать.

– Ты опять путаешь меня с Джорджем Вашингтоном, – говорит Стив. – Я знаю, что это сбивает с толку. Главное отличие между нами в том, что он был отцом-основателем нашей страны, а у меня все зубы свои.

– Вау. Ты сегодня так и брызжешь ядом, – говорит Сэм. Стив выглядит немного пристыженным, прямо как золотой ретривер, только-только стащивший кусок ветчины со стола.

Потом раздается звонок, и коридор заполняется детьми. Стив пыхтит по направлению к выходу, как самый блондинистый пароход в мире, судно поменьше просто засасывает в возмущенный поток воды, тянущийся следом за ним. Несколько детей смотрят на Стива как: «кто этот подозрительно знакомый исполинский белый мужчина, и почему он сияет добродетелью рядом с моим шкафчиком?», когда один из них вдруг говорит: «Йоу, это же _Сокол,_ чувак», и мир взрывается.

Сэм задается вопросом, чувствует ли Джастин Бибер подобное все время: если да, то это многое объясняет. Наверное, трудно принимать здравые решения, когда у тебя звенит в ушах, как у Сэма сейчас. Бедный пацан, наверное, уже заработал себе тиннитус [10]. Стив, конечно же, держится как профессионал: улыбается для селфи, подписывает тетради, и все это время они медленно продвигаются по коридору к выходу. В конце концов толпа начинает понемногу редеть, потому что даже двух супергероев недостаточно, чтобы удержать кучу детей в школе, когда уроки закончились.

Затем у Сэма появляется _блестящая_ идея, потому что он, без сомнений, тактический гений.

– Эй, – говорит он ближайшей группе школьников. – Вообще-то мы ищем пару детей. Майки и Лили. Они должны быть новенькими, перевелись, возможно, около месяца назад? Не знаете их, ребята?

Все вокруг пожимают плечами. Они выходят на улицу, щурясь от яркого послеполуденного солнца. Стоит один из тех октябрьских дней, похожий на снимок высокого разрешения, который заставляет тебя хотеть попасть в мир из обложки «Land's End» [11]. Развести костер, выпить горячего пунша, прогуляться по лесу с приятными розовощекими белыми людьми во фланели и крепких ботинках. Сэм бросает на Стива задумчивый взгляд. Стив – городской парень до мозга костей, и однажды он сказал Сэму, что «по горло находился в походы во время войны», но Сэм думает, что, возможно, для него пришло время попробовать еще раз. Они могут снять коттедж, позвать остальных Мстителей: черт, у Сэма есть парочка приятелей, которые с радостью познакомятся со Стивом и, наверное, смогут научить его ловить рыбу или еще чему-нибудь, не выпрашивая первым делом автограф. Клинт подстрелит им оленя, Наташа выпотрошит его: будет здорово. Сэм уже полностью погрузился в размышления о том, куда они пойдут в Адирондаке [12], когда один из детей подает голос:

– Подождите, вы, ребята, ищите Лили и ее брата? Их отец здесь, почему бы вам просто не спросить у него?

Лицо Стива сменяет 917 выражений за секунду.

Они оборачиваются.

Барнс выглядит... не очень. Да, Стив говорил ему, но как же тяжело видеть его вживую, после того, как Сэм совсем недавно видел то полотно, на котором тот выглядел таким молодым, красивым и _живым,_ пока Гидра не схватила его. Он чертовски тощий, сероватая кожа туго обтягивает слишком высокие скулы. Он похож на _призрака._ Потому что его тело выглядит слишком худым, слишком болезненным, слишком _хрупким,_ чтобы нормально функционировать, но вы можете почувствовать энергию, пульсирующую в нем, даже находясь на другом конце школьного двора, как будто он приведение, черпающее силу для существования из собственной злобы. Потому что он явно _зол как черт,_ и плавно и неумолимо приближается к ним, что делает его похожим на что-то среднее между пантерой и долбаным танком. У Сэма есть ощущение, что если на его пути бросить препятствие (скажем, грузовик) он просто пройдет сквозь него, даже не заметив.

Он подходит к Стиву, влезая в его личное пространство и почти прижимаясь грудью к его груди. Поза Стива слегка меняется, и хотя Сэм не может ничего увидеть под этим углом (о чем Барнс наверняка прекрасно знает), он готов поспорить, что Стив сейчас чувствует глок, упирающийся в некоторые деликатные зоны.

– Кто ты, _черт возьми,_ такой? – шипит Барнс с сильным русским акцентом. – И какого _хера_ тебе надо от моих детей?

Дети, еще секунду назад стоящие рядом, разбегаются. Сэм думает, что в обычной ситуации они, скорее всего, закричали бы _«драка»,_ но они довольно неплохо знают _папу Лили,_ чтобы понять, что это плохая идея. Сэм, наверное, тоже бы чутка психанул, если бы не то, _как_ Барнс сейчас говорил. Потому что он звучал не как Зимний Солдат. Сэм и раньше слышал таких парней. Это был _родитель,_ искалеченный ветеран, который любит своих детей и не может перестать видеть взорванных иранских младенцев, когда закрывает глаза. Чувак звучал _испуганным,_ но в то же время готовым наброситься на любого, кто может представлять опасность для его детей, и разобрать его на части, как будто он сделан из Лего.

Сэм слегка приподнимает руки и улыбается своей лучшей успокаивающей улыбкой:

– Эй, чувак, прости; мы не хотели тебя пугать. На днях ты сказал Стиву, что каждый день забираешь Майки и Лили после школы, так что мы решили зайти поздороваться и узнать, как у тебя дела. Стив беспокоится о тебе. Вот и все.

Барнс переводит взгляд с Сэма на Стива. Оценивающий. Он останавливает взгляд на Стиве или чуть левее его лица. Его голова резко дергается вправо и из его груди доносится странный хрюкающий звук. Подергивания повторяются еще пару раз вместе с хрюканьем. Стив выглядит так, будто вот-вот разлетится на миллион кусочков.

Небольшой шквал тиков утихает. Баки говорит:

– Kto ty? Ya znayu tebya?

– _Нет,_ – говорит Стив, и это голос Капитана Америка, без шуток. – Мы больше не будем проходить через это, Бак. Давай, приятель, ты можешь это сделать. Я Стив, ты _знаешь_ меня. _Саша_. Посмотри на меня, ну же.

Потом Сэм чуть на падает на задницу, потому что Стив начинает говорит _по-русски:_

– Sasha, ty znaesh menya. Menya zovyt Stiv. Ty znaesh menya.

Барнс усиленно моргает и снова дергает головой. Капитан Америка, звучащий как коммунист, очевидно, выводит его из равновесия, впрочем, как и Сэма. Затем он хмурится:

– _Стив?_

– Да, – говорит Стив, когда Зимний Солдат заваливается вперед и утыкается лицом в плечо Капитана Америка. – Эй. Бак. Эй, – он поднимает одну из своих больших ладоней и нежно кладет ее на шею Баки. – Плохой день?

– Ч-ч-ч-чертовски _ужасный,_ – бормочет Барнс и снова делает ту хрюкающую штуку. Стив слегка потирает его шею.

– Что-то новенькое, да? Этот, э-э, звук, который ты только что издал?

– Ага, еще больше схожу с ума, чемпион. Теряю последние ебучие м-м-м-мозги, на этот раз окончательно.

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – Ты не сумасшедший. Я с тобой. Мы в порядке, окей? Мы будем в порядке.

Они в каком-то роде цепляются друг за друга, и Сэм думает: « _Ох, чувак, вот оно, время пришло, готовьте скрипки и вытаскивайте носовые платки!»_ Но затем Барнс отстраняется с сухими глазами, и полностью контролируя себя, Стив расправляет плечи, и они снова два стойких старых упрямых солдата. Стив жестом указывает на Сэма:

– Бак, это мой друг Сэм. Вы вроде как, э-э, встречались раньше.

Барнс окидывает Сэма быстрым взглядом, затем слегка усмехается:

– В-в-в-вероятно, я произвел не лучшее первое впечатление. Дж. Б. Барнс, приятно познакомиться, – он протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Сэм принимает ее, чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке

– Я тоже рад с тобой познакомиться, приятель. Мне называть тебя Дж. Б.? Или ты предпочитаешь Баки?

– Я не особо п-п-привередлив, – говорит Барнс. – Но большинство парней звали меня Бак, – и Сэму требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что сочетание волос, затравленных глаз, отсутствующего взгляда и этого _акцента_ похоже на «Апокалипсис сегодня» с Граучо Марксом в главной роли [13]. Сэм в восторге. Барнс внезапно смущается. – Или, эм, Саша тоже нормально, – говорит он и украдкой бросает взгляд на Стива, будто спрашивая разрешения. Стив просто улыбается ему, как чертов придурок, что, по мнению Сэма, может быть своего рода рефлексом. АРББ: Автоматическая Реакция на Близость Баки.

– Пусть будет Саша, – говорит Сэм, потому что у него такое чувство, что именно это обращение Барнс предпочел бы сейчас, по крайней мере, от незнакомца.

Барнс снова дергает головой и затем говорит:

– Я. Помню. У тебя были, – он делает секундную паузу. – _Крылья?_

Его речь становится медленной и немного невнятной, что любопытно вкупе с заиканием и тиками. Сэм видел фотографии того, что они делали с ним на этом кресле, и он слышал о других ветеранах, заработавших неврологические проблемы в результате черепно-мозговых травм, хотя никогда и не сталкивался с таким на работе. Хотя можно было подумать, что странная сыворотка, которой они напоили парня, вылечила бы его. Но, может, на самом деле, все, что она сделала, это помогла ему остаться в живых после всего этого дерьма, и, _черт возьми,_ это не то, о чем Сэм хочет думать прямо сейчас.

– Ага, – говорит он. – У меня есть крылья. Ты слегка потрепал оригинальную пару, но я уже получил более крутой комплект на замену, так что я в долгу перед тобой.

– Дерьмо, – говорит Барнс. – Я с-с- _сбросил_ тебя. С той... – он нахмурился. – _Летающей лодки?_

– Они зовут их геликарриерами. Чертовски странно, да? – говорит Сэм, потому что может _посочувствовать_ насчет путаницы вокруг всей этой странной придури ЩИТа.

Барнс ухмыляется.

– Я видел вещи и п-постраннее. Прости, что напал на тебя. Было бы очень жаль, если бы я испортил такое м-м-милое личико.

– Бак! – возмущенно говорит Стив. Сэм сейчас не обращает на него никакого внимания, потому что думает, как заставить Барнса записать это на бумаге и подписать, чтобы он мог повесить ее в своем кабинете, рядом с подтверждением его мудрости от Стива. Сэм Уилсон: Проверен Капитаном Америка, Одобрен Баки Барнсом. Не нужно толпиться и толкаться, дамы, просто встаньте в очередь справа.

– Что? – говорит Баки. – Сейчас д-д-две тысячи, блядь, п-п-пятнадцатый, чемпион, я могу _смотреть,_ черт подери. Не все из нас могут хранить свой член в ризнице и стряхивать с него пыль по церковным праздникам.

Сэму _нравится_ этот парень.

– Я не говорил, что ты не можешь _смотреть_ на него, – говорит Стив. – Черт, _я_ смотрю на него, но ты не можешь просто... – он замирает, когда до его мозга доходит то, что он только что сказал, и тут же вспыхивает. И это о кое-чем говорит, потому что парень красный, как чертов светофор.

– О _господи,_ Сэм, я, э-э...

Сэм поднимает руку.

– Даже не думай, Стив. Не порти момент. Прямо сейчас, я верю, что Капитан Америка и самый обворожительный мужчина из Ревущих Коммандос думают, что я _настоящий_ _красавчик,_ и я хочу продолжать верить в это, потому что это _хорошо для моей самооценки,_ Стив. На самом деле я хочу, чтобы вы оба написали подписанное заявление на этот счет и подарили его мне на Рождество. Которое уже совсем скоро. Не беспокойтесь, я напомню вам.

Барнс говорит:

– Черт, я запишу в-видео, раз ты думаешь, что я обворожительный, – и _подмигивает._

Сэму _очень_ нравится этот парень.

– Черт, подожди, пока ты не встретишь Майки, – говорит Баки. – Этот чертов ребенок, к-клянусь богом, то, что он говорит мне, з-заставит покраснеть даже шлюху. Я-то уж точно знаю, – добавляет он, и это... потенциально тревожно. Сэм делает мысленную пометку мягко копнуть эту тему поглубже, когда они лучше узнают друг друга. Если Барнс занимается проституцией, помимо прочего дерьма в его жизни, то ему нужно, по крайней мере, использовать презервативы и регулярно сдавать анализы, потому что, даже если он не может заболеть сам по себе, Сэм не хочет знать, что происходит с штаммом ВИЧ, который счастливо культивируется в _суперсолдатской сыворотке._ Он предполагает, ради сохранности своего же психического здоровья, что Зимний Солдат будет слишком параноидально относится к идее накачивания наркотиками или успокоительным против его воли, чтобы вводить себе уже использованные кем-то иглы, потому что от других вероятных сценариев Сэма бросает в дрожь.

– Кстати, где эти чертовы дети? – вдруг говорит Барнс. Сэм и Стив оглядываются по сторонам. На тротуаре перед школой довольно тихо: большинство детей уже разошлись по домам, но никто из них не подошел к Барнсу. Стив хмурится.

– Может, они увидели меня и Сэма и испугались?

Баки качает головой.

– Они чертовски б-б-бесстрашные, как еноты или типа того, – он напрягается, его глаза изучают улицу. – С-слишком умны, чтобы прогулять школу и не явиться до з-з-звонка, зная, что я н-надеру им задницы за прогул.

Стив тихо говорит:

– Как ты думаешь, где они могут быть, Бак?

Может, момент его ясности закончился или, может, стресс из-за потери детей расстроил что-то в его голове, потому что, внезапно, парень, который только что флиртовал с Сэмом и подкалывал Стива, исчез, погас, словно лампочка.

– Недостаточно данных. Предположительно мертвы или взяты в плен.

От его взгляда у Сэма мурашки по коже; он никогда еще не видел, чтобы человек, находящийся в сознании, выглядел настолько _отсутствующим._

Стив продолжает разговаривать с ним, как будто ничего не изменилось, как будто сержант Барнс все еще там.

– Кем? Гидрой? Ты уверен, что они просто не слоняются где-нибудь? Может, они опоздали на обратный поезд?

Баки слегка наклоняет голову вправо, его лицо совершенно пустое. Он выглядит так, как будто... обрабатывает информацию. _Думает,_ пожалуй, будет слишком сильным словом.

– Возможно. В таком случае. Они предпримут попытку найти беспроводной сигнал. С целью выйти со мной на связь.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Тогда давай подключим тебя к беспроводной сети, чтобы ты смог проверить, не пытаются ли они связаться с тобой.

Барнс коротко кивает головой.

– Подтверждено.

Сэм слегка морщится. Стив же не колеблется ни на секунду, просто слегка сжимает плечо Барнса.

– Я знаю, что ты волнуешься, Бак, но ты сам говорил – они умные дети. Уверен, они могут позаботиться о себе.

– Не в случае. _Гидры,_ – говорит Барнс, и вдруг он снова _человек,_ и Сэм вроде как не хочет этого. Потому что теперь он видит чистый животный _ужас_ в глубине его мертвых глаз, и от их вида он хочет забраться под кровать и больше никогда оттуда не вылезать.

– Эй, Бак, – Стив говорит так мягко и нежно, что Сэм едва держится. – Эй. Можешь сделать глубокий вдох для меня? Ты так потеряешь сознание.

Теперь Сэм чувствует себя настоящим мудаком, потому что, _конечно,_ у чувака просто небольшая гипервентиляция, а Сэм был слишком поглощен мыслями о том, насколько пугающий этот говнюк, чтобы банально _заметить это,_ не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать свою чертову работу и помочь парню. Но у Стива все под контролем, он глубоко дышит, чтобы дать Баки возможность повторить за ним, как будто он не отмахивался от каждой попытки Сэма научить его дыхательным упражнениям, когда ему казалось, что у Стива начинается паническая атака (если вы когда-нибудь захотите почувствовать себя самым грустным и самым бесполезным ублюдком на планете, попробуйте сидеть и беспомощно смотреть, как Капитан Америка трясется и хватает ртом воздух на диване в вашей гостиной). Но сейчас они дышат вместе, и снова начинает казаться, что они на краю чего-то: глаза Стива не отрываются от лица Баки, металлические пальцы Баки так сильно сжимают запястье Стива, что Сэм удивляется, как кости еще не треснули, их лбы так близко, что почти соприкасаются.

У Стива звонит телефон.

Стив отвечает, даже не взглянув на него:

– Роджерс.

Он слушает секунду, затем отвечает:

– Я скоро буду. Спасибо, Джарвис.

Он вешает трубку. Сэм хмурится:

– _Джарвис_ позвонил тебе?

– Ага, – говорит Стив и улыбается, слегка качая головой, как будто не может поверить в то, что только что услышал. – Бак. С детьми все в порядке, но нам нужно их забрать. Они только что ворвались в Башню Старка.

*****

Это совершенно и безоговорочно худший день _на свете_ , и это полностью, _полностью_ вина Лили.

Ладно, что ж, начнем с начала. В начале этой истории не было вины Лили, там не было вообще ничьей вины, за исключением тех поганых террористов, которые взорвали Джона, подпортили ему мозги и сделали его таким, каков он есть сейчас. Потому что он был _в порядке_ утром, он был совершенно нормальным и в полном порядке, и Майки пытался заставить его станцевать Nae Nae [14] с ним, потому что Джон может повторить _любой_ танец, лишь раз увидев его на YouTube, а Майки _знает,_ что он смотрел то видео, и Джон такой _аргх, зачем я усыновил тебя, иди готовься, тебе скоро в школу,_ а Майки такой _но я люблю тебя_ , и Джон притворялся, что не смеется.

Потом он издал тот странный сдавленный звук, схватился за голову и стал очень-очень тихим, а в следующее мгновение он уже говорил по-русски и _целился в голову Майки из пистолета,_ а затем он говорил по-английски, но был такой странный и растерянный, словно _понятия не имел,_ где он находится, а затем он начал дергаться и хрюкать, слишком быстро и тяжело дышать, и по-настоящему _заплакал_ настоящими _слезами,_ и _пытался оторвать себе руку_ (типа, окей, да, она металлическая, но Майки уверен, что она точно не _съемная_ ); и единственной вещью, которая, казалось, его успокоила, было обещание, что они приведут Стива. Так что Майки и Лили выбежали за дверь и такие: «Давай, быстрее, пора идти за Капитаном Америка!» Пока не останавливаются на тротуаре рядом с их прибежищем и не осознают: погодите-ка.

– Как, черт возьми, мы собираемся _достать Капитана Америка?_ Он не пачка _«_ _Lay’_ _s»,_ мы не можем просто прийти за ним в _магазин,_ мы не можем просто _достать_ его, – говорит Майки.

– Заткнись и дай мне подумать, – говорит Лили. Что ужасно _грубо,_ но Майки научился не удивляться людской грубости. – Хорошо, слушай. Тони Старк – Мститель, верно? И сейчас они называют Башню Старка Башней Мстителей? Может, если мы поедем туда и скажем, что это чрезвычайная ситуация, нам позволят поговорить с ним?

– _Подруга,_ – говорит Майки. – Никто не хотел слушать нас, когда прошлый приемный папа нас избивал, зачем кому-то слушать нас сейчас, когда мы заявимся и такие: «Йоу, можно мы украдем Капитана Америку на секундочку? Сексуальный робот-наркоман-убийца, с которым мы живем в нашем притоне, _очень_ хочет увидеться с ним?»

– Я _знаю,_ Майки, я _не_ тупая, – говорит Лили. – Я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы можем, например, объявить голодовку в вестибюле, пока он не поговорит с нами. Капитан Америка не позволит двум невинным детям _умереть с голоду_ в _вестибюле._

– Скорее всего, они заставят нас уйти до того, как мы умрем с голоду, – говорит Майки.

Лили щипает его.

– Сука, ты _бесполезен,_ и какова _твоя_ гениальная идея?

У него нет никаких гениальных идей, поэтому они садятся на поезд до Манхэттена. Или они сели бы, если бы движение по проклятой 6-й линии _снова_ не приостановили, и там должен был быть какой-то трансфер, но никто не знает, где он, или когда он придет, или, может быть, какой-то очень злой парень, работающий в ТУН [15], просто повесил этот знак, чтобы поиздеваться над ними, и никакого трансфера даже не _существует_ на самом деле, так что им приходится идти до автобусной станции, ждать автобуса, а затем ехать в этом вонючем автобусе.

А еще в автобусе едет одна бездомная дама, и, типа, Майки тоже бездомный, но она _по-настоящему_ бездомная: вся грязная, разговаривает сама с собой и носит всю свою одежду разом. И Майки смотрит на нее и думает: _о боже мой, это же Джон._ Вот, что случится с Джоном, если они не смогут ему помочь, если ему будет становиться все хуже и хуже, как сегодня, когда он был весь дерганный, потерянный и напуганный. Он больше не сможет помогать им с домашним заданием, не придет забрать их после школы, он больше не назовет Майки _чемпионом_ и не обнимет его, не заставит их с Лили есть здоровую пищу, и они _никогда-никогда не станцуют_ _Nae_ _Nae._ Их приемный папочка станет просто страшным парнем из автобуса, от которого люди отсаживаются подальше, стараясь лишний раз на него не смотреть. Майки начинает плакать и продолжает плакать всю дорогу до Парк-Авеню.

К тому времени, как они добираются до Башни Старка, Майки уверен, что он выглядит, как самый грустный маленький сиротка на _планете,_ и что им хватит одного взгляда на их с Лили _супер грустные_ лица, чтобы сразу же пустить их поговорить с Капитаном Америка. Вместо этого скучающий парень у служебного входа прямо перед лифтам, просто спрашивает, назначено ли им.

Лили смотрит на него так, будто он только что ковырял в носу и съел все, что смог там найти.

– Сэр, мы _бездомные дети-сироты_ , как, по вашему, мы должны были _договориться о встрече?_ Мол, наши люди договариваются с людьми Капитана Америка?

Но чуваку все равно, он просто отмахивается от них. Так что они шатаются по вестибюлю грустные и еще очень голодные, потому что Джон начал размахивать своим глоком, прежде чем они успели съесть свои поп-тартс на завтрак. Что, возможно, было бы только им на руку, если бы они действительно собирались объявить голодовку, но теперь они решили, что это займет слишком много времени, поэтому они просто голодные и злятся из-за этого. В вестибюле есть кофейня, но она больше похоже на кофейню для богатых людей, с _макарон [16]_ и прочим дерьмом вместо нормальной еды; из сэндвичей торчат странные листья, а сверху они украшены какой-то фигней, и стоят по 15 долларов каждый, поэтому они собирают свои последние деньги и покупают кекс с соленой карамелью на двоих, потому что в этой дурацкой кофейне нет даже обычного шоколада, а затем Майки плачет еще сильнее, потому они на _Парк-Авеню,_ а на нем _дырявые джинсы,_ и его _приемный папа сходит с ума,_ и _никто не поможет им,_ и они _слишком бедны, чтобы позволить себе больше, чем один кекс для богатых людей._

Затем у Лили появляется другая идея.

– Майки, – говорит она. – Держу пари, здесь есть _огромный_ гараж.

В последнее время Джон пытается обучить их некоторым своим странным Джононавыкам (но он говорит, что не будет учить их стрелять из автомата, который хранит под досками в полу, что _абсолютно_ несправедливо, Майки был бы _очень_ ответственным с ним), и в основном самые любимые в мире занятия Джона – это _оценка здания на пробелы в обеспечении безопасности,_ и _охрана периметра_. Так что теперь Майки и Лили знают, что такое _точка обзора,_ и они также знают, что если вы хотите ворваться в большое здание, как например, больница или правительственное здание (по причинам, которые Джон никогда не объясняет), вы должны выяснить, как попадают внутрь грузовики с доставкой.

Так что они выходят из вестибюля и, вроде как, _осматривают периметр_ или типа того и находят съезд, ведущий в гараж. Они видят охранника в маленькой будке, который пропускает машины, и штуку со сканером, которая проверяет машины на наличие бомб или еще чего, но охранник не ищет безбилетников или типа того. Так что все, что они должны сделать, это найти попутку. Джон бы просто зацепился за днище грузовика, но они не могут этого сделать, поэтому ищут другой способ.

– Простите? Мэм? – Лили берет на себя задачу постучать в окно леди, потому что если Майки возьмет и постучит в окошко машины какой-нибудь незнакомой белой леди, его, скорее всего, застрелят копы или типа того, а _безопасность прежде всего._ – Мэм? Мне очень-очень жаль, но... – и понеслась. Они приемные дети (прикрытие. Должно содержать н-некоторые элементы истины. Для п-п-п-правдоподобности. Если это возможно и имеет отношение к миссии), они должны были сегодня прийти в офис своей новой приемной мамы во время обеденного перерыва в школе, но они потеряли удостоверения, которые она дала им, чтобы они могли войти, и они еще не включены в семейный телефонный план, и им так, так неловко, но, может быть, они могут проехать вместе с ней, потому что они не хотят, чтобы их новая мама думала, что они успели оплошать спустя всего неделю, и отправила их обратно в приют...

Красивая белая леди чуть ли не _плачет._

Они внутри.

Они заходят в лифт вместе с леди и нажимают на случайный этаж, но тот, который точно выше ее этажа, и затем, как только она выходит, Майки нажимает на кнопку, чтобы подняться на верхний этаж, потому что они слышали, что именно там обитают Мстители, а затем очень вежливый голос говорит:

– Простите, сэр, боюсь, у вас нет доступа на данный этаж.

Затем голос говорит:

– Ну и ну. Боюсь, что ни у одного из вас не должно быть доступа _ни в какую_ часть Башни, – и они слышат, как срабатывает сигнализация.

Вот так они и застряли здесь, в этой дерьмовой маленькой белой комнате, голодные и уставшие, и никто не может их вытащить отсюда, и _все_ это было идеей Лили, и _все это ее вина._

Они торчат здесь уже несколько _часов_ и продолжают повторять:

– Нет, наши родители или опекуны _не могут_ приехать за ним, в этом-то и _проблема_ , – когда дверь открывается и...

– _Джон,_ – говорит Лили, и это хорошо, потому что одновременно с ней Майки говорит:

– _Папа!_ – и это _ужасно_ неловко, и, надеюсь, никто не слышал, но все в порядке, все в порядке, потому что Джон обнимает их и говорит:

– Мне жаль, мне жаль, мне так чертовски жаль, – и он снова _он,_ и все будет хорошо.

– О чем, черт возьми, вы двое _думали,_ в-врываясь сюда? – говорит Джон.

Лили машет на него руками:

– Мы не знали, что делать! Ты не мог _говорить,_ ты _плакал_ и продолжал звать Стива...

Раздается какой-то сдавленный звук, Майки поднимает голову, и Капитан Америка здесь. Типа, _прямо здесь._ Майки может _дотронуться_ до него. И он _хочет,_ потому что Капитан Америка в реальной жизни намного, намного лучше, чем на фотографиях. Ублюдок просто _огромный_ и накаченный, но еще (тьфу, это так глупо), но он вроде как светится, и ты просто хочешь надеть солнечные очки и лежать, окутанный его светом, всю оставшуюся жизнь. А рядом с ним гребаный Сокол, который настолько, настолько прекрасен, и он просто стоит там, весь такой счастливый, как будто смотрит одно из тех видео, где потерянные собаки воссоединяются со своими владельцами. Кэп же выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет, так что это что-то да говорит о уровне его сексуального сияния, потому что он все еще такой же горячий даже со сморщенным от наплывших слез лицом.

Майки хватает Лили за руку.

– Лили, какого черта, что происходит с нашей жизнью, мы сейчас будто в Пинкберри [17] со всеми этими восхитительными мужчинами. Все разновидности вкусов, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Сокол говорит:

– Ха!

– Брр, забудь, – говорит Лили. – Здесь нет латиноамериканского или азиатского Мстителя, так что не заливай мне обо всех вкусах. В любом случае, ты все равно любишь только ваниль, – говорит она и окидывает Капитана Америку ледяным взглядом, который Сокол считает забавным.

– О мой бог, ты вообще видишь его? Ты не можешь всерьез говорить мне, что не положила бы это в чашку и не посыпала сверху мармеладными мишками, – говорит Майки.

– Ладно, погоди, – говорит Сокол. – Как бы я не ценил этот разговор, но если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, Стив так сильно уйдет в себя, что создаст черную дыру, а никто из нас не хочет этого. Саша, спасибо за драгоценный подарок, который ты нам преподнес. Стив, мы оставляем их, и мне все равно, что ты сейчас скажешь.

– Я не собираюсь передавать детей государству, Сэм, – говорит Кэп. И воу, его голос такой глубокий и сексуальный, как будто он белый Мустафа[18] или что-то в этом роде.

– Эм, ребята, простите, но не вы наши приемные папы, а Джон, – говорит Майки. – Вы не можете, э-э, принимать решения насчет нас.

Все смотрят на Джона.

– Я, – говорит он. – Я не. Я н-н-н-н-н-н...

И Майки уже собирается накричать на супергероев за то, что они пугают и напрягают Джона, но Капитан Америка подходит к Джону вплотную и сжимает его плечо.

– Эй, – мягко и ласково говорит он. – Все в порядке. Дай себе время. Мы никуда не торопимся.

Джон вроде как держится за запястье Кэпа. Майки пинает Лили по лодыжке и говорит одними губами:

– Что я тебе говорил, сучка?

Затем они отступают друг от друга, что, почему? И Джон говорит:

– Мы говорили. Я и Стив. О вас двоих, – он сглатывает. – Уже почти зима. У нас нет воды. Тепла. Вы не должны. Вы не должны так жить.

– Я видел ваши апартаменты, – говорит Кэп, так же мягко, как и с Джоном до этого. – Вы замерзнете там, как только станет холоднее.

Джон говорит:

– Вы должны жить. В месте получше.

– Нет, – говорит Майки. – Нет, нет, нихрена подобного, ты от нас не избавишься, нет, – и он плачет, и ему все равно, потому что Джон не может так поступить с ними, не может.

Лили обнимает Майки и шипит на Капитана Америка, словно злобная кошка:

– Пошел ты. Пошел ты. Ты говорил с ним пять гребаных минут, и теперь нас снова вышвыривают, ты думаешь, что знаешь все обо этом дерьме, думаешь, что в гребаном приюте нам будет лучше? Джон никогда бы не поступил так с нами, ты, черт подери, морочишь ему голову, обманываешь...

– Х-х-х-хватит, – говорит Джон, а потом повторяет громко и сердито: – Хватит.

Они замолкают, потому что Джон никогда не кричит на них. Затем Кэп говорит:

– Ты не дала ему возможности закончить. И я был бы признателен, если бы вы оба следили за своим языком, – говорит он, и бросает на них обоих крайне разочарованный взгляд.

Когда учителя говорят Майки не ругаться, и когда это делает Джон, это просто смешно, потому что, серьезно, Джон? Но когда Капитан Америка говорит так, ему хочется заползти в нору и никогда больше из нее не вылезать, потому что он отвратительный грязный червь, который даже не заслуживает жить. Он говорит:

– Простите, сэр. Я постараюсь, обещаю.

Джон удивленно оглядывается, прям как Скуби-Ду, а затем смотрит на своего парня:

– Как. Как ты это сделал?

– Ну, Бак, наверное, помогает то, что я не говорю, как поддатый морпех в увале [19], – говорит Стив, и там около 50% слов, которых Майки не понимает, и кто такой Бак?

Джон одаривает всех в комнате своим неповторимым Берт-фейсом, затем снова сосредотачивается на Майки и Лили:

– Я никогда не говорил. Я никогда не говорил о приюте. Я н-не отказываюсь от вас, – он смотрит на Кэпа, который продолжает вместо него:

– У меня есть особняк в Риджвуде, – говорит он и краснеет, как будто ему стыдно быть горячим супергероем, который к тому же баснословно богат. – Я живу на втором этаже, но первый сейчас пустует, – его взгляд на мгновение останавливается на Джоне, как будто он уже думал о том, кто будет жить там, когда покупал здание. – Ничего особенного, но там есть отопление, водопровод и мебель, и это все равно больше, чем у вас есть сейчас, и я перекрасил это место пару месяцев назад. Он ваш, если хотите.

Майки просто смотрит на него:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы переехали к тебе? Мы встретились всего пару секунд назад. Ты Капитан Америка, а мы незнакомцы, мы можем оказаться, к примеру, наркоманами, поклоняющимися дьяволу.

Капитан Америка слегка улыбается, и в основном это похоже на восход солнца или поющий хор мальчиков Гарлема. Майки собирается упасть в обморок.

– Если вы окажетесь наркоманами, поклоняющимися дьяволу, обещаю, что выселю вас, – говорит он. – Но вы будете жить в моем доме, а не в моей квартире. У вас будет свое собственное пространство. И вы не незнакомцы, вы приемные дети Баки. Полагаю, это делает вас семьей.

– Кто такой Баки, черт возьми?

Кэп вздрагивает.

– Знаешь, меня уже реально тошнит от этого вопроса.

Джон говорит:

– И не г-говори, здоровяк.

Лили говорит:

– Нет. Нет. Вы просто сумасшедшие.

Майки смотрит на нее. Она выглядит так, как будто вот-вот слетит с катушек, ее лицо белое и все такое.

– Подожди, что? Что происходит?

– О боже, тупица, ты все еще не сделал домашнее задание по истории? Баки Барнс был лучшим другом Капитана Америка в прошлом. Он мертв уже лет восемьдесят.

– С-семьдесят, – говорит Джон. Они смотрят на него. Он пожимает плечами. – Не так. Много.

– Нет, – говорит Лили, и теперь ее голос дрожит, а Майки просто смотрит, потому что Лили никогда не плачет, никогда. – Нет, это какой-то кошмар, Джон психически нездоров, и ты просто... ты путаешь его, сбиваешь с толку, и я не знаю, что мы должны делать...

– Лили, – говорит Капитан Америка и опускается на одно колено, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо, а не нависать на ней, и это так мило, что у Майки даже немного скручивает в животе. Потому что никто никогда не делал ничего подобного для Лили, как будто из-за того, что она жесткая и немного говорит по-мексикански, довольно высокая и прочее, им не нужно беспокоиться о подобном джентльменском дерьме. Но Кэп разговаривает с ней тихо и почтительно, как будто она юная леди или типа того, и поэтому он очень-очень нравится Майки.

– Я понимаю, и ты абсолютно права. Если бы я решил, что кто-то пытается заморочить голову Баки, я бы... я не знаю, что бы я сделал. Что-то, о чем я потом буду жалеть, наверное. Но... вот, – он лезет в карман пиджака и достает бумажник, затем вытаскивает из него фотографию и подает Лили. – Это было снято в Париже. В 1944 году.

Майки и Лили смотрят на снимок. Там два парня в старой армейской форме, они смеются, обнимая друг друга. Кэп слева, его длинная старомодная челка падает ему на глаза, он улыбается своему другу, у которого гладко зачесанные назад темные волосы и большая ленивая улыбка, как будто он знает, что может получить любую девушку в комнате. Он похож на кинозвезду.

– Джон, – говорит Лили, и теперь она плачет по-настоящему, с соплями и прочим. – Ты был таким красивым.

И это ужасно, потому что теперь, когда Майки увидел фотографию, он понимает насколько это правдиво: Джон, который раньше был таким по-дурацки красивым, но сейчас все больше и больше становится похожим на наркомана, более худой и болезненный с каждым прошедшим днем, а Майки даже не замечал этого, потому что считал Джона красивым, даже когда тот был на самом дне. Джон просто подходит, обнимает ее и ничего не говорит, и Майки рад, потому что все это дерьмо такое странное, и он правда не хочет думать о нем прямо сейчас. Он просто хочет вернуться домой, поужинать с Лили и Джоном и ни о чем не думать.

Все молчат. Джон отпускает Лили. Затем Майки говорит:

– Значит, Джон тоже будет жить с нами, да?

Кэп говорит:

– Ему решать, – как раз в тот момент, когда Джон качает головой.

– Я все равно буду забирать вас из школы и все остальное. Я не оставлю вас. Но я не буду переезжать.

– Почему? – говорит Лили.

Кэп говорит:

– Мы все хотим, чтобы ты был с нами, Бак.

– Иди н-нахрен, Роджерс, – говорит Джон. Он звучит очень сильно усталым. – Ты манипулирующий сукин сын. Я не перестану колоться. Я не смогу. И я чертовски уверен, что не потащу это дерьмо в твой гребаный дом. Достаточно того, что я позволил тебе увидеть, как я это делаю, позволил чертовым детям увидеть, как я это делаю. Я не позволю тебе разрушить всю твою гребаную жизнь из-за меня. Я не появлюсь на твоем гребаном пороге со своей гребаной работой, моим гребаным Скорпионом и с двухкилограммовым пакетом гребаного героина в рюкзаке, – он сглатывает. – Послушай, я... я нашел работу. Настоящую, понимаешь? Я просто пытаюсь... приспосабливаться потихоньку. Со всем этим дерьмом про быть человеком и прочее. Просто... дай мне время, хорошо? Если я буду ширяться, а потом отстреливать говнюков из Гидры, я не хочу, чтобы их кровь была размазана по твоему ч-ч-чертовому ковру в гостиной.

– Ну, может, я могу помочь, – говорит Капитан Америка. – Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я в последний раз вырубил парочку сопляков из Гидры. Мне бы пригодилась практика.

Джон качает головой.

– Ты никогда не делал этого так, как я, чемпион. Ни разу. Вот почему ты Капитан Америка, а я... кем бы я ни был, черт подери.

– Ты Богослов, – говорит Майки. – Ты супергерой.

Джон на секунду крепко зажмуривается, как будто у него болит голова.

– Спасибо, чемпион. Это... это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Небольшая пауза.

– Ладно, Бак, – говорит Кэп. – Все в порядке. Оставайся там, где тебе удобно. Но у меня есть кое-какие условия.

Взгляд Джона становится жестким. Когда он начинает говорить, в его голосе слышен русский акцент, который обычно появляется, когда он хочется кого-то запугать. Майки не может точно сказать, делает ли он это нарочно, или сам того не понимая.

– Ты не можешь. Ставить условия.

– Конечно, могу, – говорит Кэп, в его голосе нет ни капли страха. – Я Капитан Америка. Я мог бы заставить тебя пройти детоксикацию и депрограммирование в подземном правительственном учреждении еще неделю назад. Но по милости Кэпа ты избавлен от такого несчастья, приятель [20], – затем его выражение лица становится печальным, и он говорит: – Я ставлю тебе условия с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шесть лет, Бак. Ты всегда хотя бы выслушивал меня.

Джон отрывисто кивает. Кэп делает глубоких вдох.

– Ладно. Я хочу оплатить услуги сотовой связи для тебя и детей, чтобы мы могли быть на связи. Я хочу получать от тебя сообщения, хотя бы раз в день, чтобы убедиться, что ты еще жив. И я хочу видеть тебя за ужином, хотя бы раз в неделю, чтобы знать наверняка, что ты ешь.

Джон моргает.

– И это. Все?

– И это все, – говорит Кэп. – Мы договорились?

Они жмут друг другу руки. Джон так измучен, что говорит чересчур отрывисто, но это не значит, что он опять потерялся в себе, просто слишком устал, или рассеян, или напряжен, чтобы помнить, как нужно разговаривать:

– Ужин. Я ем с детьми. Каждый вечер. Если хочешь. Можешь есть с нами. Вместе.

Кэп улыбается:

– Мне бы очень этого хотелось, Бак.

Что ж, Джон снова стал самим собой, по крайней мере, пока. Майки и Лили переезжают в настоящий дом, и они, как обычно, будут собираться на семейные ужины, полные здоровой пищи, за одним исключением – _там также будет Капитан Америка,_ плюс еще Сокол стоит в стороне и смотрит так, будет тоже ждет приглашения.

День стал лучше _поразительно_ быстро, думает Майки, как раз за секунду до того, как в комнату входит Железный Человек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Перколятор – разновидность кофейника. В ходе приготовления кофе в перколяторе кипящая вода под давлением проникает в камеру с молотым обжаренным кофе, просачивается через него и стекает в ёмкость с готовым напитком.  
> 2\. Капельный кофе (приготовленный по методу под названием «пуровер», англ. pour-over) – метод заваривания кофе, при котором горячая вода проходит через молотый кофе, находящийся в специальной воронке с бумажным фильтром. Резко обрел популярность в 2010 году. К 2011 году его популярность стала настолько заметна, что The New York Times опубликовали большую статью об этом методе.  
> 3\. Имеется в виду поговорка «в чужом глазу соломину видеть, в своём — бревна не замечать». Аналог английской поговорки, которая имеется в виду в оригинале текста: «The pot calling the kettle black».  
> 4\. Убуд – город, расположенный в нагорной части Бали, считается центром народных ремесел и танцев.  
> 5\. Schnauze! (нем.) – Заткнись!  
> 6\. 你他妈的给我闭嘴! (кит.) – Заткнись, черт подери!  
> 7\. “Tôi ở đâu? (вьет.) – Где я?  
> 8\. Бродмур – психиатрическая больница строгого режима в Кроуторне, Беркшир, Англия. Это самая известная и старейшая из психиатрических больниц в Англии.  
> 9\. «Старый Брехун» (англ. Old Yeller) – фильм 1957 года о мальчике Тревосе и его верном псе по кличке Брехун. В конце фильма мальчик был вынужден пристрелить собаку.   
> 10\. Тиннитус – болезнь, характеризующаяся звоном или шумом в ушах без явного акустического стимула.   
> 11\. Land's End – американский розничный бренд повседневной одежды. На обложках каталогов часто встречаются изображения людей на природе.   
> 12\. Адирондак – парк Адирондак, одно из излюбленных мест отдыха нью-йоркцев в жаркие летние месяцы. Гигантский парк занимает солидную часть штата Нью-Йорк. Здесь есть озера (около трех тысяч - больших и маленьких), реки со стремительными водопадами, скалы, места для рафтинга, кемпинговые зоны и рыболовные споты. Традиционный способ отдохнуть - снять домик или номер в мотеле на одном из живописных озер и исследовать окрестности.  
> 13\. «Апокалипсис сегодня» – фильм о войне во Вьетнаме 1979 года.   
> Граучо Маркс – американский актер, комик, участник комик-труппы. (Абсолютно точно не снимался в вышеописанном фильме).   
> 14\. Nae Nae – хип-хоп танец (или даже скорее движение в танце), который возник в 2013 году, благодаря атлантской хип-хоп группе «We Are Toonz» и их песне «Drop That NaeNae». Основное движение: одна рука поднята вверх, ноги чуть согнуты в коленя, таз качается из стороны в сторону.   
> 15\. ТУН – Транспортное управление Нью-Йорка  
> 16\. Макарон (англ. macarons) – французское бисквитное печенье, как правило, из миндаля.   
> 17\. Пинкберри (англ. Pinkberry) – международная сеть кафе, предлагающая фирменные десерты на основе замороженного йогурта.  
> 18\. Мустафа – типичное арабское мужское имя.  
> 19\. Увал (сленг) – увольнительная на берег.  
> 20\. Здесь используется измененный фразеологизм «There but for the grace of Cap go you» вместо «There but for the grace of God go I» (пер. Не дай Бог оказаться в такой ситуации, Не приведи Господь, Упаси Боже от такого несчастья).


	5. Береги шею

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки заводит друга. Стив получает миссию. Тело анализируется. Чувства обсуждаются. Долларовый магазин – зона романтики. Сэм Уилсон получает по заслугам. Чертовы Детишки ужасно страдают.

Как только Стив слышит слова Майки: «Черт возьми, это же Железный Человек!», он всем телом бросается на Старка и уволакивает его из комнаты, затем захлопывает дверь и встает к ней вплотную, чтобы никто не смог ни войти, ни выйти.

– Знаешь, Кэп, – говорит Старк. – В некоторых кругах это бы назвали необоснованным злоупотреблением силой. Если ты не хочешь знакомить меня со своим парнем роботом-убийцей и его маленькими дружками-оборванцами, ты мог просто _сказать_ мне, и я бы с уважением отнесся к твоему решению. Больно ли мне? Да. Сбит ли я с толку? Абсолютно. Шокирован и оскорблен твоим недоверием после всего, что мы пережили вместе? Вне всякого сомнения. Но прежде всего: _вежливость._

У Стива болит голова.

– У меня нет _парня,_ – говорит Стив. – И я не думаю, что тебе стоит встречаться с Баки прямо сейчас.

– Почему нет? – говорит Старк. – Я даже не злюсь на него из-за всей этой истории с возможно-прикончил-моих-родителей-пока-находился-под-действием-пыток-и-промывания-мозгов, что, как я считаю, чрезвычайно великодушно с моей стороны. Думаешь, я спровоцирую его? Я понимаю, что обладаю исключительной силой характера, но Гидра пытала его в течение семидесяти лет. Неужели его так легко задеть? Я даже не буду пытаться засунуть ему под ногти бамбуковые щепки. Все, чего я хочу, это возможность встретиться с героем моего детства, Баки Барнсом, пожать ему руку, и, возможно, воспользоваться возможностью и _немножко_ изучить его левую руку. Мне не кажется, что я прошу слишком много. Мне кажется, это очень _разумная_ просьба.

– Дотронешься до моей руки, – говорит Баки. – И. Я оторву твою.

Тишина.

Баки говорит:

– Дверь. Не звуконепроницаемая. Выпусти меня, Стив.

Стив вздыхает и выпускает его.

Баки и Старк смотрят друг на друга.

Наконец Тони протягивает руку.

– Вот так так! Мне очень приятно наконец познакомиться с тобой, мистер Тик-Ток [2]. Довольно _уникальное_ событие, не побоюсь сказать.

Баки пожимает ему руку.

– Взаимно, Гостфейс[1].

– Что? – говорит Тони. – Ты только пошутил про Железного Человека Гостфейса Килла?

– Нет, – говорит Баки. – Всего лишь совпадение. Мне почти сто лет, и у меня п-п-психическое расстройство. С какого хера бы мне знать о Ву-Танг Клане?

Старк пристально смотрит на него. Баки смотрит в ответ. Они оба усмехаются.

– О _нет,_ – говорит Стив, потому что из всех возможных вариантов исхода их встречи, этот _худший._ – Вы _нашли_ друг друга.

– Теперь у тебя нет никакой надежды, Кэп, – говорит Тони, чуть ли не потирая руки от предвкушения. – Эй, Инспектор Гаджет, ты похож на парня, которому нравится копаться в двигателях, я прав?

– А то, – говорит Баки. – Просто дай мне взглянуть. Я также могу починить руку. Думаю, ей нужен апгрейд. Может, гранатомет. И GPS, я постоянно теряюсь в гребаном лесу.

– Нас ждет _так_ _много игр,_ – говорит Старк. – Если, конечно, твои мама разрешит.

– Ой, мама постоянно волнуется по пустякам, потому что слишком сильно з-з-з-заботится обо мне.

– Я _отправлю тебя обратно в Россию,_ вот увидишь, – говорит Стив. – Сможешь заняться выращиванием картофеля, уверен, они оценят твой искрометный юмор.

– Черта с два, ты отправишь меня куда-то. Ты начинаешь скучать по мне, даже когда я п-п-п-принимаю ванну, – самодовольно говорит Бак. Стиву нечем крыть.

– Кэп, – говорит Тони. – Пеппер любит тебя, а я люблю этого замечательного человека, которого ты привел в мою жизнь. _Двойное свидание,_ Кэп. Мы можем _сблизиться,_ ты же так любишь налаживать связь в команде. Нет _ни одной причины,_ чтобы отказаться от этой идеи.

Стив может придумать парочку.

Из комнаты доносится голос Сэма:

– Эй, можно мне тоже выйти?

*****

Новая миссия Стива – заставить Баки поесть.

Он возлагает ее на себя примерно после двух семейных ужинов. В первый вечер, когда дети приходят вместе с ним домой, он просто заказывает несколько сэндвичей, потому что чувствует себя изнуренным и оглушенным, а сэндвичи кажутся отличной пищей для подобного состояния. Он получает один из тех празднично украшенных подносов с пятью разными вкусами на выбор, чтобы никто не остался голодным, если они вдруг окажутся одними из тех детей 21-го века, которые не едят продукты на букву Б или что-то в этом духе. Что в итоге совсем не оказывается проблемой: помимо очень громко выраженной нелюбви Майки к лососю, дети, похоже, едят вообще что угодно и даже оказываются крайне вежливыми и благодарят его за ужин. _Привычки бедных детей,_ думает он: даже ругаясь, как сапожники, они знают, как быть благодарными, когда кто-то покупает им еду.

Он замечает, что Бак смотрит на еду так, словно боится, что она взорвется, и придвигает свой стул поближе.

– Эй, Бак, – говорит он. – Я знаю, что после слов Майки, кажется, будто это самая ужасная вещь на свете, но ты всегда радовался, когда твоя мама приносила домой немного лосося.

– Плавленый сыр, – говорит Баки. – Молочные продукты. Проблематичны.

– Ох, – говорит Стив. – Значит в итоге от того молочного коктейля тебе стало плохо?

– Да, – говорит Бак и слегка усмехается. – Оно того стоило.

Он заканчивает тем, что берет себе веганский сэндвич, разбирает его и выскребает то, что на взгляд Стива, похоже на случайный набор ингредиентов (лук, песто, отдельные семечки из хлеба), затем медленно ест его крошка за крошкой, обсуждая с детьми прошедший день. К этому времени дети доедают по второму сэндвичу, а Стив расправляется с пятым. Лишь многим позже, он осознает, что это была единственная еда Баки за весь день, но к тому времени тот уже давно исчез за окном.

На следующий день Стив решает приготовить мясной рулет, картофельное пюре и шпинат со сливками, потому что ему нравится делать что-то своими руками, когда он волнуется, и хотя он не бог весть какой шеф-повар, он вполне способен следовать простым, расписанным по пунктам инструкциям. Около шести вечера дети поднимаются наверх, здороваются с ним с расстояния в несколько футов, а затем, крадучись, проскальзывают в гостиную смотреть телевизор. Они немного робеют в его присутствии: он не определился, что чувствует по этому поводу – досаду или облегчение.

Через пару минут в дверях появляется Сэм с шестью бутылками пафосного рутбира (зацени, насколько я, черт возьми, дружелюбен к детям!) и домашними мамиными булочками на ужин. Он с детьми играет в Уно в гостиной, пока Стив заканчивает ужин на кухне. Судя по улюлюканью и насмешкам детей, Сэм выигрывает.

Баки появляется ровно в 18:35, Стив знает время с точностью до минуты, потому что Майки издает вопль, напоминающий сирену воздушной тревоги, когда тот залезает в окно. Через минуту Бак прокрадывается на кухню и притирается к боку Стива.

– Привет.

– Привет, – говорит Стив, сопротивляясь внезапному дикому желанию повернуть голову и поцеловать его вместо приветствия. – Взорвал какие-нибудь базы Гидры ради меня сегодня?

– Нет. Но я п-п-передвинул около двадцати ящиков с колой. Если буду продолжать в том же духе, моя единственная рука будет выглядеть просто отлично через пару недель.

– О, – говорит Стив, пытаясь придать лицу какое-то более осмысленное выражение, чем _бурная душераздирающая радость._ – Ходил на работу сегодня? Это здорово, Бак.

– Э, ага, – говорит Бак. – Они говорят, что для нас, психически неполноценных лиц, полезно иметь какую-нибудь работу. Подметать подсобки и тому подобное. Заставляет нас чувствовать себя значимыми.

– Ну, – говорит Стив, – помни, что ты разговариваешь с безработным парнем, который время от времени надевает огромную мишень и кидается на взрослых мужиков в плащах. Если я начну подметать подсобку, то, скорее всего, умудрюсь словить пулю до того, как закончу.

Баки издает хриплый лающий смешок, затем обнюхивает шею Стива.

– Ты сегодня очень хорошо пахнешь, дружище. Новое мыло?

– Новый гель для душа. На него была скидка.

На самом деле он изначально был слишком дорогим, но он может оправдать себя тем, что купил его за полцены.

Бак снова смеется:

– _Конечно,_ черт подери. Ты не был бы собой, если б-бы купил что-нибудь по полной цене. Я даже не стану шутить о том, кто из нас еврей, – он обнимает Стива за талию и слегка прижимает к себе. Стив же просто пытается не развалиться на части, потому что, как мало оказывается им надо, чтобы вернуться в 1939-й. Хотя раньше Бак никогда не обнимал его так, тем более столь долго. 

Он бормочет:

– Нормально, что я так? Трогаю тебя и все такое.

Стив задумывается, как ответить, и спустя мгновение говорит:

– Более чем нормально, Бак. Поверь, я никогда не буду против того, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне.

– Хм, – говорит Бак. Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, и Стива все устраивает. Его глаза наконец могут отдохнуть, а лицо Баки просто отличное место для этого.

– _Джон,_ что ты там _делаешь,_ мы уже... _О мой бог!_ – говорит Майки, и Стив с Баки отскакивают друг от друга. Лицо Стива горит так, что он почти чувствует боль от ожога. – О боже, мне _так жаль,_ я _ужасен,_ – говорит Майки и несется обратно в гостиную: – _Лили!_ Они собирались _поцеловаться,_ а я все _испортил,_ я настоящее _чудовище,_ теперь им понадобится еще _восемьдесят_ лет, чтобы снова добраться до первой базы!

Стив слышит, как Сэм хихикает в соседней комнате. Бак выглядит задумчивым.

– Знаешь, кажется, дети действительно п-п-пошли в меня характером.

– Конечно, черт побери, это точно не от меня, – говорит Стив. – Я лишь внес свой посильный вклад в прекрасную внешность. Эй, мясной рулет проблематичен?

– Ага, – говорит Бак. – Почти все мясо. Ты хочешь сказать, что я неказистый или что?

– Я так и предполагал: можешь взять двойную порцию пюре. И я бы никогда не назвал тебя _неказистым._ Ты был бы просто нарасхват, если бы не эта штука, растущая у тебя на лице.

– Не смей так г-г-г-говорить о моем носе, Роджерс, – говорит Баки, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Старая шутка, только для них двоих, которая родилась из кривого, много раз переломанного носа маленького Стива, который по нелепому стечению обстоятельств оказался самой большой частью его тела. Люди, не знавшие их, каждый раз терялись, когда слышали, как костлявый маленький сопляк безжалостно насмехается над несуществующим дефектом лица высокого красивого парня, идущего рядом с ним, что в итоге только сильнее подстегивало их: чем сильнее шокированы были люди, тем язвительнее становился Стив, в то время как Бак изображал задетые чувства перед удивленной толпой, всякий раз скрывая за кашлем, прорывающиеся наружу смешки. – Это _антисемитизм._ Я солью все прессе, и ты н-никогда больше не сможешь найти работу в этом г-г-г-городе.

– Разве кто-то сказал, что у тебя _еврейский_ нос? – говорит Стив, перекрикивая шум толкушки, растирающей пять фунтов вареной картошки. – Этот твой ужасный, похожий на картошку шнобель, достался тебе прямо от твоего ирландского папаши пьяницы.

Хихиканье в исполнении Бака звучит даже хуже, чем у Сэма.

– Знаешь, – говорит он, как только перестает смеяться, – за все то время, пока я был у Гидры, никто не сказал мне ни единого плохого с-слова о моем носе. Они были гораздо лучшего м-м-мнения о нем, чем ты, – по его лицу пару раз проходит судорога, он резко дергает головой вправо, а затем усмехается.

Стив секунду колеблется, беспокоясь, что Бак может говорить серьезно или принять шутку слишком близко к сердцу. Но Баки _усмехается_ ему и выглядит расслабленным, счастливым и готовым к новому раунду, а так как Стив никогда не умел ни в чем отказывать Баки, он выдает:

– Наверное, потому, что у Красного Черепа его не было. Управляя нацисткой организацией, основанной безносым мегаломаньяком, вы примете любые носы, которые можно заполучить, даже такие уродливые.

Бак снова хохочет, на этот раз звук его смеха заставляет смеяться и Стива тоже, пока они просто не наваливаются друг на друга, тыкая друг друга под ребра и хихикая. Стив все еще держит в руке толкушку.

– О боже, – говорит Лили. Они оглядываются. Майки, Лили и Сэм стоят в дверях, уставившись на них. – Я не знала, что лицо Джона _способно_ на такое.

– Я _никогда_ раньше не видел, чтобы Стив так смеялся, – говорит Сэм детям. – Чувак, это адски странно. Как будто его подменил его по-настоящему счастливый брат-близнец, Капитан Хохотун.

– Я бы лучше сказал Капитан Ахахамерика, – говорит Баки.

Стив стонет.

– Что? – говорит Бак. – По-моему, отлично звучит.

Стив указывает толкушкой на дверь.

– Убирайся из моей кухни. Давай, сматывай удочки, Барнс, не могу тебя видеть.

– Ты даже не можешь оценить настоящий к-к-к-классический юмор, – говорит Баки. Затем он прокрадывается в гостиную, потому что, похоже, теперь это единственный способ, которым он умеет передвигаться.

Сэм все еще смотрит на него, но теперь он тоже улыбается.

– Ты только что сказал ему _сматывать удочки?_

– Ага, ты тоже, – говорит Стив, угрожающе размахивая толкушкой, пока остальные наконец не пускаются наутек.

За ужином Сэм и дети с восторгом принимаются за мясной рулет, но Стив наблюдает за Баки, отмечая, что именно он ест и в каком количестве. Он положил себе в тарелку немного картофельного пюре и методично поглощает его с тем же отстраненным безразличием, как и овсянку с сэндвичами до этого. Стив берет одну из бутылок пафосного рутбира Сэма и протягивает ему.

– Эй, ты уже пробовал его?

– Нет, – говорит Бак и подцепляет крышку пальцем левой руки.

– О, _чертовски_ полезная штука, – говорит Сэм.

– Ага, теперь ты знаешь, кого стоит пригласить на свою следующую в-в-в-вечеринку, – он делает глоток рутбира и закашливается. – Что _это?_

– Рутбир, – говорит Стив. – Раньше тебе, э-э, очень нравился. Наверное, больше нет?

В голосе Баки слегка прорезается русский акцент:

– Нет, я просто... удивился. Почему-то я думал, что он будет на вкус как квас, – он делает еще один глоток. – Мне нравится.

– Хорошо, – говорят Стив и Сэм одновременно. Майки и Лили с жаром шепчутся о чем-то на другом конце стола, не обращая никакого внимания на взрослых. Баки пьет еще рутбира и размазывает пюре по тарелке. Стив мысленно подсчитывает калории и подкладывает ему на тарелку булочку.

– Вот. Очень вкусно. Мама Сэма испекла.

Баки не выглядит впечатленным, но отрывает небольшой кусочек хлеба пальцами и отправляет в рот.

– Ты не т-такой хитроумный, как думаешь, чемпион, – он отрывает еще кусочек от булочки, потом хмуро смотрит не нее, словно пытается понять, что это перед ним. – Н- _неплохо_.

– Слушай, если ты хочешь чего-то более хитроумного, то ты выбрал не того обряженного в костюм борца с преступностью, – говорит Стив.

Затем он говорит:

– Да ладно тебе, Бак. Одна булочка и бутылка рутбира, остановимся на это для начала, хорошо?

– Для начала, – повторяет Бак и слегка улыбается уголком рта. Стив хочет провести пальцем по этим губам.

– Ага, для начала. Ты знаешь, сколько калорий ты потребляешь в день?

Лицо Баки теряет всякое выражение:

– Тело должно быть обеспечено не менее чем 800 калориями легко усваиваемых углеводов из расчета на 12 часов легкой активности.

– _800?_ – говорит Стив, и в то же самое время Сэм говорит:

– _Тело?_ – Сэм откидывается на спинку стула. – Не хочешь остановиться на этом поподробнее?

– Не лезь в мою голову, – говорит Бак.

– Чувак, я недостаточно квалифицирован, чтобы лезть в твою голову, – говорит Сэм. – Честно говоря, тут, наверное, понадобится целая команда специалистов. Или, может, даже уменьшающий луч.

– _800 калорий,_ – снова говорит Стив. – _Майки_ будет голодать на такой диете.

– Пока не умер же, – говорит Баки.

Стив хмурится:

– Ты также доешь свое пюре.

– Джон, – говорит Лили, и трое взрослых оборачиваются к ней.

Она говорит:

– Мы с Майки хотим, чтобы ты остался здесь на ночь сегодня.

– У нас _сепарационная тревога,_ – говорит Майки.

– _Никто_ из вас не настолько, блядь, хитроумен, как он думает, – говорит Баки. – И. _Нет._

Лили начинает что-то говорить. Баки прищуривает глаза:

– Я выйду. Через. Окно.

Майки говорит:

– Тьфу, да пусть отказывает себе в близости, мне уже _все равно._

Лили говорит:

– Ну почему с тобой так _тяжело_... – она останавливается на секунду, а затем очень медленно говорит: – ... _Баки?_ – и усмехается.

Честно говоря, она заставляет Стива немного нервничать.

Бак слегка вздрагивает. Затем он говорит:

– Я был убийцей Гидры. Семьдесят лет. Ты даже не _знаешь,_ что такое _тяжело._

– Знаешь, не надо так _драматизировать,_ все это _о, взгляните на меня, я такой страшный, я всегда выпрыгиваю из окна, я слишком крут, чтобы пользоваться дверьми, как все нормальные люди_ , – говорит Лили.

Баки говорит:

– Двери, – он сглатывает. – Меня от них мутит.

Стив хмурится:

– Тебя мутит от _дверей?_

Баки пристально смотрит на свой рутбир.

– П-п-п-протокол. Проснуться. Инъекции. Зонд. Обмывка из шланга. Экипировка. Обувь и приказы. Оружие. Маска. Пройти за д-д-д-дверь для начала миссии. Конец миссии. Дверь, обувь, отчет по миссии. Проверка оружия. Обмывка из шланга. К-к-клизма. Ремонт. Зонд. Инъекции. К-к-кресло. Вернуться в криокамеру.

– Вот дерьмо, – говорит Сэм. Дети выглядят потрясенными до глубины души.

– Ох, – говорит Стив. – Конечно же, ты ненавидишь двери. И все эти проблемы с обувью. Имеет смысл.

Баки смотрит на него.

– Нет. _Не правда._ Гребаный _псих._

Стив берет еще одну булочку и начинает намазывать ее маслом.

– Я всегда пропускаю последнюю ступеньку на своей лестнице. Помнишь, как ты проломил верхнюю ступеньку в том доме, где мы последний раз жили вместе, и я пару раз чуть не провалился в дыру, пока не привык и не начал перепрыгивать ее? Я продолжаю так делать и сейчас. То паршивое место признали непригодным для проживания шестьдесят лет назад, но я все равно продолжаю перепрыгивать через дыру в лестнице.

– О, – говорит Сэм. – Так _вот_ почему ты это делаешь. Я просто считал, что в твоей походке слишком много суперсолдатской прыти.

– Ты когда-нибудь замечал, чтобы я делал так в конце пробежки? – говорит Стив и пару раз хлопает себя ладонью по груди. – Проверяю, не забыл ли я свои сигареты от астмы. Всякий раз, когда я начинаю тяжело дышать, какая-то часть меня ждет, что мои дыхательные пути внезапно закроются. И никто не бил током мне по мозгам, чтобы я так думал.

– Я понял, Стив, – говорит Бак. – Иисусе.

Стив разрывает булочку пополам.

– Я все равно давно собирался снести стену на кухне.

– Какого _хера,_ – говорит Баки. – Теперь ты будешь громить свой дом, потому что я сумасшедший ублюдок, которому не нравятся _двери?_

– Да, – настаивает Стив. – На кухне хорошее освещение, но по утрам в гостиной, как в гробнице, и теперь, когда я живу не один, вряд ли я буду часто обедать на кухне.  
  
Стоять рядом с холодильником, пялиться внутрь и ничего не есть.

– И так будет лучше для рисования, – он протягивает половину булочки Баки. – Сделай мне одолжение и съешь ее, приятель.

– Заноза в моей б-блядской заднице, Роджерс, – бормочет Бак.

– О мой бог, – говорит Майки. – Ты прям как _приемный папочка Джона._

– _Черт_ возьми, – говорит Баки. Сэм хохочет.

Послу ужина Стив вынуждает Бака встать на весы в ванной. 84.

Стив хмурится:

– Как такое возможно?

– Рука, – говорит Баки. – И. Кости. Титановые укрепления. Примерный вес 25 килограмм.

– О, _Бак,_ – говорит он. Баки не говорит ничего.

Тем же вечером Стив заказывает в интернете коробку высококалорийных протеиновых коктейлей на основе сои. Они очень рекомендуются на форуме для веганов-культуристов.

Затем он опускается на колени.

– О, благая Святая Димфна, великая чудотворница во всякой скорби душевной и телесной, смиренно прошу твоего великого заступничества перед Иисусом через Марию, которая есть здоровье всех больных, в моей нынешней нужде об исцелении Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Святая Димфна, непорочная мученица, покровительница страдающих нервными и психическими недугами, возлюбленное дитя Иисуса и Марии, помолись Им за меня и исполни мою просьбу.

Он делает глубокий вдох. _Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum..._

Молитва о заступничестве. Отче наш. Аве Мария. Слава Отцу нашему.

Молитва о заступничестве. Отче наш. Аве Мария. Слава Отцу нашему.

Снова.

Снова.

Снова...

Он засыпает на полу рядом с кроватью.

*****

Хуан Фумэй не идиотка.

Она знает, что другие так думают. Она знает, что из-за того, что ее английский не так хорош, люди думают, что у нее дыня вместо мозгов. Нетушки. Она умная женщина. Она приехала в Америку, открыла магазин и вырастила своих детей – и все сама, раз в неделю слушая голос мужа по телефону, пока он не умер. Они имела дело с пьяными клиентами, недобросовестной полицией и работниками, ворующими деньги из кассы. Она вырастила двух девочек в одном из худших районов Бронкса. Она видела, как застрелили человека, и он истек кровью на тротуаре возле долларового магазина. Она знает, от кого ждать неприятностей, лишь раз взглянув.

Тот _лаовай [3],_ которого она наняла? Он огромный источник ужасных неприятностей.

Когда она впервые видит его, он приходит с девушкой, которая выглядит, как его дочь, от какой-нибудь китаянки. Он выглядит так, будто обрюхатил множество девушек, пока не подсел на наркотики. Потому что он наркоман. Она может сказать это по его тощему телу и особенно по глазам. Они бегают из стороны в сторону, как будто ищут иглу.

Хуан Фумэй разговаривает по телефону с дочерью, которая живет в Калифорнии, но продолжает наблюдать за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не украл, потому что это именно то, что делают наркоманы. Они крадут вещи, спят в переулке возле долларового магазина и заставляют своих матерей плакать. Как старшая дочь Хуан Фумэй заставляет ее плакать, когда говорит, что хочет сделать нечто под названием «творческий отпуск» и поехать в Китай.

– Я хочу узнать больше о своих корнях, мама, – говорит ее дочь, потому что она глупая девчонка с отсутствием здравого смысла.

– Почему ты хочешь узнать о своих корнях? Я переехала в Америку, чтобы тебе не пришлось иметь дела с этими плохими корнями. Я пожертвовала собой, чтобы ты смогла пойти в школу и найти хорошую работу, и сейчас ты хочешь остаться безработной в развивающейся стране, – говорит Хуан Фумэй. – Ты профессор в американском университете, но хочешь поехать в Китай и присоединиться к плавающему населению[4]. Мне кажется, у тебя разжижение мозга. Но мне сейчас некогда с тобой разговаривать, в моем магазине наркоман, и он собирается украсть все, что у меня есть и оставить меня на улице. Может быть, тогда мы сможем вместе работать на полях в Китае, – говорит она и вешает трубку.

Наркоман подходит к стойке. Он говорит:

– 你中草牌牙膏还有吗?[5]

Она говорит:

– _Ай-я!_

Затем она говорит по-английски:

– Ты говоришь по-китайски. Почему ты говоришь, как старик из Хэбэя?[6]

Он говорит:

– Я н-н-н-не. Знаю.

Она говорит:

– У тебя инсульт? Вызвать скорую?

Он говорит по-китайски:

– Я всегда заикаюсь, когда разговариваю с хорошенькой девушкой, – и подмигивает одним из своих больших голубых _лаовайских_ глаз.

Она шлепает его по руке. Это больно. Либо у него фальшивая рука, либо самые сильные мышцы в мире.

– 小混混![7] – говорит она. Она разговаривает с ним по-китайски, потому что, кажется, ему это нравится, а от избытка английского у нее устают губы. – Не стоит покупать китайскую зубную пасту, там полно яда. Об этом говорили в новостях.

– Но. Вы продаете ее. В своем магазине, – говорит он.

Она говорит:

– Я закупила ее до того, как узнала про яд! Хочешь, чтобы я все выбросила? Слишком расточительно. Мои покупатели умны, они не проглотят ее. Твоя девчушка? Ее мама научила тебя китайскому?

– Она не. Моя, – говорит он. – И. Она мексиканка и хмонг[8]. Не китаянка.

Хуан Фумэй говорит:

– Слишком сложно.

Торчок говорит:

– Люди. Слишком сложные.

Затем он начинает постоянно приходить в магазин за мылом и ядовитой зубной пастой, хотя она стоит всего на один доллар дешевле, чем обычная. Он называет ее Тетя Хуан (или _товарищ,_ в дни, когда он запутан сильнее обычного), она называет его _торчком,_ потому что это то, кто он есть. Он не возражает. Он довольно забавный торчок. Иногда, когда он приходит в магазин, он любит говорить ей, какая она красивая и приглашать ее на свидания. Она всегда говорит, что она добропорядочная девушка, которая не ходит на свидания с такими плохими _liumang [9]_ мужчинами, как он. Он смеется в ответ. В иной раз, когда он приходит, и она пытается поговорить с ним, он говорит: «П-п-п-простите?», или «Что?», или просто похлопывает рукой по губам и смотрит в пол, что означает, что сегодня он либо не говорит по-китайски, либо вообще не говорит ни на одном языке. 

Когда Хуан Фумэй была маленькой девочкой, она видела, как красногвардейцы пинали доктора по голове, пока все его тело не дернулось и не скрутилось, а изо рта не вырвались розовые пузырьки. После этого глаза доктора стали какими-то неправильными. Когда она стала старше и уже жила в Америке, она видела, как мальчики возвращаются из тюрьмы. Их глаза тоже выглядели как-то неправильно.

Она не знает, получил ли этот торчок удар по голове или сидел в тюрьме. Но, судя по тому, насколько он странный, возможно, и то, и другое.

Он хороший человек, пусть и доставляет много хлопот. Он добр к детям, которые таскаются за ним повсюду. Он добр к Хуан Фумэй. И вот, однажды, когда он говорит, что ему нужна работа, она отвечает, что он может помочь в магазине. Она уволила своего последнего работника, потому что все, что он делал – это сидел, пердел и смотрел грязные картинки на телефоне; она не думает, что торчок будет заниматься чем-то подобным. Она говорит ему:

– Ты можешь работать здесь. Я буду платить тебе минимальную зарплату, неофициально. Но ты должен усердно работать, или я уволю тебя, как уволила пердуна, который работал здесь раньше. И ты не можешь колоться в магазине.

Торчок говорит:

– Хорошо.

Она говорит:

– Мне нужно как-то называть тебя. Я не могу звать тебя _торчком,_ это плохо для бизнеса. Все покупатели разбегутся.

Он говорит:

– Вы можете звать меня Баки.

– Какое глупое имя, – говорит она. – Это имя для пса.

– Как насчет Джона?

Она думает, что оно подойдет. Хорошее имя для иностранца. Если она не помнит имени лаовая, она зовет его Джоном, или Крисом, или Майком, и почти никогда не ошибается. Однажды у нее было три доставщика подряд, и всех их звали Майк. Все остальные доставщики после них, возможно, имели другие имена, но она продолжает называть их Майком, потому что так удобнее и экономит время. Они не поправляют ее, потому что она пожилая рассеянная китаянка, которая в одиночку управляет долларовым магазином.

Джон – хороший работник. Он работает усердно и без перерывов, не ворует из-под прилавка сигареты и лекарства от кашля, и не колется в долларовом магазине. Иногда он расстраивается и отсиживается в подсобке, или забывает, как говорить на любом языке, кроме русского, но все в порядке. Никто из покупателей не может увидеть его в подсобке, и ему не нужно разговаривать, чтобы раскладывать товары по полкам. Хотя ему действительно стоит есть, так что каждое утро она варит дополнительную порцию _рисовой каши [10]_ в подсобке, чтобы они смогли потом пообедать. Они отлично понимают друг друга, потому что у обоих плохие зубы.

Затем однажды за ним приходит полицейский.

На нем нет формы, но она уверена, что он коп. Он стоит, как коп, ходит, как коп, и осматривает магазин острым взглядом, словно ищет, кого бы арестовать. Он крупный симпатичный блондин, похожий на тех копов, которых изображают на плакатах рядом с чернокожим копом и женщиной-копом со словами, что они твои друзья и не будут стрелять в тебя.

Хуан Фумэй не любит копов. Они постоянно арестовывают ее клиентов, а это плохо для бизнеса.

Он делает вид, что смотрит на шампунь. Она говорит:

– Сегодня специальное предложение на бренд «Suave», купите один и получите второй бесплатно.

Он выглядит заинтересованным.

Затем он говорит:

– Я, эм, я ищу парня, который работает здесь. Джон? Он здесь?

Она говорит:

– Ты здесь, чтобы арестовать его, или он твой стукач?

Он моргает.

– Я хотел пригласить его на ланч. Он сказал, что у него перерыв в два часа.

Значит, стукач.

– Он никогда не берет перерывы, – говорит она. – Он хороший работник.

Затем она кричит в сторону подсобки по-китайски:

– Джон! Пришел человек, который говорит, что хочет пригласить тебя на ланч и не арестует!

Джон выходит из подсобки. Он говорит:

– Привет.

Коп улыбается ему. Большой счастливой улыбкой. Он говорит:

– Привет, Бак. Готов идти?

Этот коп – гей из-за своего стукача. Это не доведет его до добра. Он может потерять работу. Тогда им придется искать нового копа для своих плакатов.

Джон улыбается ему в ответ. Он говорит:

– Ага, только з-з-з-заберу куртку, чемпион.

Этот коп и торчок, оба геи друг из-за друга. 

Когда Джон возвращается со свидания, она говорит:

– Ты гей из-за этого копа. Все нормально. Тетя Хуан – современный человек. Меня не волнует, что мои работники геи. Но когда его друзья-копы придут арестовывать тебя, убедись, что они не арестуют тебя в магазине. Это плохо для бизнеса.

Джон говорит:

– Подтверждено.

Он очень странный иностранец.

Несколько дней спустя Хуан Фумэй видит копа на обложке «Us Weekly». Он выглядит так, будто только что вышел из спортзала. На нем футболка и шорты детского размера. Заголовок гласит: «Виват Его Шортам!»

Она покупает журнал и приносит его в магазин. Она показывает его Джону. Она говорит:

– Ты гей с Капитаном Америка.

Он улыбается широкой американской улыбкой во все зубы. Он говорит:

– М-м-м-могу я оставить его?

В следующий раз, когда она видит Капитана Америку, она загоняет его в угол в задней части долларового магазина. Он смотрит на стаканчики с пудингом. Она говорит:

– Этот пудинг никуда не годится. Попробуй другой.

Затем она говорит:

– Ты гей из-за моего работника. Все нормально. Тетя Хуан не против геев. Но ты не должен быть с таким проблемным парнем. Он и тебя втянет в неприятности. Это очень плохо для имиджа.

Капитан Америка улыбается. Он говорит:

– Да, наверное. Но, я думаю, он того стоит.

Она говорит:

– Ты хороший мальчик. Ты должен покупать одежду подходящего размера.

Хуан Фумей и Капитан Америка обмениваются номерами, чтобы обсуждать торчка без его ведома.

Теперь Тетя Хуан тоже стукач.

*****

Он уже не помнит, что такое голод.

 _Иисусе,_ как же глупо. Ужасно _глупо,_ даже чертовы _животные_ знают, что такое блядский голод. Но ему нужен был Стив. Стив сует ему в руки бутылки с этими странными бобовыми коктейлями. Стив сидит перед ним и смотрит, как он давится очередным куском хлеба с маслом, очередной ложкой арахисового масла.

– Давай, чемпион, еще немного. Тебе надо поесть. Ты голоден. Уверяю, что ты голоден.

Куратор...

Боже.

Роджерсстивенгрант...

Ебаный _боже._

_Стив._

Иногда он ( _Бак,_ его зовут _Баки, Саша, Джон,_ ему позволено иметь _имя_ ) думает, что куратор (Стив, _блядь,_ не куратор, а его друг, его _друг_ ) знает его лучше, чем он сам. Потому что он был голоден, он, черт возьми, _умирал от голода_ и даже не замечал этого, пока вдруг не прошла тошнотворная головная боль. Боже, он так привык к ней, что даже не понимал, насколько она ненормальна, и теперь он, внезапно, снова может _думать._ По крайней мере, гораздо лучше, чем раньше. 

Впервые, когда он просыпается с этим ощущением в животе, то пишет Стиву: «Я голоден». Стив отвечает пятью улыбающимися лицами подряд, и приписывает: «Иди съешь что-нибудь!» И хотя больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет ширнуться, сначала он заставляет себя проглотить протеиновый батончик, потому что именно этого, от него хочет Стив, а делать то, чего от него хочет куратор – самая простая вещь в мире.

И это хорошо, потому что этот придурок никак не оставит его в покое.

Существо принимает дозу, ложится на одеяло и слушает музыку в течение 15 минут.

 _Я пытаюсь убежать, но ничего не выходит / Мне не скрыться от тебя,_ – говорит певец.

Так точно.

Оно отправляет песню Стиву с припиской: «припев».

Через пару секунд Стив присылает другую песню.

 _Дорогая моя, моя сладкая / Ты же знаешь, я болен тобой / И ничего не могу с собой поделать, –_ говорит певец.

Затем Стив посылает фотографию самого себя, ухмыляющегося во все свое мудацкое лицо.

Баки громко смеется и так сильно пугается, что у него вываливаются наушники.

Временами он думает о том, чтобы стать лошадью. Он думает о том, чтобы быть обузданным, о том, чтобы ощутить тяжесть удил во рту. Он думает о весе на спине. Он думает о тяжелой работе, о том, чтобы быть оседланным, о работе его мышц. Он думает о том, как его вычистят. Он думает о руках на его теле. Он думает о том, чтобы брать еду из ладоней. Он думает о том, чтобы его кормили.

Он не знает, что чувствует, когда думает об этом. О Стиве, который кормит его. О руках Стива на его теле.

Он идет в квартиру Стива, заходит в ванну, раздевается и смотрит на тело.

Тело...

Тело негативно.

Уилсонсэмюэлтомас сказал бы, что его _чувства_ по отношению к телу негативны.

Бак думает, что это какая-то брехливая чушь.

Тело держит нож. Тело нажимает на курок. Тело сидит в кресле. Тело выплескивает свое содержимое. Тело кричит и бьется. Тело воняет и сочится. Тело _должно быть усовершенствовано._ Тело оснащено _новейшими модификациями._ Тело _чертовски отвратительно._ Тело берет все, что ему дают.

Стив не должен прикасаться к телу.

Он хочет, чтобы Стив прикоснулся к телу.

Во второй вечер после того, как дети переехали к нему, Стив говорит:

– Можешь встать на весы для меня, Бак?

Он встает на весы, не снимая ботинок. Весы говорят: 84.

Тело сделало Стива несчастным.

Две недели спустя Стив смотрит на него. Он выглядит...

Счастливым?

Он говорит:

– Хочешь снова запрыгнуть на весы?

Весы говорят: 86.

Тело сделало Стива счастливым. Стив протягивает руку к телу. Затем опускает.

Неприемлемо.

– Ты можешь д-дотронуться до меня, – говорит Бак. – Я не прирежу тебя.

– Я знаю, что ты не прирежешь меня, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Я просто хочу... уважать твое личное пространство.

– Потому что ты думаешь, что меня изнасиловали?

Лицо Стива приобретает странный оттенок. Это довольно забавно, на самом деле.

– Так и есть, – говорит Бак. – Если тебе правда интересно. Из меня вытрахали все дерьмо. Только один куратор, но н-н-н-несколько... боже, может, пять или шесть раз. Вроде он трахнул меня пять или шесть раз, пока я не сорвался, не откусил ему член и не сбежал.

– Что? – говорит Стив.

– Я откусил ему член, свернул шею, убил шестерых техников и сбежал. Оказался здесь. В Нью-Йорке. Я соскочил с того дерьма, на котором Гидра держала меня, ну знаешь, муравьи ползают по телу и все такое. Наверное, это были семидесятые: многие парни оказались на улицах сразу после Вьетнама. Увидел, как парень, колется, и подумал, что это п-п-поможет. Исправит меня, и все будет в порядке. Господи, в этот раз я вспомнил о героине раньше, чем вспомнил с-с-с-свое блядское имя.

– Баки, – говорит Стив. – Мне жаль. Мне так, так жаль.

Неприемлемо.

– Не. Извиняйся, – говорит он. – Ты и эти чертовы дети – единственная причина, почему я не пустил себе пулю в лоб.

Он думает, что раньше мог легко читать лицо Стива.

Он не понимает выражения лица Стива.

– Они, – говорит он. – Они оставили меня в одиночестве. В камере. На. На шесть месяцев.

Боль. Выражение на его лице – это боль. Он знает, как это ощущается на его собственном лице. Стив говорит:

– Что?

– Когда они л-л-л-ломали меня. После того, как они забрали мою руку. Я был один. В течение шести месяцев. Было темно, – он сглатывает. – Потом они выпустили меня. Свет, он... я закричал. Там был врач. Психолог. Она задавала мне вопросы. Я не мог. Я не мог говорить. Она дотронулась до меня. Вот так, – он кладет руку на щеку Стива, затем опускает ее. – Они дали мне пистолет. Они привели гражданскую. Они сказали. Они сказали – выстрели в нее и до тебя снова дотронутся. Ты не вернешься в темноту. Так что я выстрелил, – он останавливается. – Позже. Человек, который изнасиловал меня. Поначалу я думал... я думал, что он добр. Потому что прикасается ко мне.

Он смотрит на Стива. Он пытается заглянуть ему в глаза.

О.

Стив обнимает его.

Он говорит:

– Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Стив говорит:

– Я убью любого, кто попытается меня остановить.

*****

Сэм по самые запястья в курице, когда Стив пишет ему.

Они не общались уже пару недель, если не считать двух визитов Сэма, чтобы убедиться, что Баки никого не зарезал. На самом деле, это совсем не похоже на них: переехав в Нью-Йорк, они сильно сблизились. Уничтожить злобную нацистскую организацию, отправиться на общенациональную охоту за советским убийцей, словить ужасное пищевое отравление в пенсильванском «Applebee»[12], прежде чем решиться на следующий шаг в их отношениях и вместе переехать в Нью-Йорк. Да, неудивительно, что после всего они сблизились. (Фактически, Сэм отравился, а Стив растирал ему спину, поил имбирным пивом и заламывал руки, наблюдая за его страданиями, как самая настоящая гигантская святая ирландская мамочка, но Сэм решил вычеркнуть некоторые детали – когда его, возможно, стошнило на хаки Капитана Америка – из истории их отношений. Стив, в свою очередь, любезно воздерживается от упоминаний об этом, точно так же, как Сэм никогда не упоминает о случае, когда Стив забыл, что он сверхчеловек, споткнулся о собственные ноги, упал с лестницы в метро и приземлился на туриста из Айовы, который все продолжал вопить: «Пожар! Спасите, пожар!», пока пятеро других снимали все это на свои телефоны, а пьяный бездомный джентльмен прошел мимо и сказал: «Эй, парень, почему ты кричишь на Кэпа? Это не круто, мужик, он же типа _умер за наши грехи_ или типа того». Ну, или, по крайней мере, он не упоминает об этом слишком _часто,_ может, только раз в месяц, потому что не рассказывать эту историю никогда и никому было бы настоящим _преступлением против веселья_ ).

В общем, обычно они не разлей вода. Но сейчас Стив слишком занят, одухотворенно пялясь в глаза Баки и мучая несчастных маленьких сироток, которые, вероятно, заслуживают лучшей участи. Сэм же вступил в закрытую лигу по доджболу и посетил три действительно фантастических свидания с прекрасной дамой, которая до сих пор не поняла, что он идиот, который в новостях постоянно пикирует на чудаков с лучевыми пушками, а потом дает пять Халку (Что ему сказать? Он просто очень нравится Большому парню. Железный Человек может _продолжать_ беситься из-за этого, сколько душе угодно). Так что в основном они оба были слишком заняты.

На самом деле, прекрасная дама и есть настоящая причина всей этой куриной эпопеи: Сэм пригласил Клэр на домашний ужин в пятницу, а значит, у него остается еще пять дней, чтобы научиться жарить курицу так же хорошо, как и его мама. Он рассказал маме об этом по телефону, и она так сильно смеялась, что он искренне забеспокоился о ее здоровье и благополучии. А также о рассудке, потому что для матери ненормально проявлять больше благосклонности к Капитану Америка, чем к собственной плоти и крови. Он уверен, что если бы Стив пытался научиться жарить курицу, она бы уже была у него дома с противнем и полным мешком лука.

Итак, телефон Сэма несколько секунд проигрывает «Blitzkrieg Bop» [13], которую он поставил на текстовые сообщения от Стива, в основном потому, что она смущает людей. Сэм думает, что-то вроде: «Да! Стив! Я скучаю по Стиву!», потому что у них очень страстный броманс, и они, скорее всего, спали бы друг с другом, если бы Стив был прекрасной дамой, а не человеческим эквивалентом быка Фердинанда [14]. Сэм, конечно же, может оставаться таким как есть, потому что Капитан Америка думает, что Сэм Уилсон, цитата: «Очень красивый парень с обаятельной улыбкой».

Но рука Сэма в заднице мертвой курицы, так что ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы дотянуться до телефона. «Blitzkrieg Bop» успевает сыграть еще пару раз, а значит Стив, скорее всего, нашел еще больше видео с выдрами на YouTube. Затем он наконец вычищает всю куриную гадость из-под ногтей, берет в руки телефон и читает:

 **Стив:** Баки только что сказал, что один из его кураторов насиловал его.

 **Стив:** И что сразу после того, как они отрезали ему руку, они заперли его в полном одиночестве в темной камере, лишив человеческого контакта на шесть месяцев.

 **Стив:** Я не знаю, что делать.

Вот дерьмо.

На одну, действительно омерзительную секунду, Сэм очень хочет проигнорировать эти сообщения. Он веселится и хорошо проводит время последние пару недель, а иметь дело с травмой такого невероятного уровня? Совсем не весело. Но потом он напоминает себе, что это Стив, парень, который не рассказал ни одной живой душе о дне, когда Сэм лежал на полу в ванной комнате отеля «Holiday» в Пенсильвании и плакал от острой боли и отвращения к себе. Так что он собирается с духом и пишет в ответ.

 **Я:** ты сейчас с ним?

 **Стив:** Нет. Он только что ушел.

 **Я:** ок, чел, шаг 1 не сходи с ума, это ничем не поможет. Шаг 2 встретимся в той закусочной с пирогами, которую ты нашел, через час

 **Стив:** Ты хочешь пирога?

 **Я:** пироги очень полезны, когда дело идет о травмах

 **Я:** поверь мне, я профессионал

 **Я:** не спорь со мной, Стивен

Сэм добирается до закусочной ровно через час после отправки сообщения. Стив уже там, отравляет воздух страданиями, и их так много; по крайней мере, на 75% больше, чем может выжать из себя неусовершенствованный человек. Стив проскальзывает в кабинку и садится напротив.

– Привет, приятель. Еще не заказывал?

Стив просто смотрит на него.

– Время обеда, – говорит он. – Закажи что-нибудь.

Стив заказывает оладьи, скорее всего, потому, что самое большое и яркое слово в меню это «оладьи», а не потому, что он действительно хочет их. Одна из суперспособностей Капитана Америка – превращать вкусную еду в какую-то странную форму самонаказания. Сэм заказывает чизбургер, потому что он действительно хочет его и потратил много времени на терапию.

– Хорошо, – говорит Сэм, когда приносят еду. – Что он тебе сказал?

Стив говорит. Это ужасно, но есть и положительные моменты.

– Значит, он сказал, что хочет, чтобы ты прикасался к нему? Это же здорово, Стив. Он доверяет тебе, что может быть почти невозможным для людей, переживших подобное. Плюс, он говорит о своих нуждах. Все это очень хорошие новости. Теперь ты знаешь, в каком направлении двигаться, верно? Прямо сейчас у тебя есть хоть какие-то ориентиры.

Стив выглядит чуть ли не оскорбленным:

– Так что мне стоит чаще его _обнимать?_ Вот и весь ответ? Вот и все решение?

– Не существует никого _решения,_ Стив. Он не кубик Рубика. Твоя задача – быть рядом, слушать, если он хочет поговорить, и не переводить все на себя, что означает не говорить о том, как ты хочешь убить парня, который сделал это с ним.

– Не могу. Он уже убил его. Откусил член и свернул шею голыми руками, – говорит Стив и откусывает кусочек оладьи. Он выглядит немного счастливее.

– Ну, – говорит Сэм, – да, думаю, это определенно один из действенных способов разорвать все контакты со своим обидчиком.

Потом он просто ест свой бургер, потому что ему нужно немного передохнуть.

– Ладно, хорошо, в любом случае лучшее, что ты можешь сделать – слушать его, когда он говорит, и дать ему понять, что ты любишь его и здесь ради него. Вот и все в основном.

Стив выглядит так, будто они вторглись в область астрофизики:

– _Как?_

– Что ж, – говорит Сэм. – Это, конечно, безумная и неожиданная идея, но выслушай меня. Я слышал, что в некоторых культурах (знаешь, как например, те изолированные племена в Амазонии?), если они хотят сказать кому-нибудь, что любят их, они подходят к этому человеку и говорят: _«Я люблю тебя»._

Теперь Стив выглядит так, будто Сэм только что предложил ему обрасти маленькими ракетными двигателями и переименовать себя в Железную Америку.

– Я не могу сказать Баку, что я _люблю_ его, мы не... мы не _такие._

– Да ладно тебе, _серьезно,_ чувак? Ты _Капитан Америка,_ на каждом шагу продаются фигурки с тобой, думаю, твоя мужественность выдержит подобный удар.

Стив выглядит невпечатленным.

– Обычно, когда мы хотим выразить свою любовь, я говорю, что его лицо похоже на брокколи, прибитое к столбу, а он называет меня сосунком и пытается ударить по яйцам. Если я вдруг начну говорить, что люблю его, он, скорее всего, подумает, что Гидра добралась и до меня.

Сэм просто пялится на него с секунду.

– Знаешь, когда они сказали, что ты из прошлого, я не понял, что они имели в виду _среднюю школу._ Ладно, хорошо, я придумаю что-нибудь еще. Обучение геев-героев войны говорить о своих чувствах друг другу: просто еще одна из множества услуг, предоставляемых Сэмом Уилсоном.

– Я не гей, – говорит Стив. Сэм просто вздыхает. Стив подается вперед, немного насупившись. – _Сэм._

А вот и Капитан-Америка-Предельно-Серьезен тон. Сэм слегка наклоняется, чтобы показать, что он слушает:

– В чем дело?

Стив сглатывает.

– Я любил Пегги. Она не была рекламным трюком, или _бородой,_ или что ты там думаешь. Я был _влюблен_ в нее. А Бак... Я тоже его люблю. И не просто, как _лучшего друга детства._ Я не люблю его как брата. Я люблю его так же, как я любил Пегги. Насколько я знаю, это делает меня бисексуалом, а не геем. Если ты настаиваешь, чтобы я как-то называл себя, пусть это хотя бы будет правильное слово.

Он краснеет так сильно и сидит настолько прямо, широко расправив свои нелепые плечи, будто готовится к удару, что Сэму безумно хочется затискать его до смерти.

– О, Стив, ты только взгляни на себя! Нет, эй, Стив, давай, дружище, не прячься под стол. Спасибо, что рассказал мне. Я очень рад, что ты почувствовал, что можешь мне рассказать. Так что ты чувствуешь, произнеся это вслух?

Стив морщит нос.

– Странно, – говорит он.

Сэм ждет пару секунд, но Стив больше ничего не говорит.

– Странно. Что ж, отлично. Учимся говорить о нашей сексуальности сегодня: учимся говорить о наших чувствах завтра, – он замолкает и щелкает пальцами. – Да. Я понял! Как насчет того, чтобы сказать о том, как ты рад, что он здесь?

– Что?

– Да ладно тебе, это идеально! В следующий раз, когда ты будешь пялиться на него, как будто он поднялся из океана, стоя на раковине моллюска [15], ты можешь сказать: «Эй, Бак, я очень рад, что ты здесь. Здорово быть рядом с тобой. Спасибо, что остаешься со мной». Думаешь, справишься?

– Да, – говорит Стив и слегка улыбается. – Да. Думаю, может сработать.

– Отлично, – говорит Сэм. – Чувак, чувства – сложная штука. Не хочешь обсудить последнюю игру «Метс»[16]?

– _Господи,_ да, _спасибо,_ – говорит Стив. Так что они обсуждают «Метс» следующие полчаса, а Стив даже доедает свои оладьи.

Через пару дней в квартиру Сэма приходит большая квадратная посылка от Стива, что очень здорово, потому что Сэм любит подарки. Он срывает бумагу, а затем просто смотрит.

Это картина маслом, и на ней Сэм. У него крылья, и он смеется, держа в руках пылающий меч. А в самом низу, хорошо знакомым почерком Стива выведено: _Святой Архангел Михаил. Покровитель десантников._

Сэм думает о Стиве, о поезде в Альпах, как он протягивает руку кому-то, кого он любил, и не может поймать. Он думает о матери, которая идет рядом с его отцом и слышит выстрел и последние прерывистые вдохи мужа. Он думает о себе, слишком поздно оглянувшемся назад, о дыме в носу и звоне в ушах.

Он думает о Стиве, изо всех сил цепляющемся за то, что он любит, с этим совершенным молодым телом и растерзанным сердцем. Он думает о матери в ее лучшем церковном наряде, и ее вере, такой же крепкой, как танк, в мире полном пуль. Он думает о себе, усталом и опустевшем, возвращающемся домой с жетонами лучшего друга в кармане. Он думает о том, чтобы идти вперед, продолжать идти, не опуская головы. Он думает о бумажной работе и нескончаемом чувстве беспомощности. Он думает: _«Я пытаюсь, я хотя бы пытаюсь»._ Он думает: _«Это все, что у меня есть: прошу, примите это»._

Затем он опускает задницу на свой красивый удобный диван и кричит так, как не кричал с тех пор, как умер Райли.

На следующий день он вешает картину, но не в своем кабинете. Он вещает ее в гостиной, чтобы видеть каждый день. Так что, в худшие дни, когда все будет валиться из рук, он сможет посмотреть на нее и увидеть себя глазами Стива. Увидеть, что для Капитана Америка, его хорошего приятеля Стива, Сэм не потрепанный жизнью солдат, не пустое место, не никудышный психотерапевт. Что в один прекрасный день Сэм сможет помочь кому-то, стать заступником, ниспосланным самим Богом.

*****

Стив читает в гостиной и думает о том, что пора бы ложиться спать, когда Баки просачивается через окно, крадется по комнате и плюхается на диван рядом с ним. На нем тактическое снаряжение и очки, заляпанные запекшейся кровью. 

К этому моменту Стив уже привык.

– Сними очки, – говорит он. – Ты же помнишь, что мы говорили насчет очков в доме.

– Маска запрещена в общих помещениях дома, – говорит Бак, снимая очки. Они оставили тонкие красные линии вокруг глаз. – Инструкций в отношении других элементов тактической экипировки не поступало.

Иногда ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после... чем бы он там ни занимался, когда исчезает по ночам. На прошлой неделе группа полицейских из Лонг-Айленда пришли на работу и нашли местного бухгалтера и по совместительству волонтера в приюте для бездомных, дожидающегося их на ступеньках участка. Человек сказал, что к нему пришел Ангел Смерти и велел прийти с повинной. В кармане у него лежала флешка с видеозаписью, на которой он напал на семилетнюю девочку в кладовке приюта, а также три его отрубленных пальца. 

Стив не до конца одобряет методы Богослова, но не может не признать, что они приносят результат.

– Что ж, я ввожу новые инструкции. Никакого тактического снаряжения в доме, за исключением времени на очистку и переодевание.

Баки выглядит полным страданий.

– Обувь. Снимать?

– Да, – говорит Стив и опускается на пол. Они уже поднаторели в этом. Сегодня Стив снимает первый ботинок достаточно быстро, чтобы к тому времени, когда Бак начинает спрашивать его о приказах, он уже добирается до второго. Стив потирает его икру одной рукой. Он понимает, насколько это ужасно и унизительно для Бака, но Стив всегда старается сделать все, как можно более безболезненным. – Приказы, да? Ну, думаю, тебе стоит принять ванну, как только мы покончим с обувью. Потом ты можешь надеть что-нибудь поудобнее, чем твой тактический костюм, и вернуться сюда, чтобы мы могли немного поболтать перед сном. Хорошо?

– Неясные параметры миссии, – бормочет Бак. Похоже, он сильно вымотался.

Стив снимает второй ботинок и говорит:

– Прими ванну, солдат.

Бак возвращается довольно быстро, все еще мокрый и одетый в спортивные штаны Стива и футболку, которую Старк прислал ему на следующий день после их знакомства. На ней написано БЕРЕГИ ШЕЮ, что, по-видимому, является какой-то отсылкой. Баки без ума от нее. Стив не слишком горд, чтобы отрицать: его до чертиков бесит, что единственная любимая вещь Бака была подарена Старком. Он пытался найти классную футболку с Тупаком в интернете, чтобы сравнять счет. Было трудно. Он узнал у Баки, что главные черты, которые он ценит в этом человеке это: «он не страдал гребаной ерундой» и «его ресницы длиннее, чем мой член», что не особенно полезно для поиска на Amazon.

Обычно Бак надолго пропадает в ванной, но сегодня он, кажется, гораздо больше заинтересован в том, чтобы залезть на Стива. Он иногда ведет себя так после вылазок в роли Богослова: как будто отчаянно нуждается в любом ненасильственном контакте. Бак забирается к Стиву на колени, утыкается лицом ему в шею и трясется. Стив обнимает его. Бак бормочет что-то по-русски и трясется еще сильнее, Стив гладит его по спине и тихо повторяет несколько успокаивающих фраз на том же самом языке.

Вскоре Баки вздыхает, скатывается с его колен, растягивается на диване и говорит:

_– Боже._

– Тяжелая ночь?

– Д-д-да, – говорит Баки. Он начинает рассеянно похлопывать себя по карманам спортивных штанов.

– Ты оставил сигареты на кухне, – говорит ему Стив. – Если это их ты ищешь.

Баки идет на кухню. Стив слышит, как включается плита: Бак зажигает сигарету от газовой горелки. Он возвращается назад с сигаретой в одной руке и пустой кружкой в другой, без понуканий открывает окно и садится на диван, снова прижимаясь к Стиву. Стив одной рукой разминает его плечо из плоти и крови.

– Напомни, купить тебе пепельницу.

– Кружки. Достаточно.

– Вау, ты в своем репертуаре, Бак. Ты просто прелесть, – говорит Стив.

–Так точно, – говорит Бак. – Ты можешь.

Стив дает ему минуту, затем мягко уточняет:

– Что я могу?

– Ты можешь почитать мне?

У Бака проблемы с чтением: от любого текста длиннее абзаца у него раскалывается голова, а в глазах двоится. Он говорит, что они сделали это для того, чтобы он не смог прочитать собственные файлы или любую другую информацию, которую Гидра считала вредной для него. Он не говорил об этом Стиву, пока не рассказал об изнасиловании: Стиву кажется, что Баки чувствует себя более оскорбленным невозможностью читать, чем чем-либо еще. Он просто обожал книги. Ему нравились бульварные романы, но и хорошие книги тоже: Стив помнит, как он читал ему вслух Генри Джеймса. _«Ты только послушай, Стиви, как этот парень умудряется говорить о вещах так, как будто ты никогда раньше не видел их, но вдруг, бац, они все перед тобой, прямо у тебя перед носом»._ Несколько дней назад Стив пообещал, что они будут вместе читать вслух, как Бак всегда делал для Стива, когда тот болел. Он говорит:

– Ага, конечно, Бак, – и берет в руки книгу, которую взял в библиотеке.

– Она была опубликована в 1939 году, но, наверное, сейчас уже считается классикой. Я не помню, читал ли ты ее до войны. Наверное, ты тоже не помнишь, да?

Баки лишь пожимает плечами.

– Во всяком случае, я подумал, что тебе должно понравиться, – говорит Стив и начинает читать.

– «Была половина октября, около одиннадцати утра – хмурый, типичный в это время года для предгорья день, предвещавший холодный секущий дождь. На мне была светлоголубая рубашка, соответствующий галстук и платочек в кармашке, черные брюки и черные носки с голубым узором. Я был элегантен, чист, свежевыбрит, полон спокойствия и не беспокоился о том, какое впечатление это производит».

Бак коротко смеется и кладет голову Стиву на плечо.

– Почему т-т-ты остановился?

Стив улыбается ему, голова кружится от звука его смеха, и ему приходится заново искать строчку, на которой он остановился.

– «Я выглядел точно так, как должен выглядеть хорошо одетый частный детектив. Я шел с визитом к четырем миллионам долларов».

Книга срабатывает так же, как и клубничный молочный коктейль. Бак в полнейшем восторге и уже полностью пришел в себя: отвечает персонажам, заставляет Стива читать на разные голоса и громко смеется над каждым забавным отрывком. В итоге ему приходится прерваться, потому что Бак говорит исключительно дурацким голосом гангстерши, и Стив смеется так сильно, что не может читать.

– Эй, – говорит Бак, когда они немного поуспокоились. – Помнишь, что я сказал на днях? О том, как из меня вытрахали все дерьмо?

Стив откладывает книгу.

– Подобный разговор не просто забыть, Бак. Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Ты х-х-х-хочешь меня, да? В том самом смысле?

– Эм, – говорит Стив, чей мозг только что, возможно, взорвался.

Бак пристально смотрит на него:

– Просто ответь на вопрос, здоровяк.

– Я, э-э, – говорит Стив. – В смысле, _ага._

Ему кажется, что, вероятнее всего, это не тот ответ, который он должен дать на подобный вопрос от его травмированного и психически нестабильного лучшего друга, но разумная часть мозга Стива сейчас, похоже, совсем отключилась.

– Черт подери, слава богу, – говорит Бак. – Я т-т-тоже. В смысле, хочу _тебя,_ н-не себя. Я не _настолько_ самовлюблен. В любом случае, я подумал, что должен дать тебе знать, что я сломан.

– Бак, – мягко говорит Стив. – Я знаю. Я только что помогал тебе снять обувь.

Баки бросает на него взгляд, который Лили зовет Берт-фейсом. Стив нашел видео с Бертом и Эрни на Youtube, чтобы понять, что она имела в виду, и ага, именно это лицо. Стив и Майки согласны, что это очаровательно. Лили и Сэм думают, что они вконец спятили.

– Спасибо, умник, теперь я чувствую с-себя намного лучше. Нет, я имею в виду, черт подери. Я н-н-н-не могу заниматься этим. Не могу позволить, чтобы нечто подобное было внутри меня. И, эм, не думаю, что смогу воткнуть эту штуку в кого-нибудь другого. Или сосать член.

– Бак, – говорит Стив. – Ты знаешь, что мы еще ни разу даже не целовались?

– Ага, я знаю, и еще я знаю, что ты наивная душа, поэтому я х-х-х-х-х... – он замолкает, хмурится и переводит дыхание. – Я _хотел предупредить_ тебя, что не поскачу на твоем ч-ч-члене в закат, – он дергает головой, будто для выразительности. Стив краснеет.

– Тебе обязательно нужно так говорить?

– Как? Что не так со мной, прыгающем на твоем члене? Тебя это с-с-смущает? – он ухмыляется. Небось, считает себя самым умным. – Я не должен г-г-говорить о том, как готовлю себя пальцами и соскальзываю на твой большой твердый...

Стив бьет его в плечо. Бак тычет ему в щекотное место под ребрами. Стив извивается как угорь, затем тянет Баки за волосы, чтобы тот наконец прекратил. Бак визжит.

– К-какого хрена, тебе что с-семь лет? Д-дерись как _мужчина,_ Стивен.

– _Никогда,_ – говорит Стив и бьет его подушкой по голове. Баки делает Стиву мокрого Вилли. Стив выкручивает правый сосок Баки через футболку. Затем они как бы просто вслепую шлепают друг друга, потому что два одинаковых набора суперсолдатских рефлексов усложняют поиски подходящего места для крапивки.

Они объявляют перемирие, с трудом переводя дыхание.

– Значит, когда ты говорил, что _не можешь_... – говорит Стив. – Ты имел в виду, э-э...

– Я не имел в виду, что он с-с- _сломан,_ – говорит Баки. – Я все еще могу кончить и прочее. Он просто очень _застенчивый,_ понимаешь? Как благородная девица с чувствительными нервами.

– Ну, что ж, теперь все понятно, – говорит Стив. – Именно это я всегда и представляю, когда думаю о малыше Баки. Благородная девица. С чувствительными нервами.

– О, ты д-д-думал о моем члене, милый? Я _польщен._

– О да, – говорит Стив. – Это же одна из четырех вещей, о которых я постоянно думаю. Ну ты знаешь: свобода, справедливость, твой член и придурок, к которому он приделан...

Баки сбрасывает его на пол. Они брыкаются некоторое время. Стив позволяет пригвоздить себя к полу, а потом просто лежит на спине, пока они хихикают друг другу в лицо, как парочка пустоголовых детей. Баки по-прежнему не смотрит ему в глаза, но он выглядит таким же счастливым, как и до начала войны. Маленький глупый кусочек мозга Стива думает: « _Это моя заслуга»._

– Ты чертовски _хорошенький,_ – говорит Бак и целует Стива в щеку.

Стив поднимает брови.

– Для снайпера ты ужасно целишься.

– Да ты что? – он улыбается, мягко и легко. – И где моя цель?

Стив вытягивает губы и хлопает ресницами, потому что проще шутить, чем пытаться быть серьезным, когда его сердце так бешено колотится. Бак говорит «фу-у» и прикрывает рот Стива рукой.

Стив говорит:

– Я оближу ее, спорим? – выходит приглушенно.

Бак убирает руку и целует его.

Это... ну, немного разочаровывает после стольких лет ожидания. Быстрый маленький поцелуй, Стив даже не успевает задуматься, как он заканчивается. Но все равно.

Он примет его.

Баки паникует и сбегает через окно.

Спустя десять минут он забирается обратно, выглядя немного пристыженным. Стив ставит на паузу «Вызовите акушерку» и отказывается выглядеть пристыженным. Это отличный сериал.

– Это было излишне драматично даже для тебя, умник.

– Я не. _Драматичный,_ – говорит Баки. Похоже, у него опять проблемы с речью.

– Ага, как скажешь, – говорит Стив. – Хочешь посидеть со мной?

– Да, – говорит Баки и беззвучно подходит ближе. Они обнимаются и смотрят «Вызовите акушерку». Баки ненавидит этот сериал.

– Он. _Скучный._ Никого не. Убили.

– Боже, парень, разве тебе не хватает этого на работе, зачем нести это домой?

Баки фыркает, пинает Стива в лодыжку, а затем ложится головой на колени Стива и говорит:

– Потрогай. Мой волосы, – как будто он Царица Савская. И это здорово: актив Гидры никогда бы не стал так командовать людьми, но Бак чертовски уверен, что это сойдет ему с рук. И ему всегда сходило, со Стивом.

– Дасэр, – говорит Стив и начинает расчесывать пальцами спутанные волосы Бака. Поначалу кажется, что это провоцирует тики; подергивания и хрюканье настолько сильные и частые, что Стив почти пугается. Но, кажется, Бак чувствует себя спокойно и уютно, и постепенно тики сходят на нет. Он утыкается лицом в колени Стива, словно большой кот и издает тихие забавные звуки каждый раз, когда пальцы Стива касаются нового места на его голове. В конце концов он засыпает, пуская слюни на спортивные штаны Стива.

Стив кладет руку ему на плечо:

– Эй, Бак?

Бак открывает глаза, и его лицо мгновенно приобретает настороженные черты.

– Что?

Стив сжимает волю в кулак:

– Я просто... спасибо, что остался, Бак. Спасибо, что ты здесь. Я очень рад, что ты рядом.

Баки моргает. Задумывается.

– Я тоже, – говорит он. – Рад. Тоже рад, что я здесь.

Стив уверен, что это лучший день в его жизни.

*****

Майки и Лили думали, что жить с Богословом плохо, но тогда они были просто глупыми детьми, потому что жить с Капитаном Америка? Намного, _намного_ хуже.

По словам Кэпа, они с Джоном были лучшими друзьями уже _миллион_ лет, так что Лили думала, что Стив будет (он хочет, чтобы его звали Стивом, что _очень странно,_ ведь он _буквально Капитан Америка_ ) похож на Джона. Ну типа, схожее воспитание и прочее дерьмо. Но он _нисколечко_ не похож. Он полная _противоположность_ Джону, и это _ужасно._

Итак, что из себя представляет Стив: как рано бы ты не встал, он уже проснулся и, скорее всего, весь светится после своей утренней пробежки, допивает вторую чашку кофе и читает настоящую газету, как будто на дворе все еще прошлый век. И поначалу он весь такой милый, ну знаешь, типа приглашает наверх, готовит тебе завтрак в своей не по размеру маленькой обтягивающей футболке, боже, Майки хочет скончаться на месте, чтобы это было последним, что он видел в этой жизни. Но потом, если ты _во второй раз_ просыпаешь будильник и опаздываешь в школу, он становится _воплощением дьявола._

В конце первой недели их пребывания в доме Стива они слышат стук в дверь, они открывают ее и там Стив, который выглядит совершенно мило и невинно, он говорит: «Бак сказал, что вы уже дважды на этой неделе опоздали в школу почти на полчаса». И они в ответ: «бла-бла, слишком долго добираться, бла-бла, мы исправимся!» Кэп скрещивает руки на своей дурацкой гигантской груди и говорит: «Хм».

А через два дня они снова опаздывают в школу. Тем же вечером они устраивают семейный ужин в каком-то странном веганском ресторане. Идею предложил Стив, и он ужасно взволнован, потому что _ты можешь есть любые блюда тут, Бак, они уже избавились от большинства проблемных для тебя продуктов._ Ладно, это и правда мило, а Джон весь такой вздыхает, закатывает глаза, но втайне наслаждается ужином.

Затем Джон говорит:

– Чертовы дети. Снова опоздали. Их классная руководительница. Накричала на меня.

Он немного устал сегодня: Лили уверена, что он пристрелил кого-то, прежде чем забрать их из школы. Его взгляд блуждает по залу, будто ищет дозу, но рука, которой он обычно жмет на курок, не дрожит. В отсутствии наркотиков, его рука перестает дрожать только тогда, когда он держит пистолет. 

Стив слегка улыбается, потому что он всегда, как дурак, улыбается Джону. Иногда Лили хочется взять его за шкирку, хорошенько встряхнуть и сказать, чтобы он прекратил это дерьмо, потому что Джон уже больше не тот симпатичный парень в военной форме, он сбрендивший наркоман, и Стив никогда не жил вместе с ним в дерьмовом притоне, не должен был помогать ему, напуганному и кричащему по-китайски. Какое право _он_ имеет так улыбаться Джону все время? Но вы не можете взять Капитана Америка за шкирку, скорее всего, это незаконно и вы бы наверняка повредили спину, потому что он размером где-то с трех нормальных людей. Так что она просто сверлит его взглядом.

Стив говорит:

– Она накричала на тебя? Серьезно?

Джон делает Берт-фейс:

– Она накричала. Взглядом.

– Что ж, – говорит Стив. – Нам просто нужно немного поменять распорядок.

Майки говорит:

– _Детка,_ я _не буду_ бегать с тобой посреди ночи, это слишком похоже на _пытку._

– Ты будешь только задерживать меня, – говорит Стив, самодовольный придурок. – Завтра подъем в пять сорок пять.

– Иисусе, – говорит Бак. – Вот вы и допрыгались, дети, мама составила план. Был рад знакомству.

Майки говорит:

– Погоди, что?

На следующее утро Лили просыпается, потому что наступил _конец света._

Я ПОНЯЛ СООТВЕТСТВИЕ ПАРАБОЛЫ И ФАБУЛЫ, ПРОЧЕЛ Я В БИБЛИСТЕКЕ ВСЕ В МИРЕ ИНКУНАБУЛЫ, – вопит омерзительный голос.

Она выбегает в гостиную прямо в пижаме, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится звук и _убить его._ Майки тоже там, бегает кругами по комнате в полном бешенстве, зажав уши руками и всем своим видом говоря: _«О мой бог что это заставьте это заткнуться ааааааааа!»_

Стив выключает магнитофон.

Затем он улыбается и говорит:

– Доброе утро, новобранцы.

Они оба пялятся на него. Он продолжает улыбаться.   
– Завтрак... – он смотрит на часы, – через тринадцать минут. Столовая[17] закроется в шесть-двадцать. Один из вас может подняться и воспользоваться моей ванной, или же придется научиться умываться быстрее. Постарайтесь успеть за пять минут: на флоте на это дают две минуты.

Затем он типа просто уплывает в неизвестном направлении.

На завтрак французские тосты. Они действительно хороши. Хотя Лили и Майки все еще ненавидят Стива, который сидит за столом, попивая кофе и улыбаясь в газету, будто считает себя самым умным.

Лили отправляет Джону сообщение: _он отвратительный и злой я ненавижу его почему ты так поступил с нами иди к черту джон_

Джон отвечает мгновенно; наверное, ползает где-нибудь по крышам, и там хорошо ловит сеть. Он посылает ей картинку с американским флагом. Затем он посылает ей эмоджи с какашкой.

Лили ненавидит их обоих.

Спустя пару дней наступает суббота, Лили и Майки прохлаждаются в своей гостиной. Лили смотрит «Оденься к свадьбе». Майки пытается нарисовать пару модных эскизов с помощью цветных карандашей, которые недавно купил, но он не умеет рисовать людей, так что они все получаются шишковатыми и странными. Затем раздается стук в дверь, и они кричат:

– _Входите!_

Стив просовывает голову в дверь:

– Бак придет на обед где-то через час. Хотите присоединиться?

– _Да!_ – кричит Майки.

Лили закатывает глаза:

– Эм, само собой? Мы не виделись уже _два дня._

Он был занят каким-то таинственным дерьмом, так что не забирал их после школы и не появлялся на семейных ужинах.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Будет гороховый суп.

Лили корчит недовольное лицо, потому что _иу._ Стив говорит:

– Вы можете отправить свои жалобы капеллану.  
  
Затем он видит, чем занят Майки, и становится весь такой задорный и заинтересованный.

– Эй, чемпион, что рисуешь?

– Ничего, просто какое-то дебильное дерьмо... О мой бог, я _ужасен,_ прости, я должен тебе по меньшей мере _миллион_ центов.

Стив садится на пол рядом с Майки.

– Знаешь, я когда-то рисовал модные иллюстрации. В основном для каталогов выкроек.

Майки смотрит на него так, как будто он только что признался, что был коровой или типа того.

 _– Ты?_ Но ты же типа такой... _мускулисты_ й и _мужественный,_ и хорошо _стреляешь в людей,_ и... прочее.

Стив фыркает и смотрит на себя вниз, будто и сам толком не знает, что ожидает увидеть.

– Да, наверное? Довольно странно. Только не говори, что я хорошо стреляю в присутствии Баки. У него на этот счет несколько иная точка зрения, – он смотрит на рисунки Майки. – Ты хорошо разбираешься в цветах.

Майки плюхается на пол и кричит в ковер. Стив смотрит на Лили.

– Я сказал что-то не то?

– Нет, он просто очень рад, что ты похвалил его, – говорит Лили. – Потому что он думает, что ты милый и сексуальный, и он вроде как хочет выйти за тебя или что-то вроде.

 _– О мой бог, закрой свой рот, шлюха!_ – говорит Майки. Затем он еще с большим энтузиазмом кричит в ковер. Капитан Америка выглядит немного озадаченным.

Наконец Майки берет себя в руки, и Стив говорит:

– Кто-нибудь учил тебя рисовать эскизы? [18]

В итоге Стив показывает Майки, как рисовать моделей для модных иллюстраций и объясняет, что такое _линия баланса, девять голов_ и прочее. Майки внимательно слушает, но Лили уверена, что все, чего он хочет на самом деле, это просто кричать в ковер до конца своей жизни. Стив прорисовывает каждый этап, чтобы помочь Майки лучше запомнить, и в конце у него получается настоящая иллюстрация с моделью в старомодном платье и большой широкополой шляпой. Он говорит:

– Я знаю, что одежда самая интересная часть, но все же постарайся побольше практиковаться в прорисовке моделей, прежде чем двигаться дальше.

Затем он смотрит на часы.

– Мне нужно закончить обед. Я напишу вам, когда придет Бак, – говорит он и уходит.

Майки катается по ковру.

 _– Он прекрасный ангел, и я никогда не буду достаточно хорош для него, почему моя жизнь так ужасна, о дорогой Иисус, забери меня отсюда,_ – говорит он. Затем он рисует эскизы снова и снова, чтобы не разочаровать Капитана Америка своими ужасными модными иллюстрациями.

Проходит как минимум час, но Стив не пишет и не отвечает ей, когда она в сотый раз спрашивает: _джон уже здесь?_ Это немного странно, но иногда он просто забывает, что живет в будущем и не проверяет телефон, особенно когда проводит время с Джоном, и они перебрасываются дурацкими шутками и колошматят друг друга, потому что они такие _инфантильные._ Поэтому Лили поднимается наверх, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Дверь Стива как всегда открыта, так что она просто заглядывает внутрь и _о черт._

Потому что о да, Джон здесь, и они со Стивом в пяти минутах от того, чтобы сделать это прямо в гостиной. Они сидят на диване, и Джон целует Стива в шею, расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке металлической рукой, а Стив держит руки за головой, как будто его сейчас арестуют, что очень странно. Но его глаза закрыты, а голова запрокинута назад, он говорит:

– _Господи..._ Бак, мы _не можем_ , дети... – своим хриплым сексуальным голосом.

Затем Джон смеется и говорит:

– Давай, милый, ты упустишь с-с-с-свой шанс, эта благородная девица не собирается торчать здесь весь день.

Лили очень тихо сматывается оттуда, пока ее не застукали, наблюдающей за ними, как извращенка.

Она спускается вниз и говорит Майки:

– Джон и Стив целуются на диване, как парочка тринадцетилеток.

Майки даже не кричит. Он просто встает, очень тихо выходит за дверь и поднимается наверх, потому что он извращенец.

Он возвращается спустя две минуты. Он говорит:

– Лили _. Лили._ Я видел свет. Я вернусь на путь истинный. Я стану _таким хорошим,_ Лили. Я буду вставать вовремя каждый день, доедать все овощи, я прочту весь учебник по истории, никогда больше в жизни не скажу бранного слова, не дав Стиву ни цента, и в один прекрасный день, когда я вырасту, _Бог позволит мне стать ветчиной в этом сэндвиче._

Лили говорит:  
  
– Брр, я уверена, что Бог ничего знать не хочет _о_ твоих странных гомосексуальных фантазиях.

– Я только что видел Стива без футболки, – говорит Майки. – _Бог полностью на моей стороне, –_ его взгляд становится мечтательным. – Он краснеет, типа, _прямо до самого низа._

– Это _странно,_ – говорит Лили. – Ты странный отвратительный ребенок, и Бог, наверное, смотрит сейчас на тебя с небес и качает головой. А ангелы заливаются слезами, и все из-за тебя.

– Ты такая _антиподдерживающая,_ – говорит Майки. – Я иду к себе.

– Угх, только _не_ _дай_ мне услышать, чем ты там занимаешься, – кричит Лили ему вслед.

Десять минут спустя Стив пишет ей, что гороховый суп готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Тик-Ток – механический человек, персонаж из серии книг Л. Ф. Баума о сказочной стране Оз. Литературоведы причисляют его к «прототипам робота» и одним из первых образов робота в художественной литературе.   
> 2\. Гостфейс Килла – см. прим. автора   
> 3\. Лаовай – иностранец, человек из другой страны чаще европейской внешности, который не понимает или плохо понимает по-китайски и с трудом ориентируется в обычаях и порядках повседневной жизни Китая.  
> 4\. Плавающее население (англ. floating population) – это термин, используемый для описания группы людей, которые проживают на определенной территории в течение определенного периода времени, но не имеют там прописки и не занесены в официальную перепись населения.  
> 5\. 你中草牌牙膏还有吗? (кит.) – У вас есть травяная зубная паста?  
> 6\. Хэбэй – провинция на востоке Китая.  
> 7\. 小混混! (кит.) – Негодный сопляк!  
> 8\. Хмонг – этническая группа родом из горных областей современных КНР, Китая, Вьтнама, Лаоса и Таиланда. Входят в группу народов мяо в южном Китае.  
> 9\. Liumang (кит.) – гангстер, негодяй, хулиган.  
> 10\. Рисовая каша (кит. zhou) – кантонская разновидность китайской рисовой каши. Крупу для чжоу варят примерно час в большом количестве воды, в пропорции один к пяти или даже один к восьми. Иногда воды добавляют так много, что блюдо больше напоминает суп.  
> 11\. Us Weekly – нью-йоркский еженедельный журнал о знаменитостях.  
> 12\. Applebee – сеть ресторанов. Концепция Applebee ориентирована на повседневную трапезу с основными американскими блюдами, такими как салаты, курица, макароны, гамбургеры и «ребрышки».  
> 13\. Blitzkrieg Bop – песня американской панк-рок группы «Ramones».  
> 14\. Бык Фердинанд – американский анимационный короткометражный фильм 1938 года, созданный Walt Disney Productions. В 2018 году (через два года после написания фанфика) вышла новая полнометражная версия мультфильма под названием «Фердинанд».  
> 15\. Поднялся из океана, стоя на раковине моллюска – отсылка к картине С. Боттичелли «Рождение Венеры».   
> 16\. Метс (англ. mets) – нью-йоркская бейсбольная команда.  
> 17\. Столовая (англ. mess) – военный жаргон, имеется в виду именно армейская столовая.   
> 18\. Как я поняла, под эскизами имеется в виду набросок фигуры модели.
> 
> Примечание автора:   
> 1\. Гостфейс Килла – участник хип-хоп группы Ву-Танг Клан, который иногда выступает/записывается под именем Железный Человек. «Береги шею» (классика!) – песня группы Ву-Танг Клан.  
> 2\. Баки отправляет Стиву песню Кида Кади «Erase Me». Стив шлет Баки «Sugar Pie Honey Bunch (I Can't Help Myself)» группы «The Four Tops», потому что он большой фанат классического мотауна (направление в музыке).   
> 3\. Книга, которую Стив читает Баки – это «Глубокий сон» Рэймонда Чандлера. Если вы хотя бы немного интересуетесь популярной американской культурой эпохи Стива и Баки, или искусством соединять слова с другими словами, сходите в библиотеку и почитайте ее. (В тексте представлен перевод А.Я. Ливерганта).  
> 4\. Стив мучает Чертовых Детишек песней генерал-майора Стэнли из оперы «Пираты Пензанса». (В тексте представлен перевод Георгия Бена).


	6. Книга Иова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Баки плохая ночь. У Богослова хорошее утро. Музыка звучит. Стив действует. Чертова семейка налаживает связи. Тетя Хуан устанавливает правила. Стив и Баки заключают договор. Баки пишет письмо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Песня, которую Баки слушает в такси: https://youtu.be/RAzzv6Ks9nc  
> Первая пьеса, которую он играет на рояле, в исполнении предположительно кибернетически улучшенного сверхчеловека Евгения Кисина: https://youtu.be/KmdGbUzv4SM  
> Вторая песня, которую он играет на рояле: https://youtu.be/jSVw0iye9Gw  
> Ужасный визг, который будит Стива: https://youtu.be/xYwcSIBdOik  
> Французская песня с танцевальной вечеринки клуба «без-пап»: https://youtu.be/oiKj0Z_Xnjc

У Бака бывают хорошие и плохие дни.

Стив уверен, что сегодняшний день можно смело назвать днем тотального пиздеца.

Баки ввалился в окно пару часов назад, весь взъерошенный и дезориентированный, он дико дергался и не мог выговорить ни слова. Не только по-английски: Стив пробовал немецкий, русский, французский, но единственное, что он получил в ответ – 190 фунтов кибернетически усиленного хаоса, издающего недовольные звуки и пытающегося уместиться на коленях Стива. К настоящему моменту Баки принял ванну, переоделся в мягкие спортивные штаны и новую футболку с Тупаком и начал проверять всю электронику в квартире на наличие жучков. Стив ходит за ним по пятам, чувствуя себя еще более бесполезным, чем обычно.

– Тебе не нужно этого делать, Бак. ИИ Старка автоматически сканирует все в доме.

Баки издает еще один недовольный звук и продолжает свой обход. Он еще десять минут обыскивает квартиру, после чего снова обращает внимание на Стива. Стив вздыхает:

– Ладно, хорошо, умник. Сегодня нам остается только сдаться. Хочешь пойти в постель?

Баки кивает, направляется прямо в комнату Стива и забирается под покрывало. Стив забирается вслед за ним, Баки извивается в кровати, пока не прижимается спиной к груди Стива. Стив смеется.

– Ты маленькая ложка, да?

Баки дергает головой несколько раз, затем издает утвердительный звук.

Они лежат в обнимку. Сейчас чуть больше девяти вечера, но Стив думает, что сможет уснуть. В комнате немного прохладно. Он прижимается ближе к спине Баки. Нужно одеяло, думает он. Новое одеяло. Какое-нибудь яркое. Почти все в его квартире бежевого оттенка или близкого к нему, и только недавно он понял, насколько это удручающе.

Баки слабо стонет. Рваный болезненный вздох.

– Бак, – говорит Стив. – Бак, эй, эй, что случилось? Что не так?

Затем Баки говорит, его голос невнятный и далекий, как будто он говорит во сне. Как будто каждое слово исходит откуда-то издалека, независимо от его воли:

– Для чего не умер я, выходя из утробы?[1] – говорит он.

У Стива сжимается сердце. Он знает, что будет дальше. Бак помогал ему выучить эти строки, когда им было семь.

– Бак, ты...

– Для чего не скончался, когда вышел из чрева? Зачем приняли меня колени? Зачем было мне сосать сосцы? Теперь бы _лежал я и почивал, спал_ бы. _На что_ дан страдальцу свет, и жизнь огорченным душою, которые _ждут_ смерти, и нет ее, которые вырыли бы ее охотнее, нежели клад, обрадовались бы до восторга, восхитились бы, что нашли гроб? [2]

Стив тянется к нему.

– Бак...

Баки поворачивается к нему и смотрит прямо в глаза, и в его взгляде нет ничего кроме ненависти, ничего кроме _ярости._ Он обхватывает горло Стива металлической рукой и начинает сжимать.

– _Хорошо_ ли для Тебя, что Ты угнетаешь, что презираешь дело рук Твоих? [3]

Стив не борется. Не сопротивляется. Прижимает ладонь к щеке Баки.

Он знает по опыту, что может обходиться без кислорода до трех минут, прежде чем потеряет сознание. Что не делает медленное удушение более приятным процессом. Боль от металлической хватки не так сильна, в сравнении с ожогом в легких. Безумный голос в его голове все повторяет и повторяет: _дышать дышать дышать дышать дышать_

Он велит голосу заткнуться. Сохраняет спокойствие. Смотрит Баки прямо в глаза.

У Баки такие голубые глаза. Баки бесконечно далеко.

Хватка на его горле слабеет. Стив делает глубокий отчаянный глоток воздуха, зная, что каждый вдох будет болезненным в течение следующих часов. Баки выглядит...

Разбитым. Он выглядит разбитым, словно чашка.

– Я пресыщен унижением, – говорит Баки и начинает плакать. Он плачет тихо, слезы текут по его лицу, будто он не замечает их, будто это просто вода. – Взгляни на бедствие мое: _оно увеличивается.[4]_

Затем он говорит:

– Я... Моя _голова_... Я... _Стиви,_ что с-с-с-с-с-с...

Стив сжимает его в объятьях.

– Эй, Бак. Я с тобой. Просто отдохни немного, хорошо? Не волнуйся ни о чем. Просто поспи, и тебе обязательно станет лучше. Я буду на часах.

– Ты д-д-д-держишь меня, – говорит Баки.

Стив говорит:

– Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз.

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, Баки уже исчез.

*****

Стив посылает Баки десять безумных сообщений и звонит четыре раза, прежде чем тот отвечает.

 **Бак:** какого черта милый я ушел от тебя два часа назад

 **Бак:** что за истерика

 **Бак:** у меня был эпизод или типа того?

 **Я:** У тебя была довольно тяжелая ночь. Ты не помнишь?

 **Бак:** Нет

 **Бак:** черт милый я сделал тебе больно?

 **Я:** Все хорошо, не волнуйся об этом. Я просто рад, что ты в порядке.

 **Бак:** Не волнуйся об этом?? ну блядь теперь я волнуюсь придурок

 **Бак:** Стой где стоишь мать твою за ногу

Через полчаса он залезает в окно, видит шею Стива и шипит:

– Ебаный блядский _боже,_ – говорит он. – Твой п-п-п-план состоял в бесплодной надежде, что я не з-з- _замечу?_

– Не было никакого плана, – признается Стив.

Баки фыркает, идет на кухню и возвращается с пакетом замороженного горошка. Стив хмурится.

– Что это за марка?

– Э-э, – говорит Баки, щурясь на надписи на пакете. – «Зеленый Гигант»?

 **–** Эти для еды. Э-э, горошек для травм в другом пакете.

Баки идет за другой упаковкой, снимает футболку и заворачивает в нее горошек. Затем прижимает его к шее Стива. Он говорит:

– Знаешь, у тебя определенно что-то не т-т-т-так в жизни, раз у тебя есть с-с-специальный _горошек для травм._

– Ну, – говорит Стив. – По крайней мере, у меня нет специальных очков для насилия, – он слегка дергается. – _Холодно._

– Ага, в этом и смысл, умник. Боже, мне так чертовски _жаль,_ милый. Что, черт возьми, произошло? Ночной кошмар? У тебя на шее блядский _отпечаток моей руки_.

Он пару раз дергает головой, и Стив облегченно вздыхает, потому что, пока идут тики, Бак не может смотреть на него так, будто хочет сжечь заживо.

– Честно говоря, я не совсем понял, что случилось. Все было нормально. Ты начал сжимать мою шею, а потом остановился.

– Вот так запросто, да? – Бак не кажется впечатленным подобным объяснением.

Стив вздыхает.

– Ты пришел и был сам не свой. Не мог говорить и хотел проверить все в моей квартире на жучки. Я уложил тебя в постель, и ты начал читать стихи из Книги Иова, а затем принялся душить меня. Потом ты уснул.

– Иисусе, – говорит Бак. – Я и в самом деле жуткий ублюдок? Каким местом ты _думал,_ забираясь ко мне в постель, когда я в таком состоянии?

– Ты был _растерянным,_ Бак, а не _смертоносным._ Пока ты не начал душить меня, все, чего ты хотел, это быть маленькой ложечкой.

– Я _всегда_ с-с-с-смертоносен, это чертова заводская установка. Господи, даже чертовы _дети_ знают, что лучше не приближаться ко мне, когда я начинаю вести себя странно. Иногда я волнуюсь, что Лили была права насчет того, что Майки в детстве уронили на голову, – он вздыхает, убирает пакет с горошком и смотрит на синяк. – Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы он зажил?

– Пару часов, – говорит Стив. – Быстрее, если ты поцелуешь.

Бак слегка ухмыляется.

– Настоящий обольститель, а? – говорит он и прижимается губами к холодной шее Стива.

Стив слегка подпрыгивает на месте.

– Твой рот такой горячий.

– Ага, м-мне говорили, – говорит Баки и слегка посасывает ушибленное место.

Стив шипит:

– _Больно._

– В хорошем или п-плохом смысле?

– Эм, – говорит Стив. – В хорошем. Могу я прикоснуться к тебе?

– Ага. Только не надо наглеть, Роджерс, держи руки выше пояса.

Стив кладет руки на талию Баки.

– Могу я поцеловать тебя?

– Конечно, – говорит Баки. – Почему бы и нет, черт подери. Худшее, что может случится, что я еще немного придушу тебя. Только давай без языка. Не люблю, когда мне что-то засовывают в рот.

Они целуются. Стив слегка посасывает нижнюю губу Баки, и тот вздрагивает.

– Чертовски странно, – говорит он.

– Что?

– Мне пришлось п-поднять голову, чтобы поцеловать тебя. Как будто я д-д-д-дама или типа того.

– По-моему, ты не очень уж похож на даму. Ну. За исключением волос.

Баки дергает головой, затем щелкает Стива по уху.

Стив говорит:

– Кроме того, мы все равно никогда не делали наоборот. Когда ты наклоняешься ко мне, – он замолкает. – Как часто ты забываешь что-то, Бак? Как прошлую ночь, например.

– Довольно часто. Наверное, теряю около часа каждый день, иногда больше. Один раз я потерял д-д-д-два дня. Дети сказали, что я не д-д-делал ничего особо странного, но, судя по ощущению в-во рту, я не чистил зубы все это сраное время.

Стив потирает затылок Бака одной рукой. Баки вздыхает.

– Черт, милый, не р-р-расстраивайся ты так, – он дергает головой еще три раза, затем снова целует Стива в шею. – Ты не против, что я з-зову тебя так?

– Нет, – говорит Стив. Он слегка краснеет. – Мне нравится.

– Правда? Раньше бы ты возненавидел подобные прозвища.

Стив задумывается.

– Да. Раньше бы это звучало... снисходительно? Теперь же это просто приятно. Мне кажется, ты единственный человек на земле, который считает меня _милым._ Все остальные думают, что я... не знаю. Заводная игрушка, которая бьет людей.

– Н-н-не правда, – говорит Бак. – Уилсон г-г-говорит, что в-временами ему хочется положить тебя в корзинку и всегда носить с собой.

Стив улыбается.

– Сэм. Ага. Он забавный парень.

– Он твой лучший д-д-друг, да?

Стив хмурится.

– Не то чтобы у меня была балльная система или что-то подобное, но я думаю, что этот титул все еще принадлежит тебе, Бак.

– Серьезно, – говорит Бак. Его голос очень ровный.

Стив кивает.

– Серьезно, – он проводит рукой по волосам Бака. – Как много ты помнишь? О прошлом?

Баки издает хриплый смешок.

– Вот дерьмо. Мы г-г-г-говорим об этом сейчас, да? – он слегка откидывает голову назад, подставляясь под прикосновения Стива. – Я помню... кое-что. Танцы. Флирт с девушками. Чтение комиксов Бака Роджерса с тобой на полу. Тот парень, черный и высокий, кажется, мы зависали вместе? Я помню его. Я помню маленьких девочек, должно быть, это мои сестры: все немного размыто. Я помню, как мой п-п-папа ударил маму и сбросил меня с гребаной лестницы. Я помню, что все вокруг постоянно пахло угольным дымом и капустой. Я помню, _черт,_ я помню, к-к-к-как учил тебя открывать пиво об угол стола, и ты порезал руку.

– Я истекал кровью, словно заколотая свинья, – говорит Стив, немного испуганный наплывом воспоминаний: кислый запах пива, жжение от пореза.

– Потратил впустую д-д-действительно хорошее пиво, чертов сопляк, – говорит Бак. – Что еще... Я помню... Черт. Мне, наверное, двадцать? Около двадцати. И я надел тот новый костюм, и хочу, чтобы ты сказал, как хорошо я в нем в-в-выгляжу. И ты говоришь мне, что я похож на Кэри Гранта, прижимаешь большой палец к моим г-губам и спрашиваешь, не хочу ли я изменить жене, и я стою там, как придурок, думая лишь о том, как сильно я хочу облизать твой палец.

Стиву кажется, что его ударили под дых. Худший тип удара, думает он. Люди, которые никогда не дрались, всегда думают, что хуже всего получить удар в лицо или голову, но на самом деле – это крепкий удар под ребра, выбивающий из тебя дух, он будет болеть еще очень долго, даже когда все остальные синяки исчезнут.

– Ты помнишь?

– Д-да. В чем дело, чемпион? Я-то д-думал, тебе нравится, когда я вспоминаю всякое дерьмо.

– Конечно, нравится, Бак, просто... ты сказал «нет».

– Что?

– Ты сказал «нет», Бак. Ты отверг меня.

– Отверг? – он хмурится. – _Почему?_

– Ну, – говорит Стив. – Наверное, ты просто не хотел меня.

– Н-н-нет, – тут же говорит Бак. – Я хотел. Я _помню,_ – он делает Берт-фейс. – Я бы спросил, был ли я пьян, но я п-п-принимаю отличные решения, когда пьян, а это было _чертовски тупое решение._

Разве это предательство, быть счастливым, когда он слышит это? Какой Баки настоящий: тот, кто сказал «нет», или тот, кто говорит «да»? Передумает ли он, когда воспоминания вернутся?

_Хочу ли я, чтобы они вернулись?_

Стив утыкается лицом в шею Бака.

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Я тоже так думаю.

*****

На следующий день телефон Стива вибрирует так, что чуть не падает с кофейного столика.

 **Старк:** Кэп

 **Старк:** Кэп

 **Старк:** Кэп

 **Старк:** Кэп

 **Старк:** Кэп

 **Я:** Я могу чем-то помочь?

 **Старк:** Да, приведи своего верного мальчика-компаньона в мою башню, чтобы я смог пофлиртовать с ним и установить ему тот гранатомет, о котором он просил, потому что он дальновидный малый, который не имеет возможности реализовать свои мечты, в отличие от меня

 **Старк:** потому что я гений, воплощающий мечты в реальность

 **Старк:** плюс ужин

 **Старк:** это уже идея пеппер

 **Старк:** бла-бла нормальные люди бла-бла стив бла-бла хороший тон бла-бла

 **Старк:** в любом случае, я уверен, что она права насчет хорошего тона, хотя я продолжаю твердить ей, что печально известный ДжББ давно эволюционировал за пределы таких понятий

 **С** **тарк:** короче, жду тебя у себя в башне в семь, повседневный дресс-код, твое присутствие – лучший подарок и т.д. и т.п. я бы попросил тебя принести немного вина, но, честно говоря, я содрогаюсь от мысли, что мы будем пить в итоге

 **Старк:** в долларовом магазине продается вино?

 **Старк:** нет, погоди, не отвечай, мне лучше ничего не знать о том, что происходит внутри долларового магазина

 **Старк:** пеппер говорит, что я должен спросить о диетических ограничениях, Гидра поощряет подобное у своих киборгов-убийц? ДжББ на безглютеновой диете?

 **Я:** ЕСЛИ мы решим принять твое приглашение, чего мы еще не сделали, то ему понадобится что-нибудь вегетарианское и легкое для жевания.

 **Старк:** ты шутишь?

 **Старк:** ты не шутишь

 **Старк:** я хочу, чтобы это было шуткой

 **Я:** Если люди, которым выбили зубы и в течение 40-ка лет кормили питательной смесью через зонд, вызывают у тебя смех, то да, можешь считать это шуткой. Кстати, я говорю тебе это только потому, что у него больше нет понятия о конфиденциальности насчет таких вещей: пытки отлично избавляют от подобных мыслей.

 **Старк:** ага, окей, туше, не смеяться над жертвой пыток, не хочу спровоцировать какой-нибудь эпизод

 **Я:** О, нет, ты можешь смеяться над ним, он не против, дело лишь в том, действительно ли ты хочешь быть тем парнем, который издевается над самым долгоживущим военнопленным в мире за то, что нацистская террористическая организация на протяжении многих лет систематически вытравляла из него все человеческое.

 **Старк:** ага, ладно, так ты придешь на ужин?

 **Старк:** Брюс придет

 **Старк:** Бартон придет

 **Старк:** Романова может придти, а может все еще находиться в Бухаресте, сложно сказать

Стив вздыхает и стучит в дверь ванной.

– Бак? Ты там еще не утонул?

– Еще н-нет, – Баки звучит хорошо: расслабленно и весело. Он лежит в ванной уже около часа. Стив почти уверен, что он дрочил там. Слышится всплеск, затем звуки слива воды. – А что? Надеешься, что я умру, и ты получишь наследство?

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Мне показалось, так будет проще, чем купить собственную футболку с Тупаком.

– Эй, т-тебе бы еще достались пару к-к-килограммов первоклассного героина и очень хороший набор боевых ножей, – говорит Баки. – Почти как новый.

– Подобное сочетание поистине умиротворяет. Хм, эй, не хочешь пойти сегодня к Старку на ужин? Ничего страшного, если нет, я всегда могу просто отказать ему.

Дверь открывается, и Баки выходит из ванной. Сегодня на нем новая футболка, купленная на выручку из долларового магазина. Надпись на футболке гласит: ГАНГСТА РЭП ЗАСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО.

– Гостфейс хочет, чтобы мы п-п-пришли на ужин? – он выглядит довольным.

– Думаю, это была идея мисс Поттс, – говорит Стив. – Старк, насколько я могу судить, вообще ничем не питается. Мисс Поттс его...

– Я знаю, к-к-кто она, чемпион, я погуглил Старк Индастрис после встречи с Гостфейсом. Она замечательная женщина, да?

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – И довольно милая леди; она тебе понравится.

Баки смотрит на себя сверху вниз и ухмыляется.

– Думаешь, я могу встретить генерального директора в этом?

Стив везет его в Нордстром.

Баки хорошо ведет себя в магазине, хотя и внимательно следит за другими покупателями и не поворачивается спиной к выходу. Он в полном восторге от изобилия одежды, радуется, словно ребенок. В конце концов Стив покупает ему кучу вещей, включая пушистый розовый свитер из овечьей шерсти, про себя удивляясь выбору Баки. Бак подходит к стойке с костюмами, но Стив качает головой.

– Старк будет доставать меня своим нытьем до самой смерти, если я не приведу тебя к его портному.

Стив забирает пакеты с покупками домой, а Баки ненадолго исчезает, видимо, чтобы принять дозу. Он возвращается через два часа, принимает ванну и одевается в новую одежду. Розовый свитер делает жесткие линии его торса более заметными, а его новые джинсы, пусть и не такие _узкие,_ как его привычная тактическая экипировка, определенно сидят на нем намного лучше. Стив не может отвести взгляд. Майки, увидев его, издает звук, похожий на гудок парохода.

– О мой _бог_ , сучка, ты только взгляни на _себя,_ выглядишь _очешуенно!_

Лили говорит:

– Ух ты, твое лицо и правда может иметь, эм, _цвет?_ когда ты носишь что-то помимо черного.

Баки говорит:

– Я всегда выгляжу очешуенно, это неотъемлемая часть моего шарма.

Стив говорит:

– Очешуенно?

Бак решает, что не в состоянии доехать на метро до Манхэттена, так что они вызывают такси. Они немного тискаются на заднем сидении в романтической атмосфере, создаваемой громкой музыкой бхангры [5] из магнитолы водителя и тремя ванильными освежителями воздуха, доблестно пытающимися замаскировать въевшийся запах рвоты.

– Я так и думал, что богатеи д-д-дурачатся на задних сидениях такси вместо переулков, – говорит Бак, затем вставляет в уши наушники и прижимается к Стиву, по-видимому, довольный мельком увиденной жизнью так называемых «богатеев».

Стив говорит:

– Что слушаешь?

– Янг Таг, – говорит Баки и протягивает один наушник Стиву. Стив слушает примерно пятнадцать секунд и возвращает наушник обратно.

– У меня такое чувство, будто я должен срочно перед кем-то извиниться.

– Нет н-ничего плохого в том, чтобы спрятать кокаин в заднице, если тебя остановят копы, – говорит Баки. – Просто чертовски хорошая д-д-деловая хватка.

Они добираются до апартаментов Старка ровно к семи (охранная система распознавания лиц распознает их как «Капитана Роджерса» и «Гостя капитана Роджерса», что гораздо более деликатно, чем Стив ожидал от Старка), их встречает мисс Поттс, которая целует Стива в щеку, а затем поворачивается к Баки с большой нежной улыбкой.

– Сержант Барнс. Как приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами.

– Очень п-п-приятно, мэм, – говорит Бак и пожимает ей руку. Ее глаза слегка прищуриваются: очевидно шарм Барнса все еще в силе. Она также ни в коей мере не реагирует на заикание, за что Стив ей особенно благодарен. Баки совершенно не нужно, чтобы его заставляли чувствовать себя еще более неловко из-за этого.

Она ведет их в гостиную Старка, которую Стив всегда считал чем-то средним между галереей современного искусства и вестибюлем дорогого отеля: тщательно продуманная комбинация дороговизны, обезличенности и неудобства. Появляется Старк, он не успел пройти и половины комнаты, но уже без умолку тараторит Баки о его руке, и затем вдруг меняет тему разговора.

– Просто чтобы ты знал, эти окна 100% гарантированно непробиваемые. Я проверял их пулями, ракетами, реактивными двигателями, вооруженным дроном, скандинавским богом грома и влетел в них в костюме на скорости двух Махов, что, оглядываясь назад, возможно, было не лучшей идеей, но это бесповоротно и окончательно доказало, что их очень сложно разбить. Хотя все это должно быть очевидно само по себе, потому что это я их создал.

Бак отрывает взгляд от огромных, от пола до потолка, окон и пытается выдавить из себя слабую улыбку.

– Б-б-б-буду знать.

Наряду со всей странной постмодернисткой мебелью в комнате стоит огромный рояль, котором нет ни единой пылинки и на котором, как известно Стиву, никто никогда не играл. Теперь, когда он не следит за окнами в поисках снайперов, Бак замечает его, и его глаза слегка загораются.

– Ну разве не прелесть?

Пеппер улыбается ему:

– Ты играешь?

Бак засовывает руки в карманы.

– Не так, чтобы очень х-х-хорошо, мэм.

– Он великолепен, – говорит Стив, довольный как слон. – Он постоянно аккомпанировал на наших школьных концертах.

– Спасибо, дружище, – говорит Баки. – Давай, воодушеви их мыслью о школьном к-к-концерте.

– По-моему, звучит замечательно, – говорит Пеппер. Она делает скромный ободряющий жест в сторону фортепиано. – Не хотите попробовать, сержант Барнс?

– Ага, давай, Бак, – говорит Стив. Баки недолго раздумывает, потом неторопливо подходит к роялю и садится на скамью. Он почти благоговейно поднимает крышку и замирает на секунду.

– Я не... Я никогда н-н-не играл с этим, – говорит он и поднимает металлическую руку. – Может получиться не очень.

Стив чувствует внезапный беспомощный прилив любви к нему: за то, что он пытается говорить правильно с такой элегантной дамой, как Пеппер, за маленькую тревожную складочку на лбу, которую он скрывает за легкой усмешкой. Стив мог бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас, на глазах Бога и Железного Человека.

Баки пробегается по нескольким гаммам, затем останавливается и смотрит вверх, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Я уже. Я уже играл с этой рукой раньше. Я помню. В С-советском Союзе. Они п-п-позволяли мне играть. Заставляли играть, – его голова дергается. Его акцент выехал прямо из Бруклина, направился прямиков на север и сделал резкий поворот налево, достигнув Аляски. – Чтобы н-научиться управлять рукой. Научиться. Дисциплине. Я должен был. П-п-практиковаться. В игре на фортепиано и... балете? Они учили меня балету, – его взгляд на мгновение становится отстраненным, затем снова фокусируется. – Они привели меня на званый обед. Чтобы продемонстрировать, как я. Развиваюсь. На мне была красная армейская форма. Я играл д-для, – он замолкает. – _Товарища Хрущева?_ – он смеется тихо и недоверчиво, затем выражение на его лице проясняется, и на его губах появляется большая самодовольная ухмылка. – Ну что ж, – говорит он. – Вот что я играл для лидера моей л-любимой родины, – и он начинает играть пьесу, которую Стив не узнает.

Музыка прекрасна и, очевидно, чрезвычайно сложна, и Бак играет ее так, будто мелодию вырывают прямо у него из груди. Стив замечает, как Старк широко распахивает глаза. Внутренности скручивает тревогой, и он понимает, что все это работа Красной Комнаты: Баки всегда был склонен к музыке, с детства постоянно пел и танцевал, но никогда не мог позволить себе уроки, чтобы заняться этим всерьез. Теперь же он, очевидно, потрясающе хороший пианист: в том, что он делает, нет ничего даже отдаленно похожего на дилетантство или баловство. От одной мысли об этом у Стива сдавливает горло. Как даже самые человечные черты Баки были отточены до остроты бритвы. Даже то, что приносило ему радость, превратилось в оружие.

Бак, должно быть, пришел точно к такому же выводу, потому что внезапно он отдергивает руки от клавиш и замирает совершенно не по-человечески неподвижно. На секунду кажется, что весь мир затаил дыхание. Затем он играет несколько джазовых аккордов и смотрит на Стива.

– Эй, приятель, помнишь эту? – говорит он и начинает играть другую песню. На этот раз он еще и поет. Стив видит, как улыбается Пеппер, застигнутая врасплох. – _Bay mir bistu sheyn, bay mir hostu kheyn, bay mir bistu eyner oyf der velt._ _Bay_ _mir_ _bistu_ _gut,_ _bay_ _mir_ _hostu_ _it,_ _Bay_ _mir_ _bistu_ _tayerer_ _fun_ _gelt, –_ поет он тем самым звучным и хриплым тенором, который так хорошо помнит Стив. Стив улыбается так, что болят губы.

Бак скачет через куплет и снова возвращается к припеву, время от времени корча рожи Стиву через плечо. Он заканчивает энергичным клезмерским риффом [6], заставляя Стива смеяться, а затем соскальзывает со скамьи под аплодисменты Пеппер и Стива, выглядя довольным и смущенным одновременно.

– Конечно, я помню эту песню, дурень, – говорит Стив. – Помнишь, как сильно Бекка любила эту версию Сестер Эндрюс?

– Не-а, – говорит Баки, но все равно выглядит расслабленным и счастливым. – В любом случае, мне б-б-больше нравится м-моя версия.

– Я никогда раньше не слышала таких слов, – говорит Пеппер.

Бак улыбается ей:

– Все потому что это настоящий идиш. Учитывая, что я настоящий жид.

Стив слегка вздрагивает. Дома Бак никогда не признавался, что он еврей, даже когда люди спрашивали напрямую, не говоря уже о том, чтобы самому заговорить об этом.

– Знаешь, – говорит Старк. – Я рос, слушая истории о Кэпе, слишком много историй, и ты был в почти в каждой из них. Но почему-то мой старик, как и _все твои биографы,_ кажется, совершенно упустили из виду сенсацию о «Баки Барнсе – Звезде еврейского водевиля».

– Ага, ну, я не особо р-р-распространялся о том, что еврей, – беспечно говорит Бак. – У меня есть _биографы?_

– Ну, не так много, как у Кэпа, но, конечно, да, у тебя есть несколько биографов. Джарвис, сколько написано биографий о Сержанте Барнсе?

– Три, сэр, – отвечает Джарвис. – Сержант Барнс идентифицирован как ирландец по происхождению во всех трех случаях. По-видимому, имеют место споры о том, был ли он католиком или протестантом.

– Хм, – говорит Бак. – У тебя что в п-п-потолке живет дворецкий, Гостфейс?

– Я искусственный интеллект, – говорит Джарвис. – Мое имя Джарвис. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, сержант Барнс.

– Что ж, в-в-взаимно, – говорит Бак, который, похоже, наслаждается разговором с роботом. – Эй, мистер Джарвис, а в этих биографиях ничего не говорится о том, что я гей?

Наступает ошеломленная тишина, в которой Джарвис говорит:

– Не думаю, сэр.

– Ага, – говорит Баки. – Об этом я тоже не особо распространялся.

– _Что?_ – говорит Старк. – Ты _гей?_ Я не знал. Как я мог этого не знать? Я должен был знать, что там был _Ревущий гей Командос._ Мой _папа_ знал об этом. Кэп. _Кэп._ _Ты_ знал об этом? Это будет проблемой? Мне нужно принести немного нюхательной соли? Мы можем сделать что-нибудь для тебя, Кэп? Ты выглядишь немного бледным, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

– Ага, – в конце концов выдавливает Стив. – Я знал, Старк.

А потом, потому что он никогда не мог смотреть, как Баки марширует в бой, не бросившись за ним следом, он говорит:

– По, э-э. _Опыту._

Снова наступает тишина.

Старк говорит:

– Что?

Затем он говорит:

– Ты? Ты и Барнс? _Ты?_ То есть _ты,_ ты. _Капитан Америка_ ты.

– Да, – говорит Баки. Стив слегка подпрыгивает на месте. Он не заметил, как Бак подошел к нему, но сейчас он внезапно оказался рядом, расправив плечи и широко расставив ноги, неподвижный, словно бетонная стена. – У тебя. Проблемы. С этим?

– Полегче, терминатор! – говорит Старк. – У меня абсолютно, 100% _нет_ никаких проблем с тем, что ты или кто-то из твоих близких являются частью гей-сообщества, и даже если бы это было не так, я бы никогда, ни при каких условиях не _признался_ бы тебе в этом, потому что, откровенно говоря, ты самый пугающий человек, которого я только встречал, несмотря, а, возможно, и вопреки тому, что на тебе сейчас _ультра_ модный розовый свитер; который, если задуматься, должен был стать первым звоночком ко всему этому гомооткровению. Так вы, ребята, что, пара? Вы пара. У Кэпа есть парень. Погодите, дайте мне попробовать, подождите, просто подождите секунду. «Привет, я хотел бы представить вам моего дорогого друга Капитана Америка и его парня Зимнего Солдата». Ладно, ага, нет, все еще _слишком_ странно. Но в этом нет ничего плохого! Пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня.

Баки говорит:

– Гомооткровение, да? – задумчивым голосом.

– Нам обоим почти по 100 лет, – говорит Стив. – Никто ничей парень.

– Ох, _Стив,_ – говорит Пеппер. – Я так _счастлива_ за тебя.

Она действительно выглядит счастливой.

Стив краснеет.

Входит Брюс, и все становится только хуже. Старк тут же выпаливает:

– Кэп и R2-D2[7] встречаются!

Брюс моргает:

– О, – говорит он. – Поздравляю?

Баки крадучись приближается к нему, чтобы представиться, и Брюс пожимает ему руку так легко и спокойно, как никто до этого. Факт, что Другой Парень с легкостью может до смерти затоптать Зимнего Солдата одной большой зеленой ногой, вероятно, имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Стив краснеет так сильно, что ему кажется, что его кожа сейчас слезет. Бак, конечно же, все замечает и скользит назад.

– Эй, – говорит он настолько тихо, чтобы только Стив мог его слышать. – Тебе н-н- _нравится_ этот маленький ученый.

– Брюс – отличный парень, – говорит Стив, контролируя голос.

– Нет, – говорит Бак. – Он тебе _нравится._ Н-н-не пытайся обдурить меня, чемпион, я знаю этот ч-ч-чертов взгляд. Ты хочешь поцеловать этого к-крошечного ученого.

– _Нет,_ – говорит Стив. – Я просто... Он был добр ко мне. Когда я приехал сюда.

Выражение на лице Баки смягчается.

– Оу, дорогуша. Скажи, кто был груб с тобой? Я отрежу им сраные пальцы.

– _Не нужно,_ – говорит Стив и, к счастью, Пеппер спасает его от дальнейшего обсуждения его неловкой влюбленности в Брюса, объявив, что ужин подан. Анонимной смской Наташа подтвердила, что она может находиться, а может, и нет, где-то в Восточной Европе, и все уже давно потеряли надежду на то, что Клинту в кои-то веки удастся прийти на обед вовремя.

На ужин итальянская кухня. После супа Стив пробует нечто похожее на баранину (очень вкусно), а Бак – вегетарианское ризотто, к которому подходит со всей своей обычной осторожностью, но потом чуть ли заглатывает в один присест, одновременно ведя довольно активную беседу со Старком насчет механики его руки. Стив решает простить Старка за то, что тот вытащил его из шкафа перед Брюсом. Бак выглядит таким _счастливым._

Затем дверь открывается, и в комнату вбегает большая желтая собака, а сразу за ней – высокий светловолосый мужчина. Стив радостно приветствует Лаки и Клинта: «О, привет, парень!», когда Баки запрыгивает на стол. У Стива хватает времени, чтобы по-дурацки восхититься тем, как он провернул все это, не потревожив ни один из стаканов с водой, прежде чем Баки рычит:

– Halt bloß den Scheißköter fest! [8]

В комнате воцаряется тишина, за исключением шума от Лаки, который радостно скачет вокруг хозяина, ничего не замечая. Стив приходит в себя:

– Клинт! Клинт, собака, _убери ее отсюда..._

Баки как-то умудряется вытащить пистолет из своих туго сидящих джинсов, и Стив на секунду впадает в истерику, вспомнив шутку Бака о кокаине и заднице, прежде чем Бак наставляет пистолет на собаку.

– Ich knall das verdammte Vieh ab, wenn es nur einen Zentimeter näher kommt. [9]

Его рука совершенно неподвижна, но лицо мертвенно-бледное. _Он боится,_ внезапно понимает Стив. _Он в ужасе._

Клинт хватает Лаки за шкирку и вытаскивает из комнаты.

Тишина.

– Бак, – говорит Стив. – Все в порядке. Собаки больше нет. Никто тебя не тронет. Ты можешь спуститься?

Баки не отвечает, кажется, он даже не замечает, что к нему кто-то обращается. Стив пытается снова, на этот раз на своем ржавом немецком:

– Alles gut, Buck, der Hund ist weg. Clint lässt nicht ihn wieder herein. Du kannst von dem Tisch runterkommen. [10]

Он _чувствует_ , как команда удивляется тому, что он способен связать вместе больше двух слов на иностранном языке, и он бы непременно возмутился, если бы не был так сосредоточен на Баки сейчас.

– _Soldat._ Ты слышишь меня?

Бак переводит на него взгляд. Стив слегка улыбается ему.

– Привет, чемпион. Вот ты где. Слезай со стола, хорошо?

– Подтверждено, – говорит Бак и спрыгивает со стола так же легко, как и запрыгнул на него. Затем он делает громкий прерывистый вдох. Стив видит, как Пеппер слегка вздрагивает. Бак задыхается, изо всех сил пытаясь восстановить дыхание, его глаза широко открыты и горят безумием. Стив встает и подходит к нему, взяв его за запястье из плоти и крови.

– Бак. Эй. _Солдат._

Бак снова смотрит на него. Как если бы он не мог себя контролировать. Стив морщится, но потом думает – _это необходимо._

– Солдат. Слушай меня. У тебя приступ паники. Такое случалось раньше. Ты не болен, тебе ничего не угрожает. Тебе просто нужно дышать. Я хочу, чтобы ты дышал со мной, сейчас. Это приказ.

Бак повинуется. А что еще ему делать? Он повинуется безукоризненно, почти сразу же восстанавливая дыхание. 

– Привет, – мягко говорит он. – Привет, чемпион. Ты со мной?

– Да, – говорит Бак. – Да.

Затем он говорит громче, обращаясь ко всем:

– Простите. П-п-п-п-п...

Он замолкает и издает звук, смутно похожий на всхлип.

– Эй, – говорит Клинт. – Не извиняйся.

Он вернулся в комнату один и стоит у двери, засунув руки в карманы.

– Пытки и промывание мозгов, – говорит он. – В смысле, ты _становишься_ немного сумасшедшим, не так ли? Или просто, ну знаешь. Еще более сумасшедшим. В смысле, э-э, в моей голове это звучало намного лучше. Но я все понимаю. _Правда._

Стив целует Бака в лоб. Он позволяет другим увидеть это. Затем он говорит:

– Спасибо за ужин, Тони, Пеппер. Думаю, нам пора домой.

Баки исчезает, чтобы принять дозу. Затем возвращается через окно и извиняется снова и снова:

– Прости, мне так _жаль,_ я все и-и-и-испортил, поставил тебя в неловкое положение перед друзьями...

– Бак, – говорит Стив. – Ты миллион раз ставил меня в неловкое положение, но это не тот случай, хорошо? То, что ты рассказал Пэг о том, что я мочился в постель до семи лет, было неловко. В том, что произошло сегодня, не было _ничего_ постыдного, хорошо? _Ничего._

Бак сидит на диване, а Стив сидит на полу лицом к нему, разминая ноги Бака. Они уже сняли с него ботинки, и Стив решил, что посидит тут немного. Довольно занимательная точка обзора. Ковер не помешало бы пропылесосить. Или купить новый. Почему в его квартире так мало _цвета?_

Баки слегка оживляется:

– Ты м-м-мочился в постель до с-с-семи лет?

– Ох, отлично, – говорит Стив. – Я напомнил тебе.

Он массирует большими пальцами подушечку на правой стопе Бака.

– Так хорошо?

– Ага, очень приятно, – говорит Бак. – Ты не должен д-делать этого, дружище.

– Мне _нравится,_ – говорит Стив, и это правда – Потом займусь твоей спиной, хорошо? Рука все еще болит?

– Немного, – бормочет Баки. – Вот _черт,_ как же хорошо!

Они перебираются на кровать. Стив разминает Баки спину, стараясь проработать узлы на левом боку. По тому, как Баки иногда двигается под конец дня, Стив может сказать, что спина сильно беспокоит его, но, боже упаси, этому парню признаться, что ему больно. Какая-то глупая, наивная часть Стива настаивает, что если только Стив сможет все _исправить_ (спину Баки, его зубы, заикание, желудок, тики, каждое его воспоминание за последние семьдесят лет), то Баки бросит наркотики. И переедет к Стиву. И _останется_ с ним.

Лучшая, более рациональная его часть думает, что массаж спины – единственное, что он может сделать для Бака, что принесет ему больше пользы, чем вреда. Иногда ему кажется, что все, что он делает для него, приносит Баки только больше вреда.

Он говорит:

– Я подумываю взять уроки массажа.

– _Иисусе,_ Стив, ты не д-должен...

– Я _хочу._ Кроме того, тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы позаботиться о твоей спине, и, готов поспорить, что в ближайшее время ты не позволишь какому-то незнакомцу прикасаться к своей спине.

– Ага, ладно, – бормочет Бак. – П-прекращай. Хочу, чтобы ты, блядь, обнял м-меня.

Стив ухмыляется.

– Самый смертоносный убийца в мире, да?

– Да, я становлюсь чертовски раздражительным, если меня не обнимают, когда я хочу.

Они обнимаются, лежа на кровати. Стив утыкается лицом в шею Баки. Бак говорит:

– Я хорошо пахну, да? Взял твой лосьон после бритья.

– Конечно, – говорит Стив. – Ты пахнешь, как я, а мне всегда говорили, что я пахну свободой.

– По-моему, ты пахнешь б-брехней.

– Ага, это и есть запах свободы.

Баки сдается и молча смеется в подушку. Затем он говорит:

– О чем бы мы говорили, если бы все время не п-пороли какую-то чушь?

– Хм-м, – говорит Стив. – Я бы, наверное, в основном просто говорил о том, какой ты красивый.

Бак слегка напрягается.

– Ага, конечно, красивый, как красивая тарелка с рубленой печенью.

– Эй, – говорит Стив. – Что ты хочешь сказать?

Баки на секунду замолкает. Затем он говорит:

– Я хочу рассказать тебе. О собаках.

Он встает с кровати и щелчком включает настольную лампу.

– Собаки, – говорит он. – Были. Тренировочным упражнением. В самом н-начале. Когда я еще был личным проектом Золы. Когда я, – его лицо совершенно пустое. – Когда я еще б-б-был способен бояться. Они привели меня в комнату. Голого. Б-б-без оружия. Затем они в-в-впустили их.

Он оперативно снимает одежду, затем поднимает правую ногу, чтобы показать Стиву икру. На ней овальный шрам. След от укуса.

– Их было трое. Первая вцепилась сюда. Вторая туда, – Он поворачивается, чтобы показать, болезненно выглядящий, зарубцевавшийся шрам на левой ляжке, он кажется немного вогнутым, будто животному удалось оторвать кусок плоти. – Я упал. Они начали... – Он показывает на два места на торсе, на левом бедре и правой стороне груди, где в него явно... вгрызались. – Потом... – Он наклоняет подбородок в сторону, показывая правую сторону шеи. Стив подходит ближе, чтобы взглянуть. Там еще один овал идеальной формы, светлый и бледный. – Мне было страшно. Я хотел умереть. Но мне было страшно. Поэтому я... своей л-л-левой рукой. Убил их. – Пальцы его металлической руки разжимаются и сжимаются один за другим. – Позже. У целей иногда были с-с-собаки. Они могут сказать. Животные. Они могут с-с- _сказать._ Что есть нечто дьявольское. Нечто грядет. Они попытаются у-у-убить меня. Я должен убить их первым, – его брови слегка сдвигаются. – Я любил их раньше. Собак. Не так ли?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Ты всегда... Всегда любил животных, – он сглатывает. – Я хочу обнять тебя, но мне кажется странным, что я одет, а ты нет.

Бак говорит:

– Так снимай свою с-с-сраную одежду.

– Да?

– Д-да.

Стив снимает одежду. Бак говорит:

– Офонареть.

Стив краснеет. Он говорит:

– Ничего такого, чего ты раньше не видел.

– Ага, – говорит Бак, – но у меня не было в-времени насладиться видом.

Затем он говорит:

– Будет неправильно, если я прикоснусь к тебе. Как Аполлон обжимающийся с Ф-ф-ф- _франкенштейном._

Стив говорит:

– Ты самый красивый парень из всех, кого я знаю, Бак.

Баки фыркает.

– Я, блядь, похож на м-м-место преступления. Я только что р-р-рассказал тебе, как убил кучу собак своей дьявольской роборукой. И ты хочешь сказать, что я не монстр?

Стив подходит ближе и сжимает левую руку Бака.

– Ага.

Баки тихо смеется.

– Ты знаешь, что ты гребаный маньяк? Даже более сбрендивший, чем я.

– Ага, – говорит Стив и целует его.

Бак наклоняется в поцелуе, кладет руку на бедро Стива и покусывает его нижнюю губу. Стив немного отстраняется.

– Куда мне деть свои руки?

– М-можешь, – говорит Бак. – Как в прошлый раз?

Стив закидывает руки за голову, и Баки говорит: «блядь», и проводит языком по правому соску Стива. Стив _визжит_ от неожиданности, а Бак смеется и переходит в наступление, облизывая, посасывая и _покусывая_ грудь Стива, пока тот не начинает тяжело дышать, неосознанно притираясь к бедру Баки.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит он. – О черт, _пожалуйста!_

Баки отстраняется и говорит:

– Прикоснись к себе.

Стив прикасается.

– Ты можешь... _пожалуйста,_ скучаю по тебе...

– Я здесь, – говорит Бак. – С тобой. Хочешь п-прикоснуться ко мне?

– _Пожалуйста,_ – снова говорит Стив, потому что его словарный запас сократился до пяти слов.

– Хорошо, – говорит Баки. – Но только выше т-талии. П-прости.

Стив говорит:

– Не извиняйся, – и запускает пальцы в волосы Баки. Бак тихо и удивленно стонет от удовольствия, затем обхватывает Стива за шею металлической рукой, утягивая его в поцелуй. Баки разрывает поцелуй и прижимает их лбы друг к другу.

– Дорогой, – говорит он. – Мой парень, мой великолепный маленький парень и такой острый, мать его, на язык, _Иисусе,_ каким же я был придурком, когда сказал тебе «нет». Раньше я мечтал, как в-вернусь домой и затяну тебя к себе на колени, боже, каким же роскошным ты был, крепкий, как блядская сталь, мне бы было так _хорошо,_ тебе бы было так хорошо, милый, я бы хорошо позаботился о тебе, трахал бы тебя так сладко, дал тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься, заставил бы тебя _стонать_ для меня, дорогой. Ты нихрена не изменился, ты не изменился ни на _йоту_ в самом главном, куколка. Ты же знаешь, кто заботится о тебе, милый?

– Ты, – и когда он говорит это, он возвращается в 1939-й. – Ты, Бак, и никто другой, клянусь богом, никогда не было никого, кого бы я хоть на минуту хотел так, как тебя, никогда, я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, Бак, буду готовить и шить для тебя, чистить твои ботинки, буду стоять на коленях, когда ты вернешься домой, просто скажи мне, скажи мне, что ты хочешь меня, и ты получишь...

– _Господи боже,_ – говорит Бак, и они снова целуются, мокро и отчаянно, и Стив кончает, и Баки следует за ним.

*****

У Лили отвратительное, ужасное, кошмарное настроение, и Майки уже _мать его_ _сыт по горло всем этим._

Ладно, итак, прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как они видели приемного папочку дольше, чем на час, что очень печально. Майки _ненавидит_ это, особенно, когда у них начинают возникать мысли, что он даже не _супергерой,_ он просто занят своим наркоманством. Потому что, когда они впервые встретились с Джоном, он кололся по три раз в день, а сейчас это происходит намного-намного чаще. И теперь, когда он не хочет, чтобы они видели, как он этим занимается, они по сути больше не видят _его самого._ А они скучают по нему, _безумно._ Но это вовсе не означает, что Лили должна вести себя как большая сучка по отношению к _другому_ приемному папочке.

Ладно, похоже, Стив _наконец-то_ получил свою порцию любви прошлой ночью, потому что когда Майки и Лили поднимаются наверх на субботний завтрак, он ведет себя как-то подозрительно: постоянно краснеет, улыбается и не смотрит им в глаза. И Майки такой: « _Стив,_ ах ты, грязная девчонка!», и Стив краснеет еще больше, как восхитительная патриотичная клубничка.

Затем Лили говорит:

– Ты _трахнул Джона?_

Стив говорит:

– Следи за своим языком.

Она говорит:

– Он, блядь, _сумасшедший,_ он даже не может дать _согласие,_ что с тобой _не так?_

– О мой бог, _заткнись,_ – говорит Майки. – Если Джон может согласиться колоться героином и взрывать людей гигантскими еб... _долбаными_ пушками, то может дать согласие на грязные делишки с _Капитаном Америка,_ и это будет _наименее плохое решение в его жизни._

Стив говорит:

– Майки. Все в порядке, – затем он смотрит на Лили, весь такой красивый, серьезный и _совершенный._ – Лили, я понимаю, что ты волнуешься за него. Я знаю, что ты любишь его и боишься, что он пострадает. Поэтому я скажу тебе прямо сейчас – он главный. Он всем командует. Я не приближаюсь к нему, пока он не попросит.

– Это _глупо,_ – говорит Лили. – Он просто хочет сделать тебя _счастливым,_ думаешь, он сможет сказать тебе _«нет»?_

– Лили, – говорит Джон, стоя за ее стулом, куда он только что аппарировал, прямо как жуткий наркоманский Волдеморт. – Я не. Ребенок.

Они все кричат, потому что _как он это делает?_ Джон смотрит на Стива и улыбается:

– Привет.

Стив улыбается в ответ и краснеет еще сильнее:

– Привет.

Джон хватает кусочек тоста из тарелки Стива и ест его, потому что он преступник, а именно этим они и занимаются. Стив не обращает внимания, он просто смотрит на Джона так, как будто он только что прискакал на единороге или что-то типа того, и это уже привычное зрелище. Джон смотрит на него точно так же, и это уже что-то новенькое. Такое ощущение, словно над ними поют синие птички, и сверкают искры, и лепестки кружатся вокруг их голов, и Майки просто _умирает_ _от романтики._

– Я думаю, вы ребята, что-то вроде _патронусов_ друг друга, – говорит Майки, потому что _так точно._

Они _оба_ делают Берт-фейс. Стив говорит:

– Пардон?

 _– О мой бог,_ – говорит Майки. – Детка. _Детка._ Гарри Поттер? Ты что не читал _Гарри Поттера?_ Я думал ты, типа, _любишь_ читать.

Стив выглядит немного нервным.

– Это для детей?

Майки смотрит на него осуждающе.

– Давай просто притворимся, что ты не говорил этого. Ты ведь уже закончил читать Джону ту странную детективную книгу, да? Прекрасно, значит теперь ты сможешь прочитать ему Гарри Поттера, и вы оба больше не будете такими печально невежественными!

Джон выглядит счастливым.

– А-ага, Стив, – говорит он, – прочитай мне Гарри гребаного Поттера!

– Хорошо-хорошо, – говорит Стив, смеясь. Джон подходит к Майки и делает вид, что хочет украсть и его тост тоже, но Майки хлопает его по руке.

– Сучка, иди и сделай себе свой.

– Оу, я думал, мы друзья, – говорит Джон. – Я пришел, чтобы м-мы смогли посмотреть «С-супер Майка», как ты и хотел.

– _Обожемойятактебялюблютылучшийприемныйпапочканасвете!_ – говорит Майки. – Мы пропустим первую часть, вторая _гораздо_ лучше.

– Вы с н-нами? – говорит Джон. Стив и Лили оба делают идентичные «фу» лица.

Стив говорит:

– Я собирался пойти в спортзал. Лили, хочешь со мной?

И это _плохо,_ потому что их старый приемный отец всегда говорил Лили, что она жирная сука, и ей нужно записаться в спортзал, так что тема спортзалов, вроде как, _болезненна_ для нее.

Лили кривит губы, будто чувствует неприятный запах.

– Зачем? – говорит она. – Потому что ты думаешь, что я _толстая?_

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – Потому что, я думаю, что ты сейчас злишься на весь мир, и когда я чувствую то же самое, мне нравится колотить боксерскую грушу, пока не сломаются костяшки пальцев. Подумал, может, ты захочешь попробовать.

– О, – говорит Лили. – Ты имеешь в виду бокс?

– Именно, – говорит Стив. – Ты знаешь, как работать кулаками?

– Нет, – говорит она, – но я знаю, как стрелять из глока.

– Мы _определенно_ сможем обеспечить огневую поддержку, если появится ФБР, – говорит Майки.

Стив кидает на Джона _мы позже это обсудим_ взгляд. Джон просто пожимает плечами, типа, _что?_ Стив говорит:

– Ага, хорошо. Я научу тебя. У тебя есть какая-нибудь одежда, в которой не жалко хорошенько попотеть?

В последнее время он все чаще говорит, как Джон, игнорирует грамматику и все такое, потому что они в основном сливаются в одного сверхсексуального супергероя гея с очень хорошими манерами и очень тяжелыми проблемами с наркотиками.

Итак, Лили и Стив уходят, чтобы стать супер мужественными, избивать вещи и прочее, а Джон и Майки смотрят «Супер Макса XXL», который как всегда великолепен. Джон соглашается, хотя и продолжает сравнивать тела всех актеров с телом Стива, и решает, что все они недостаточно хороши, что, скорее всего, правда, но также _портит фильм, заткнись Джон._

Когда фильм заканчивается, Джон убегает, чтобы ширнуться, но он, должно быть, прячет все свои вещи неподалеку, как какая-то наркоманская белка, потому что возвращается очень быстро и потом сидит на диване весь такой расслабленный и бестолковый, дожидаясь, когда Стив придет домой. А потом Майки говорит Джону, что хочет выучить французский, потому что _мода,_ и может ли Джон научить его? Так что Джон включает эту популярную французскую песню, которая, по его словам, о том, что значит не иметь отца, и учит Майки французскому произношению и тому, как называются разные члены семьи. Потом они устраивают танцевальную вечеринку, в разгар которой возвращаются Стив и Лили. Они с Джоном проводят время как настоящие бро, зажимают друг другу головы подмышками и все такое, будто они вместе в студенческом братстве, потому что _настоящие мужицкие узы._

Майки кричит:

– Джон учит меня французскому!

Стив говорит:

– О, э-э, так вот, как это называется?

Джон, танцуя, приближается к Стиву, и тот, похоже, не знает, куда девать глаза. Или любую другую часть тела.

– Мы выражаем наши ч-ч-чувства по поводу _nos pères [11]._ Эй, _ни у кого_ из нас не было хотя бы наполовину достойного отца, когда мы росли. Мы д-д-должны организовать что-то типа клуба.

– Мой отец отравился газом во время Первой мировой войны, – говорит Стив. – Я не _злюсь_ на него за это.

– Все еще н-не было достойного отца рядом, – говорит Джон. – Все еще в клубе.

Стив говорит:

– Мне кажется, что такой клуб уже существует. И называется _«Мстители»,_ – он слегка хмурится. – Вообще-то, это довольно странно. В смысле, я не хочу сказать, что мы производим отбор в команду по этому признаку. Нужно спросить Сэма, может, это что-то связанное с психологией.

– Знаешь, кто еще может быть в этом клубе? _Гарри Поттер,_ – говорит Майки и пристально смотрит на Стива, чтобы тот понял, что Майки _не шутит._

Стив отправляется выполнять какие-то поручения, и вечером, когда Майки и Лили поднимаются наверх на семейный ужин, в гостиной Стива появляется новый красно-синий ковер (причудливый и старомодный, как будто из Индии или типа того), и первые две книги о Гарри Поттере лежат на кофейном столике. После ужина Джон обнимется со Стивом на диване, а Майки обнимается с Джоном, а Лили думает, что слишком крута для обнимашек, поэтому она сидит в кресле одна, но как бы немного обнимает всех взглядом.

Затем Капитан Америка говорит:

– Мистер и миссис Дурсль проживали в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице и всегда с гордостью заявляли, что они, слава богу, абсолютно нормальные люди.

Это лучший день в _жизни_ Майки.

*****

Вот уже несколько дней Стив видит Бака только за ужином и чтением: он появляется каждый день около шести и уходит из окна примерно в десять. Это немного сводит Стива с ума, особенно с воспоминаниями о том, чем они занимались той ночью, вытесняющими последние жалкие остатки достоинства и самообладания Стива. Поэтому, когда Стив просыпается посреди ночи от стука ботинок Баки по полу, он поворачивается к нему, слегка улыбаясь в темноту.

– Привет, – говорит он. – Никакой обуви в постели. Я только что сменил простыни.

Бак включает свет.

– Мне нужна небольшая помощь.

Стив с секунду щурится, затем резко садится. Черная футболка Баки насквозь пропитана кровью.

– Что за... _Господи,_ Бак, что за чертовщина с тобой случилась?

– Небольшие п-проблемы на работе. И, э-э. Ножевое. Нужно, чтобы ты зашил меня, – он поднимает руку, чтобы показать Стиву, как сильно она трясется. Еще пару недель назад все было не так плохо. Теперь нужно значительно больше героина, чтобы держать все под контролем. Стив отталкивает от себя эту мысль и заставляет себя прислушаться к тому, что говорит Бак: – С-с-сам я не могу.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Они задели что-нибудь жизненно важное?

– Если бы это б-было так, я бы не просил тебя зашить себя.

– И что, ты бы пошел в больницу?

– Позвонил бы Гостфейсу. Уверен, у него есть какое-нибудь о-о-оборудование. И он не стал бы впадать в и-и-и-истерику, как ты.

– Я не... – он сдается. – Иди в ванную. Не хочу, чтобы на моих чистых простынях была кровь.

Бак садится на унитаз, чтобы Стив смог зашить его. Ножевая рана шла скользящим ударом по ребрам Бака, неглубокая, но длинная и сильно кровоточащая. Стив обрабатывает ее дезинфицирующим средством и начинает зашивать. Бак настолько бесстрастно относится к тому, что его методично тыкают иглой, что это начинает нервировать: он едва ли вообще замечает.

Стив говорит:

– Так кто был настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться заколоть тебя?

– Какие-то русские придурки. Я разбирался с одним торговцем креком, который решил устроить гребаный Дикий Запад в моем районе, и на меня н-н-напали. Наверное, подумали, что я С-сорвиголова. Чертовски хреново для них, – он ухмыляется.

– Потому что они получили не того парня?

– Потому что у нас с Сорвиголовой н-немного разная философия по отношению к борьбе с преступностью.

– Ох, точно, – говорит Стив. Сорвиголова не убивает людей. Или, как думает Стив, не отрезает им пальцы на ногах. – Я еще не видел другого парня, ха?

– Т-там особо не на что смотреть, правда, – говорит Бак.

Стив поднимает брови:

– Потому что с парнем все в порядке, или потому что ты от него мокрого места не оставил?

Баки улыбается.

Стив дошивает, протирает все еще раз дезинфицирующим средством и накладывает повязку. Затем он помогает Баку снять одежду, обтирает его губкой и протягивает ему спортивные штаны.

– Сегодня ты спишь здесь.

Бак натягивает штаны и качает головой.

– Я д-должен идти, милый. Можешь одолжить футболку?

– Да, но... не уходи, Бак, – говорит он, понимая, как жалко это звучит. – Останься со мной.

– Я не могу, дружище. Я же говорил, п-проблемы на работе, – он прижимает металлическую ладонь к лицу Стива и целует его. – Я зайду завтра утром, хорошо? Принесу каких-нибудь сраных р-р-рогаликов или еще чего. Ты по-прежнему любишь изюм?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Бак... ты же знаешь, что можешь остановиться. Со всей этой историей с Богословом. Для этого есть полиция.

Выражение лица Баки становится пустым.

– _Нахуй_ копов. Чем, блядь, занимаются эти чертовы к-к-копы? Сажают наркоманов за то, что они, блядь, наркоманы, сажают девчонок, пытающихся заработать себе на жизнь, стреляют, блядь, в невинных, м-м-мать его, детей? Ты знаешь, как Майки попал в систему, Стив? Его мама умерла, а отец в тюрьме. Знаешь, почему его отец в тюрьме? Копы взяли его за п-п-продажу травки, и судья дал ему двадцать лет. _Двадцать лет,_ Стив, за блядский _косяк,_ и теперь этот милый маленький мальчик совсем один в этом гребаном мире. Может, ты думаешь, что это неважно, может, это больше не в твоей блядской к-к-компетенции, может, ты не поднимешься с постели для чего-то меньшего, чем чертово инопланетное вторжение. Но _для меня имеют значение_ обычные, блядь, люди, которых ежедневно втаптывают в грязь в этом проклятом, измазанном в дерьме мире, – он замолкает, широко раскрыв глаза. – Черт. _Черт,_ Стив, прости. Я не это имел в виду, милый, ты же знаешь, что нет, ты знаешь, я... _Иисусе,_ милый, я просто обдолбанный наркоман, я превращаюсь в настоящий к-кусок дерьма, когда мне больно. Эй, дорогуша. Забудь все, что я сказал, ладно?

– Ага, – говорит Стив. Горло сдавило. Потому что это правда, все это, все, что Бак только что сказал, даже если ему стыдно за то, что он произнес это вслух. Стив должен помогать людям. Он должен использовать дар, которым его наградили, делать хоть что-нибудь, а не просто сидеть и ждать, когда командир отдаст приказ. Даже если от одной мысли о том, чтобы отправиться на поиски неприятностей тошнота подступает к горлу. Это не может быть хуже, чем знать какой он неудачник, какое _разочарование_ для единственного человека в мире, чье мнение действительно имеет значение.

– Ага, – говорит он. – Ладно, хорошо.

Взгляд Баки становится немного диким:

– Черт. _Черт._ Прости, дорогой, мне так чертовски... _нахер_ меня! Мне пора, – говорит он и уходит.

Стив приваливается спиной к стене. Его плечи дергаются пару раз, но он справляется с этим. Снова берет себя в руки.

Когда он трет глаза, они покрываются кровью Баки.

*****

У Богослова прекрасное утро.

У Никиты Владиславова нет.

– Мухаммад Хан, – говорит существо. Оно чуть сильнее сдавливает шею Никиты Владиславова. – Звучит знакомо?

Никита говорит что-то грубое по-русски. Существо говорит что-то еще более грубое в ответ. Затем оно говорит:

– Должен сказать, что часть меня испытывает симпатию к крышеванию. Возвращает меня к светлым дням моей невинной юности. Настоящая старая школа, а? В этом вся идея? Ты можешь звать меня Бетти, я могу звать тебя Ал? [12]

Оно достает из-за пояса нож и подбрасывает его в руке.

– Я не то что бы возражаю против Бетти. Но, – он вонзает нож в руку Никиты и ждет, когда стихнут крики. – Ты и на _пятую_ часть не такой профессионал, каким был мистер Капоне. Честно говоря, ты позоришь саму эту идею. _Организованная преступность,_ гребаный Иисусе, я рылся в корзинах «два по цене одного» в долларовом магазине, и они были более организованы, чем вы, жалкие ублюдки. Ты знаешь, что твои парни сломали мистеру Хану бедро? Ему, блядь, семьдесят лет, пожилые люди выздоравливают очень медленно, может, он уже никогда не сможет ходить из-за тебя, трусливый уебок. Кроме того, один из твоих парней принял меня вчера за Сорвиголову и пырнул ножом. Не пойми меня неправильно, я чертовски польщен, у парня просто отпадная задница, но получить _удар ножом,_ это чертовски раздражает, серьезно.

– Чего ты хочешь? – выдавливает Никита сквозь слезы.

Существо улыбается.

– Отличные новости, дорогуша. Я хочу одно из двух, и ты можешь выбрать вариант, который тебе больше нравится. Вариант первый: ты берешь деньги, которые взял у мистера Хана и других добропорядочных местных предпринимателей за свои дерьмовые услуги, и отдаешь их обратно с десятью процентами сверху и искренними извинениями за то, что вел себя как чертов придурок. Вариант второй: я беру нож, торчащий из твоей руки, и вырезаю им дырку в твоем черепе, а затем _трахаю тебя в эту дырку, –_ оно немного ослабляет давление на трахею Никиты и улыбается: – Не стесняйся, подумай хорошенько.

Никита выбирает первый вариант.

Богослов выходит из здания, напевая свою любимую песню, затем оно замирает:

– Черт, – говорит оно. – Совсем забыл про эти блядские рогалики.

*****

На утро после того, как он зашивает Баки, Стив просыпается от ужасного визга.

Сначала он думает, что это дети мстят ему за Пиратов Пензанса, но потом понимает, что громкость слишком низкая: кто-то на самом деле слушает этот ужас по причинам отличным от нарушения Женевской конвенции.

Он находит Баки на кухне, тот сидит за столом рядом с полным бумажным пакетом в своей тактической экипировке, курит и листает старый номер «National Geographic». Он подключил свой телефон к кухонным колонкам, из которых и раздается ужасная какофония звуков. Он машет бумажным пакетом перед Стивом.

– Д-доброе утро, милый. Я принес рогалики.

– О, спасибо, – говорит Стив. – Занимался делами Богослова сегодня утром?

Бак говорит:

– Немного.

– Главное, чтобы ты не порвал швы, – говорит Стив. – Что это за отвратительный шум?

– Думаю, мне нужна новая музыкальная тема, – говорит Баки. – Н-не нравится?

 _Полгорода крепко спит в безопасности в своих постелях / теряюсь в своих мыслях и чуть не рву его лицо в клочья,_ – кричит певец.

– _Нет,_ – говорит Стив. – _Совсем_ не нравится.

– Т-ты же сам хотел, чтобы я з-з-завязал с гангста-рэпом, – говорит Баки.

– Я имел в виду, что-то более _приятное,_ – говорит Стив.

– Эй, – говорит Бак. – Ты же не обиделся? Из-за прошлой ночи?

Стив замирает на секунду.

– Нет, – говорит он в конце концов. – Все в порядке. Я в порядке.

– Хорошо, – говорит Баки. – Я хотел приготовить тебе к-к-кофе, но потом подумал, что н-не смогу оторваться от тебя, как только увижу, а я н-н-не хотел, чтобы он остыл.

– О, – говорит Стив. – Что ж. Думаю, завтрак может подождать.

Потом они лежат в обнимку в кровати, все простыни в маковых зернах, на тумбочке две пустые чашки. Стив думает, что было бы неплохо немного вздремнуть, когда Бак говорит:

– Ты когда-нибудь б-был во Вьетнаме, милый?

– Нет, – говорит Стив и готовится услышать что-то ужасное. Бак, кажется, не очень понимает, как его воспоминания влияют на других людей: он рассказывает истории о том, как они со Стивом ели мороженое, будучи детьми, как собирали грибы на даче с одним из его советских кураторов, как его жестоко изнасиловал его первый куратор из Гидры, как будто все эти истории не особо отличаются друг от друга.

– Я помню, – говорит Бак. – Они перев-в-возили меня. В кузове грузовика. Обычно грузовики были закрытого типа. Но. Тот. Тот был открытым. Они с-с-сказали мне. Не смотреть по сторонам. Только вперед. Но. Мне было так. _Скучно._ Так что я п-п-посмотрел. Оно было... – он замолкает на секунду. – Оно было таким. _Зеленым._ И светлым. Все в золоте. Зеленые равнины и сверкающая вода. Черные скалы возвышались. Как кулаки. Там был. Б-б- _буйвол_. И белая птица у него на спине. И. Я подумал. О. Это. _Красиво._

Он кладет голову под подбородок Стиву.

– Мой куратор. Он у-увидел, что я смотрю. Он сломал мне нос. Но. Я подумал, что _я счастлив._ Теперь я знаю, что такое _красота._ Раньше я не знал, а теперь знаю, – он немного извивается, пытаясь быть еще ближе, и Стив помогает ему, закидывая ногу на бедро Баки и нежно прижимая его к своей груди. Бак тихо вздыхает. – Потом они стерли меня. Я забыл. Я забыл о _красоте._ Но теперь я снова помню.

– Я рад, – говорит Стив, уткнувшись лицом в теплые мягкие волосы Баки. – Я рад.

*****

Хуан Фумэй следит за своим сотрудником.

Она всегда следит за своими сотрудниками, потому что, даже если она работает в Бронксе и нелегально нанимает наркоманов, она не глупа. Она знает, что босс не может просто сидеть без дела и ждать, что за него все сделают поющие мыши, как в хорошем американском фильме. Но в последнее время, с этим наркоманом, она не спускает с него глаз не потому, что боится, что он разложит консервы не на том месте. Он надежный работник, даже если наркоман. Она не спускает с него глаз, потому что думает, что он может упасть замертво прямо в долларовом магазине.

Это было бы _очень_ плохо для бизнеса.

Одним утром Джон приходит вовремя, но постоянно исчезает за задней дверью. В последнее время он часто так делает, и когда возвращается, то выглядит сонным, со странными кругами под глазами и от него совсем не пахнет сигаретами. Всякий раз, когда она подходит к нему, он опускает лицо, будто на полу написана очень интересная история.

Она загоняет его в угол рядом с лапшой быстрого приготовления со вкусом морепродуктов и оглядывает с ног до головы.

Он похож на дохлую крысу.

– Ты похож на дохлую крысу, – говорит она. – Что с тобой? У тебя грипп, или это наркоманские проблемы?

Он такой же худой, как всегда, но его лицо серое, как у мертвеца.

Он говорит:

– Я п-п-просто устал.

Это наркоманские проблемы.

Она говорит:

– Тебе нужно завязать с наркотиками, или ты умрешь в долларовом магазине, и весь мой бизнес будет разрушен.

Он говорит:

– Если я п-почувствую, что скоро умру, обещаю, что сначала п-п-постараюсь убраться подальше от магазина.

Она говорит:

– Тебе следует завязать с наркотиками. Тогда ты не умрешь и, возможно, накопишь достаточно денег, чтобы постричься.

Он говорит:

– Я отращиваю волосы. Я хочу, чтобы они были достаточно длинными, чтобы я смог заплетать их.

Этот наркоман тот еще умник.

– Давать тебе советы – все равно, что играть на пианино для коровы, – говорит она. – Иди, поправь стенд с товарами на День Благодарения, он выглядит так, будто его собирал наркоман.

Потом она говорит:

– Ха! – и идет в свой кабинет.

Кабинет Хуан Фумэй – это просто угол в подсобке, но с наркоманом, занятым исправлением индеек из гофрированной бумаги, это достаточно приватное место, чтобы позвонить.

– Здравствуйте, тетя Хуан, – говорит Капитан Америка.

– Твой парень колется за долларовым магазином, – говорит Хуан Фумэй.

Капитан Америка говорит:

– Он не мой парень.

Хуан Фумэй говорит:

– Твой муж колется за долларовым магазином.

Капитан Америка только вздыхает.

Ха! Хуан Фумэй победила Капитана Америка.

Он говорит:

– Он колется за магазином. Вы уверены?

Она говорит:

– Он уходит туда весь трясущийся, а возвращается с глупым видом. Либо он колется, либо бьет себя кирпичом по голове.

Затем она говорит:

– Тебе нужно заставить своего мужа завязать с наркотиками, иначе он умрет в долларовом магазине.

Капитан Америка говорит:

– Не думаю, что у меня получится.

Он звучит так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Это никуда не годится. Капитан Америка не сможет спасти мир от инопланетян, если будет слишком занят, оплакивая этого длинноволосого наркомана, как дочь Хуан Фумэй оплакивала мертвого длинноволосого наркомана со всех ее музыкальных плакатов. Плач очень плохо влияет на концентрацию внимания, к тому же, инопланетяне будут смеяться над ним.

– Тебе следует подать на развод, – говорит она и вешает трубку.

Она идет искать Джона.

– Ты, – говорит она. – Ты плохой человек.

Он моргает на нее своими большими голубыми _лаовайскими_ глазами:

– Ч-что я с-с-сделал?

– Ты заставил Капитана Америка плакать, – говорит она.

– _Что?_

Все его тело меняется. Он становится жестким и грубым. Фальшивая рука гудит.

– Что случилось? – говорит он. – Где. Он?

– Он плачет не в долларовом магазине, – говорит она. – Он плачет _внутри,_ потому что ты наркоман, и ты умрешь, и он будет в плохом состоянии и позволит инопланетянам уничтожить Нью-Йорк. Тебе нужно бросить наркотики или развестись, пока ты не разрушил Америку.

– Да, – говорит Джон. – Ты права. Так будет. Так будет лучше для него.

Теперь _он_ выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет.

– Если ты собираешься плакать, – говорит она, – можешь пойти в подсобку. Если ты собираешься разрушить Америку, то, по крайней мере, не начинай с моего бизнеса.

*****

Воскресное утро, Стив поправляет галстук и еще раз смотрится в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что тот не перекосился. Он знает, что большинство людей больше не беспокоится о таких мелочах, но считает, что если он в состоянии надеть смокинг для торжественного вечера Тони, то может и надеть галстук для Бога. Поначалу было немного странно появляться в костюме, когда остальные приходили в чем попало, но через какое-то время он стал замечать, что другие парни тоже начали носить галстуки. А совсем недавно некоторые дамы стали появляться в шляпках, и отец Гэри говорил, что у него самая нарядная паства в Квинсе.

Их приход также превращается в один из самых крупных в Квинсе по количеству прихожан, на воскресную мессу приходит больше молодежи, чем в любую другую католическую церковь в городе, но Стив не хочет слишком много думать об этом. Люди должны приходить в церковь ради Бога, а не Стива.

– Привет, милый, – говорит Бак. – Куда это ты собрался весь р-разодетый?

Он сидит на кровати, волосы в беспорядке, шрамы, металлическая рука и выступающие ребра, – все, как на ладони. Стив улыбается ему. Увидеть его с утра – настоящий подарок. Обычно Бак исчезает в окне еще до рассвета, чтобы успеть принять дозу. Он пришел вчера поздно вечером, так что, возможно, у него еще есть немного времени до того, как все станет совсем плохо.

В последнее время все становится только хуже и хуже. Бак все чаще исчезает, чтобы принять наркотики. Раньше был счастливый промежуток между Баки, нуждающимся в дозе, и его заторможенной, пришибленной версией сразу после инъекции. Период относительного комфорта, так сказать. Сейчас он просто раскачивается взад и вперед между нуждой и дозой, и потом снова нуждой. Иногда он засыпает прямо посреди разговора, чего никогда раньше не случалось, а тетя Хуан говорит, что он колется за магазином, чтобы дожить до конца смены. Сейчас Стив отчаянно благодарен за этот момент отсрочки.

– Доброго дня, хорошо выглядишь. Рад, что ты решил присоединиться к миру живых.

Бак бросает взгляд на часы на тумбочке и со стоном откидывается назад.

– С-с-семь, мать его, утра.

– Я не уверен, но, кажется, что именно в это время просыпаются обычные люди, – говорит Стив. – Идут на работу. Ну, ты знаешь, работать?

– Я единственный не безработный в этих отношениях, к-к-куколка. Каждый день надрываю задницу, таская ящики, чтобы ты мог просиживать свою, есть дорогущие к-конфеты и читать дамские журнальчики.

Стив хихикает. Бак подмигивает, затем говорит:

– Так куда ты т-тащишь свою милую безработную задницу? – он немного дергается.

– Месса, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Сегодня воскресенье. Я думал, что такой работяга, как ты, должен знать, какой сегодня день недели.

– О, я знаю, какой сегодня день недели, я просто не могу думать о церкви без к-кровоточащих ушей и криков на греческом, – говорит Бак и снова дергается, уже сильнее; новый и главный тик этой недели – когда он очень быстро пожимает плечами. К большому облегчению он уже несколько недель, как перестал хрюкать: Стив ненавидел это.

Баки говорит:

– Да шучу я, не будь таким нервным.

– Что ж, слава богу, а то я уже собирался позвать отца Гэри для проведения сеанса экзорцизма, – говорит Стив и забирает свой бумажник с тумбочки. – Ты можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь.

– Зачем? Хочешь, чтобы я в-вспыхнул пламенем?

Затем с предупреждением в голосе:

– Ты не втянешь меня в это дело, Роджерс. Даже не старайся.

Стив пораженно замирает в середине движения.

Вера Стива стала проблемой между ними только однажды. Стиву было двенадцать, как раз перед его миропомазанием. Он был ужасно взволнован и не мог перестать говорить об этом, и что-то из того, что он сказал (впоследствии ни один из них не мог точно вспомнить, что это было), должно быть, звучало для Бака, как: «Ты грязный испорченный грешник, раз не веришь в то, во что верю я». Он почти неделю отказывался говорить со Стивом, и тот чуть с ума не сошел, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, пока Бак не поднялся по пожарной лестнице к Стиву и не заплакал: «Ты мой лучший друг, и ты думаешь, что я буду гореть в аду».

Они обнялись и плакали, хотя были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы понимать, что двое парней не должны так себя вести. Стив поклялся, что считает Бака самым классным парнем на свете, во что бы тот ни верил, и ему совсем не важно, что говорит отец Майкл, и что он больше никогда-никогда не скажет ничего, что заставит Баки думать иначе. Бак поклялся, что больше никогда не оставит Стива одного, даже если его посадят в тюрьму. Оглядываясь назад, Стив думает, был ли тот день (два тощих ребенка, крепко обнимающих друг друга, обещающих любить друг друга больше, чем человеческие законы или бога) первым шагом на пути, который закончился тем, что они делят постель друг с другом в 2015 году.

Больно знать, что Бак забыл об этом. Что он мог потерять нечто, что Стив столько лет бережно хранил в своем сердце.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не буду, Бак, ты же знаешь, что я обещал, что никогда не буду давить на тебя из-за этого, ты же _знаешь,_ что мне все равно, что ты не...

– Эй, – говорит Баки. – _Эй._ Я не знал. Я не помню, чтобы мы г-говорили об этом раньше. Я должен был раньше догадаться, что ты будешь чертовым с-с-святошей в этом отношении. Это должен был быть католический каламбур, к-кстати, – его акцент колеблется, становясь немного британским.

Стив садится к нему на кровать.

– Ты иногда ходил со мной. После того, как моя мама умерла, и мы стали жить вместе. Ты говорил, что тебе нравится слушать хор, орган и прочее. Думаю, на самом деле, ты просто не хотел отпускать меня одного. Сейчас это просто... – он наклоняется и дарит Баки быстрый поцелуй. – Я ненавижу оставлять тебя. Даже на минуту. Мне постоянно кажется, что стоит мне отвернуться, и ты снова исчезнешь.

Бак слегка сжимает его руку. Тремор снова усиливается. Он скоро уйдет, чтобы снова принять наркотики. Стив искренне удивляется, что он смог продержаться так долго. Стива начинает подташнивать, когда он слишком много об этом думает, так что он не думает. Он не может думать. Думать о привычке Баки, значит думать о том, что его состояние не может ухудшаться вечно, о том, что в конечном итоге все либо стабилизируется, либо придет к какому-нибудь концу, о том, что Баки никогда не умел держаться подальше от того, что доставляет ему удовольствие. 

Стив не может думать об этом.

– Это правда грех, да? То, что я заставляю тебя д-делать со мной? – Баки слегка улыбается. – Бьюсь об заклад, если бы я и правда умер, когда упал с поезда, ты бы сейчас встречался с какой-нибудь девчонкой, какой-нибудь крутой бабенкой типа Картер, которая не дала бы тебе спуску. Бьюсь об заклад, ты бы уже планировал свадьбу в церкви, с венчанием и прочим. Может быть, подумывал назвать в мою честь какого-нибудь несчастного р-ребенка. Господи, милый, я пришел и просто испоганил всю твою жизнь к чертям...

Стив чувствует, будто его ударили.

– Бак, – говорит он. – Ты не... – Он делает глубокий вдох. Сжимает руку Баки. – Я был бы мертв, Бак. Если бы ты не вернулся. Я бы придумал, как покончить с этим.

Баки отскакивает назад, будто его ударило током.

– К-к-к-к-к... – он замолкает и недовольно шипит, затем пробует снова: – Какого хера ты г- _говоришь_? Ты бы _никогда..._

– Я пытался, – говорит Стив. – Дважды. Один раз на Валькирии. Один – через полгода, как вернулся, – он смотрит на их соединенные руки, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я не мог спать. Около недели, кажется. Под конец все стало... туманным. Я не мог спать, но и ничего другого делать тоже не мог. Я пытался молиться, но не мог даже этого. Я просто... лежал на кровати. Было... – он замолкает. – Я зашел в пять разных аптек.

– _Стиви,_ – говорит Баки, его голос высокий и скрипучий. Стив сжимает его руку.

– Я купил по банке снотворного в каждом магазине. Потом пришел домой и проглотил их все, – он берет металлическую ладонь Баки и сжимает ее тоже, чтобы напомнить себе, что сейчас 2015-й год и возвращение Баки – это не просто сон. – Я проснулся на следующее утро как ни в чем не бывало. И я говорил себе – я знал, что все будет в порядке, просто я так отчаянно хотел спать и потому сделал кое-что глупое. Но я лгал себе. Я точно знал, что делал, – он слегка улыбается. – То, что ты здесь, со мной – это похоже на тот день, когда я получил сыворотку. Это похоже на начало «Волшебника страны Оз». Ты вернул _цвета_ в мою жизнь, Бак. Я даже не понимал, что они исчезли, пока они не появились вновь.

Он понимает, что плачет. Это странно. Он не плакал с тех пор, как умер Баки.

Бак притягивает его к себе.

– Давай заключим сделку, а, чемпион?

Стив вздыхает ему в плечо, затем с трудом сглатывает. Берет себя руки.

– Что за сделка?

– Если тебя убьют, – говорит Баки, и его голос ломается. – Блядь. _Иисусе,_ милый. Если тебя убьет какой-нибудь злобный говнюк, или собьет грузовик, или что-то в этом роде, я обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих блядских силах, чтобы жить дальше для тебя. Я... Я буду носить костюмы, если ты этого хочешь. Присмотрю за детьми. Я буду учить п-п-пожилых людей играть на пианино или еще какое дерьмо, кто знает, можешь написать мне инструкцию. Но если ты убьешь себя, милый, если ты повредишь хоть один волосок на своей прекрасной голове, я засуну глок себе в глотку прямо перед похоронами, дорогой, и они смогут похоронить нас в одном гробу, сэкономив на досках. И ты можешь пообещать сделать то же самое для меня. Если я умру, ты должен пообещать, что будешь жить для меня, милый, но если я буду тем, кто нажмет на курок, ты можешь последовать за мной. Таким образом, мы получим самоубийственное мексиканское противостояние, и не важно, сколько дерьма нас ожидает, мы выдержим, и, может быть, когда-нибудь станем парой старых сумасшедших закоренелых гомиков и будем кричать нашим соседям по космическому кораблю о том, как выглядел мир, когда мы были детьми пятьсот лет назад.

Есть страх, о котором Стив никогда никому не рассказывал: страх, что он может оказаться бессмертным и нестареющим, как какой-нибудь вампир. Раньше, когда Стив был один, мысль об этом приводила его в ужас. Теперь же это кажется некой вселенской справедливостью. Временем, чтобы наверстать все годы, которые они упустили.

Стив смеется, что-то вроде сдавленного вздоха в плечо Баки. Он говорит:

– Ага. Ага, хорошо. Хорошо, – он отстраняется. – Мне надо... Я опаздываю. Я капельдинер, нужно прийти пораньше.

Плечи Баки расслабляются, будто обещание Стива сняло груз с его спины.

– Конечно, милый. Конечно, ну кто кроме тебя, – он кладет металлическую ладонь на щеку Стива. – Приятно тебе провести время с богом, ха? Замолви там за меня словечко.

Стив снова целует его.

– Не хочу никуда идти.

Бак машет на него рукой.

– Давай, дорогой. Мне все равно уже пора идти. Ты сам знаешь, что время уже истекло и не раз.

Тремор постепенно распространяется с рук на все тело: даже голова начинает трястись. Стив целует его снова, в последний раз, и уходит.

Когда он возвращается из церкви, в квартире тихо, что в порядке вещей; Бак, скорее всего, не вернется до позднего вечера, если вообще вернется сегодня. Стив заходит в спальню, дергая узел галстука одной рукой, затем замирает как вкопанный.

На кровати записка.

У него вырывается звук: высокий, панический вой, который он никогда раньше от себя не слышал. Он думает нет нет нет _нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет,_ он тянется к ней руками, но они дрожат так сильно, что ему никак не удается схватить ее. Почерк ужасен: большие печатные буквы трясутся все сильнее и сильнее, пока не превращаются в неразборчивые каракули, потом слова внезапно меняют наклон и превращаются в почти нечитаемую мазню, Стив понимает, что Бак, должно быть, стал писать металлической рукой.

_Стив,_

_Это не предсмертная записка. Не надо впадать в истерику. Я вижу, что ты впадаешь в истерику, милый, прекращай это дерьмо._

_Я собираюсь уехать на некоторое время. Сегодня мы дали друг другу обещание, и у меня есть кое-какие дела, которые мне нужно уладить, чтобы я смог сдержать его. Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Я не знаю, вернусь ли я._

_Никаких истерик, милый. Это мы. Это то, что мы делаем. Мы идем туда, откуда обычно не возвращаются, и возвращаемся, потому что мы слишком тупые, чтобы не делать этого._

_Сегодня ты дал обещание, чемпион, и ты его сдержишь. Если я не вернусь, ты присмотришь за чертовыми детьми за меня. Ты убедишься, что тетя Хуан больше не будет нанимать наркоманов, которые ширяются за магазином. Ты найдешь себе хорошую девчонку и женишься на ней._

_Я не буду давать никаких обещаний, потому что мне не нравится мысль, что я могу нарушить их. Но я хочу вернуться. Я хочу вернуться больше всего на свете. Я хочу состариться вместе с тобой, милый. Я хочу видеть, как ты начнешь седеть. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой в тот день, когда твои руки ослабнут настолько, что ты больше не сможешь поднять щит. Потому что, когда твое тело умрет, оно все равно будет моим, милый, вплоть до вздоха, который ты не сможешь поймать губами, вплоть до позвоночника, который вновь будет искривлен, вплоть до каждой бесценной частички тебя, которые я всегда-всегда любил, в каждую твою эпоху, в каждую секунду, в каждое гребаное столетие, я последую за тобой. В пасть смерти._

_Я люблю тебя так сильно, что иногда кажется, что это убьет меня. Наверное, это и есть мой путь._

_До самого, мать его, конца, милый,_

_Навеки твой Джон, Саша, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс,_

_Бак_

Стив опускается на колени. Он не молится. Он плачет. Он рыдает так, что почти не может вздохнуть, будто его тело – поезд, за который он едва может уцепиться. Он плачет и давится проклятиями.

– _Иди нахуй,_ – говорит он. – _Нахуй нахуй нахуй, –_ и он не знает на кого он кричит, куда шлет свои проклятия: Баки, себе или прямо в ухмыляющееся лицо бога. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Книга Иова: глава 3, стих 11.   
> 2\. Книга Иова: глава 3, стихи 11-13, 20-22.  
> 3\. Книга Иова: глава 10, стих 3.  
> 4\. Книга Иова: глава 10, стихи 15-16.  
> 5\. Бхангра (англ. Bhangra) – жанр индийской музыки.  
> 6\. Клезмерский рифф (англ. klezmer riff) – клизмер – традиционная народная еврейская музыка; рифф – многократно повторяющаяся короткая мелодическая фраза.  
> 7\. В оригинале было «the rock 'em sock 'em robot» (по названию популярной настольной игры 1960-х гг.). Не имеет устойчивого перевода на русский (помимо «боевых роботов» и проч. околосебятины). Я позволила себе заменить одного робота другим, но уже из вселенной Звездных войн. Если у кого-то есть вариант получше (робот из какой-нибудь старой настольной игры тут бы подошел лучше, но я не нашла никакой информации), то прошу \писать в комментарии.   
> 8\. (нем.) Держи эту чертову псину подальше!  
> 9\. (нем.) Я пристрелю эту проклятую тварь, если она подойдет хоть на дюйм ближе.  
> 10\. (нем.) Все в порядке, Бак, собака ушла. Клинт не пустит ее обратно. Ты можешь спуститься со стола.  
> 11\. Nos pères (фр.) – наши отцы.  
> 12\. Отсылка к песне Пола Симона «Можешь звать меня Ал»


	7. Глубокая яма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Появляются Два Дьявола. Текстовые сообщения отправляются. Сэм обнимается. Лили берет на себя ответственность. Старые друзья воссоединяются. Некоторые люди испытывают благоговение перед знаменитостью.

**Я:** Бак, я видел записку. Пожалуйста, позвони мне. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я вмешивался в твои планы, но мы можем что-нибудь придумать, обещаю. Просто дай мне шанс, пожалуйста. ** _  
_**

 **Я:** Хотя бы сообщи, что с тобой все в порядке.

 **Я:** Бак, не поступай так со мной.

 **Я:** Баки, прошло уже двенадцать часов. Пожалуйся, пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной. Пожалуйста, позвони мне.

 **Я:** Умоляю

 **Я:** бак, пожалуйста, просто позвони, просто позвони, мне нужно услышать твой голос

 **Я:** бак, боже, я не смогу снова пройти через это, я не могу, я схожу с ума

 **Я:** прошу, возвращайся домой

 **Я:** пожалуйста, баки

 **Я:** не оставляй меня

 **Я:** я прочитал твою записку и знаю что ты понимаешь Бак я знаю что ты понимаешь что я чувствую потому что ты чувствуешь то же самое и поэтому ты знаешь насколько это убивает меня ты должен знать ты должен знать что ты делаешь со мной и я не понимаю зачем

 **Я:** иди к черту

 **Я:** можешь не возвращаться

 **Я:** Прости.

 **Я:** Я не хотел этого говорить.

 **Я:** Я не могу спать.

 **Я:** Ты тоже сейчас не спишь?

 **Я:** Я всегда плохо сплю, когда тебя нет рядом.

 **Я:** Я курил «Лаки» один в квартире, пытался притвориться, что ты там, со мной.

 **Я:** Ты заключил со мной сделку, потому что все это время планировал уйти, и думал, что я прострелю себе башку, когда узнаю, что ты снова меня бросил?

 **Я:** Что ж, ты не ошибся, Бак.

 **Я:** Знаешь, в следующий раз, когда будешь писать мне любовное письмо, задержись ненадолго, чтобы я мог ответить?

 **Я:** Я люблю тебя.

 **Я:** Я любил тебя всю свою жизнь.

 **Я:** Я столько раз говорил тебе об этом в своей голове.

 **Я:** Наверное, этот раз ничем не отличается.

*****

Пятница, 16:45, и Эми никак не может заставить работать эту дурацкую автоматическую рассылку писем, а Кит все продолжает подпевать спутниковому радио.

– Ранен в сердце, и уже слишком поздно! Ты опозорила любовь! [1]

Эми выглядывает из-за своего компьютера и бросает умоляющий взгляд на Шарлин, которая технически является начальницей Кита. Шарлин закатывает глаза и кричит:

– Прибереги это для командного караоке, Кит.

– Я бы так и сделал, если бы мы _хоть раз_ собрались на командное караоке, – говорит Кит. – Мое сердце полно музыки, Шарлин, и мне негде ее выплеснуть.

– Ага, мы все очень счастливы за тебя, – говорит Шарлин. – Передам Тоби, чтобы он отменил все планы на караоке: можем снова в этом году поиграть в мини-гольф.

– Ты сокрушаешь мой _дух,_ Шарлин, – говорит Кит.

– Проверка, проверка, раз-два, раз-два, проверка, блядь, проверка, придурки, – говорит голос по громкой связи.

Кит говорит:

– Что за хрень?

По комнате разносится приглушенный гул голосов, и люди начинают вставать и оглядываться в поисках шутника. Эми тоже оглядывается. Это самое интересное, что произошло за весь день.

Голос снова говорит. Мужской, низкий и скрипучий, с забавным акцентом.

– Думаю, большинство из вас еще не поняли, кто я такой, – говорит голос. – Поэтому я хотел бы спеть вам короткую песенку, чтобы представиться.

– О _черт,_ – говорит кто-то в комнате. Звучит похоже на того парня из отдела информационных технологий, кажется, его зовут Фил.

 _– Кто это пишет?_ – поет голос. – _Иоанн Богослов._

– _Блядь, –_ говорит Кит и внезапно у него в руках появляется пистолет. Эми тупо смотрит на Шарлин, потому что она начальница и должна сказать ему, чтобы он убрал эту штуку подальше: в офисе запрещено оружие. Но теперь у Шарлин тоже пистолет, _у всех в комнате_ в руках оружие, и люди кричат, и бегают, и толкают вещи, чтобы заблокировать дверь, а скрипучий голос все еще поет над всем этим хаосом.

– _Шарлин,_ – говорит Эми. – Что происходит, я не понимаю, почему у всех _оружие,_ что происходит...

– Заткнись нахуй, – говорит Шарлин. Она делает что-то в компьютере. – Блядь, он в системе безопасности, блядь, блядь...

– Бежать бессмысленно, ублюдки, – говорит голос. – Хотя бы вы зарылись в преисподнюю, и оттуда рука моя возьмет вас; хотя бы взошли на небо, и оттуда _свергну вас_. И хотя бы вы скрылись на вершине Кармила, и там отыщу и _возьму вас,_ несмотря на то, что последние пару чертовых недель я был чертовски сыт по горло Метро-Норт[2]. До скорой встречи, говнюки, – говорит голос. Потом электричество отключается, и подвальный офис погружается во тьму.

Люди кричат, бегают вокруг, сталкиваются друг с другом и врезаются в мебель в темноте. Эми прячется под стол. Потом весь мир взрывается.

Раздается взрыв, затем еще два, настолько громкие, что заглушают звуки пальбы. Это почти как на дискотеке со стробоскопом, только звуки выстрелов громче, чем все, что она слышала раньше, и крики, _боже, крики..._

Потом наступает тишина. Тишина и вонь. Воняет... дерьмом. Пахнет человеческим дерьмом и...

Тихо. Так тихо. В офисе должно быть человек двадцать, а сейчас тихо, так тихо, слышны только шаги, шаги, которые ступают по чему-то мокрому, будто пол покрыт чем-то...

Шаги приближаются, они приближаются, и запах – _кровь,_ и звук – _кровь,_ она в офисе, и тут абсолютно темно и абсолютно тихо, потому что все мертвы, _и пол покрыт их кровью..._

Это не правда. Этого не может быть. Это не правда. Этого не может быть. Это не правда...

– Привет, дорогая.

Раздается щелчок. Зажигалка.

Глаза монстра блестят в темноте.

Она писается в штаны.

– Господи, – говорит монстр. – Со скольки лет они вербуют в наши дни? Тебе сколько, шестнадцать?

– Семнадцать, – говорит Эми. – Семнадцать. Я стажер, стажер, это моя вторая неделя...

– Иисусе, – говорит монстр. – Скажи, если бы я сказал тебе «отруби одну голову» то, как бы ты закончила предложение?

Эми говорит:

– _Я не хочу умирать,_ – и она плачет сильнее чем, когда-либо в жизни, она умрет, _она не хочет умирать, она так боится, она так боится,_ и монстр дотрагивается до нее, и она _кричит..._

– Черт, – говорит монстр. – _Черт._ Эй. Посмотри на меня, милая. Я человек, хорошо? Я... Иисусе. Смотри. Видишь? Это маска. Она снимается. Просто посмотри на меня, дорогая.

Она смотрит. Он снова смотрит на нее. Он выглядит худым и усталым. Темные круги под глазами. Красивый.

– Ты работала на Гидру, – говорит он. – Твои, э-э, коллеги. Все они были Гидрой. Я не знал, что ты была здесь, дорогая. Я думал, на этой базе нет гражданских. _Черт._ Я н-н-не знал, что ты была _здесь._

Это не правда. Этого не может быть.

– Мне очень жаль. _Черт_ возьми. У меня... у меня дочь твоего возраста, – говорит он. – Слушай, милая. Я знаю, что ты чертовски напугана, но богом клянусь, я не причиню тебе вреда.

Она чувствует себя отделенной от тела. Спокойной и отчужденной.

– Ты убил их всех. Двадцать человек. У них было оружие. Ты убил их всех.

– Ага, – говорит он. – Так и б-б-б-было.

– Ты заикаешься, – говорит она. – Почему?

В этом нет никакого смысла. Монстры не заикаются.

– Эм, – говорит он. – Повреждение м-м-мозга. Гребаная Гидра.

Затем он говорит:

– Закрой глаза, дорогая.

Она закрывает глаза. Она ждет смерти.

Она чувствует, как ее поднимают. Он нежно прижимает ее лицо к своему плечу.

– Не открывай их, дорогая, – говорит он. – Мы почти выбрались. Почти на месте. Не открывай глаза, милая. Я только что п-п-позвонил в 911. Они скоро приедут за тобой. Они позаботятся о тебе, дорогая. Они будут держать меня подальше, обещаю. С ними ты будешь в б-б-безопасности. Ты больше никогда меня не увидишь. Не открывай глаза. Не открывай глаза, дорогая.

Когда она снова открывает глаза, вокруг мелькают синие и красные огни. Фейерверк. Четвертое июля.

Кто-то накидывает ей на плечи одеяло.

– Он был здесь, – говорит она.

У женщины доброе лицо. Она говорит:

– Кто?

– Дьявол, – говорит Эми. – Он нес меня на руках.

*****

**Я:** Привет, Бак.

 **Я:** Спасибо, что не выключаешь телефон.

 **Я:** По крайней мере, я могу позвонить и узнать, что ты, вероятно, все еще жив, даже если не берешь трубку.

 **Я:** Мои дела не очень хороши, Бак.

 **Я:** Наверное, я слишком привык к тому, что ты рядом.

 **Я:** Ты же знаешь, что я был бы твоим, если бы ты только сказал?

 **Я:** Я никогда не видел двух парней, которые вели бы себя, как обычные парни, и проводили время вместе, не только дома. Но теперь это реальность. Наверное, сейчас мы бы считались почти нормальными. 

**Я:** Я думал, раз уж все так обо мне думают, то какая разница, верно? Я думал, что если ты захочешь, я могу быть твоей девушкой.

 **Я:** Я бы сделал это для тебя, Бак. Я стал бы феей. Я бы накрасил губы для тебя. Я был бы твоей девушкой, если бы ты только захотел меня таким. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был моим парнем, Бак, и больше не думать ни о чем. И я знал, что у меня, конечно же, ничего бы не вышло, но я всегда думал, что смогу быть очень милым для тебя, если бы ты только дал мне шанс. Я был бы очень хорошей и милой женой для тебя, если бы ты только был моим мужем.

 **Я:** Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, Бак. Просто быть тем, кем ты хочешь меня видеть.

*****

Сэм в середине свидания, когда Железный Человек начинает взрывать его телефон.

 **Тони Старк:** чрезвычайная ситуация

 **Тони Старк:** сбор мстителей

 **Тони Старк:** кэп вышел из строя, повторяю, кэп вышел из строя

 **Я:** что?????

 **Я:** Стив в порядке??? Что случилось

 **Тони Старк:** Барнс бросил его

 **Тони Старк:** или что-то типа того, я не связывался с нашими суперсолдатами несколько дней

 **Тони Старк:** в любом случае высокий, темный и колючий ушел

 **Тони Старк:** пропал, исчез, смылся и т.д.

 **Тони Старк:** и кэп в ступоре

 **Тони Старк:** Романова кажется слегка обеспокоенной, так что я могу только предположить, что это какая-то ситуация по предотвращению самоубийства, а я не очень хорош в таких вещах, я действительно больше человек идей, чем чувств, поэтому предлагаю тебе отправиться в Риджвуд, если не хочешь, чтобы преждевременная смерть капитана Америка была на твоей совести

– Ну ты и мудила, – говорит Сэм телефону.

Клэр поднимает брови:

– Прошу прощения?

– Нет, воу, не ты! Просто один парень с работы пишет, что наш общий друг сейчас может быть близок к самоубийству, и каким-то образом он умудряется одновременно говорить только о себе _и_ при этом сваливать на меня все проблемы, – он вздыхает. – Мне очень жаль, но, видимо, нам придется перенести ужин. – Он многозначительно смотрит на официанта.

Клэр говорит:

– Хорошо.

Сэм моргает:

– Правда?

Она смотрит на него так, будто он самый бестолковый ребенок в этой очаровательной детсадовской группе.

– Сэм, я знала парней, которые уходили со свидания из-за звонка другой девушки. Уйти пораньше, потому что тебе нужно навестить своего друга – потенциального самоубийцу, только еще раз доказывает, что ты не мудак. – Она делает глоток своего коктейля за 15 долларов, потому что Сэм Уилсон знает, как обращаться с дамой. – Могу я поинтересоваться, это тот же друг, которого ты упоминал раньше? С эмоциональной травмой?

– Да, это он, – говорит Сэм.

– Похоже, он требует к себе много внимания.

– О, совсем нет. Вот почему я спешу к нему сейчас, а не жду до завтра. Если ситуация выглядит плохо, то, вероятно, на самом деле все намного хуже.

Телефон звонит, и когда он отвечает, это оказывается Старк.

– Ты уже там?

– Чувак, ты действуешь мне на нервы, – говорит Сэм. – Если ты так беспокоишься о Стиве, почему бы тебе не поехать самому? Я сейчас в Ист-Виллидж, и у меня уйдет минута, чтобы доехать дотуда на метро, но я _точно_ знаю, что ты можешь добраться быстрее.

– Моя смена во вторник, – говорит Старк. – Я обсудил это с Романовой, и мы решили, что будет лучше, если я приду только после того, как его сопротивление будет настолько подавлено остальными, что у него не хватит сил вышвырнуть меня вон. Вот тогда я и заявлюсь с парой бутылок виски и сочувствием на лице, и даже если он не сможет вынести моего вида, раздражение от моего присутствия напомнит ему, что значит быть живым.

– Воу, – говорит Сэм. – Это... мило с твоей стороны, хотя и невероятно неэффективно. Взгляни на себя, Тони! Когда-нибудь ты все-таки станешь настоящим мальчиком!

– Давай не будем перегибать палку, птичка. Я вешаю трубку, пока ты не начал расспрашивать о моих отношениях с матерью. Звони, если Кэп застрелится, – говорит Старк и отключается.

– Этот парень _такой странный,_ – говорит Сэм.

– Не такой странный, как тот факт, что ты называешь Тони Старка по имени, – говорит Клэр.

– На самом деле он на удивление не такой уж и сноб... Погоди, – говорит Сэм. – Ты _знаешь?_ Как давно ты знаешь?

– Ох, мое милое летнее дитя [3], – говорит Клэр. – Я загуглила тебя в первый же день, как мы встретились. Я просто подумала, что твои увертки насчет друзей с работы довольно милые. Честно говоря, сначала я разозлилась, потому что в моей жизни итак слишком много супергероев, и я пообещала себе, что больше никогда не буду с ними связываться. Но ты кажешься обычным парнем с невероятно странным набором умений. И мне нравятся парни, которые открывают передо мной двери.

– Да уж, когда проводишь с Кэпом столько времени, то начинаешь перенимать некоторые привычки, – говорит Сэм. – Погоди, а какие еще супергерои есть в твоей жизни?

– Это длинная и драматичная история про белого мальчика, – говорит Клэр.

– Ага, это уже в какой-то мере стало отраслевым стандартом, – говорит Сэм и снова пытается перехватить взгляд официанта.

Добравшись до квартиры Стива, Сэм стучит в дверь, из чистой вежливости, хотя он твердо уверен, что ему придется воспользоваться запасным ключом. Но дверь открывается, и гигантское тело Стива заполняет собой дверной проем. На нем джинсы и футболка, но Сэм ясно видит по его лицу, что все очень плохо. Обычно у него все эмоции написаны на лице (он один из худших в мире игроков в покер), но сейчас его лицо совершенно пустое, и впервые с тех пор, как Сэм познакомился с ним, у него темные круги под глазами. Он говорит:

– Сейчас твоя смена на посту?

– Видимо так, – говорит Сэм, и Стив впускает его внутрь.

Наташа поднимается с дивана и встает на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Стива в щеку. Она чмокает его куда-то под челюсть, потому что мужчина на голову выше ее и упрямо отказывается наклониться и хоть как-то помочь девушке.

– Я вернусь завтра, – говорит она и тащит Сэма в коридор, пока Стив не успел опомниться.

– Я пришла в пять и застала его уже таким, – говорит она, как только дверь закрывается. – Лежащим на кровати и смотрящим в потолок. Я связалась с приемными детьми Саши, они сказали, что он приготовил им обед, но ушел прежде, чем они поели. Скорее всего, он ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра, когда ходил в церковь.

– Черт, – говорит Сэм. – Я знаю, что он Зимний Солдат и все такое, но Барнса ждет _серьезный разговор_ , когда он вернется.

Ее губы слегка изгибаются.

– Я планировала то же самое. Нам с Сашей нужно кое-что обсудить, – она оборачивается. – Я должна спуститься. Я сказала детям, что если они пообещают не ехать в Бронкс на поиски _папы,_ то я покажу им, как пользоваться удавкой. – Ее голос полно сарказма, будто она ни за что не купится на уловку Саши насчет всей этой истории с «любящим приемным отцом». Сэм думает, что это потому, что она еще не видела, как этот парень ведет себя с детьми. Он всегда смотрит на них так, будто он отчасти глупо влюблен, отчасти совершенно сбит с толку и отчасти напуган до смерти; именно так мама Сэма смотрела на него, по крайней мере, раз в день, когда ему было от 13 до 21 года.

Сэм возвращается в квартиру. Стив сидит на диване, будто сжавшись внутрь себя. Сэм садится рядом, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, потому что если и есть что-то, что Сэм точно знает о Капитане Америка – этот человек любит объятия, но никогда в жизни не признается в этом. И конечно же, Стив слегка прислоняется к нему. Сэм говорит:

– Похоже, у тебя был дерьмовый день.

Стив говорит:

– Ага.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Нет.

– Хочешь посмотреть фильм?

– Ладно.

– Отлично. Ты уже видел «Мой сосед Тоторо»? Моя племянница его просто обожает.

– Твоей племяннице _пять._

– Ага, и у нее прекрасный вкус, как и у ее дяди Сэма. Да ладно, это 2D анимация, тебе понравится.

Стив просто помешан на хорошей рисованной анимации (когда Сэм хочет по-настоящему посходить с ума, он позволяет себе зависнуть с мыслью, что «Белоснежка и семь гномов» взорвала Стиву его маленький мозг, когда _вышла в кино_ ). Не так давно Сэм показал ему «Тайну Келлс» и получил уникальное удовольствие, наблюдая за Капитаном Америка, который сидел на ковре в полуметре от экрана, и на самом деле, бог свидетель, _не мог оторвать взгляд_ от чертова детского мультика. Сэм Уилсон абсолютно уверен в своей мужественности, чтобы признать очаровательность некоторых вещей, и это была чуть ли не самая драгоценная вещь, которую он только видел в жизни, если не считать поросенка в галошах.

Тогда же Стив небрежно сказал:

– Было приятно услышать гэльский. Я уже упоминал, что не говорил по-английски, пока не пошел в школу? Маме просто не пришло в голову говорить на английском со мной. У нее был разговор с моим учителем по этому поводу, и потом дома не звучало ничего, кроме английской речи. После этого я довольно быстро забыл гэльский, – тоскливо добавил он. Вот почему чувак получил курс онлайн-уроков ирландскому гэльскому на Рождество.

Сейчас Стив только хмыкает, что Сэм решает принять как согласие. Он находит мультфильм на Netflix. Стив, кажется, настроен сидеть мрачнее тучи весь вечер, но затем начинаются сцены с волшебным лесом и он втягивается:

– _О,_ – и наклоняется немного вперед, направляя всю мощь внимания Стива Роджерса на экран. Сэм уже несколько раз оказывался в центре такого внимания, когда они разговаривали по душам. Немного похоже на то, будто вы заходите в горячую ванную, одновременно подвергаясь рентген-сканированию службой охраны аэропорта, и видите перед собой живое олицетворение американской мечты, которое пристально смотрит вам в глаза и выражает душераздирающий интерес ко всем вашим потаенным страхам, надеждам и мечтам. Барнсу нужно серьезно взяться за ум, потому что Сэм уверен, что растрачивание таких навыков бойфренда высочайшего класса на неблагодарную аудиторию определенно должно считаться преступлением.

Мультфильм, кажется, немного успокаивает Стива, и он все больше и больше приваливается к плечу Сэма, незаметно стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Что хорошо, но также и ужасающе, потому что Стив по самым скромным подсчетам почти два метра ростом и весит больше девяноста килограмм, а Сэм – обычный человек.

Мультфильм заканчивается. Стив выглядит опустошенным. Сэм говорит:

– Итак, хочешь поговорить о том, что происходит?

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – Чем занимался сегодня?

Сэм рассказывает ему о свидании. Стив, чью сообразительность Сэм _все еще_ каким-то образом умудряется недооценивать, выглядит еще более (если это в принципе возможно) несчастным, чем раньше.

– То есть ты ушел со свидания, чтобы присмотреть за мной?

– Я сказал ей, что мне нужно уйти пораньше, потому что у моего друга сейчас тяжелые времена, – говорит Сэм. – По сути, она сказала, что я заработал десять очков хорошего парня. Так что должен сказать тебе спасибо.

Стив фыркает, затем говорит:

– Какая она?

И Сэм рассказывает ему, Стив издает одобрительные звуки в нужных местах, и на какое-то время все становится нормальным. Затем глаза Стива стекленеют, как иногда бывает, когда его ранят на миссии, и он не хочет признавать, что ему больно. Сэм мягко предлагает ему немного поспать. Стив напрягается и выглядит испуганным только одним предложением.

– Я не могу.

– Потому что ты волнуешься о Саше?

– Наверное, – ему удается выдавить из себя улыбку. – Я, эм. Спасибо. Что зовешь его так. Думаю, это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше. Конечно, он говорит, что ему нравится, когда я зову его Бак. Но каждый раз, когда ты зовешь его Сашей, он слегка улыбается, знаешь? – он отворачивается, его голос срывается. – Прости, просто я... – он сглатывает. – Баки почти все ночи спит со мной. Просто, э-э, спит. Но кровать, она...

– Кажется странно пустой, и ты не можешь заснуть без него, – говорит Сэм, и Стив широко распахивает глаза, будто говорит « _откуда ты знаешь?»_ Сэм улыбается. – Чувак, я _пережил_ расставание, я знаю каково это. Я не имею в виду, что вы _расстались._ Просто, знаешь, привыкаешь, что рядом с тобой кто-то есть.

Стив резко кивает.

– Да. Мы, эм, – его взгляд становится немного отстраненным. – Мы часто спали вместе. Во время войны. Иногда всем отрядом, когда ночевали где-нибудь в поле и температура сильно падала. Парни, э-э, они обычно спорили, кто будет спать рядом со мной. Потому что я очень горячий, – он проводит рукой по лицу. – Я только недавно привык к этому, пока не нашел Бака. Спать в одиночестве.

Сэм говорит:

– Знаешь, если я в чем-то и _чертовски_ хорош, так это в том, чтобы спать. На пять с плюсом еще с детства. Спроси мою маму, она подтвердит.

Стив выглядит так, будто только что проглотил двенадцать лимонов.

– Я не могу просить тебя о таком, Сэм.

– Да, что ж, но тебе не обязательно просить меня. Я, Сэм Уилсон, спрашиваю _тебя,_ могу ли я сегодня спать с тобой в одной постели?

Некоторое время они просто смотрят друг на друга. Все нормально, Сэм может подождать.

Стив сдается:

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Ладно.

Они засыпают по разные стороны огромной кровати.

Если Сэм и просыпается через пару часов и все его тело окутано самым большим и патриотичным осьминогом в мире, то все в порядке. Он не собирается говорить об этом. И уж конечно, он не собирается упоминать, что осьминог дрожит и плачет во сне, или тот факт, что когда Сэм будит несчастного осьминога, тот сжимается и старается плакать, не издавая звуков, не двигаясь, не дыша и не существуя ни в одном из измерений, потому что он – Стив, и он думает, что испытывать какие-либо чувства, кроме «вдохновляющих» или «вырубающих врагов» – это своего рода навязывание другим людям. Поэтому Сэм обхватывает его одной рукой, зевает так, что у него трещит челюсть, и говорит:

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Нет, – говорит Стив, всхлипывающий и несчастный.

– Хорошо, – говорит Сэм, потирая его спину, пока они снова не засыпают.

На следующее утро Стив мрачно шаркает вокруг в спортивных штанах и футболке, пока внезапно не останавливается, пристально вглядываясь в дверь спальни.

– Он поменял их.

Сэм протягивает ему чашку кофе.

– Кто поменял что?

Стив указывает на толстовку, висящую на крючке с обратно стороны двери.

– Здесь висела моя армейская толстовка. Он поменял ее на одну из своих.

Наличие толстовки Баки, кажется, немного поднимает Стиву настроение, хотя она слишком мала для него и воняет, как пепельница. Он бредет в гостиную и включает телевизор, Сэм идет посмотреть есть у Стива в холодильнике что-нибудь, что можно превратить в завтрак, а затем насильно засунуть в упрямое суперсолдатское горло, потому что Стив, по-видимому, не очень-то способен позаботиться о себе сейчас.

Затем Сэм слышит громкий треск, и Стив говорит:

_– Черт подери!_

Сэм вбегает в гостиную. Кофейная чашка валяется на полу, разбитая вдребезги о паркет, и кофе впитывается в новый ковер Стива. Стив полностью сосредоточен на экране телевизора, где светловолосая женщина, запыхавшись, рассказывает о чем-то, что лента новостей внизу экрана называет «Резня в Лонг-Айленде».

– Это ужасающее преступление произошло всего за несколько часов до серии взрывов, в результате которых погибли шесть человек в Кэмдене, штат Нью-Джерси, затем последовала череда перестрелок, больше похожая на казнь через расстрел, на территории всего Нью-Йорского метро. Хотя официальные представители власти еще не подтвердили, что инциденты связаны между собой, но судя по информации, которую ранее обнародовала «Черная Вдова», все жертвы связаны с деятельностью Гидры, что наводит на мысль, что это может быть работа конкурирующей террористической организации...

– Он уничтожил более тридцати агентов Гидры, – говорит Стив. – Один. За два дня.

– Иисусе, – говорит Сэм. Он чувствует легкую тошноту.

Стив спокойно подходит к ближайшей стене и пробивает ее кулаком.

На часах пять утра, и с Гудзона дует промозглый ветер.

Существо открывает рюкзак. Оно достает банку колы и зажигалку. Оно достает два украденных килограмма кокаина. Оно бросает все в реку.

Затем он говорит:

– Черт, черт, _черт,_ – и прыгает вслед за ними.

Когда он вылезает из воды, мокрый и дрожащий, какой-то мужчина смеется над ним. Мужчина стар, и когда он улыбается, вокруг его глаз появляются глубокие морщины. На нем лыжная шапка и теплая куртка. Он рыбачит на берегу. Он говорит:

– Парень, я видел, как наркоши вытворяют всякое безумное дерьмо, но я не помню ничего _настолько_ безумного с девятисот семидесятого, срань господня, _сержант?_

Существо пристально смотрит на него.

– _Срань_ господня, – снова говорит мужчина. – _Иисусе._ Ты взорвал Вашингтон, чокнутый ублюдок! Я увидел эту чертову руку по телику и подумал, что блядские наркотики, которыми мы упарывались в прошлом наконец-то достали меня. _Черт,_ парень, почему ты выглядишь точно, как в 76-м? Только не говори, что все благодаря ЗОЖ.

Существо чувствует, как его лицо делает нечто странное. Оно говорит:

_– Джордж?_

Джордж. Постаревший, но все тот же Джордж, с которым они скитались по заброшкам, ходили в закусочную, ночевали в переулках, иногда делили на двоих иглу и каждый раз старались не говорить о Вьетнаме. Джордж, который был его лучшим другом. Джордж, который был единственным в мире другом Баки в течение трех долгих месяцев, когда он был свободен и почти вспомнил, как это – быть человеком.

Джордж ухмыляется:

– Срань господня! Иди сюда и обними меня, парень!

Они обнимаются.

Он чувствует...

Он прячет лицо в куртку Джорджа.

Джордж говорит:

– Эй, сержант, ты промок насквозь, а здесь чертовски холодно. Может, зайдем ко мне, погреемся?

Бак говорит:

– Хорошо.

Они идут в квартиру Джорджа. Первым делом он заставляет Баки снять футболку и надеть куртку Джорджа. Он не смотрит ни на руку, ни на шрамы, ни на то, как торчат его ребра. По дороге Джордж делает звонок. Он говорит:

– Привет, детка! Ты не _поверишь,_ кого я только что встретил. Нет. Не-а. Нет, _серьезно,_ детка, еще более невероятное. Можешь поставить кофе и подогреть немного супа или типа того? Спасибо, Лиз, ты просто ангел.

Он вешает трубку. Он говорит:

– Помнишь Лизу?

Баки моргает:

– Она з-з-заплетала мне волосы.

Джордж смеется.

– Мы женаты уже тридцать пять лет.

Баки говорит:

– Ого, – он натягивает на лицо улыбку. Он не уверен, насколько искренне это выглядит, но все его тело так чертовки болит. Затем он говорит: – Мой. М-мой парень. Тот, по которому я скучал. Я нашел его.

Джордж говорит:

– Хэй, это же здорово, сержант. И как он?

– Он в п-п-порядке, – говорит Баки. – Он в порядке.

Он резко дергает головой.

Джордж говорит:

– Выглядит как-то не очень хорошо. Ты как, нормально?

– Да, – говорит Баки. – Это просто. Происходит. У меня. П-п-повреждение _мозга,_ – он хмурится. – Я не. _Тупой._ Просто. Тяжело. Г-г-говорить.

– Я и не думал, что ты тупой, сержант, – говорит Джордж. – Я знаю, что это не так.

Затем он говорит:

– Так вот почему ты решил завязать? Из-за парня? В смысле, ты ведь решил соскочить, я прав? Или у тебя просто чертовски много дури, что ты бросаешь пару фунтов в реку ради забавы?

– Ага, и это т-тоже, – говорит Баки. – Но. Я. Хочу быть в порядке. Ради него. И ради ч-чертовых детишек, о которых я забочусь.

– И ради себя тоже, да?

– И что это д-д-должно значить?

– Просто говорю, парень. Я уходил в завязку три раза, прежде чем это сработало. В первый раз ради сестры, во второй ради Лиз. И в последний раз, потому что меня уже начало тошнить от самого себя.

Баки говорит:

– Н-н-никого на земле так не т-тошнит от себя, как меня.

Они добираются до квартиры Джорджа. Джордж проводит его внутрь, и навстречу им выходить женщина. Баки не узнает ее. Она смотрит на него, приятно улыбаясь. Джордж говорит:

– Сержант, покажи ей руку!

Баки предполагает, что вряд ли он говорит о правой. Он шевелит пальцами левой руки, глядя на нее. Он говорит:

– Привет, Лиза. Д-давно не виделись.

Она негромко вскрикивает. Он надеется, что от счастья. Джордж улыбается, так что Баки убеждает себя, что так оно и есть.

Джордж говорит, что он может принять душ. Душ...

Не оптимален.

Он включает воду на полную мощность и заходить внутрь. Шланг. Гигиеническая процедура. Вокруг поднимается пар, но он не может перестать дрожать.

Потеря контроля над движениями тела недопустима.

Он сжимает внутреннюю сторону бедра металлическими пальцами, пока не появляется черный след. Он сжимает снова, чтобы наказание впечаталось глубже, сильнее, но затем думает: « _Стив может увидеть»._ Стиву нравится смотреть на тело. Он может посмотреть на черный след от наказания и сказать: «Ох, _Бак_ » _–_ тем зыбким голосом, который означает, что существо расстроило его.

Зыбкий голос – _крайне_ негативен.

Баки слегка похлопывает себя по бедру, словно извиняясь, и выходит из душа. Он вытирается. Он с осторожностью вытирает полотенцем покалеченное бедро, потому что именно так бы поступил Стив. Стив будет крайне осторожен с местом, где Баки поранился, даже если он покалечил сам себя, потому что он _чертов псих._

Он надевает сухую одежду из рюкзака. Новые джинсы. Футболку с Тупаком, которую Стив купил ему. Армейскую толстовку Стива.

Он на секунду утыкается лицом в толстовку.

Одевшись, он возвращается в гостиную. Квартира Джорджа...

Приятная. Она приятная. Здесь есть большой мягкий диван. Пестрые ковры на полу. Картины на стенах: большие черно-белые фотографии джазовых музыкантов. Ваза, полная цветов. Проигрыватель с кучей пластинок. Большой толстый желтый кот.

Большой толстый желтый кот подходит и обвивается вокруг лодыжек Баки. Он говорит:

– Мяу.

Он произносит это очень отчетливо, будто кошачий – не его родной язык, и он не знает, как использовать сокращения.

Баки как никто другой понимает его.

Он делает безобидное выражение лица и смотрит на кота.

– Привет, – говорит он.

– Это Майлз, – говорит Джордж. – Ты ему нравишься, сержант!

Баки очень-очень осторожно гладит Майлза своей плотской рукой. Майлз снова говорит _«мяу»._

Существо не навредило коту.

Почему у _Стива_ нет картин на стенах? Почему у Стива нет кота, который говорит _«мяу»?_

Квартира Стива не _приятная._ Она похожа на конспиративную квартиру. Будто в ней никто не живет. Единственный плюс, что она принадлежит Стиву, пахнет Стивом и обычно Стив внутри, что очень и очень большой плюс. Но Стив, скорее всего, не видит никаких плюсов _в собственном запахе_ (он Капитан Америка, а не какой-то там гребаный извращенец), так что для Стива в его квартире нет _вообще ничего_ приятного.

Неприемлемо.

– Ох, Стив, – говорит Лиза. – Ты весь _дрожишь._ Присядь, пожалуйста. Я налью кофе. Принести тебе афган?

Когнитивная ошибка.

Что за _афган_ , черт возьми?

 _–_ Мое, – говорит он. – Мое и-имя. Не. Не Стив.

Он садится на диван. Лиза протягивает ему кофе в розовой чашке.

Розовая чашка положительна.

Лиза накрывает его каким-то шерстяным одеялом. Теперь ему теплее. Он говорит:

– С-спасибо.

Джордж пьет кофе из кружки. Кружка красивая. Пурпурно-зеленая. Положительная.

Джордж слегка улыбается поверх кружки. Он говорит:

– Ага, значит, ты назвался Стивом тогда, потому что это было первое имя, пришедшее тебе на ум, я прав? Стив – твой парень.

Бак хмурится, потом чихает в согнутый локоть. Из носа течет. Он говорит:

– Как. Как ты узнал?

Джордж только шире улыбается, будто он тут самый умный.

– Знаешь, что я сделал, когда бросил наркотики? Воспользовался армейскими льготами и пошел в колледж. И знаешь, что я сделал потом?

Нет. Очевидно, что Баки не знает. Он смотрит еще пристальнее. Джордж улыбается еще шире.

– Учитель истории в одиннадцатом классе. В течение тридцати лет. _Тридцать лет,_ сержант, я смотрел на твою уродливую рожу на 326-ой странице и думал, что схожу с ума. Потом снова объявился Кэп, и я подумал, что же, все может быть. Может быть, я вовсе не сумасшедший, – он откидывается на спинку кресла. – Что ж. Мне называть тебя Джеймсом?

Баки дергает головой.

– Б-бак. Ты можешь звать меня Бак.

Майлз запрыгивает на диван. Он говорит:

– Мяу.

Затем он пристраивает свою толстую задницу на коленях Бака и начинает издавать звук, похожий на неисправный двигатель Харлея.

Он выглядит таким же самодовольным, как и Джордж.

Лиза уходит готовить тосты.

Джордж спокойно относится ко всей этой истории с Дж. Б. Барнсом, что очень положительно. Бак думает, что выйдет прямо из окна, если кто-нибудь попытается заставить его говорить об этом дерьме сейчас. Вместо этого Джордж рассказывает о себе. О преподавании. Браке. Он показывает Баки фотографии своих дочерей и маленького внука. Баки издает восхищенные звуки при виде фотографий дочерей и мягкие звуки при виде внука. Джордж, кажется, доволен.

Баки показывает ему фотографию Стива, который читает вместе с Майки и Лили, сидя на диване. Он говорит:

– Д-дети. Я нашел их. Они были. Одни. Так что я п-просто немного помог им. Заставил их х-х-ходить в школу и все такое. Сейчас они живут у Стива. Не думаю. Не думаю, что он в-возражает.

В уголках глаз Джорджа появляются морщинки.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Не похоже, чтобы он возражал.

Бак говорит:

– Я не очень хорошо с-с-с-себя чувствую.

Он идет в ванную и старается не высрать свои последние мозги. 

Вскоре он прокрадывается обратно в гостиную. Он бы смылся через окно в ванной, если бы его телефон не остался на кофейном столике. Джордж бросает на него сочувственный взгляд.

– Не беспокойся, дружище. Поверь мне, я уже проходил через это.

Баки не хочет разговаривать. Все его тело болит. Он чертовски _замерз._ Он хочет лежать на диване под шерстяной афганоштукой.

Он так и делает. Майлз садится ему на живот и говорит:

– Мяу.

Он _адски_ тяжелый. Кто мог подумать, что кот может быть таким чертовски тяжелым?

Баки ненавидит его.

Джордж уходит на кухню. Он возвращается с тарелкой тостов и бутылкой изотоника.

– Съешь немного тостов, если уверен, что тебя не стошнит. Но без изотоника тут никак, точно тебе говорю. Постарайся выпить, хорошо? Через пару часов ты будешь чертовски обезвожен.

– Ага, обезвоживание, де–гидра–ция, это в-вроде как и есть моя цель, – говорит Баки.

Баки _уморителен._

Джордж выглядит озадаченным.

Стив бы посмеялся. Он расскажет ему позже, если не умрет. Он чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот умрет.

Джордж говорит:

– Просто допей бутылку, сержант.

Существо ненавидит его. Оно хочет свернуть ему шею. Оно хочет содрать кожу с его лица. Оно хочет...

Черт.

_Черт._

Он встает. Майлз обижается. Баки говорит:

– Я д-должен. Черт. Я должен уйти. Это небезопасно. М-мне оставаться здесь. Ты видел, что я натворил в гребаном Вашингтоне. Что я м-м- _могу_ сделать, если потеряю рассудок. Я могу. _Навредить_ тебе. – Как он может навредить Стиву. Как он может навредить _детям._

– Хорошо, – говорит Джордж. – Все нормально. Не злись на меня, приятель. Но могу я сначала оставить тебе свой номер телефона? И собрать тебе небольшой набор детоксикации?

– Что?

– Просто некоторые мелочи, которые помогут тебе легче пройти через это. Погоди, просто... просто посиди тут пять минут. Ты не убьешь меня за пять минут, сержант. Просто посиди с Майлзом минутку. Заряди телефон. Не уходи, хорошо?

– М-майлз сердится на меня. – Майлз сидит на подлокотнике дивана. Он пристально смотрит. Баки пристально смотрит в ответ.

Джордж говорит:

– Он это переживет, – затем бежит в ванную. Бак хочет извиниться. Он сделал ванную комнату очень-очень негативной.

Джордж собирает Баки сумку со всякой всячиной. Имодиум и драмамин. Парочка бананов. Аспирин. Изотоник. Теплое пушистое одеяло. Он говорит:

– Было бы намного лучше, если бы ты просто остался здесь, сержант. У нас есть свободная комната. Ты не должен проходить через это в одиночку, ты же знаешь?

Бак обнимает его. Может быть, он даже слегка цепляется за него. Он берет сумку и запихивает ее в рюкзак. Он говорит:

– С-спасибо.

Затем он вылезает через окно.

Когда он возвращается к себе, ему становится совсем плохо.

Он потеет, жарко настолько же, как было холодно всего час назад. Он снимает толстовку Стива. Он утыкается в нее лицом, а затем сворачивается вокруг нее всем телом. Он думает _Стиви Стиви Стиви Стиви._ Он думает о его руках, обнимающих его.

Он достает телефон. Он еще не проверял сообщения. Он не думал, что может справиться с этим.

Он проверяет сообщения и блядь, _блядь, Стиви..._

Он не может, черт возьми, справиться с этим.

Все адски болит, все его блядское тело, его мозг, _каждая_ гребаная частичка его сущности. Он кусок дерьма, никчемный _отброс,_ и он хочет увидеть Стива, хочет, блядь, вернуться _домой,_ но он все испортил к чертям, он уже чувствует, как сходит с ума, хотя все только началось, и еще он помнит черные следы от его пальцев на горле Стива. Потому что он монстр, гребаный _монстр,_ что бы ни говорил Стив, ему небезопасно находиться рядом в _обычные_ дни, не говоря уже о сейчас, когда он настолько плох. И господи, _дети,_ что будет, если они приблизятся к нему, Лили слишком храбрая, слишком, а милый доверчивый малыш Майки с хрупкими птичьими костями, и эти кости сломаются, маленькое тельце разлетится вдребезги...

Он блюет, затем некоторое время содрогается от сухих позывов. Он уже принял немного драмамина и имодиума, которые дал ему Джордж. Он не знает, помогают ли они. Он боится, что снова начнется диарея, потому что ему некуда идти. Он уже чертовки сыт по горло хождением под себя, когда они ломали его и, блядский _боже,_ как Стиву не противно прикасаться к нему? Боль все усиливается, и он никак не может справиться с ней, и вместо того, чтобы лежать здесь, как свинья в собственном дерьме, он решает встать и бежать.

*****

Стив ведет себя как ходячая катастрофа, и Лили уже _тошнит_ от всего этого дерьма.

Джон сбежал от них. Ну и что, черт возьми? Так и делают наркоманы. Так и делают _люди!_ Они уходят. Стиву что миллион лет? Он уже давно должен был понять эту простую истину. Он не должен так _себя вести._

Возможно, если вы не знаете Стива, вам покажется, что с ним все в порядке. Например, вчера он как обычно напялил свой дурацкий костюм Кэпа и ходил в какую-то больницу с больными детьми, как обычно бегал этим утром, как обычно приготовил им ужин прошлым вечером. Но все это, натянув _дерьмовую маску_ Кэпа на лицо. Это не _Стив._ Если бы Стив был в порядке, он бы слушал пластинки и мерзко подпевал, пока готовит завтрак (Джон поет прекрасно; Стив поет так, будто с ним делают нечто непоправимо ужасное). Он бы тайно искал новые рецепты в Pinterest и смотрел видео с выдрами на телефоне. Он воплощением дьявола врывался бы в гостиную Лили и Майка, чтобы проверить делают ли они домашнюю работу. Он бы читал около пяти унылых книг подряд, будь то о поездах, гражданской войне или Уинстоне Черчеле. Он бы _определенно_ не пропустил тот документальный фильм о бейсболе прошлым вечером (Майки нашел его специально для него и был весь такой: _СтивСтивСтивСтив смотри, это все, что тебе нравится, в одном флаконе!_ А Стив просто прошел мимо: «о, спасибо», и даже не взглянул на экран).

В основном он ведет себя так, будто хочет покончить с собой, и это _не_ хорошо, потому что Майки будет плакать до конца своих дней. Поэтому сейчас Лили врывается в квартиру Капитана Америка, чтобы _накричать на него._

На часах почти четыре часа дня, а Стив просто сидит на диване, уставившись в телевизор. Он даже на самом деле не смотрит его, а просто пялится в пустоту. Там Сэм (он классный, и нравится Лили, он не такой болван, как _Стив_ ), и он одаривает ее взглядом, который как бы говорит – _удачи, малыш._ В стене огромная дыра, будто какой-то безумно сильный придурок пробил ее, _тьфу,_ серьезно, что ли? Ну просто королева драмы.

– Стив, – говорит она. – Ты должен отвезти меня в спортзал.

Он смотрит на нее, слегка моргая, будто не может понять, кто она такая и откуда взялась.

– Прошу прощения?

– Сегодня вторник, – говорит она. – Мы занимаемся боксом по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. Ты сам _сказал._ Неужели, ты соврал? Или ты просто слишком занят, погружаясь в эмо-культуру, из-за того, что наркоман вдруг повел себя, как наркоман, и ты совсем забыл об этом? Я уже _оделась_. Ты не можешь заставить меня надеть спортивный бюстгальтер _без всякой на то причины_ , он выглядит _отвратительно,_ я похожа на какое-то чудовище. Так мы идем в спортзал или нет?

Сэм делает _о нет, поверить не могу, что ты это сделала!_ лицо за спиной Стива. Стив выглядит растерянным.

– Да, я... Прости, Лили. Прости. Я сейчас переоденусь.

Он идет в спальню. Сэм тихо говорит:

– Вау, _здорово_. Я весь день не мог вытащить его из квартиры.

Лили говорит:

– Ты же знаешь, что он тебя слышит?

– Что?

Лили закатывает глаза.

– У них вроде как _суперслух._ Еще у Джона жутко-хорошее обоняние, он всегда знает, когда мы ели конфеты, не поделившись с ним.

Сэм выглядит очень счастливым, что довольно странновато.

– Зимний Солдат требует, что ты делилась с ним конфетами?

– Брр, у него что-то вроде _конфетного помешательства,_ – говорит Лили. – Однажды он съел весь мой пакет Skittles. А еще он кладет в кофе три пакетика сахара.

– Он всегда был таким, – говорит Стив, выходя из спальни в спортивном костюме. – Его философия составления бюджета всегда шла по нисходящей: мои таблетки для сердца, еда, сигареты, виски, напитки на свиданиях и упаковки с лакрицей на все оставшиеся деньги. – Он слегка морщится. Лили согласна с ним: черная лакрица _омерзительна._ – Но, как мне кажется, теперь он ест так много сладкого, потому что сахар дает ему много калорий и не беспокоит желудок, – он смотрит на Сэма. – И да, я слышу, когда ты говоришь обо мне в соседней комнате.

– Значит, ты все это время подслушивал меня, когда я выходил из комнаты?

На лице Стива появляется выражение Капитана Америка.

– Это не считается подслушиванием, если ты говоришь обо _мне._

Лили не может _поверить,_ что они те самые «ответственные взрослые» в ее жизни.

Когда они приходят в спортзал, Стив заставляет ее прыгать через скакалку и делать другие небольшие упражнения, чтобы размяться, что отстойно, хотя обычно и довольно забавно, потому что Стив все время травит глупые шутки. Но не сегодня: сегодня он просто встает на беговую дорожку, опускает голову и около получаса очень-очень быстро бежит, пока Лили делает свой обычный набор разминочных упражнений, стараясь не споткнуться о скакалку, разбить ею лицо и умереть. В спортзале еще пятеро чуваков (это маленький, дрянной, пропахший потом спортзал с двумя старыми беговыми дорожками, тонной железа и углом с боксерскими прибамбасами), и все они упорно делают вид, что не смотрят на Стива или на _нее,_ потому что она пришла _с_ ним.

Стив помогает ей забинтовать руки. Это немного странно. Вы легко можете представить его маленьким, когда он делает нечто подобное: рисует, печет печенье или бинтует ей руки с большой нежностью и аккуратностью.

Она говорит:

– Ты не скучаешь по своему старому телу?

Он смотрит на нее, будто зависнув на секунду.

– Никто раньше не спрашивал меня об этом.

– Ну, – говорит она, – так что?

Он задумывается на секунду. Ей нравится это в Стиве. Он всегда _думает_ над вопросом, прежде чем ответить. Он не порет какую-то чушь, которая ему потом аукнется.

– Нет, – наконец говорит он. – Не скучаю. Я был… Понятия не имею, что вам говорят в школе обо мне. Но мне было больно почти все время, даже когда я не лежал с пневмонией или чем похуже. Боли в спине, в груди, астма, и куча всего еще. Иногда мне требовались все мои силы, только чтобы встать утром с постели. И потом, когда у меня все было хорошо… – он замолкает на секунду и затем пожимает плечами. – Мы с Баком тогда были просто друзьями. Но то, каким я был… В смысле, я был маленьким белокурым мальчиком с, ну ты понимаешь, _утонченным вкусом. Художником._ Бак переехал ко мне, прекрасно понимая, как отреагируют люди. По крайней мере, когда он был рядом, люди думали, что я был занят. В то время Бак работал на опасных ребят. Некоторые из его кузенов были связаны с ирландской мафией. Но это не мешало некоторым парням распускать руки со мной.

Он слегка улыбается. Он ни капли не выглядит счастливым.

– Один парень немного потрепал меня, прежде чем мне удалось улизнуть, и Баки узнал об этом. Пару дней спустя я встретил этого парня недалеко от дома, он выглядел так, будто его избили до полусмерти, а Баки стал чаще обнимать меня на улице. Наверное, он подумал, что если люди считают меня продажным мальчиком, то пусть лучше они думают, что за мной стоит по-настоящему опасный клиент. Я чертовски взбесился тогда. Я не хотел, чтобы он обращался со мной, как со своим мальчиком, и я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня его считали педиком.

Он замолкает и убирает свои руки с рук Лили. Перебинтовка закончена.

– Так что нет. Я не скучаю по этому. Иногда мне кажется, что было бы здорово быть, знаешь, просто обычным парнем. Узнать, на что это похоже. Когда я был… Люди думали, что мне было бы лучше умереть. Иногда прямо говорили об этом. Такие вещи влияют на тебя. Будто каждый день теряешь часть себя, – он отступает. – Давай повторим комбинации, которые я показывал тебе в прошлый раз, салага.

Он держит ей грушу и постоянно кричит на нее, и это здорово, потому что мудачный Стив – _правильный_ Стив. Когда она устает и перестает двигаться, он говорит: _«Не будь мной»,_ потому что он всегда смеется над собой, когда временами злится так сильно, что забывает, как нужно боксировать, и просто стоит и бьет из всех сил, пока не вымотается настолько, что уже нет сил злиться.

Затем Лили делает перерыв, и Стив занимает ее место у груши. Сначала он просто повторяет комбинации ударов, но потом переключается на что-то иное, удары ногами и прочее, и двигается все быстрее и быстрее. Выглядит довольно безумно, даже если не знать, кто он такой (он _намного_ быстрее и сильнее обычного человека, как в тех боевиках, когда события ускоряются, и люди летают на тросах и прочее дерьмо), но все в спортзале _знают,_ кто он такой, так что через пару секунд они бросают свои дела и начинают пялиться на него.

Затем он резко останавливается и плюхается на маты рядом с Лили, повернувшись спиной к остальной части спортзала. Он мягко говорит:

– Сколько людей пялилось на меня?

– Все, – говорит Лили, и его плечи слегка опускаются. Лили хмурится и выбирает одного из парней, чтобы наорать на него. Она старается говорить с сильным мексиканским акцентом, потому что чувак похож на выходца из штата _Мэн,_ и это заставит его понервничать.

– Йоу, папи, ты хочешь автограф Кэпа или что? Он очень дружелюбный и, черт возьми, ты можешь просто подойти и поздороваться, а не ныкаться по углам, как какой-то маньяк, тыкая в него телефоном. Ему очень- _очень_ некомфортно от этого.

Стив покраснел. Как и парень, что на самом деле довольно забавно. Она говорит:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Э-э, Оуэн?

Она говорит:

– Оуэн, это Стив. Тебе стоит попробовать поговорить с ним по-человечески. Это и остальных касается, – говорит она, обращаясь ко всем в помещении. – _Черт возьми,_ он постоянно приходит сюда, и вы даже ни разу не _заговорили_ с ним. То, что его руки больше, чем ваши тела, не значит, что вы должны вести себя _грубо._ Держу пари, он бы с радостью подстраховал вас со штангой, если бы вы отнеслись к нему _по-человечески._

– _Лили,_ – говорит Стив, но он не говорит _ты ошибаешься_ или _остановись,_ так что Лили знает, что все сделала правильно. Стив слегка улыбается, и это здорово: он не улыбался по-настоящему с тех пор, как Джон ушел и перестал отвечать на сообщения.

– Я _очень_ надежный страховщик, – говорит он, и все парни в спортзале смущенно переминаются с ноги на ногу.

Стив покупает им с Лили по смузи. Несмотря на холод, они пьют их на скамейке рядом с военным мемориалом в паре кварталов от дома, потому что дома, они оба постоянно бросают взгляды на окна и ждут, что кто-нибудь пролезет через них. Стив говорит:

– Знаешь, кого ты мне напоминаешь?

Лили говорит:

– Миссис Рамирес из бакалеи, потому что она единственная другая мексиканка, которую ты знаешь?

Стив говорит:

– Ты не такая милая, как думаешь.

Затем он говорит:

– Меня. Ты напоминаешь мне меня. Наверное, поэтому мы и провели первую неделю, когда ты переехала сюда, эм, принюхиваясь и рыча друг на друга. Мы парочка упрямых вредных засранцев, которые тявкают на людей, которые им важны, словно овчарки, – он слегка подталкивает ее локтем. – Я не буду просить, чтобы ты не закатывала глаза на мои слова, потому что ты все равно будешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала – я с тобой. Конечно, я понимаю, что мне не сравниться с Баком. Но я здесь. Даже если Бак... Даже если его какое-то время не будет рядом. Я не бросаю своих. А вы с Майки теперь в моей команде. 

Она с усилием всасывается в смузи.

– Ты и правда чересчур слащавый.

– Ага. Мне говорили, что это часть моего неповторимого обаяния.

Она толкает его плечом. Он отвечает тем же, и она чуть не слетает со скамейки. Он хохочет с дьявольской усмешкой. Она говорит:

– Йоу, это совсем не _в духе Капитана Америка_ , – и бьет его по руке.

Он говорит:

– У меня выходной. Я зависаю с лучшей подругой.

Она говорит:

– Брр, ты такой слащавый, мы что во _Франции?_ Моя азиатская задница не в силах вынести всю эту _глюкозу, –_ и пьет еще немного смузи, чтобы он не заметил ее улыбки.

*****

Мэтт стоит на крыше своего дома и слушает город, когда обдолбанный бездомный киборг валится на крышу рядом с ним и говорит:

– _Ебаный_ боже.

Киборг, потому что от места, где должна быть левая рука парня, раздается назойливое механическое жужжание. Обдолбанный и бездомный из-за запаха: одежда, которую давно не снимали, дыхание человека, чей организм переваривает сам себя, и отчетливый уксусный запах героина.

Воцаряется неловкое молчание.

– Мистер Сорвиголова, я полагаю, – говорит киборг-наркоман.

Ладно, Мэтт может признать, что это было довольно ловко сыграно. Однако у Сорвиголовы есть репутация, которой нужно соответствовать, поэтому он просто молча смотрит на лежащего парня, который, кажется, вовсе не собирается вставать. 

– У тебя адский к-костюм, чемпион, – говорит парень.

– У тебя адский акцент, – говорит Мэтт, раздражаясь, что вообще заговорил. – В последний раз, когда я слышал подобный акцент, это был девяностолетний старик, который готовил себе фаршированную рыбу [4].

– Ну что я могу сказать, – говорит парень. – Я чертовский хорошо выгляжу для своего возраста. В детстве я прилежно съедал все брокколи с тарелки.

 _Кто_ этот парень?

Но кем бы он ни был, он очень в плохом состоянии. Сердце быстро колотится, он стискивает зубы, будто от боли, и сглатывает чересчур много слюны, будто его тошнит, будто он вот-вот...

Мэтт отпрыгивает в сторону как раз вовремя, парня рвет. К счастью (или, к сожалению, зависит от того, как на это смотреть), в желудке у парня не осталось ничего кроме желчи; затем тот некоторое время просто лежит, содрогаясь от рвотных позывов.

– Я не привык лезть в чужие дела, – говорит Мэтт, когда становится тихо, – но мне кажется, ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы прыгать по крышам.

– Ага, – говорит парень. – Пытаюсь избавиться от этой дряни. Подумал, что, может, удастся вытрясти ее из организма, пока бегу. Видимо, нет.

– Погоди, – говорит Мэтт, – ты хочешь слезть с героина и думал, что можешь просто _вытрясти_ его? Я не специалист, но, мне кажется, это работает не так.

– Ага, что ж, я _уже_ п-понял это, умник. И кто сказал, что я слезаю с героина? Может, я обычный пьяница, почем тебе знать. Или чертов м-м-м-метамфетаминщик.

Мэтту кажется, что повод для спора слишком нелеп, чтобы так яростно защищаться.

– А что, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я принял тебя за метамфетаминщика? Зависеть от героина, по крайней мере, в каком-то смысле даже романтично; зависеть от метамфетамина же просто _удручающе._

– Ага, – говорит парень. – Сейчас я чувствую себя особенно романтично: лунный свет, ты и я, и блевотина в моих волосах.

Мэтт все равно бы предложил свою помощь, потому что он супергерой, и в сообществе супергероев, вероятно, не одобрили бы, если бы он бросил накромана, который пытается завязать, проходя через мучительную ломку в одиночестве на крыше. Но этот парень начинает искренне нравиться ему, так что Мэтт совсем не чувствует раздражения, когда говорит:

– Давай я отвезу тебя в больницу.

– Никаких сраных больниц, – говорит парень. – Я не собираюсь п-подыхать. Бывало и похуже.

Со стороны Мэтта было бы довольно лицемерно спорить насчет «никаких больниц», и он верит парню, когда тот говорит, что бывало и похуже: с этой рукой, должно быть, связана какая-то история. Он меняет тактику.

– Я не могу просто бросить тебя на крыше. Может, есть место, куда я могу тебя отвезти? К другу? Если нет, то остается еще реабилитационная клиника...

– Никаких сраных клиник! Господи Иисусе, малыш, единственная причина, по которой я в-в-выбрал эту блядскую крышу в том, что я подумал, что если совсем свихнусь и попытаюсь прикончить тебя, ты продержишься достаточно д-д-долго, чтобы вызвать чертов спецназ.

– А что, – говорит Мэтт. – Одного Сорвиголовы недостаточно, чтобы приструнить тебя?

– Я этого не говорил, м-малыш. Просто хотел немного п-п-пощадить твое эго.

Мэтту требуется секунда, чтобы напомнить себе, что парень перед ним – бездомный наркоман, просто чтобы правильно оценить ситуацию. Затем он говорит:

– Хорошо, слушай. Я понимаю, что ты боишься, что можешь, э-э, сойти с ума и напасть на людей, пока отходишь от наркотиков. Я прав?

– Ты очень быстро учишься, малыш.

– Как насчет того, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой пару часов? Ты же сам сказал, что я могу постоять за себя. Или, может, все-таки подумаешь над тем, чтобы я отвез тебя куда-нибудь? Думаю, что если ты не нападешь на незнакомца в костюме дьявола, то мы можем с уверенностью предположить, что ты не нападешь и на своих близких.

Парень с секунду колеблется, затем говорит:

– Ага. Ага, ладно. Можно попробовать, почему нет? Что п-п-плохого может случиться?

Плохое, что может случиться – это Мэтт, застрявший на крыше и беспомощно слушающий, как бедняга корчится на земле, время от времени сдавленно всхлипывая. Пару раз Мэтт подходит к нему (он сам не знает зачем, может, чтобы положить руку на плечо в попытке утешить), но тот рычит на него, пока Мэтт не отступает назад.

Наконец два часа истекают, и Мэтт откашливается.

– Вряд ли ты сейчас вообще _способен_ на насилие, приятель. Так что? Мне отвезти тебя куда-нибудь?

Долгая пауза. Затем Мэтт слышит шорох и хруст, когда парень вытаскивает из кармана клочок бумаги, и чувствует легкие колебания воздуха, когда тот протягивает его Мэтту. Его рука дрожит так сильно, что бумага превращается в движущуюся мишень.

– Отвези меня туда.

Мэтт берет бумагу (она плотная и тяжелая, скорее всего, вырвана из альбома для рисования) и пробегает пальцами по адресу, который написал шариковой ручкой кто-то с тяжелой рукой и аккуратным почерком. Это в Квинсе; слишком далеко от Адской Кухни, чтобы нести на спине взрослого мужчину.

Он вздыхает и тянется к телефону.

Фогги появляется через полчаса, весь горящий энтузиазмом заняться «супергеройскими делами, где никто не будет избит!» В этот момент новый друг Мэтта, местами вычищенный от рвоты, лежит на диване с завязанными глазами (чтобы он не мог заметить ничего потенциально разоблачительного в квартире Мэтта, хотя, скорее всего, этот парень уже знает о нем всё, вплоть до номера социального страхования).

– Привет, М... э-э, _Сорвиголова,_ я припарковался в неположенном месте, так что если ты... оу, ого, привет, безумно красивый бездомный мужчина! У тебя, э-э, очень сверкающая рука.

– Спасибо, – говорит безумно красивый бездомный мужчина. – Я получил ее в России.

– О! – говорит Фогги. – Да, ух ты, по лицу догадываюсь, что это _не самая_ радостная история, и я лучше замолчу прямо сейчас, пока не ляпнул еще что-нибудь, что может тебя расстроить или оскорбить.

– Да, _анонимный гражданин,_ лучше так и сделай, – говорит Мэтт.

Красивый Бродяга говорит:

– Эй, не обращайте на меня внимания, б-б-болтайте сколько душе угодно, я великолепно провожу время. Вы двое лучше, чем Эббот и Костелло [5].

Тишина.

– Итак, – говорит Фогги, – на этой откровенно _странной_ и старомодной ноте, _Сорвиголова,_ может, ты поможешь ему подняться, чтобы мы наконец спустились вниз, пока мою машину не отбуксировали?

Мэтт помогает парню подняться на ноги; его сердцебиение учащается, а кожа становится липкой. Мэтт думает, что ему, скорее всего, намного больнее, чем он показывает. А еще он намного, намного тяжелее, чем такой тощий парень имеет право быть.

– Эй, – говорит Мэтт, когда они спускаются вниз, – у тебя есть имя, или мы нам так и звать тебя Красивым Бездомным Парнем.

– Ну, – говорит парень, – если уж мне приходится звать тебя Сорвиголовой, то ты можешь называть меня Богословом.

Фогги издает странный сдавленный писк.

– Оу, – говорит Мэтт через секунду. – Это... знаешь, это действительно имеет смысл. Кстати, спасибо, что разобрался с Никитой Владиславовым.

– Не за что, чемпион. Один из его парней ударил меня ножом, приняв за тебя, так что, можно сказать, это было личное. И, хэй, прости за те ограбления на твоей территории. У меня вроде как была привычка, с которой приходилось разбираться в то время, – он слегка покачивается. – Черт, отвечаю, это будет в-в-веселый вечер. Наверное, я никогда не смогу понять, почему этот гигантский долбоклюв решил купить квартиру в _Риджвуде;_ он же спокойно может позволить себе жить на Манхэттене.

– Эй, Риджвуд великолепен! – встревает Фогги. – Почти как Бруклин до того, как все его жители начали закатывать маринованные огурцы в социальных сетях [6].

– Ага, именно в этом вся проблема, – бормочет Богослов, но ему явно слишком хреново сейчас, чтобы продолжать язвить.

Они садятся в машину: Фогги за рулем, Мэтт впереди и Богослов, лежащий на заднем сидении. Фогги заводит машину, затем тихо говорит:

– Он не кажется тебе знакомым?

– Мне говорили, что я похож на Джеймса Дина, – говорит Богослов.

– Он слышал, – шепчет Фогги.

– Это я тоже слышал, чемпион, – говорит Богослов.

– _Он такой же, как ты,_ – одними губами говорит Фогги.

– Эй, Сорвиголова, у тебя тоже суперслух? – говорит Богослов.

Затем он говорит:

– Просто прикалываюсь, последнее прочитал по губам в зеркале заднего вида.

– Сейчас _темно,_ – говорит Фогги.

– Я никогда не говорил, что _не имею_ усиленных чувств от паршивой нацисткой версии дерьма, которым прокачали Капитана Америка, – говорит Богослов.

Фогги говорит:

– Я не... собираюсь больше ничего говорить.

Их новому приятелю все хуже и хуже, и к тому времени, когда они добираются до нужного адреса в Риджвуде, он громко стонет от боли, а Фогги начинает паниковать. Фогги остается в машине, пока Мэтт почти полностью тащит на себе Богослова к входной двери.

– Второй этаж, – бормочет Богослов, и Мэтт нажимает на кнопку звонка.

– Да? – говорит глубокий баритон.

– Эт я, чемпион, – говорит Богослов.

 _– Бак,_ – говорит голос. – _Господи,_ не... Бак, не двигайся, я спускаюсь.

– Как будто я могу, блядь, двинуться, если захочу, – говорит... по-видимому, Бак. Мэтт не знал, что подобное имя реально существует, и так могут звать реального человека.

Затем, через гораздо меньшее время, чем это должно было отнять у любого нормального человека, чтобы спуститься по лестнице, дверь распахивается и появляется очень крупный мужчина. Он примерно 195 сантиметров ростом и сложен, как шкаф, и его сердцебиение необычайно медленное и ровное, может быть, 40 ударов в минуту. Вероятно, какой-нибудь профессиональный спортсмен. Фогги на заднем плане приглушенно взвизгивает. _Знаменитый_ спортсмен?

Раздается звук глубокого выдоха, будто парень чуть не упал от облегчения.

Глубокий Голос говорит:

– Ох, _господи,_ Бак, – и подхватывает Бака большими руками, прижимает к груди, несмотря на то, что парень должен весить около 90 килограмм и пахнуть застарелой рвотой.

Глубокий Голос говорит:

– Я так испугался, что чуть не _сошел с ума._ Какого черта ты _думал?_ _Где_ тебя черти носили? Я имею в виду, кроме _Лонг-Айленд-Сити._

– Ушел в завязку. Как ты хотел. Одно из условий нашего мексиканского противостояния, верно?

– Иисус _Христос,_ Бак, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты проходил через это в одиночку! – У него почти такой же акцент, как и у его друга: очень старый нью-йоркский. Напоминает Мэтту об отце.

– Имя господа всуе, – говорит Бак.

Раздается тихий шорох: Глубокий Голос очень большой ладонью приглаживает волосы Бака.

– Придурок, – говорит он с поистине странной нежностью. Затем он поворачивается к Мэтту: – Спасибо, что привел его. Ты Сорвиголова?

Он перекладывает весь вес Бака на одну руку, и поддерживает его так легко, будто держит пакет с мукой. Затем протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

– Стив Роджерс. Можешь, не называть своего имени, если не хочешь.

В голосе слышится нотка веселья. Мэтт догадывается, что если ты всемирно почитаемая живая легенда, которая борется с пришельцами по приказу правительства США, то мститель в маске, патрулирующий всего один район Манхэттена, должен казаться немного, ну, _причудливым._ Хотя, он не может осуждать его слишком сильно, если сам дружит с Богословом. Мэтт слышал пару историй о том, что происходит с теми, кто выводит этого парня из себя. Его ночные похождения по сравнению с этим похожи на пикник с плюшевым мишкой.

Они пожимают руки. У капитана Роджерса очень теплые руки и осторожная мягкая хватка. Мэтт отчаянно благодарен, что его собственные ладони не потные от волнения.

– Я думаю, это здорово, то, чем ты занимаешь в Адской Кухне, – говорит Капитан Америка. – И теперь я твой должник за спасение Бака. Если есть какой-нибудь способ связаться с тобой, я бы хотел угостить тебя пивом как-нибудь. Если ты, конечно, можешь снять маску, чтобы пить, – он снова звучит веселым.

Мэтт натягивает маску на лоб.

– Я Мэтт, – говорит он. – И это будет большой честью для меня, сэр.

– Эй, Стиви, ты только посмотри, – невнятно бормочет Бак. – Он реально миленький, да?

– Ты самый настоящий распутник, Джеймс Бьюкенен, – говорит Капитан Америка. – Мы должны отвести тебя наверх, пока ты не привел домой еще больше странных парней. Не в том смысле, что ты, э-э... _странный_ [7], – говорит он Мэтту и _краснеет._ Вся эта лавина жара, поднимающаяся по лицу, которая завладела бы всем вниманием Мэтта, если бы не тот факт, что Баки Барнс, Американский герой и правая рука Капитана Америка, по-видимому, теперь сверхчеловек-киборг-наркоман, который весь последний час действовал Мэтту на нервы и облевал его ботинки.

Капитан Роджерс говорит:

– И прошу, зови меня Стив.

Мэтт подозревает, что капитан один из тех парней, чей голос звучит искренне даже, когда тот заказывает пиццу, но Мэтт уверен, что это не было ложной скромностью: Капитан Америка на самом деле предпочел бы, чтобы его звали просто Стивом.

Он протягивает Мэтту визитку.

– Мой личный номер второй. Первый, э-э, для экстренных случаев.

 _«Сбор Мстителей»,_ – думает Мэтт и подавляет смешок.

– Просто напиши мне, и я перезвоню, как только этому парню станет лучше.

– Я был бы не прочь зайти внутрь, если вы двое уже закончили нежничать, – бормочет Баки. Он звучит довольно скверно.

– Ты же знаешь, что я однолюб, Бак, – говорит Стив, и Мэтт вдруг понимает, что у Стива, должно быть, чертовски хорошая улыбка: голос пропитан ее теплом. Его слова звучат как шутка, но его сердце слегка ускоряется, и он снова прижимает к себе Баки, нежно и заботливо. Баки кладет голову ему на плечо, бешеное сердцебиение успокаивается, очевидно, он нашел самое комфортное место из всех, что были за вечер, даже несмотря на явное неудобство положения. Мэтт думает: _«хм»._ Они не включили _это_ в учебник по истории девятого класса.

– Еще раз спасибо, – говорит Стив. – Надеюсь, остаток твоего вечера пройдет намного спокойнее.

– Всегда рад помочь, – говорит Мэтт, и Бак фыркает.

Мэтт возвращается к машине.

– Мэтт, – говорит Фогги. – Мэтт! Это _Капитан Америка._ Ты только что _пожал руку Капитану Америка._

– Он попросил звать его Стивом, – говорит Мэтт. Он чувствует себя так, будто его снова слишком много раз за один вечер ударили по голове. – Он хочет угостить меня пивом.

– Что?

– Этот парень. Богослов. Он показался тебе знакомым, потому что это Баки Барнс.

– _Что?_

– Мне кажется, они встречаются.

_– Что?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Песня Бон Джови «Ты опозорила любовь» (Bon Jovi – You Give Love a Bad Name)  
> 2\. Книга Амоса, глава 9, стихи 2-3. Баки меняет «их» на «вы».  
> 3\. Милое летнее дитя (англ. sweet summer child) – кто-то наивный, или никогда не сталкивавшийся с трудностями. Цитата из «Игры престолов».   
> 4\. Фаршированная рыба (англ. gefilte fish) – традиционное рыбное блюдо еврейской кухни.  
> 5\. Эббот и Костелло – американский комедийный дуэт середины 20-го века.  
> 6\. О маринованных огурцах – в Бруклине расположено множество компаний, которые занимаются производством маринованных огурцов и прочих солений.   
> 7\. Странный (англ. strange) – намек на слово «queer» (нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации).
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Когда Баки говорит через громкоговоритель, он перефразирует Библейские стихи, вдохновившись проповедью «Грешники в руках разгневанного Бога». Кармил (Кармель, Кармел) – это гора в Израиле, а так же город в округе Патнам, Нью-Йорк. Баки придется снова ехать через Вестчестер на Метро-Норт, если он хочет выследить там каких-нибудь приспешников Гидры.   
> Название главы: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wZZu93VsNA  
> 2\. Тайна Келлс: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw2_HZTuQBE  
> 3\. Тоторо: //youtu.be/92a7Hj0ijLs  
> 4\. Эббот и Костелло: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTcRRaXV-fg  
> 5\. Поросенок в галошах: http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1025428/Pig-Boots-The-worlds-porker-afraid-mud.html


	8. Пойдем со мной с Ливана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив играет в медсестру. Брюс делится опытом. Тони получает задание. Черная Вдова беседует со своим бывшим. Немного романтики. Немного плохих новостей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пойдем со мной с Ливана (англ. Come With Me From Lebanon) – Песнь песней Соломона, гл. 4, ст. 8. Целиком фраза звучит, как: «Пойдем со мной с Ливана, невеста моя, со мной с Ливана!».

– Я ужасно зол на тебя, – говорит Стив, заходя за Баком в ванную. – Никогда за всю чертову жизнь я еще не был так зол.

Он стягивает с Бака футболку и крепко прижимает его к груди.

– Ты такой придурок, Барнс, – говорит он. Бак приглушенно пищит, и Стив отпускает его. – О боже, тебе больно?

Бак качает головой и падает в объятия Стива. Стив целует его в лоб, потом опускается на колени, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Бак настолько вымотан, что лишь тихо хнычет, когда с него стягивают обувь и носки, и становится мягким и податливым, когда Стив снимает с него джинсы и белье. Стив проверяет воду, добавляет еще немного холодной, затем подхватывает Баки на руки и осторожно опускает в ванну. Бак тихо мычит. Внешние пластины на его руке перестраиваются и смыкаются со щелчком.

– Это ты делаешь? Регулируешь руку? Или это происходит автоматически?

Бак поднимает на него мутный взгляд. Дрожь понемногу уходит.

– Эткак... моргание.

– То есть, иногда автоматически, а иногда ты сам это делаешь?

– Ага, – говорит он невнятно. – Я буду н-н-наказан?

– Что? Нет, конечно, нет, с чего ты... потому что я сказал, что злюсь на тебя? Бак, я просто злюсь из-за того, что ты снова сбежал, вот и все. Клянусь, никто не собирается тебя наказывать.

– Я не хочу в т-т-темную комнату. Я буду п-п-послушным.

Стив берет его за руку и целует костяшки пальцев.

– Никто не посадит тебя в темную комнату. Обещаю.

Баки пытается установить зрительный контакт.

– Я хочу остаться с тобой. Я н-н-не хочу уходить.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Потому что я больше никогда отпущу тебя, ДжББ. Ты застрял со мной навеки.

– ДжББ, – говорит Баки и улыбается, будто это что-то очень смешное.

Стив хмурится.

– Да. Это ты.

– Я з-з- _знаю,_ – говорит Бак. – Я знаю, кто _я_ такой. Я прошел полный курс де-гидра-ции.

Стив фыркает.

– Как долго ты ждал, чтобы рассказать эту шутку, чемпион?

– В-в-весь день. Смешно, правда?

– Ага, ты прямо как один из братьев Маркс [1].

– Т-ты говоришь так только потому, что я е-е-еврей.

Стив вздыхает и легко целует его.

– Хочешь тех странных пузырей, которые Сэм дал тебе?

– Д-да.

– Так и думал.

Стив добавляет пузыри. Бак все еще дрожит, поэтому Стив добавляет горячей воды тоже, пока лицо Бака не становится красным и потным, а дрожь унимается. Он бормочет:

– Кажется, меня опять тошнит.

Стив берет мусорное ведро и ставит его рядом с ванной.

– Можешь блевать сюда. Ты ел что-нибудь? Пил?

– Немного изотоника.

– Хочешь еще? У меня есть немного в холодильнике. Или я могу сделать тебе чай с тостами.

– И-изотоник сойдет.

Стив целует его в макушку и идет за бутылкой. Когда он возвращается, Бак лежит с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись головой к спинке ванны. До этого он шмыгал носом, будто простудился, а теперь у него и вовсе течет из носа. Не самое привлекательное зрелище в жизни Стива. Он берет мягкую мочалку, вытирает ему лицо и целует в лоб.

– Эй. Хочешь пить?

– Да.

Стив не уверен: Баки так сговорчив из-за плохого самочувствия или все еще боится, что Стив запрет его в камере, если тот будет плохо себя вести. Хотя вряд ли это сейчас имеет большое значение. Одной рукой он придерживает голову Бака, а другой подносит бутылку к его рту. Он знает, что Бак, скорее всего, мог бы держать бутылку самостоятельно, но вспоминает, как однажды подхватил сильный грипп и дошел до той точки, когда просто хотел, чтобы о нем заботились, даже если начинал сердиться и отталкивать любую помощь, как только ему становилось немного лучше. Баки послушно пьет. Стив говорит:

– Хочешь лечь спать, чемпион?

– Да.

Стив вытаскивает его из ванны, вытирает насухо и надевает на них обоих чистые спортивные штаны. Потом он несет Бака в постель. Баки, похоже, совершенно счастлив, что его носят на руках и даже не пытается протестовать. С другой стороны, только Стив ненавидел, когда его баловали; Баки же всегда немного выделывался, когда болел, пытаясь заставить Стива, его маму или очередную подружку суетиться вокруг него. Он болел так редко, что, наверное, было забавно лежать в постели и ждать, когда кто-нибудь принесет ему чашку бульона.

Он укладывает Бака в постель, а затем устраивается рядом. Бак ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и Стив касается его щеки.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– _Больно,_ – говорит Бак, и Стив морщится: Бак не говорил, что ему больно, даже когда его _ударили ножом._

– Хочешь, поглажу тебя по спине?

– _Нет,_ – говорит Бак. Звучит как тихий вопль. – Это б-б- _больно_. П-п-прикосновения. _Негативны._

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Хорошо. Я рядом, ладно? Я рядом, если понадоблюсь.

Баки становится все хуже и хуже в течение следующих пары часов, весь его мир сужается до ощущения невыносимой боли. Он то отчаянно цепляется за Стива, то вырывается, будто прикосновения обжигают огнем. Стив хочет успокоить его, утешить, но не знает как: ему никогда раньше не приходилось ухаживать за больными. Почти все его знания о том, как это должно выглядеть, исходят от самого Баки; Бак шутит, взбивает подушки, перекидывает тяжелую ногу через Стива, чтобы не свалиться с узкой кровати, пока читает вслух. Стив не сможет повторить это (он не хочет даже пытаться), поэтому он обращается к более раннему, к другому единственному источнику нежности в его жизни.

– _A thaisce, –_ говорит он. – Мой хороший. Ты такой хороший, Бак, такой храбрый мальчик. _Dá fhada an lá tagann an tráthnóna._ Скоро тебе станет лучше, _a leanbh,_ обещаю, скоро все пройдет. – Именно так всегда говорила ему мама, снова и снова повторяя одни и те же слова, даже спустя много лет, когда он уже забыл ирландский язык и перестал надеяться, что когда-нибудь болезни уйдут.

Бак снова прижимается к Стиву, пряча лицо у него на груди.

– _Go raibh maith agat, [2]_ – говорит он.

Стив слегка сжимает его руку.

– Ты помнишь ирландский? – В детстве Бак немного говорил по-ирландски, в основном потому, что общался с кузенами Барнсов.

– Н-нет, – говорит Бак. – Г-гидра. П-п- _проблемы._

Затем он перегибается через край кровати и блюет в мусорное ведро.

Бак спит немного. В основном не спит. В основном он дергается, скулит и потеет. Стив не спит вовсе, просто пытается превратиться во что-то наподобие большой удобной подушки: всегда под рукой, когда необходима, и валяющаяся без дела, когда нет. Иногда он целует Бака, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать, и Баки, кажется, все нравится, пока он может выдерживать подобный контакт. Когда становится совсем плохо, он ведет себя так, будто злится на воздух за то, что тот касается его кожи.

– Стив, – вдруг говорит он. – Стив, это _неправильно._

– Что? Что не так, Бак?

– В-в-время, – говорит он. – Английский. _Неправильно._ Китайский. Время движется не вперед, а в-в- _вниз._ Мы не _движемся вперед._ Н-никакого _движения вперед._ Падение. Мы _падаем._

– Хорошо, Бак, – говори Стив. – Хорошо. – Он гладит Баки по волосам. – Постарайся поспать.

– Ты н-не. _Слушаешь._ Стив. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Пожалуйста, не б-б-бросай.

– Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, – говорит Стив. – Клянусь. Никогда, Бак.

Бак снова цепляется за него.

– Ты не м-м-можешь. Ты не можешь о-обещать. Ты не м-м-можешь это остановить. Мы п-п-п- _падаем._

Стив качает головой и изо всех сил сжимает металлическую руку Баки.

– Нет. Не в этот раз.

Бак умудряется немного подремать, и Стив присоединяется к нему, просыпаясь каждый раз, когда Баки ворочается во сне. Бак весь мокрый от пота, от него пахнет человеком, только что вышедшим из схватки, которую он должен был проиграть. В шесть утра Стив встает, снова подхватывает Бака на руки и несет в ванную. Баки измучен, но в сознании и щурится на Стива сквозь ресницы затуманенным взглядом.

– Почему ты так чертовски д- _добр_ ко мне?

– Очевидно потому, что я Капитан Америка, – говорит Стив. – С чего бы мне еще быть добрым к тебе?

Баки улыбается ему широкой ослепительной улыбкой, от которой сердце Стива начинает биться быстрее.

– Ты с-сказал почему. В _смс._

– Да, что ж, – говорит Стив, краснея. – Ты первый оставил записку. Это была, э-э. Ужасная записка, Бак.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Или Стив смотрит на Бака, а тот на точку чуть левее головы Стива. Стив говорит:

– Мы когда-нибудь еще будем говорить об этом?

Баки говорит:

– Скорее всего, нет.

Затем он говорит:

– П-покопайся в моих вещах. Проверь все. У-у-убедись, что я не притащил сюда наркотики.

Стив хмурится.

– Мне этого не нужно. Я доверяю тебе, Бак.

– Значит, ты ч-чертов болван. Давай, Стив, сделай милость.

– Ладно, хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Эй, ты помнишь моего друга Брюса?

– М-маленький ученый?

– Ага, он самый, – он делает глубокий вдох. – Он, конечно, не совсем настоящий доктор, но он самый умный парень из всех, кого я знаю, и я подумал, может быть, ему стоит прийти и проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке, и, может, он знает какое-нибудь лекарство, от которого тебе станет легче?

Бак пожимает плечами:

– Хорошо.

Стив хмурится.

– О. Правда?

– Да, конечно. А почему бы и нет, ч-черт возьми? Вряд ли на меня теперь произведет впечатление, если какой-нибудь доктор будет осматривать меня. По крайней мере, я знаю, что ты не позволишь этому к-крошечному ученому отпилить мне вторую руку или вскрыть череп, чтобы п-посмотреть, как там все работает.

– Никто не будет пытаться отпилить тебе руку или вскрывать череп, Бак.

– А-ага, – говорит Баки, как будто это очевидно. – Потому что ты не _позволишь_ им.

Стив оставляет его отмокать, а затем делает, как ему велели, послушно роясь в вещах Бака. Он не находит наркотиков, но зато находит записную книжку Баки и заглядывает внутрь со смутным чувством вины. Почти все последние страницы на русском, но ближе к концу он замечает надпись: «Сказать куратору, что я люблю его? Нарушение протокола???» Стив не может понять, что он чувствует. С одной стороны _, куратор._ С другой стороны, _ох, Бак._

Он аккуратно складывает все вещи обратно в рюкзак (за исключением грязной одежды, которая идет в стирку) и звонит. Брюс берет трубку после третьего гудка.

– Стив! Все в порядке?

Стив морщится.

– Извини, что заставил тебя думать, что я звоню только тогда, когда что-то случается.

– Что ж, – говорит Брюс, – ты приемный отец, твой партнер – инвалид, а твоя профессия – Капитан Америка. И когда ты звонишь мне в семь утра, можно с уверенностью предположить, что случилось нечто ужасное. Я имею в виду, ты ведь не звонишь, чтобы пригласить меня на завтрак, не так ли?

– _Партнер-инвалид,_ – повторяет Стив.

– Извиняюсь, – говорит Брюс. – Вы не употребляете слово «партнер»?

– Звучит так, будто мы вместе держим дешевую забегаловку, – говорит Стив. Он также не знает, как относиться к слову _«инвалид»:_ у Бака есть некоторые проблемы, но несколько десятков приспешников Гидры могут свидетельствовать, что _недееспособность_ не одна из них. – Но, эм, мне действительно нужна твоя помощь. Как думаешь, ты мог бы что-нибудь сделать для суперсолдата с абстинентным синдромом?

Мгновение тишины. Затем Брюс говорит:

– Алкоголь?

– Э-э. Героин.

– Ох, – говорит Брюс. – Хорошо. Есть пара вариантов. Хочешь, чтобы я зашел и обсудил их с ним? Предполагаю, что Саша захочет принимать собственные медицинские решения.

Стив мог бы расцеловать его.

– Да. Это было бы здорово, Брюс. Спасибо.

– Не за что, – говорит Брюс. – Я буду к десяти.

– Я приготовлю завтрак, – говорит Стив, и Брюс смеется.

Стив идет в ванную и повторяет весь путь вытаскивания Бака из ванны, вытирания, одевания и возвращения в постель. Бак извивается и то и дело виснет на нем, изнуренный и больной. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Стива, и тот целует его в макушку. Бак слегка отодвигается и делает несчастное лицо. Стив невольно расплывается в улыбке.

– Ты похож на кота. Хочешь, чтобы я погладил тебя, но стоит прикоснуться к тебе, как ты недоволен.

Бак говорит:

– Моя к-к- _кожа_ болит.

Раздается громкий стук в дверь, и Стив идет открывать, стараясь не выглядеть слишком встревоженным. Майки и Лили залетают внутрь по обе стороны от него, будто планировали какой-то обходной маневр, которому, зная Баки, скорее всего, обучились благодаря крепким семейным узам.

– Привет, – говорит Стив. – Может, объясните, что происходит?

– Он _здесь!_ – говорит Майки, весь буквально вибрирующий он напряжения. – Джон _здесь,_ а ты не _сказал_ нам, мы вообще бы не _узнали,_ если бы не услышали, как сливается вода в ванной.

Стив моргает.

– Мы могли бы задействовать вас в СНР[3]. И да, он здесь. Он пришел около полуночи в довольно плохом состоянии, так что я забыл написать вам. Хотите поздороваться? Я все равно хотел сходить за вами, как только он выйдет из ванной.

Они немного сникают. Майки говорит:

– О мой бог, он в порядке? Его что, _подстрелили_? – его большие глаза широко распахнуты, нижняя губа упрямо дрожит.

Стив слабо улыбается ему.

– Он, эм. Он не ранен. Прошло, наверное, уже около 36 часов с тех пор, как он в последний раз принимал наркотики, так что он чувствует себя довольно паршиво.

– Что? – Теперь глаза Лили такие же большие, как у Майки. – Он чист? Типа, по-настоящему? Он не распрятал заначку по карманам или еще куда?

Стив качает головой.

– Я проверил его вещи. Он велел мне сделать это, пока сам принимает ванну: я не собирался рыться в них у него за спиной. И его состояние – не думаю, что он притворяется. Ему очень плохо. Так что будьте с ним помягче, ладно?

Дети только хлопают глазами в ответ.

Он ведет их в спальню, и Бак приподнимается на локтях, пытаясь сфокусироваться на гостях.

Даже Стив немного ошарашен тем, как ужасно Бак выглядит, хотя видел его пару минут назад. Его лицо бледное и блестящее от пота, он заметно дрожит, стараясь сидеть прямо. Зрачки настолько большие, что глаза кажутся черными. Лили вся подбирается, увидев его. Майки делает шаг к кровати, затем останавливается и оглядывается на Стива. Бак слабо улыбается. Похоже, даже такое маленькое действие ранит его.

– Теперь ты т-т-тоже меня боишься, здоровяк?

– _О мой бог,_ – говорит Майки и бросается на кровать, чтобы обнять Бака. – О мой бог, _иди к черту,_ мы думали, ты больше не вернешься, _скотина_ , как ты мог _поступить_ так с нами...

– Эй, – слабым голосом говорит Бак. – Я так с-с-сожалею, милый. Я боялся, что снова наведу на тебя п-пистолет. Мне н-н-нужно было убедиться, что я снова не свихнусь у вас на глазах, прежде чем возвращаться домой.

– Но сейчас ты по-настоящему вернулся домой?

Они все смотрят на Лили. Ее кулаки крепко сжаты.

– Ты вернулся домой. По-настоящему вернулся. Ты ведь не собираешься снова исчезать, правда? – она плачет, суровое личико скорчилось от слез. – Стив стал странным и вообще был не в себе, Майки все плакал и плакал, хотя я говорила им, я _говорила,_ что наркоманы всегда уходят, так что ты не можешь снова так _поступить_ с ними, Джон, ты должен обещать, что больше никогда этого не сделаешь. Они _настоль_ ко _тупые_ , что продолжают _верить_ в тебя, так что в следующий раз ты разобьешь их сердца по-настоящему, а я не могу... – Она плачет так сильно, что не может закончить.

Стив порывисто обнимает Лили, потом понимает, что, наверное, еще немного и он ее раздавит, и поспешно отпускает. Но она ныряет обратно к нему в руки, так что он поднимает ее, чтобы она могла устроить голову у него на плече, а не тыкалась ему в грудь. Она обнимает его за шею и рыдает ему в футболку, а он просто стоит, одной рукой поддерживая ее за бедра, а другой – поглаживая по спине. Затем она шмыгает носом и говорит:

– Ты уже можешь отпустить меня, Стив. – И он отпускает. Ее лицо немного покраснело от слез, но он сам почти всегда так выглядит, поэтому благоразумно молчит.

Бак говорит:

– Стив? Иисусе, мне... мне н-нужно обратно в ванную.

Стив подходит к кровати, чтобы взять его на руки, но Бак бросает взгляд на детей, а потом снова смотрит на Стива. _Им не нужно этого видеть._ Поэтому Стив просто помогает Баки подняться на ноги и предлагает руку, чтобы тот смог опереться на нее, хотя в итоге он все равно практически несет Бака, принимая на себя весь вес. Благополучно проводив Бака до туалета, он быстро уходит, предоставляя парню хоть какой-то намек на достоинство, и загоняет детей на кухню.

– Французские тосты? Оладьи?

– Французские тосты, – говорит Лили.

– Оладьи, – говорит Майки.

Стив говорит:

– Либо армрестлинг, либо камень-ножницы-бумага. Я вам не хозяин ресторана.

Они выбирают камень-ножницы-бумагу. Майки побеждает. Стив идет к кухонному шкафу и начинает набирать ингредиенты.

– Майки, на тебе кофе. Лили, фруктовый салат. Мы ожидаем гостя к десяти ноль-ноль.

– О мой бог, _Стивен,_ сейчас только 7:30, кофе к тому времени окончательно _остынет,_ – говорит Майки.

– Ага, и я планирую выпить очень много кофе, чтобы подготовить все к приему гостя к десяти ноль-ноль, – говорит ему Стив.

Майки говорит:

– _Тьфу ты._

Лили говорит:

– Кто придет?

Стив прочищает горло:

– Мой друг Брюс.

Лили поднимает брови:

– С каких пор у тебя появились _друзья?_ Только без обид, ладно?

Майки закатывает глаза:

– О мой бог, заткнись, сучка, конечно, у Стива есть друзья. _Сэм_ его друг. И, э-э, Черная Вдова?

– У меня _много_ друзей, – говорит Стив. – Их... больше четырех.

Лили говорит:

– И один из них мама Сэма?

– Меньше болтовни, больше дела, новобранец. Режь фрукты и не дерзи, – говорит Стив и делает вид, будто ищет что-то под раковиной.

Брюс появляется на пороге ровно в десять, потому что он очень пунктуальный парень. На нем рубашка с закатанными рукавами, и ему, наверное, не помешало бы подстричься. Его волосы так отрасли, что завились в маленькие кудряшки. Стиву сложно смотреть прямо на него.

– Привет, Брюс, – говорит Стив. – Это Лили и Майки. Это Брюс, новобранцы.

– Привет, Брюс! – говорит Майки. Лили отдает ему честь, как самая настоящая маленькая засранка. Брюс одаривает ее нежной улыбкой и пожимает руки им обоим. Майки хихикает, а Лили смущенно улыбается, похоже, она действительно рада.

– Оладьи? – говорит Стив. – Кофе? Фруктовый салат?

– Ох, – говорит Брюс. – Ты не шутил насчет завтрака. Ух ты. С удовольствием попробую все. Спасибо, Стив.

Стив подает ему тарелку, на которой слишком много еды, и он понимает это, как только ставит ее на стол.

– Прости. Я слишком привык кормить себя и Бака. О господи, мне нужно пойти и разбудить его. Я сейчас вернусь. Прости.

Он действительно не хочет будить Бака. Бедняга так мало спал прошлой ночью. И он такой милый во сне. Вам даже в голову не придет, какой он придурок на самом деле. К тому же, иногда, если разбудить его слишком внезапно, он пытается пырнуть вас ножом. К счастью, сейчас он не вооружен; Стив очень не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то размахивал ножами в присутствии Брюса. Он садится на край кровати и говорит:

– Хэй, Бак, – как можно мягче. Бак сердито бурчит и забирается под одеяло, как большая черепаха. Стив немного стягивает край одеяла. Бак еще глубже забирается внутрь. Стив говорит: – Ну хватит, чемпион, пора вставать. Брюс здесь.

Баки говорит:

– _Nyet._

– О, вот, значит как? – говорит Стив.

Баки говорит:

– _Da_.

– Ты действительно сейчас не можешь говорить по-английски, или ты просто заноза в заднице?

– Ты г-г-говоришь так, будто я должен выбрать только одно. Я могу быть и сумасшедшим, и придурком одновременно, Стив. – Его лицо вдавлено в подушку, так что Стив видит только спутанную копну волос.

Стив хлопает его по заднице. _Мягко._ Он же не монстр.

– Давай, приятель, обещаю, что это не займет много времени. Просто позволь Брюсу осмотреть себя, а потом сможешь вернуться в постель. Может, сперва съешь пару оладий.

– _Nyet,_ – говорит Баки.

– Я отнесу тебя туда, как невесту, вот увидишь.

– Это будет в-в-выглядеть довольно двусмысленно, Роджерс.

– Мне не очень приятно напоминать тебе об этом, но ты сейчас лежишь в моей постели в моих же трусах, Барнс. Если мы хотели не выглядеть двусмысленно, то уже слишком поздно.

В конце концов он вытаскивает Бака из кровати, убеждается, что тот стоит на свои двоих, и тащит его в гостиную. Брюс сочувственно улыбается ему.

– Привет, Саша. Почему бы тебе не присесть на диван?

Бак не садится, а буквально обрушивается на него. Затем говорит:

– Привет. Милая прическа.

Брюс моргает.

– Правда? Тони говорит, что я похож на бездомного.

Бак поднимает брови в ответ.

– Ох, – говорит Брюс. – Получилось как-то... Вот почему я не настоящий доктор. Врачебный такт – явно не мое.

– Да ну, мне кажется у тебя отлично п-получается, – говорит Бак. – В смысле, ты еще не ударил мне по яйцам электрошокером, не содрал кожу, чтобы посмотреть, как быстро она восстановится, так что все гораздо лучше, чем я привык.

– Папа? – говорит Майки, который прокрался сюда из кухни. Его глаза широко раскрыты. – Этого ведь не было на самом деле? Ты просто шутишь?

– Майки, – говорит Стив. – Думаю, вам с Лили лучше спуститься вниз.

Они так и делают, выглядя при этом маленькими и испуганными. Бак проводит правой рукой по лицу.

– Я в-все испортил.

– Все в порядке, – говорит Стив. – Все в порядке.

Брюс быстро осматривает Бака. Он действительно хорошо справляется: объясняет все свои действия и спрашивает разрешение, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему. Стив делает мысленную пометку обязательно поблагодарить его позже. Бак выглядит так, будто разрывается между благодарностью и желанием выпустить своего внутреннего придурка на волю, но, к счастью, выбирает первое, становится податливым и сонным, что, как подозревает Стив, означает, что он старается быть хорошим активом. Что по-своему ужасно, но, по крайней мере, теперь Брюса не задушат.

Результаты обследования неутешительные. Брюс говорит, что Бак обезвожен, что не удивительно, а также сильно недоедает, что тоже не удивительно, но заставляет Стива чувствовать себя худшим парнем на земле. Он даже не может уберечь своего парня от _полуголодной смерти_. Капитан Америка называется.

Брюс долго смотрит на него, а затем говорит Баки:

– В конце концов аппетит должен вернуться, но ты все равно должен регулярно питаться. Поставь таймер на телефоне, если нужно. Если твои метаболические потребности схожи с потребностями Стива, то тебе понадобится много топлива. Если посчитаешь, что не сможешь справиться с достаточным объемом обычной пищи, то у меня есть доступ к специальным продуктам, которые раздают голодающим.

– Эм, – говорит Бак. – Стив покупал мне эти молочные коктейльные штуки? Они подойдут?

Брюс рассказывает ему о разных продуктах, которые он мог бы попробовать. Затем он спрашивает:

– Ты спишь?

Бак смотрит на Брюса так, будто тот поинтересовался спит ли он, свисая с потолка вниз головой, как летучая мышь.

Брюс говорит:

– Хорошо, будем считать, что нет. Могу выписать тебе снотворное, если хочешь.

Стив моргает.

– Разве это не незаконно?

Брюс говорит:

– Да. Но поскольку юридически Саша не существует, и также находится сразу в нескольких списках наблюдения за терроризмом, и, судя по твоим словам, довольно отрицательно относится к идее посещения больниц, получить рецепт обычным способом довольно затруднительно. И я считаю, что факт того, что он находится вне системы, не должен означать, что у него не будет доступа к медицинской помощи.

Он слегка зеленеет лицом. Стив говорит:

– Да, конечно. Я только хотел сказать, что у тебя могут быть проблемы. – Он не совсем это имел в виду, но сейчас согласиться с Брюсом кажется ему хорошей идеей.

– У меня есть связи, – говорит Брюс. Он звучит немного самодовольно. Затем он говорит: – Есть также метадон и субо... [4]

– Нет, – говорит Баки. – Н-н-не нужно. Я п-п-просто подсяду на эту хрень, и все, черт возьми, начнется по новой. Блядский _метадон_... – он замолкает. – Эй, чемпион, ты оставил плиту включенной?

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – А что?

Баки качает головой.

– Уверен? Пахнет как... – он замолкает, выглядя растерянным, затем лениво проводит рукой в воздухе.

Брюс хмурится.

– Саша?

Бак не отвечает, но продолжает водить руками в воздухе. У Стива подскакивает пульс.

– Бак? Бак, ты в порядке?

Нет ответа. Брюс говорит:

– Стив, отодвинь кофейный столик, – как раз в тот момент, когда все тело Баки напрягается и его начинает судорожно трясти.

*****

Вся эта тема с больницей совсем не в духе Тони.

Конечно, это не обычная больница, это медицинский комплекс в Башне Мстителей, так что само собой разумеется, что он впечатляет. Иногда, забредая сюда после долгого отсутствия, Тони всякий раз заново поражается, насколько технологически продвинута его башня. Но он все еще полон _больных людей,_ с которыми нужно _взаимодействовать_ и _утешать,_ и все это чересчур напряжно, если быть честным. Но вот он здесь, с бутылкой Лафройга [5] в руках и улыбкой на лице, старается не дышать через нос.

– Джарвис, – говорит он, – напомни мне создать какую-нибудь систему фильтрации, чтобы избавиться от больничного запаха.

– Да, сэр, – говорит Джарвис. – Стоит ли мне подготовить чертежи, которые вы разработали во время выздоровления мистера Хогана?

Хм. Тони совсем забыл о них.

Он добирается до комнаты Саши и стучит в дверь, но заходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Дорогая! Я дома!

– Привет, Гостфейс, – говорит Саша с кровати. Кэп приветственно салютует ему. Он сидит в кресле рядом с кроватью, держа в руках бумажный экземпляр _«Mother Jones»_ [см. прим. автора], ну а что еще можно ожидать. Тони собирает фотографии Кэпа в компрометирующих социалистических позах, просто на случай, если ему понадобится небольшой рычаг давления на Капитана Америка. У него есть пара снимков, где он выглядит расстроенным из-за Говарда Зинна, который, по его мнению, хорошо бы смотрелся на заглавной страннице сайта «Fox News». [6]

– Полегче, Том Уэйтс [7], – говорит Тони. Голос Саши звучит просто _ужасно._ – Ты снова ел битое стекло? Ты же _понимаешь,_ что на самом деле это не сделает тебя круче в бою.

– Зонд для искусственного питания, – хрипит Саша, показывая на свое горло.

– Бак был вроде как немного не в себе последние пару дней, – говорит Кэп. – Единственный раз, когда он проснулся, он вырвал все трубки и попытался выпрыгнуть в окно. – Он звучит... больше как нью-йоркец, чем обычно. Тони мог бы пошутить об этом, но его парень, Зимний Солдат, _прямо тут._ Он мог бы оторвать Тони руки и ноги и приделать их обратно так, что руки окажутся на месте ног, а ноги на месте рук, и хотя идея стать буквально Железным Человеком реально сэкономила бы время, затраченное на вход и выход из костюма, ему кажется, что Пеппер это бы не понравилось. Кроме того, Кэп выглядит совершенно измученным, и даже Тони видит границы, чтобы не изводить человека, который провел последнюю неделю так же отвратительно, как Кэп.

– Я, блядь, _ненавижу_ п-п-питательные трубки, – говорит Зимний Солдат. Оу, он такой сердитый. Мегасердитая маленькая героинозависимая советская машина для убийств. Звучит как хорошая детская книжка.

Тони говорит:

– Я приготовил подарок к твоему условно-досрочному освобождению! – и машет Саше бутылкой виски.

Стив говорит:

– Он зависимый!

Саша говорит:

– Заткнись, С-стив. Тони, _дорогой._ Ты просто ангел, детка, иди к папочке.

– Знаешь, в этот раз я действительно могу понять тебя, Кэп, – говорит Тони. – Твой парень – настоящая жемчужина. Неограненный кровавый алмаз, если можно так сказать. Я искренне удивлен наличию такого хорошего вкуса у парня, который заправляет рубашки в клетку в брюки хаки.

– Позволить тебе прийти было ужасной идеей, – говорит Кэп.

– Не т-т-такой ужасной, как твои рубашки в клетку, – говорит Зимний Солдат. Тони дает ему пять. Стив сверлит их патриотическим взглядом. Саша говорит: – Ой, избавься уже от своей кислой физиономии, милый, ты гораздо красивее, когда улыбаешься.

Кэп еще с секунду гневно сверкает глазами, а затем говорит:

– Как, черт возьми, я могу улыбаться, когда я подвергаюсь воздействию разрушенного обелиска, торчащего из твоего лица? Пусть какой-нибудь парень в пробковом шлеме [8] покопается вокруг этой штуковины.

Саша с хрипом выдыхает смешок, затем говорит:

– Слушай, куколка, я не обязан слушать ни одного проклятого с-слова от тебя. С тех пор, как я здесь, я успел посмотреть несколько реально дерьмовых ф-фильмов, и если я и узнал что-то из них о б-будущем, то это то, что каждый должен играть свою роль. – Он показывает на Тони, на себя, потом на Кэпа. – Мозги, чтобы взламывать всякое дерьмо. Злобный п-придурок покрытый шрамами, в-взрывающий кучу парней, которого потом убивают за двадцать минут до конца. И наконец, _сиськи и задница_ , чтобы мотивировать героя, пока я до смерти истекаю к-к-кровью. У тебя есть около пяти реплик, кроме «Я люблю тебя» за весь фильм, дорогой, ты точно не _командир м-миссии_.

Кэп _хихикает_. Что, честно говоря, немного тревожит. Тони сожалеет, что не запрограммировал в Джарвиса какой-нибудь анти-самозванец протокол. Саша лениво улыбается Кэпу.

– Иди домой и немного поспи, здоровяк, все будет в п-порядке, Гостфейс присмотрит за мной. Обещаю, что не буду распивать в-виски в больничной палате, если ты немного вздремнешь.

– Ты уверен? – говорит Кэп, весь такой _милый, улыбчивый_ и _мягкий_. Кто этот человек, и что он сделал с Капитаном Америка?

– Д-да, дорогой, я уверен. Иди ко мне, а?

У Тони случается краткий приступ паники, когда ему кажется, что они сейчас поцелуются, но Саша просто хватает Кэпа в охапку и обнимает его. Он даже слегка похлопывает его по спине, ну просто лучшие бро.

– Спасибо, что остался со мной, чемпион. Увидимся позже?

– Ага, – говорит Кэп. – Увидимся позже.

Тони очень надеется, что никогда не выглядел так, как Кэп сейчас. Довольно смущающе, если честно; слишком много чувств выставлено напоказ. Но ему определенно случалось _чувствовать_ нечто похожее. Кэп выглядит так, будто мог бы запустить ядерную бомбу в космос, если бы думал, что это обезопасит Барнса.

Впервые за все время, Тони испытывает некоторое взаимопонимание, когда дело касается Кэпа.

Кэп выходит, и Барнс падает обратно на кровать и хрипит:

– _Иисусе._

– Эй-эй, – говорит Тони. – Мне вызвать медсестру?

– Н-нет, Иисусе, они отберут виски. Просто, э-э. Ну, ты понимаешь. Я н-не в лучшей форме. И они, блядь, н-не _выпускают_ меня отсюда.

– Что ж, это _имеет_ смысл. Джарвис сказал мне, что на днях у тебя было четыре припадка, пока ты не стабилизировался. И твой организм все еще истощен. И мне, наверное, _действительно_ не стоит давать тебе виски, ты на препаратах сейчас?

– Где-то около д-д-двадцати из них, чемпион. Даже не знаю, когда теперь мы с моей новой д-деткой сможем хорошо провести время вместе, – говорит он, бросая горящий взгляд на Лафройг. Затем он говорит: – Эй, сделаешь мне одолжение?

– Какое невероятное совпадение, – говорит Тони. – Я хотел спросить о том же. Чего ты хочешь? Уверен, мы сможем прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению.

Барнс говорит:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты чипировал меня.

Хм. В анналах истории «Одолжения, о которых люди просят Тони Старка» это определенно что-то новое.

– Как собаку?

– К-как чертову собаку. Так что если я сойду с ума и начну взрывать всякое дерьмо, вы все могли бы отследить меня и убрать. О да, и это тоже. Думаешь, ты бы смог выстрелить мне в голову, если понадобится?

Тони прищуривается.

– Это вопрос с подвохом? Мне кажется, что это какой-то тест.

– Н-нет. Мне просто нужно знать, что к-кто-то выведет меня из игры, когда придет время. Стив, конечно, нихрена не сделает, о-о-обычные люди не смогут подобраться ко мне. Я думаю, у тебя есть неплохие шансы в этом твоем костюме, и тебе, скорее всего, х-хватит духу избавиться от меня, если я подвергну опасности твоих людей.

– Я не уверен, стоит ли мне чувствовать себя оскорбленным, – говорит Тони.

– Считай, что это к-к-комплимент, – говорит Саша.

– Обычно я так и интерпретирую все, что люди говорят обо мне.

Барнс твердым взглядом сверлит точку слева от головы Тони. Тони говорит:

– Эй, теперь, когда я пообещал чипировать тебя, а затем пристрелить, как бешеную собаку, давай поговорим о том, что _я_ получу от этой сделки.

– Что угодно, – говорит Саша. – Тебе нужно кого-то убрать?

– Что? Нет, это определенно не то, чего я хочу. Почему ты вообще решил, что мне нужно кого-то убрать?

Саша приподнимает брови.

– Я, конечно, знаю, что ты гений, но это чертовски т-тупой вопрос. В течение последних восьмидесяти лет моими основными функциями были убийства, уничтожение имущества и получение члена в задницу без какого-либо намека на согласие, и я решил, что ты больше всего будешь нуждаться в первом.

– Воу, – говорит Тони. В списке вещей, которые Тони Старк Не Делает, утешение жертв изнасилования стоит даже выше, чем посещение больниц. Возможно, оно даже попадает в первую пятерку, наряду с возложением цветов на могилу отца и вступлением в группу анонимных алкоголиков. – Слишком много информации, мне жаль слышать об изнасиловании, у Кэпа на телефоне будет список лучших психотерапевтов в городе через... Джарвис, мы можем сделать это за две минуты? Скажем, через две минуты. Саша, детка, все, чего я хочу, это провести немного времени с тобой. И твоей рукой. В моей лаборатории. А также в этом медицинском крыле, потому что я хочу провести сканирование мозга. Я видел, как открылись пластины на этой штуке, когда ты обнял Кэпа, и тот факт, что твоя протезированная рука реагирует на патриотические объятия твоего парня, а я не знаю, как и почему это происходит, до глубины души оскорбляет меня.

Барнс пожимает плечами.

– Делай, что хочешь. Только н-не вскрывай меня заживо, в остальном мне плевать, – он протягивает правую руку. – Мы договорились?

Они пожимают руки.

– Итак, – говорит Тони, – давай _отвлечемся_ от твоей невероятно унылой жизни, я обещал тебе прекрасные фильмы, которые Кэп никогда не покажет тебе. Так что выбирай отраву по вкусу: твоя любимая Вторая мировая или Дикий Запад?

– Хочешь показать мне какое-то дерьмо о З-з- _западном фронте_? Я н-начинаю думать, что ты и правда плохой человек, как говорят в интернете.

– Ты пользуешься интернетом? Нет, стой, забудь, я никогда не задавал этого вопроса, _конечно,_ ты пользуешься. И меня безмерно ранят твои слова. Я замечательнейший из людей, и ты _полюбишь_ этот выдающийся фильм о Второй мировой войне, который я принес только для тебя в своей... сети.

Барнс поражает его самым впечатляющим пустым выражением лица вкупе с угрожающим взглядом.

– Мы, блядь, еще посмотрим.

Когда несколько часов спустя возвращается Кэп, они уже на третьем эпизоде Дедвуда [9]. Барнсу чертовски понравился сериал, но он ставит его на паузу, когда заходит Кэп.

– Стиви! Привет! Ты должен дать мне обещание, милый.

Стив выглядит вполне понятно настороженным.

– Какое обещание?

Саша ухмыляется.

– Если мне придется драться с гребаными инопланетчиками вместе с вами, сумасшедшими придурками, я сам выберу себе позывной.

– Ах да? – говорит Кэп, скрещивая руки на груди. – И какой же?

– Он классный, Кэп, – говорит Тони. – Совершенно уместный и подходящий, тебе понравится.

– Я уже ненавижу его, – говорит Кэп. – Говори.

– _Жид-Медведь,[10]_ – хором говорят Тони и Барнс.

Кэп говорит:

– Мне не нравится.

– Безнадежен, – говорит Тони. – У твоего мужчины нет вкуса, Саша, ни капли вкуса. Это и правда печально. Я сочувствую ему, правда, сочувствую. Должно быть, это ужасно напрягает – быть настолько невероятно _неправым_ во всем.

Кэп говорит:

– Я больше не хочу, чтобы вы двое виделись.

– Ты не можешь разлучить нас, мама, мы _любим_ друг друга, – говорит Саша.

Кэп только вздыхает.

*****

Наташа делает глубокий вдох. Затем выдыхает.

Тишина. Спокойствие.

Саша на стрельбище. Баки. Джеймс Баки Барнс.

Она ненавидит это.

Он на стрельбище. Он выглядит ужасно, она еще никогда не видела его в таком плохом состоянии: худой, бледный, постаревший, щеки ввалились, глаза потемнели и впали. Старк сказал ей, что ему только вчера разрешили покинуть больничную койку, но они оставили его под наблюдением в башне, чтобы проследить, не упадет ли он снова, прежде чем вечером отпустить его домой.

Она не смогла заставить себя пойти в больничное крыло, к нему, лежащему на кровати с торчащими по всему телу трубками.

Он метает ножи так же уверенно и спокойно, как и всегда, когда работал. Знакомый звук. Обнадеживающий. _Тук, тук, тук._ Он настроил мишени так, чтобы они двигались наугад, и каждый раз попадает точно в центр. _Тук, тук, тук._ Он не Клинт (она видела, как он попал мимо цели один или два раза), но близко.

Он всегда был особенно красив, когда работал с ножами или винтовкой. Холодный и отстраненный, вся страсть и тревога ушла из взгляда. Прекрасный и недосягаемый. Как нечто, что можно увидеть только в музее.

Она дает себе две минуты понаблюдать за ним. Затем делает еще один вдох.

Тишина. Спокойствие.

Она входит на стрельбище. Она говорит по-русски:

– Саша. Выглядишь дерьмово.

Он бросает последний нож, прежде чем обернуться. Оглядывает ее с ног до головы. Это не кокетливый взгляд: это оценка, определение уровня угрозы. Кажется, она проходит проверку, потому что он лениво улыбается ей.

– Извини, дорогая, сегодня русский не годится, – Он постукивает пальцем по виску. – Если захочешь поболтать на г-гребаном хинди – я весь твой.

У него сильнейший нью-йоркский акцент, что неудивительно, но все равно звучит пугающе чужеродно, будто она смотрит дублированный фильм. Ее предупреждали о заикании, но она все равно не может справиться с удивлением. Это слишком мягко, слишком уязвимо для мужчины, которого она когда-то знала.

Теперь он пристально разглядывает ее. Знакомая морщина между бровями заставляет что-то сжиматься у нее в горле. Он говорит:

– _Наташка?_ Срань господня, милая, это ты?

Потом он обнимает ее, крепко прижимая к груди. Она чувствует силу, которая все еще остается в его слишком худом теле, чувствует запах сигарет и пороха на его футболке. Она обнимает его в ответ, потому что ее тело не знает, что еще делать, когда Саша так близко, а его запах забивает нос. Она говорит:

– Ты помнишь меня.

– Да, – говорит он. – Да, милая, я помню тебя. – Он делает шаг назад и еще раз разглядывает ее с ног до головы. Его взгляд почему-то кажется странным. Почти... _гордым._ – Боже, только взгляни на себя, уже совсем взрослая. Когда ты успела стать такой красавицей, а?

Какое-то мгновение она не может понять, что происходит. Ее бросает в жар и холод одновременно. Реакция на стресс. Бей или беги. Она вдыхает и выдыхает. Она говорит:

– Что?

– Господи, милая, – говорит он, – когда я видел тебя в п-п-последний раз, сколько тебе было, тринадцать?

Наконец она снова может говорить:

– Саша, когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты стрелял в меня из гранатомета. До этого – ты выстрелил в цель _сквозь_ меня. Еще до этого – я была взрослой женщиной, и мы были любовниками.

– Что? – говорит он. Затем: – Нет. Ни _хрена,_ милая, н-н- _нет,_ я бы не стал... – он проводит рукой по волосам. – Т-т-ты была моим маленьким чемпионом, мы познакомились, когда тебе было _шесть,_ я вытирал тебе _нос,_ дорогая. Ты несколько раз называла меня _папой,_ когда была совсем маленькой, и мне пришлось заставить тебя прекратить, чтобы они не разлучили нас. Как я мог... ч- _черт,_ – он сглатывает. – Черт. Кажется, мне н-н-н-нехорошо.

– Спасибо, – говорит Наташа. Она чувствует себя слабой. Пустой. Очень, очень усталой.

– Ох, милая, я не это имел в виду, ты самая красивая леди, которую я только видел. Но, _боже,_ дорогая, мне пришлось объяснять тебе, что такое, э-э, _месячные,_ когда тебе было двенадцать, потому что н-н-никто никогда не думал о тебе, как о м-маленькой девочке, а не о гребаном роботе. Я никогда... Иисусе, п-п-последнее, что тебе было нужно, это еще один у-ублюдок, _использующий_ тебя.

– Ты не был таким, – говорит Наташа. – Мы были... – она замолкает. – Я заботилась о тебе. А ты заботился обо мне.

Саша с минуту молча смотрит на нее. В этот момент он выглядит старым, таким же старым, каким и должен быть на самом деле. Он намного старше Стива. Он человек, думает она, которого раздели догола, у которого не осталось секретов от самого себя.

– Мы были влюблены?

– Любовь – для детей, – говорит она. Автоматически. _Реакция на стресс. Бей или беги._

– Ох, милая, – говорит он. – Какой т-тупой мудак тебе это сказал?

Тогда она вспоминает, внезапная красная молния. Слезы, крики. _Саша, Саша, не уходи, куда вы его уводите, не трогайте его, пожалуйста, не трогайте его..._

Она дрожит. Непроизвольное сокращение мышц. Он снова притягивает ее в объятия. Он пахнет так знакомо. Более знакомо, чем ее самые старые воспоминания.

– Конечно, мы были в-влюблены, – говорит он. – Я чертовски любил тебя, милая. Должно быть, я помнил это, хоть и забыл причину.

– Мне казалось, что я знаю тебя с первого дня, как мы встретились, – она позволяет ему обнимать себя. – Наверное, теперь это имеет больше смысла.

Он смеется. Скрипуче-ржавым смехом, совсем как у нее.

– Иисусе, милая, – говорит он. – Мы действительно парочка _шлимазлов_ [11], да? Стиви тоже, Иисусе. Одна х-херня за другой.

Она улыбается.

– Ты зовешь его Стиви?

– Ага. Что? Что в этом такого с-с-смешного?

– Ничего, – говорит она и позволяет себе прижаться к нему. – Это очень мило. Я рада, что вы есть друг у друга.

Он кладет металлическую руку ей на затылок, безошибочно находит и надавливает большим пальцем на мышцу, которую всегда сводит, когда она напряжена.

 _Он делал так каждый раз, перед тем как расстегнуть на тебе рубашку,_ нашептывает мозг.

Она велит мозгу пойти нахрен и прижимается лбом к его груди, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ. Она говорит:

– Я скучала по тебе, Сашка.

Затем она говорит:

– Не так я представляла себе наше воссоединение.

Он издает еще один хриплый смешок.

– Да? И как же ты это представляла?

– Было несколько версий. Та, где ты снова стреляешь в меня. Та, где ты не нападаешь, но и не помнишь меня. Та, где ты бросаешь Стива, и мы сбегаем вместе. Я не горжусь последней, – добавляет она, когда он слегка напрягается. – Но ты спросил, так что.

– Ради тебя, Наташенька, я готов бросить кого угодно, но только не Стива и д-д-детей.

Она улыбается.

– Думаю, если уж мне и суждено быть на втором месте, то только после Капитана Америка.

– Нахуй К-кэпа, – говорит Саша. – Я без ума от этого тупого засранца по имени Стив. И ты не на втором месте, милая, мне просто нужно хорошенько подумать, как расставить все по своим местам. Не могу же я бросить своего парня ради младшей сестры? Ты же видела, во что он превращается, стоит мне на секунду оставить его одного? Да на него страшно смотреть.

– Младшая сестра, – говорит она, перекатывая слова во рту. Он кивает, прорабатывая закаменевшее место на ее плече.

– Ага. Мне жаль, милая, правда, жаль. Мне очень ж-жаль, что я не тот парень, которого ты ищешь.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Мне нравится. – Она почти удивляется, услышав такое от себя. – В моей жизни не так уж много людей, которые заботятся обо мне и не хотят ни убить, ни трахнуть, ни использовать меня. – Она задумывается на мгновение. – На самом деле, возможно, Стив, один из них. Не думаю, что я когда-либо еще встречала мужчину, который был бы _настолько_ не заинтересован в сексе со мной.

Саша фыркает.

– Этот мелкий слюнтяй-католик просто хорошо это скрывает.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Тут что-то другое.

– Ему нравятся брюнетки, – говорит Саша. – Ему никогда особо не нравились б-б-блондинки или рыжие.

– Ему нравятся темпераментные, – говорит она. – Я слишком холодная. Бесстрастная. Как ящерица.

Он кладет руки ей на плечи – металлическую и плотскую.

– Наташка, – говорит он. – Я знаю, что многое забыл. И я знаю, что я больной на голову сукин сын. Но я _знаю_ тебя, милая. И это точно не про тебя.

Это всего лишь лесть, конечно. Просто он слишком добрый.

Она кладет голову ему под подбородок. Она говорит:

– Приятно слышать это от тебя.

*****

Бак возвращается домой как раз к ужину. Стив хотел остаться с ним в башне на весь день, но Баки быстро поставил крест на этой идее. Кто-то должен был приготовить ужин для детей, и Бак хотел вернуться домой к чему-то, что пахнет лучше, чем больничная стряпня. Так что сейчас, когда он входит – через дверь, превозмогая тошноту, потому что он еще не достаточно оправился, чтобы карабкаться по стенам – он находит Стива на кухне. Играет какая-то старая пластинка, и Стив напевает себе под нос, пока режет луковицу. Пританцовывая на носочках.

Боже, у парня до сих пор нет ни капли чувства ритма.

Баки тихо подходит к нему со спины и обнимает за талию.

Стив кричит, как Майки.

Бак хихикает ему в затылок.

Затем он говорит:

– Приветик, м-м-милый.

– С меня хватит, – говорит Стив. – Я приклею четвертаки к подошвам твоих ботинок.

Бак потирает правой рукой промежность Стива. Это кажется приемлемым, когда они оба одеты и стоят на кухне. Стив не двигается. Он говорит:

– Воу, привет, Бак.

– И тебе п-привет, – говорит Бак. – Вот, что ты получаешь за то, что такой чертовски милый.

– Кажется, я читал о чем-то подобном в памятке для сотрудников ЩИТа, – говорит Стив. – Кажется, меня только что сексуально домогались.

– Все эти говнюки были Гидрой. Что они, черт возьми, понимают?

Стив хихикает. А как еще можно назвать эти странные звуки? Все в порядке. Бак умеет хранить секреты; он никому не скажет, что Капитан Америка хихикает больше, чем Черная Вдова в шесть лет. Он хочет сказать: _«Я люблю тебя так сильно, что мне становится чертовски хреново»,_ но от мысли сказать об этом, ему тоже становится хреново. Поэтому он просто прижимается губами к шее Стива, прямо над воротником рубашки, пока Стив не пихает его локтем со словами:

– Из-за тебя я отрежу себе пальцы.

Бак подходит к стойке.

– Позволь мне. Я. Очень хорошо обращаюсь с ножами.

При Стиве не стыдно испытывать затруднения в речи. Стив не подумает, что он тупой.

– Да уж, красавчик, я заметил еще тогда, когда ты попытался зарезать меня.

– Нечестно, – говорит Бак. – Обвинять парня. За д-д-дерьмо, которое он творил, когда ему п-промыли мозги.

– Я не обвиняю, – говорит Стив. – Просто констатирую.

_Я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя, маленький ухмыляющийся засранец._

– Позволь мне нарезать этот б-б-блядский лук, Стив.

Стив позволяет ему нарезать лук. Это же проявление настоящей любви. Позволить убийце с промытыми мозгами нарезать для тебя блядский лук.

Оказывается, Стив готовит фрикадельки. Бак говорит:

– Теперь ты наконец будешь. Среди с- _своих_ _[12],_ – и Стив хихикает так сильно, что не может дальше нарезать овощи, и Баку приходится взять это на себя.

Стив смеется так сильно, что не может готовить, и это чрезвычайно позитивно.

Готовить ужин вместе приятно. Позитивно. Слушать пластинки Стива – позитивно. По большей части они слишком слащавые, но есть одна дама, от голоса которой у Бака волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

– Кто она?

Стив выглядит немного встревоженным.

– А что? Тебе не нравится? Я могу сменить пластинку...

– Успокойся, милый. Мне нравится. Так кто она?

Стив улыбается всем своим тупым фрикадельным лицом.

– Это Билли Холлидей. Она, э-э. Раньше она тебе очень нравилась.

– Да. У меня чертовски х-хороший вкус во всем. Кроме. Парней.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Та же проблема. У того парня, с которым я сплю, нос похож на дом после бомбежки...

Бак бросает ему в голову луковицу.

Затем он говорит:

– Я г-говорил с Наташей сегодня.

Стив становится очень тихим.  
  
– О?

– Ага, – говорит Бак. – Было хорошо.

– О? – снова говорит Стив.

Ну что за болван.

– Да, я сказал ей, что помню ее шестилетней, и думаю о ней, как о младшей сестре.

– О, – говорит Стив.

Бак бросает ему в голову еще одну луковицу.

Они готовят. Они едят семейный ужин. Они раздражают чертовых детишек. Они читают Гарри, мать его, Поттера.

Баки...

Счастлив. Он чертовски _счастлив._

Дети спускаются вниз, чтобы лечь спать, и они со Стивом остаются одни.

Этот подлый ублюдок точно что-то замышляет.

Он копошится вокруг, сверкая хитрыми глазами. Говорит:

– Хочешь посмотреть фильм? Можешь выбрать. Мне, эм, нужно кое-что сделать на кухне.

Он смывается на кухню. Бак изучает Netflix. Сплошной мусор. Он ерзает, затем ложится на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Он выкрикивает:

– Стив, я тут _с ума схожу_ от скуки.

– Неужели ты не можешь развлечь себя чем-то одну минуту? – выкрикивает Стив в ответ. С кухни доносится какой-то ужасный шум.

Бак говорит:

– Я достаточно наразв-в-влекал себя в криокамере.

Стив высовывает голову из кухни и смотрит на него огромными глазами. Бак фыркает:

– Б-боже, дорогой, я просто издеваюсь. Я не был в сознании, пока находился там.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. Затем он снова исчезает. Приблизительно через 53 секунды он возвращается со стаканом, заполненным до краев чем-то розовым. Он отдает его Баки. Он говорит:

– Это, э-э. Это веганский клубничный молочный коктейль. Ты знал, что у них теперь есть веганское мороженое? Я попробовал несколько видов, и они были довольно странные, но это действительно отличное, почти как настоящее. Так что, э-э, ты можешь выпить его, и с твоим животом должно быть все в порядке.

Когнитивная ошибка.

– Ты сделал его. Для меня.

– Ну да. Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Все в порядке?

Там есть соломинка.

Бак дает напитку шанс. Затем он дает ему еще несколько шансов. Затем он пьет прямо из стакана, потому что соломинка мешает успешному завершению миссии.

Он говорит:

_– Позитивно._

Почему Стив так чертовски _мил_ к нему?

Стив говорит:

– Могу я, в смысле, я просто, я бы очень хотел... В смысле, если ты не против...

– Что.

Стив опускается на колени.

Бак говорит:

– Ты делаешь мне п-предложение, чемпион?

Стив говорит:

– Я делаю предложение отсосать тебе, – и его лицо приобретает цвет сырого стейка.

Когнитивная ошибка.

Бак отпивает еще немного молочного коктейля.

Переоценка имеющихся разведданных.

– Ты. Приготовил мне молочный коктейль. А сейчас. Ты хочешь знать, не против ли я. Если ты отсосешь мне.

– Именно.

Бак говорит:

– Я. Я не знаю. Я не знаю, смогу ли я.

Стив кивает, как будто совсем не удивлен. Затем он вытаскивает из-под дивана чертов сверток.

– Ты, блядь, _спланировал все это,_ – говорит Бак.

Стив говорит:

– Я Звездно-Полосатый Человек с...

– Просто дай сюда мой п-проклятый подарок, сопляк.

Стив отдает ему сверток. Бак открывает его.

Когнитивная ошибка.

– Что это еще за чертовщина?

– Ну, – говорит Стив. – Вещь, которую ты держишь в руках, называется веревкой.

Бак сердито смотрит на него.

– С-спасибо, умник. Гребаные наручники я тоже узнал. Мы кого-то п-похищаем?

Стив краснеет еще сильнее. Бак готов поспорить, что он уже покраснел до самых сисек.

Не самая худшая в мире мысль для размышлений.

– Это для тебя, чтобы использовать на мне, Бак. Чтобы тебе не было, эм, ну ты понимаешь. Некомфортно. Ты можешь командовать парадом. Просто зафиксируй меня, как тебе хочется, а дальше мы разберемся по ходу дела.

Баки вытаскивает из коробки какую-то странную штуковину.

– А _это_ для чего?

Стив сглатывает.

– Это, эм-м. Это называется кольцевой кляп. Потому что я вспомнил твои слова насчет того, э-э, чтобы откусить тому парню член, и я подумал, что такая мысль может придти тебе в голову, так что если хочешь, я могу просто надеть его, и ты будешь знать, что ты, эм. В безопасности. От меня.

– _Ебаный_ боже, – говорит Бак.

Они смотрят друг на друга.

Стив говорит:

– Прости. Мне не следовало... Неважно.

– Н-нет, чемпион. Я просто удивился. Давай попробуем, черт возьми.

– Да?

– Да, конечно. Почему бы и н-н-н-нет? – он морщится. – Прости. З-заикание. Не очень с-с-с-сексуально.

Стив слегка склоняет голову. Теперь у него даже уши розовые.

– Я бы, э-э, так не сказал.

Когнитивная ошибка.

– Тебе н- _нравится?_

Стив смотрит на него снизу вверх. Эти чертовы большие голубые глаза.

– Просто это звучит, как _ты._

Затем он говорит:

– Я, эм, я действительно хочу... ну ты знаешь. – Он не может снова сказать вслух _«отсосать тебе»,_ что за балда. – Но, думаю, что должен предупредить, что не буду знать, какого черта я делаю.

Баки моргает.

– Правда? Ты никогда... Хорошо. Все в порядке, чемпион. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе нравится, верно?

– Я имею в виду, в жизни в целом у меня несколько предпочтений. Ну, ты знаешь, Кэтрин Хепберн, а не Рита Хейворт. Карандаш, а не уголь. Кольт, а не Зиг Зауэр. Любые пироги, кроме яблочного.

– Ты чертов сумасшедший придурок, – говорит Бак. – Ты все еще сраный д-д-д- _девственник,_ да?

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Хочешь сказать, что не б-был _ни с кем_ с тех пор, как отлизал Картер?

Стив сердито смотрит на него.

– Все еще не могу поверить, что ты вынудил меня рассказать тебе об этом.

– Ты р-рассказываешь мне все, сопляк, ничего не можешь с собой поделать. Почему я, черт возьми, н-н-не знал, что ты девственник?

– Я не кричу об этом с крыши, – говорит Стив. – Люди все равно будут думать обо мне то, что хотят.

Да, конечно, мать твою. Такое лицо, такое тело. _Конечно,_ он популярен у дам. Никто больше не знает его так, как Баки. Никто больше не знает, как сильно он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь смотрел на него и _видел_ его.

Никто не прикасался к нему. Никто не был с ним.

_Позитивно._

Баки улыбается.  
  
– Я _Христофор, мать его, Колумб._

– Я бы предпочел думать о тебе, как о Лиге ирокезов [13], – говорит Стив, затем поправляет себя через штаны. – Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя, Бак. Я могу поцеловать тебя?

– Ты м-м- _можешь,_ – говорит Бак. – Но я н-не знаю, _можно_ ли тебе.

Он чувствует, как начинается тик, и отпускает себя, пару раз сильно дергая головой. Стиву, кажется, все равно.

– Спасибо, сестра Мэри Бриджит, – говорит он и забирается на диван, чтобы поцеловать Бака в шею. – _Можно_ ли мне поцеловать тебя?

– Конечно, – говорит Бак. – Подожди. Сними рубашку.

Стив снимает. Баку нужно немного времени, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. Стив говорит:

– Ой, да ладно тебе, Бак, давай прекращай.

– Н-не могу, – говорит Бак. – Ты как чертова С-сикстинская капелла. Положи руки за с-спину для меня.

Стив повинуется. Баки надевает на него наручники, потому что он до чертиков любит Стива, но вряд ли сможет продолжать в том же духе, если какая-то часть его мозга будет постоянно отслеживать, где находятся руки цели. Стив издает хныкающий звук, который сразу же отдается в члене Баки, и затем прижимается губами к его рту. Они целуются. Без языка, потому что Стив – чертов чемпион, и ему никогда не нужно говорить дважды о вещах, которые вызывают у Баки рвоту. Из-за наручников, сковавших руки за спиной, равновесие Стива немного нарушено, поэтому Баки поддерживает его, положив руки на ребра, затем поднимает их выше, чтобы потереть металлическим пальцем сосок Стива. Стив шипит. Затем он говорит:

– Ты можешь, э-э, снять джинсы?

Вся эта тема с наручниками с технической точки зрения оказывается намного сложнее, чем он думал.

Он встает, раздевается, делая из этого скромное представление для Стива. Он не уверен, насколько сексуально то, как он вытаскивает из потайных мест все свое скрытое оружие и раскладывает его на кофейном столике. По крайней мере, у Стива, кажется, нет с этим проблем. Бак говорит:

– Ты б-б-б- _берег себя_ для меня, милый?

Стив говорит:

– Будет сексуальнее, если я скажу «да» или «нет»?

Баки пристально смотрит на него.

Стив говорит:

– Берт-фейс на самом деле не так уж привлекателен.

Баки смотрит еще пристальнее.

Стив говорит:

– Я думал, ты мертв. Я _оплакивал_ тебя, Бак, я не _берег себя._ Я просто не хотел... не хотел никого другого.

Ох.

 _Чрезвычайно_ негативно.

_Ох, Стиви._

Он садится на диван с глупым видом и голой задницей. Он говорит:

– Прости. Что о-оставил тебя.

– Я дал тебе упасть, – говорит Стив. Похоже, он хочет обнять Баки, но не может из-за наручников.

Эта миссия становится все более и более сложной с технической точки зрения. Снятие наручников со Стива в целях объятий на этом этапе потенциально приведет к провалу миссии, что стало бы наиболее негативным из возможных исходов данного сценария. Баку не отсасывали с 1976 года; он не хочет все испортить. Он должен придумать что-то, чтобы исправить ситуацию. У Стива начинают блестеть глаза. Слезы не сексуальны, если ты, конечно, не извращенец, а Баки не извращенец. Хоть он и безумнее кошки в ванной, но все еще остается человеком непритязательных вкусов (Задницы, сиськи, виски, сигареты и жаждущий рот на его члене. Все просто).

– Я л-л-люблю тебя, – говорит он. – Я так _чертовски_ сильно люблю тебя.

Стив падает на пол, будто услышал воздушную тревогу.

Дж. Б. Барнс – чертов гений. И боже, Стив целует внутреннюю поверхность бедер, будто эта мусорная свалка на месте его тела – что-то _приятное_ и _хорошее_ , что-то от чего, черт возьми, _невозможно оторваться._ Бак разводит ноги чуть шире, как бы предлагая. Стив бормочет:

– Попридержи лошадей, мне здесь нравится. Не хочу торопиться.

– Что, н-наслаждаешься изысканным ароматом моих шаров?

– Ага, – говорит Стив и прижимается лицом к складке между бедром и пахом. Баки кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Стив говорит:

– Мне нравится твой запах, Бак.

Затем он говорит:

– Я могу взять его в рот?

Бак говорит:

_– Нгх._

В Смитсоновском музее определенно говорится, что Дж. Б. Барнс был настоящим повесой и дамским угодником. Хорошая работа, продолжай в том же духе, чемпион. С другой стороны, у этого жалкого ублюдка никогда не было рта Капитана Америка на члене, и во время Великой, мать ее, депрессии у них не было веганских клубничных молочных коктейлей. Судя по воспоминаниям, у них было только сухое молоко и скотское отношение, хотя большая часть этого отношения, возможно, заслуга Стива.

Бак думает, что в итоге все получилось к лучшему, если не считать восемьдесят лет пылающего пиздеца в середине.

– Я не буду ничего делать без разрешения, – говорит Стив. Бак не может определить, какая из двух сильных сторон Стива проявляется здесь: быть лучшим парнем на свете или занозой в заднице.

– _Пожалуйста,_ черт подери, – говорит Бак.

Стив хихикает. Определенно заноза в заднице. Затем он говорит:

– Просто, эм, скажи, если я делаю что-то не так, ладно?

– Ох, да, конечно. Прекрати сосать мой ч-член, Капитан Америка, твоя техника не на высоте... ох, И-и-исус, м-м-м-м-м- _мать его_ , Христос, Стиви, _черт, Стиви..._

Хорошо. Ох, Иисусе, как же хорошо. Он не может. Он не может быть так чертовски хорош в этом. Дело не в технике (техники и нет никакой), дело в том, что это _Стив_ , и Бак провел хуеву тучу времени дроча и фантазируя об этом. И Стив смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, и тихо постанывает, и извивается, будто хочет потрогать себя, но не может из-за наручников, и блядь, _блядь..._

– М-милый, – говорит Бак. – Дорогой, ты должен... милый, я _скоро..._

Стив немного отстраняется.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, весь покрасневший и с остекленевшими глазами. – Я хочу, я хочу это у себя в рту...

Бак кончает на шею Стива.

Пауза.

Затем они оба прыскают от смеха. Бак снимает наручники со Стива, который дрочит, пока Бак целует его и говорит кучу грязной ерунды. Затем они вытираются и тащат свои старые усталые задницы в постель. Стив забирается под одеяло с книгой, и Бак смотрит и не верит своим глазам, когда понимает, что это за книга.

– Боже, Стиви, я знаю, что у тебя в голове т-творится какое-то странное дерьмо, но отсосать мне, а потом притащить Б-б- _библию_ в нашу постель – это слишком, даже для тебя.

– Заткнись, – говорит Стив. – Все совсем не так. Я просто. – Он хватает Бака за руку. Металлическую. Баки никогда не мог понять, что, черт возьми, он получает, когда держит эту штуковину, будто это настоящая часть реального человека. – Когда тебя не было, молиться было очень трудно. Я был... Я был очень зол на Бога. За то, что он привел тебя ко мне, а потом снова отнял. И я пытался читать Библию, чтобы найти хоть какое-то... какое-то утешение. Или объяснение. И я нашел. Я вспомнил, как в ту ночь, когда ты душил меня, ты цитировал Книгу Иова, и как в детстве ты помогал мне заучивать ее, так что на самом деле это, вроде как, моя вина, что все эти вещи засели у тебя в голове. Нет, подожди, не спорь, я еще не закончил. Я просто хотел прочитать тебе кое-что. Чтобы у тебя в голове было что-то хорошее. Потому что это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше, и, возможно, заставит чувствовать лучше и тебя, особенно с тех пор, как ты написал ту записку. Я не могу... я не могу, как и ты, красиво и связно говорить о таких вещах, Бак. Я действительно бездарен в этом. Так что, э-э. Я могу? Прочитать тебе?

Чертова гигантская фрикаделька. Бак не смог бы сказать «нет», даже если бы захотел.

– Конечно, милый, – говорит Бак. – В-вперед.

Стив прочищает горло и начинает читать, его глубокий голос звучит необычайно мягко и ласково.

– На ложе моем ночью искала я того, которого любит душа моя, искала его и не нашла его.

Встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям, и буду искать того, которого любит душа моя; искала я его и не нашла его.

Встретили меня стражи, обходящие город; «Не видали ли вы того, которого любит душа моя?» Но едва я отошла от них, как нашла того, которого любит душа моя, ухватилась за него, и не отпустила его [см. прим. автора].

*****

Стив просыпается, и Баки здесь.

Он _здесь._ Теплый и мягкий, слегка извивается и сонно покряхтывает. Живой, не в больнице, не накаченный наркотиками и не пытается задушить Стива (пока). Просто _здесь._

Стив счастлив этому, вот и все.

Бак говорит:

– Хватит на меня пялиться.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я смотрю на тебя?

– Ты всегда смотришь на меня, чемпион, не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы заметить.

Стив поглаживает шею Баки.

– Хочешь есть?

– Н-не-а, – говорит Бак, затем хрюкает пару раз. Стив хотел бы, чтобы этот конкретный тик не появлялся снова, но, похоже, нет никакой логики в том, когда они приходят и уходят. Бак сейчас принимает какое-то успокоительное средство, которое, по словам медиков Тони, должно помочь сократить тики и панические атаки, но Стив не ожидает многого.

Бак сейчас принимает кучу лекарств. Каждый раз, когда Стив видит, как Бак глотает все эти таблетки, у него внутри все переворачивается, хотя он знает, что они должны помочь ему.

– Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, чтобы принять лекарства, дружище.

– Тьфу.

– Да, я знаю. Бобовый молочный коктейль?

– Ага.

– Кофе?

– Не будь таким м-милым, еще чертовски рано.

– Приму это за «да», – говорит Стив и неторопливо идет на кухню, чтобы взять одну из этих ужасных соевых штуковин и поставить кофе. Он направляется в гостиную, чтобы подождать, пока приготовится кофе, и с минуту разглядывает свое новое полотно. Сейчас он пишет портрет Брюса, и это занимает больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, потому что на нем изображен лев. У него никогда не было обширной практики в рисовании диких животных, если не считать голубей и Баки.

Может, им с Баком сходить в зоопарк? Он мог бы делать скетчи, а Бак изучать странные факты о животных. Было бы неплохо. Как настоящее свидание.

Он краснеет, затем переключает телевизор на новостной канал, чтобы отвлечься и убедиться, что никакие национальные памятники не засасывает в космос тяговыми лучами. Затем он обращает внимание на речь диктора и замирает. «Анализ двух фотографий подтверждает, что нью-йоркский линчеватель, известный среди местных жителей как Богослов, является человеком, который в настоящее время разыскивается за многочисленные террористические акты в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, а также за попытку покушения на капитана Стива Роджерса, также известного как Капитан Америка. Многие требуют, чтобы капитан Роджерс был помещен под охрану, пока продолжается розыск...

– Знаешь, – говорит Стив телевизору, – а утро так хорошо начиналось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Братья Маркс – пять братьев из семьи еврейских эмигрантов, популярные комедийные артисты из США начала XX века, специализировавшиеся на «комедии абсурда» — с набором драк, пощёчин, флирта и «метания тортов».  
> 2\. A thaisce (ирл.) – сокровище. Dá fhada an lá tagann an tráthnóna – Как бы ни был долог день, приходит вечер. A leanbh – малыш. Go raibh maith agat – Спасибо.   
> 3\. СНР (англ. SSR) – Стратегический Научный Резерв, секретное военное агентство союзников во время Второй мировой войны во вселенной Марвел. Оно было основано в 1940 году, чтобы противостоять нацистскому подразделению особого вооружения ГИДРА.  
> 4\. Метадон и субоксон (англ. methadone, suboxone) – опиоидные препараты, применяемые в заместительной терапии при лечении героиновой зависимости.   
> 5\. Лафройг (англ. Laphroaig) – марка одного из известных шотландских односолодовых виски.  
> 6\. Говард Зинн – американский левый историк, политолог, драматург, активный участник многочисленных общественных антивоенных, антирасистских и правозащитных движений.   
> Fox News – американский информационный телеканал правого, консервативного уклона.  
> 7\. Том Уэйтс – американский певец, обладает своеобразным хрипловатым голосом, описанным критиком Дэниэлом Дачхолзом так: «Он словно вымочен в бочке с бурбоном, его будто оставили в коптильне на несколько месяцев, а затем, когда достали, проехались по нему».  
> 8\. Пробковый шлем – отличительная черта в экипировке археологов 1930-х гг.  
> 9\. Дедвуд (англ. Deadwood) – американский драматический телесериал с элементами вестерна.  
> 10\. Жид-Медведь (англ. Bear Jew) – прозвище сержанта Донни Доновитца из фильма Квентино Тарантино «Бесславные ублюдки». Фильм о Второй мировой войне, в котором в оккупированной немцами Франции группа американских солдат-евреев наводит страх на нацистов, жестоко убивая и скальпируя солдат. Жид-Медведь – спортсмен, забивающий насмерть немцев бейсбольной битой.  
> 11\. Шлимазл (идиш) – очень невезучий или неумелый человек, который терпит неудачу во всем.  
> 12\. Фрикадельки по-английски meatball, что так же переводится как «придурок/болван или зануда».  
> 13\. Лига ирокезов – группа племен, проживающих в США и Канаде. Согласно одной из точек зрения, первооткрывателями Америки можно считать первых людей, заселивших эту землю, а именно коренных индейцев. 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Mother Jones – американский журнал, который освещает множество тем о правах трудящихся/социальной справедливости. На снимке Тони Стив расстроился из-за книги «Народная история США» Говарда Зинна, вот почему Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки сравнивал себя с Колумбом. (прим. от переводчика: я ознакомилась с данной книгой, что ж, Колумб отменная мразь).  
> 2\. Жид-Медведь: https://youtu.be/pVEFCDP4KiM  
> Только попробуйте сказать, что он не подходит.  
> 3\. Стив читает Баки отрывок из Песни песней Соломона, откуда также происходит название главы.


	9. Грешник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: Баки отводит душу. Стив делает Сэму предложение, от которого тот не может отказаться. Сэм и Баки обсуждают кошек. Существо решает немного размять ноги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Название главы – одна из песен Нины Симон, которую Баки слушает, валяясь на полу, словно мокрое полотенце.  
> Песня, которую Баки слушает на повторе – это «Codeine Crazy» Фьючера.

Баки, похоже, хорошо переносит домашний арест, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Вообще это немного странно. Он уже не так одержим своей свободой, перестал выпрыгивать из окна при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, и кажется совершенно довольным перспективой никогда больше не выходить из квартиры. Он проводит много времени с детьми на нижнем этаже: смотрит фильмы, помогает с домашним заданием по математике, играет в игровую приставку, которую недавно купил и теперь использует для убийства кучи пришельцев (Майки и Лили заявили на прошлой неделе, что Джону больше нельзя играть с ними в нечто под названием _Halo,_ так что Бак тут же позвал Сэма играть вместо него. Стив отказывается принять участие). Бак настаивает, чтобы Стив каждый вечер читал детям Гарри Поттера и каждый день провожал их до автобусной остановки в школу и обратно. Он варит куриный суп, когда Майки простужается. Он выясняет, как пользоваться Amazon, заучивает номер кредитной карты Стива и заказывает себе кучи вещей. Стив радуется каждый раз, когда видит, как он с энтузиазмом открывает посылки. «Ты только глянь на это, чемпион! Д-дома мы _никогда_ не смогли бы себе позволить чего-то настолько к-крутого!»

Он не покупает ничего странного. Ничего слишком дорогого или глупого. Теплое стеганое одеяло с веселым сине-желтым узором (Стив спросил его, каким образом он выбирал цвет, но Бак засмущался и отказался отвечать). Кастрюля с медным дном, как у мамы Бака. Новая розовая толстовка с мегамягким подкладом. Он носит ее почти все время, бесшумно расхаживая по квартире занавесившись волосами. И каждый раз бросает на Стива странные косые взгляды, будто подначивает его сказать что-нибудь. Пока, наконец, в один день не подходит к Стиву, читающему на диване.

– Стив.

– М-м?

– Тебе нравится. Мой свитер?

– Твоя толстовка? – Стив моргает. – Ага. Очень нравится.

Бак морщит лоб.

– Почему.

Стив на секунду задумывается. Похоже на вопрос, на который есть правильный и неправильный ответ.

– Это определенно не та вещь, которую бы надел Зимний Солдат.

Бак плюхается на диван, затем сворачивается калачиком и кладет голову на колени Стиву. Значит, ответ правильный. Сегодня один из трудных-для-разговоров дней, обычно это означает, что большую часть времени Бак ходит с сосредоточенным и напряженным выражением лица, будто базовое взаимодействие с другими людьми – немного слишком для него. Но сейчас он улыбается.

– Нет. Никакого розового. В Гидре.

Затем он говорит:

– Я выгляжу. Опасным?

– Нет, – говорит Стив. Ему кажется, он начинает понимать. – Ты выглядишь очень мило.

– _Мило,_ – счастливо говорит Бак. – Н-не смертоносно?

– _Определенно_ не смертоносно, – говорит ему Стив. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Баки. – Ты только взгляни на себя. Какой большой пушистый котенок. Да кто в своем уме будет бояться тебя?

Бак прячет лицо в коленях Стива и довольно гудит. Стив продолжает играть с его волосами.

– Повезло, что у тебя есть я, чтобы позаботиться обо всех жестоких вещах, не так ли? Это совсем не твой конек.

– Д-да, – говорит Бак ему в бедро. – Я очень нежный. Обычно. Иногда.

– Большую часть времени, – соглашается Стив.

– Мне н-не нравится. Причинять боль людям, – мягко говорит Бак.

– Я знаю, приятель.

–Чушь, – говорит Бак еще мягче. – Это п-п-приятно. Когда я стреляю. Когда завершаю миссию. _Приятно._ Убивать людей. И я. _Чертовски хорош в этом._ Но я не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы мне это нравилось.

– Я знаю, – снова говорит Стив.

– Я. Плохой?

– Конечно, нет, – говорит Стив. – Я думаю, ты хороший.

– Ты. Уверен?

– Так же, как и во всем остальном.

Тело Баки становится каким-то бескостным, и он хрюкает пару раз. Стив начинает понимать, что вызывает тики, и оказывается, иногда они являются хорошим знаком: если Бак напряжен или встревожен, они как бы закупориваются внутри и позже, когда он расслабляются, выходят все разом. Стив дарит ему легкий поцелуй, давая понять, что все равно считает его хорошим, даже когда мозг Баки заставляет его делать странные вещи. Бак говорит:

– Ты знаешь. Что хорошо. Что правильно. Ты всегда знаешь.

– Я просто делаю все, что в моих силах, – говорит Стив. – Как и другие.

– Нет, – говорит Бак. – Н- _не,_ как другие. Они делают то, что проще. Ты делаешь то, что х- _хорошо._

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Стива.

– Скажи мне, – говорит он. – С-скажи. Еще раз.

Стив сглатывает.

– Ты хороший, Бак. Ты хороший, добрый, нежный и ласковый, и ты можешь носить свой розовый свитер столько, сколько захочешь.

– И м-милый.

– Да, конечно, милый тоже.

– Что еще?

Стив задумывается.

– Прекрасный?

Бак довольно гудит и снова прячет лицо. Стив гладит его по спине.

– Хороший, добрый, ласковый, нежный и _прекрасный._

Баки счастлив.

Спустя пару дней Стив приносит домой пакет яблок с фермерского рынка. Через час он заходит на кухню и видит Бака, который сидит на полу, почти полностью засунув голову в пакет.

– Бак? – говорит он. – Ты в порядке?

Баки смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, и на одну невыносимую секунду Стиву кажется, что у того случился рецидив. Затем Бак говорит:

– С-с-сыворотка улучшила твое обоняние?

– Э, – говорит Стив. – Немного, ага. В смысле, я различаю запахи _[др. знач. – пахнуть]_ лучше, чем обычные люди, – затем он усмехается. – Хотя, наверное, это не мне судить. [1]

– Да-да, придурок, – ласково говорит Бак. – Ты хорошо пахнешь, можешь не сомневаться, у меня отличное обоняние. В смысле, _действительно_ отличное. В прошлом я иногда отслеживал раненые ц-ц-ц-цели по запаху.

– Ищейка, – говорит Стив, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту. – Они превратили тебя в... прости.

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Это правда. Я такой, какое есть, черт возьми, они с-сделали из меня животное, – он улыбается. – Знаешь, я иногда чувствую себя так глупо. Мне не разрешалось отвлекаться на запахи. Поэтому я просто. Игнорировал их. Я не знал, что обоняние – это не только оружие. А потом я зашел сюда, и _Иисусе._ Да здесь же настоящий фруктовый сад.

После этого Стив начинает дарить ему небольшие подарки. Пакет полный апельсинов, маленький пучок цветов жасмина, стручок ванили, шкатулка из кедра, парочка листьев кафрского лайма. Некоторые из запахов просто чистое удовольствие: Стив постоянно застает Баки, уткнувшимся носом в кедровую шкатулку. Его лицо в эти моменты удивительно прекрасное и умиротворенное. Апельсины, в свою очередь, заставляют его вернуться в Рождество 1932-го года, а листья кафрского лайма провоцируют приступ; он несколько часов кричит на языке, который Стив никогда раньше не слышал, и бросается на Стива каждый раз, когда тот пытается приблизиться. Впоследствии он отказывается говорить об этом, упомянув лишь, что «Оно пахло Камбоджей». Впредь в их квартире запрещена любая тайская еда.

Однажды Стив приходит домой после очередного пиар-мероприятия Мстителей, и его сшибает с ног 200 фунтов до крайности взволнованного супер-убийцы.

– Стиви! Стиви, ты не поверишь, ты только посмотри... – он берет книгу с кофейного столика и начинает читать вслух. – «Гарри Поттер – необычный мальчик во всех отношениях. Во-первых, он терпеть не может летние каникулы, во-вторых, любит летом делать уроки, но занимается ночью, когда все спят. А самое главное, Гарри Поттер – волшебник».

Стив впадает в ступор на секунду, но затем в его голове что-то щелкает и он вскрикивает.

– Ты можешь прочитать это? Бак, ты можешь читать!

Он подхватывает Баки в объятия, отрывая его от земли, и Бак целует его так, будто день победы наконец-то наступил; в конце концов они оказываются на полу, засунув руки друг другу в штаны. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем они замечают, что Стив прикасается к Баки, но с ним все в порядке: он не паникует, не теряет сознание, и его не рвет. Затем Бак кончает и начинает плакать.

Стив впервые в этом столетии видит, чтобы Баки по-настоящему плакал, но теперь он плачет навзрыд, и все его тело трясет от рыданий. От него не исходит ни звука, и Стиву становится не по себе, пока он не понимает, что, очевидно, Гидра и Красная комната требовала от своего оружия идеальной тишины. Способность нормально плакать отняли у него многие годы назад.

– П-п-почему, – с трудом говорит он. – Н-н-неисправность...

– Это не неисправность, Бак, – говори Стив. – Ты просто плачешь. Все хорошо. Ты можешь плакать сколько угодно.

Бак прислоняется головой к плечу Стива и еще какое-то время жалобно всхлипывает. Стив гладит его по спине.

– Ты же раньше все время ревел, помнишь, приятель? До войны. Ты ходил на «Унесенных ветром» раз пять и каждый раз заливался слезами.

– П-правда?

– Ага. Я всегда бесился из-за этого, когда мы ходили в кино вместе, потому что все думали, что это я хлюпаю носом весь второй акт, пока не видели тебя, выходящим из кинотеатра с опухшими глазами. – Он нежно проводит рукой по волосам Бака, слегка почесывая кожу головы. – Ты никогда не стыдился этого. Всегда говорил, что это признак большого ума. Ты настроил против себя всех соседских парней, потому что девчонкам нравилась твоя излишняя эмоциональность, хотя они бы подняли на смех любого другого плачущего парня. Ох, этот Баки Барнс такой романтик, он повел меня на «Унесенных ветром» и плакал в конце, такой чувствительный, такой джентльмен...

Бак тихо хихикает, что и было целью Стива с самого начала. Стив внимательно смотрит на него. Иногда лицо Баки застает его врасплох. Он смотрел на это лицо всю свою жизнь, но временами, когда свет ложится под правильным углом, у него внезапно перехватывает дыхание.

– Я все еще не могу поверить, что мы с тобой – это вообще возможно.

Бак фыркает.

– Ты Капитан Америка.

– Кто такой, черт возьми, этот Капитан Америка? – говорит Стив.

Бак снова заливается слезами.

– Теперь, когда он не употребляет героин, регулярно питается и достаточно отдыхает, его мозг постепенно начинает восстанавливаться, – говорит Брюс по телефону. – Так что странное поведение вполне ожидаемо. Абстинентный синдром также может иметь и эмоциональные побочные эффекты. Он может проявлять признаки депрессии и тревожности в течение пары месяцев.

– Я могу как-то помочь? – говорит Стив. – В смысле, он плачет уже два дня. Не думаю, что это нормально.

– Саша сам по себе не совсем нормален, – говорит Брюс, что весьма разумно, но совсем не то, что хотел бы услышать Стив. – И ему еще через многое предстоит пройти. Честно говоря, ему бы не помешало стационарное лечение или хотя бы какой-нибудь курс терапии. Ты говорил об этом с Сэмом?

Стив звонит Сэму.

– О, я понял, теперь ты звонишь мне, только когда возникает ЧП с Сашей, – говорит Сэм. – А как же «сначала братухи, потом шлюхи», Стив?

– Кто именно шлюха в данном сценарии? – говорит Стив. – Это не может быть Баки, мы с ними бро с шести лет. Хэй, не хочешь перекусить бургерами сегодня вечером?

– Ай-яй, Стив, – говорит Сэм. – Ты же знаешь, я не могу тебе отказать, хотя у меня такое ощущение, что ты просто косвенно назвал меня шлюхой.

Мимо проходит Баки со стаканом воды. Его глаза опухли от слез, а голос звучит очень хрипло.

– Ф-ф-ф-ормально, я был шлюхой в течение т-трех месяцев в 70-х, – говорит он, а затем сморкается в один из носовых платков Стива.

Сэм и Стив встречаются в закусочной недалеко от работы Сэма. Стив заказывает самый большой бургер, который у них есть, шоколадный коктейль, дополнительную картошку фри и салат; несмотря на то, что его тело может долгое время обходиться без пищи, он не хочет намеренно _вредить_ ему. Сэм заказывает бургер без булочки. Стив смотрит на него.

– Почему?

– Воу, пожалуйста, больше никогда не подражай Саше, это было чертовски жутко. Я на палео-диете, слышал о ней?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Ненавижу это. Ненавижу все связанное с диетами.

– Не все из нас получают свои потрясающие тела от странных немецких ученых, пытающих наши соски электрическим током, Стив, – говорит Сэм. – Мне приходится _работать_ над собой, чтобы хорошо выглядеть.

– Технически, это Говард Старк пытал мои соски током, – говорит Стив. – Честно говоря, иногда мне кажется, что он получал от этого какое-то странное удовольствие. Даю этой диете две недели.

– О, хорошо, я вижу, куда все идет, – говорит Сэм. – На интернет-форумах меня предупреждали о таких людях, как ты.

– Сэм, – говорит Стив. – Я видел, как ты ел пирог на завтрак. Я знаком со стряпней твоей матери. Когда я сказал «две недели», я проявил небывалое великодушие.

Им приносят еду. Сэм смотрит на тарелки Стива.

– Да пошло оно к черту, – говорит он и крадет горсть картофеля фри. – Так что с Сашей? Когда ты говорил, что он плачет все время, ты имел в виду очень часто или буквально _весь день?_

– Эм, – говорит Стив. – Он иногда делает передышку. Но не часто. Вчера он плакал всю ночь, пока не заснул. Это было ужасно.

– А ты не пробовал... барабанная дробь... поговорить с ним об этом?

– Мило, – говорит Стив. – И да, я спросил его, не могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь. Он сказал «нет», а потом два часа проплакал в ванной. Брюс говорит, что у него, скорее всего, депрессия. _У меня тоже_ депрессия, но я же не плачу, слушая грустную наркоманскую музыку днями и ночами напролет.

– Погоди, что за грустная наркоманская музыка?

– На прошлой неделе он слушал какую-то песню о кодеине раз двадцать подряд, – говорит Стив. – Но сегодня это была всего линь Нина Симон.

– Вот дерьмо, – говорит Сэм. – Знаешь, это очень серьезно, когда парень принимается за Нину. Думаешь, он поговорит со мной? Ты же знаешь, какие вы оба непрошибаемые, когда дело касается друг друга. И признать, что ты в депрессии – уже хорошо! Ты больше не думал о терапии?

– Я не могу думать о ней _«больше»_ , потому что я даже не начинал, – говорит Стив. – И Бак поговорит с тобой, ты ему правда нравишься. Он всегда хочет знать, где ты находишься.

Сэм хмурится.

– Что?

– Ох. Он, э-э, всегда хочет знать местоположение людей, которые ему нравятся. Думаю, это из тактических соображений, на случай, если на тебя нападет Гидра или что-то подобное. Если он все время будет знать, где ты, он сможет быстрее добраться до тебя.

– Оу, как мило, – говорит Сэм. – Я уже чувствую себя безопаснее. Так ты хочешь, чтобы я зашел к вам? Он все еще не может выйти квартиры?

– Да, это было бы здорово, – говорит Стив. – В субботу днем? Обычно перерыв в плаче наступает после трех. Окна гостиной выходят на запад, поэтому он обычно находит солнечное место на полу и лежит там около часа.

– Мне очень не хочется это произносить, – говорит Сэм. – Но твой бойфренд _невероятно_ странный.

Стив пьет шоколадный коктейль. Довольно вкусно.

– Он не мой бойфренд. И это не что-то новенькое; когда мы жили вместе, еще до войны, он все время искал самое солнечное место в квартире. Хотя раньше он брал с собой подушку и дешевые журналы, а сейчас он просто валяется на полу как мокрое полотенце, но все равно очень похоже.

– Погоди, стоп, мы, что всерьез все еще не прошли через стадию _«он не мой бойфренд»?_ Я _знаю,_ что вы спите вместе.

– Мне просто не нравится это слово, вот и все, – говорит Стив. – Я не понимаю, почему я должен называть его каким-то дурацким словом, когда это никого не касается, если мы все равно спим вместе. _Бойфренд_ звучит так, будто я пригласил его на белый танец, _партнер_ звучит так, будто мы вместе открыли юридическую фирму. Кстати, ты когда-нибудь встречал Сорвиголову? Его зовут Мэтт. Мы переписывались с ним.

– Ох, дружище, я уже слышал об _этом._ Он знает Клэр, и, по-видимому, он хохотал все прошлую ночь напролет, потому что ты послал ему селфи, где держишь фигурку Капитана Америки приклеенную к фигурке Сорвиголовы.

– Я нашел их такими в магазине! Это был «Подарочный набор местных супергероев Нью-Йорка», я подумал, что это забавно. Я не склеивал их вместе специально, я же не больной. Твоя девушка дружит с Сорвиголовой?

– Я бы не назвал их друзьями. Она говорит, что нашла его в мусорном контейнере, и теперь он крутится вокруг нее, словно бродячий кот, – он прищуривает глаза. – А Сорвиголова симпатичный парень?

– Не такой симпатичный, как ты, – уверенно говорит Стив. Мэтт, конечно, милый, но он не Сэм. В стивином рейтинге самых красивых парней у Баки первое место, а у Сэма – второе. И в этом конкретном рейтинге судья действительно предвзят в пользу парня, с которым он целуется. Кроме того, Сэму очень приятно делать комплименты; он сразу выглядит таким счастливым.

– Мне нужно обсудить с тобой еще одну вещь, – говорит Стив. – Ты же знаешь, как пресса ухватилась за всю эту историю с Богословом? Так что я подумал, что если шумиха не утихнет в ближайшее время, то нам с Баком и детьми лучше будет уехать из города на какое-то время.

– Стив, – говорит Сэм. – Если бы я знал, что тебе нужен международный розыск, чтобы заставить тебя наконец взять чертов отпуск, я бы организовал его еще полгода назад. Так что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я поливал твои растения или типа того?

– Типа того, – говорит Стив. – Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы стать Капитаном Америка?

Сэм давится украденной картошкой.

– Видишь ли, когда ты станешь Капитаном Америка, тебе придется постараться не красть картошку у других парней, – говорит Стив. – Это плохо отразится на имидже.

– Стив, ты же шутишь, да? – говорит Сэм; у него слезятся глаза. – Ты _шутишь._

– Не-а, – говорит Стив. – Капитан Америка очень _важен._ Я вернулся не так давно и не могу просто снова заставить его исчезнуть. Я не говорю, что Сокол плох, просто люди выросли на Капитане Америка. С ним они чувствуют себя в безопасности. Я могу научить тебя паре трюков со щитом, для которых не нужно быть суперсолдатом. И немного тренировок по рукопашному бою тоже не повредит. Разве ты сам не говорил, что работаешь над своим телом? Бьюсь об заклад, я бы смог здорово тебя подкачать.

– Ты не будешь бить током мои соски, – говорит Сэм. – Ты _сверхчеловек,_ Стив, я же _обычный человек,_ я не могу _быть тобой._

– Ты можешь _летать,_ – говорит Стив. – Я не могу летать. Летающий Капитан Америка – это же здорово! И, понимаешь, единственный живой парень, который мог бы успешно притворяться мной в бою более десяти секунд и при этом не живет в Асгарде, сейчас плачет на полу в моей гостиной. Ты лучше всех подходишь для этой работы, Сэм. Если ты не хочешь, я могу попросить Наташу, но, боюсь, она поднимет меня на смех.

– Я согласен, – говорит Сэм, а потом на его лице появляется такое выражение, будто он хочет взять свои слова обратно. – В смысле, если придется. Забудь все, что я тебе говорил о том, что тебе нужно взять отпуск.

– Не думаю, что смогу, – говорит Стив и кладет еще немного картофеля фри на тарелку Сэма.

*****

В субботу Сэм отправляется в Цитадель Супергероев с гигантской коробкой пончиков, потому что если вы хотите выведать, почему самый смертоносный человек на земле всю последнюю неделю проплакал, как ребенок, наверное, стоит сначала предложить ему пончик. Еще он берет с собой очаровательный набор лосьонов для тела, потому что им не помешает немного поболтать об уходе за собой.

К его приходу Стив уже сварил кофе; просто превосходно. Стив наливает им по кружке, и они стоят на кухне, едят пончики и спорят насчет Игры Престолов. Стив терпеть не может этот сериал, потому что он ни кто иной, как большой и ворчливый разрушитель веселья. 

– Он чересчур _жестокий,_ – говорит Стив. – Раньше люди в кино были лучше, чем в реальной жизни, а теперь хуже. Я помог освободить несколько концентрационных лагерей, но все равно лучшего мнения о человеческой натуре, чем парень, который пишет подобные вещи. _Ужасный_ сериал _._

 _– Ужасно интересный,_ – говорит Сэм.

Баки прокрадывается на кухню (он до сих пор работает над своей походкой, но она все еще больше напоминает «тихие шаги смерти»), дает Стиву подзатыльник (что для этих двоих равносильно публичному выражению привязанности), втихую делает глоток кофе, морщится и высыпает в кружку примерно полстакана сахара.

– Привет, Сэм, – говорит он и почти смотрит Сэму в глаза. Затем садится на кухонный стол со стивиной кружкой кофе. Он босой и без рубашки, и Сэм искоса разглядывает его. На самом деле тот выглядит неплохо: он в гораздо лучшей форме, чем раньше, хотя сумасшедшее количество шрамов по всему телу (и тот факт, что металлическая штуковина – его _настоящая рука,_ прикрепленная к его _настоящему мягкому человеческому телу_ ) всякий раз выбивают его из колеи. Стив действительно постарался, откармливая его последние пару недель. Две недели сидения на заднице и поедания блинчиков, приготовленных Капитаном Америка, превратились в неплохие такие шесть кубиков пресса, потому что вселенная жестока, и ее не заботят упорные старания какого-то красивого смертного мужчины, который крутится вокруг этих двух суперсильных чудиков.

– Тут есть целая турка кофе, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Не понимаю, почему тебе каждый раз нужно брать мой.

Но он все равно наливает себе новую кружку и протягивает Баки пончик.

– Отлично выглядишь, Саша, – говорит Сэм. – Прибавил в весе?

– Он набрал два фунта на этой неделе, – говорит Стив. Баки покачивает ногами в воздухе, очень довольный собой, и откусывает пончик. Он говорит с набитым ртом, потому что, по-видимому, все эти джентльменские примочки – это загоны Стива, а не общая черта всех рожденных до принятия сухого закона.

– Док говорит, что мне н-нужно еще десять килограмм, чтобы избавиться от недовеса. Но мне кажется, что этот парень не оставит меня в покое, пока я не разжирею, как ч-ч-ч-чертова свинья. – Он дергает головой и тихо хрюкает несколько раз. Но, похоже, тики больше не смущают его, что не может не радовать: стоит ему начать волноваться из-за них, как Стив тут же расстраивается, и в итоге они расстраивают друг друга по бесконечно замкнутому кругу. Иногда Сэму хочется просто взять их, замотать в одеяла и запихнуть в тускло освещенную комнату с маленьким водопадом и пением китов на заднем плане. Брюс тоже может к ним присоединиться. Черт возьми, Сэм и сам не прочь провести там немного времени. Он должен обсудить со Старком устройство такой комнаты в Башне. Будет как комната плача в церкви, только для супергероев с ПТСР.

– Ты не умрешь, если будешь весить чуть больше, _чем жертва Освенцима_ , – говорит Стив особым тоном, который приберегает для Баки Барнса, Пегги Картер и маленьких девочек, одетых в костюм Капитана Америка на Хэллоуин. – И ты все равно выглядишь прекрасно, даже немного поправившись.

Сэм поднимает брови.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Баки делает лицо кирпичом. Стив ухмыляется:

– Бак, так сказать, немного расползся, прежде чем вытянуться в четырнадцать.

– Когда-то я был настоящим маленьким свиненышем, – говорит Баки. – И не надо мне тут гнать о том, как прекрасно я в-в-в-выглядел, красавчик, что-то я не замечал от тебя страстных взглядов, пока не подрос.

Сашина память по большей части в полнейшем беспорядке, но у нее есть забавная причуда: его полуподжаренные мозги являют чудеса феноменальной памяти, когда речь заходит о Стиве Роджерсе – 40-килограммовой ходячей трагикомедии. Чувак не помнит даже имен своих сестер, но поставь его перед Стивом, и тот сразу: «Эй, Стиви, помнишь тот раз, когда нам было по десять, и тебя стошнило на уроке, вся твоя рубашка была заляпана, а единственная запасная была у парня из второго класса, и она подошла тебе л-лучше твоей собственной? Эй, чемпион, помнишь, как ты пролил целый бутылек чернил на Г-г-герти Кармайкл, перепугался и попытался стереть их руками, а чернила потом не в-в-выводились еще две недели?»

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – национальное достояние, и Сэм считает своим долгом, как американца, вернуть его в боевую форму, во имя правды, справедливости и всеобщего хихиканья.

– Все потому, что я не достиг половой зрелости до того, как ты вытянулся, – говорит Стив. – Но я помню, что когда ты впервые снял передо мной рубашку, у тебя были мускулы на груди, и я наконец узрел истинный лик Божий. – Он ухмыляется и шутит об этом, будто это ничего не значит, что почти компенсирует то, насколько они невыносимы со своим чертовым эпическим романом века.

Баки доедает пончик и вдруг говорит:

– Что такое СПИД?

Дерьмо.

Сэм старается, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально:

– Это болезнь, приятель. В основном распространяется через секс и обмен иглами. А что?

– Мой д-друг Джордж приходил к нам на ланч недавно, – говорит Саша.

Стив поясняет:

– Они познакомились в семидесятых. И снова столкнулись, когда Бак пытался избавиться от наркотиков, Джордж несколько часов присматривал за ним. – Он снова говорит тем же голосом: похоже, Джордж в одобренном списке.

– У меня был, – говорит Саша. – Еще один друг. Его звали Кев. Джордж сказал, что он умер. В 1992-м. О-от СПИДа. Джордж сказал, что тогда погибло много его друзей. Он сказал, что ходил на п-п-похороны почти каждые выходные. – Баки выглядит ужасно растерянным, его лицо сморщилось как у маленького расстроенного ребенка. Стив болезненно вздыхает и тянется, чтобы взять его за руку. – Почему? – говорит Саша. – Почему так случилось?

– Нет никакого «почему», приятель, – говорит Сэм. – СПИД просто возник из ниоткуда. Множество людей умерло очень быстро.

– Это потому, что они были геями? – говорит Саша. Стив снова вздыхает. – Я видел в интернете. Что это было Божье наказание. – Он смотрит на Стива так, будто тот единственный кто знает, чего хочет Бог.

– _Нет,_ – говорит Стив. – Бог так не работает.

Ого, Сэм завидует его уверенности. Он не был уверен в Боге с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шесть. От любого другого это звучало бы наивно, но от Стива звучит убедительно, будто у него в телефоне забит номер большого парня.

Саша немного расслабляется, но все равно выглядит ужасно несчастным.

– Кев был хорошим, – говорит он. – Н-никогда никого не обижал. Он был д- _добр_ ко мне, а я был гребаной наркоманской шлюхой, которую он подцепил на задворках б-б-бара. Но он м-м- _мертв_ , а я все еще, блядь, _здесь._ – И затем он плачет. Сэм не был уверен, что он ожидал от плачущего Зимнего Солдата, но уж точно не этого. Он плачет навзрыд, плечи сгорблены и дрожат, но он совершенно пугающе тих. Судя по несчастному выражению лица Стива, Сэм не единственный, кто пришел к ужасным выводам о том, почему кто-то может так плакать.

– Хэй, – говорит Сэм. – Стив говорит, что ты сильно расстроен в последнее время. Все потому, что ты думал о Кеве?

Саша бросает быстрый взгляд на Стива.

– Я н-н-не знаю. Я не знаю почему.

Сэм говорит:

– Стив, не хочешь ненадолго прогуляться?

Стив чуть ли не телепортируется с места. Саша делает берт-фейс с таким усердием, что Сэм вполне справедливо опасается, что его лицо останется таким навсегда.

– Вы. Подставили меня. Ты хочешь. _Залезть мне в голову._

Он меняется, когда Стива нет в комнате. Ничего экстремального; никаких Джекила и Хайда. Но Баки Барнс, которого знает Стив Роджерс, настолько же отличается от парня, которого Сэм знает, как Сашу, насколько Сокол отличается от Сэма-ВО-консультанта. Саша более острожен, чем Баки. Меньше улыбается, и его улыбка совсем другая; больше похожа на художественную интерпретацию улыбки, чем на что-то настоящее. Баки теплый и очаровательный; Саша тоже может быть очаровательным, но в нетипичном смысле, как будто он все еще разбирается в тонкостях человеческого взаимодействия и выражает чувства, основываясь на инстинктах, обрывках памяти и сцен, подсмотренных по телевизору. Баки флиртует, Саша требует. Баки – ведомый, Саша – волк-одиночка. Обе стороны его личности иногда соскальзывают, и показывается нечто еще, нечто примитивное, травмированное, детское, уязвимое.

– Я хочу поговорить с тобой, приятель. Потому что Стив – мой друг, и он беспокоится о тебе. И потому что _ты_ мой друг, и _я_ беспокоюсь о тебе.

– Я твой д-друг? – говорит Зимний Солдат, тут же оживляясь. Сэм чуть ли не плачет в душе. Напоминает те видео с youtube, где люди сначала спасают бойцовских собак, таких худых, злых и злобно рычащих, а в конце они все откормленные и счастливые, катаются по земле, облизывая людей. Он просто хочет, чтобы его _любили,_ чувак, он не виноват, что весь покрыт шрамами, безобразен, а его передняя лапа отсутствует. Интересно, делают ли успокаивающие жилеты [2] для людей? Потому что Сэму нужен целый набор суперсолдатских размеров.

– Ага, – говорит Сэм. – А _ты_ не думаешь, что мы друзья? Мне показалось, ты довольно неплохо проводил время, уничтожая меня в Halo на днях.

Саша показывает зубы, этот оскал можно с натяжкой назвать улыбкой, если вы достаточно оптимистичны. Он чертовски хорош в шутерах от первого лица, что и следовало ожидать, _настолько хорош,_ что Майки и Лили больше не хотят с ним играть. Стив отказывается играть в принципе. Люди обычно думают, что он плохо разбирается в технике, но это совсем не так: он довольно быстро осваивает новые технологии, просто ему _не нравится_ большинство из новых вещей, и он действительно не любит жестокие видеоигры (иногда он играет во что-нибудь успокаивающее и японское в течение получаса, прежде чем начнет нервничать). Он также установил нечто вроде «папиного правила»: Майки и Лили разрешается играть не более часа в будни и два часа в выходные, прежде чем им придется найти себе какое-нибудь _продуктивное занятие._ Что является еще одним доказательством того, что Стив Роджерс – это мама Сэма, контролирующая гигантского белого мужчину телепатией.

– Да, – говорит Саша. – Было в-весело.

– Хорошо, – говорит Сэм. – Слушай, Саша, в чем дело?

– Я н-н-н-не _знаю,_ – говорит Саша таким тоном, что можно запросто умереть от страха, если бы Сэм не знал, что это, скорее, не «Я собираюсь тебя прикончить», а «Я напуган, расстроен и скучаю по своему белокурому гаранту безопасности, когда он оставляет меня одного дольше, чем на тридцать секунд». Саша раздраженно фыркает. – Я п-просто, черт побери, _плачу_ все время. Если бы я знал, в чем дело, я бы давно все и-и-и- _исправил._

– Ты не сломан, – говорит Сэм. – Тебя не нужно исправлять. Это не неисправность.

Саша язвительно усмехается. Сэм пробует по-другому.

– Ты хорошо спишь?

– Я сплю иногда.

– Но немного?

– Приятель, я, блядь, массовый убийца, подсевший на г-героин. Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу н-невинных людей, которых они заставили меня убить, и тонны дерьма, которое они с-с- _сотворили_ со мной. Единственное, что выключало эти видения – героин, и _я больше не могу принимать его._ Иисус, мать его, Христос, я бы убил еще несколько сотен человек за одну дозу, если бы она заставила все это _прекратиться._ Я чертовски счастлив, что нахожусь под домашним арестом, потому что от мысли п-покинуть это гребаное здание, мне хочется _наложить_ в штаны... – Он замолкает и смотрит в пол.

Хорошо. Воу. Сэм делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

– Итак, ты испытываешь много чувств, которых не испытывал раньше, потому что героин притуплял твои ощущения. А сейчас на тебя за раз свалились все восемьдесят лет непрекращающегося пиздеца. Звучит, как разумная причина для слез. И вместе с тем твой мозг не знает, что делать со всеми этими чувствами из-за той истории со _стулом._

Саша с секунду молча смотрит на него. Или, ну ты знаешь, в воздух рядом с ним.

– Я н-не _заслуживаю_ _грустить._

– А чего ты заслуживаешь?

Он небрежно пожимает плечом.

– П-пулю в голову?

Затем:

– Я не _сделаю_ этого. Я обещал Стиву. Только то, ч-что заслужил.

– Не точно, – говорит Сэм.

Саша моргает:

– Что?

– _Не точно._ Слушай, ты мне нравишься и все такое, но я не могу просто стоять и слушать, как ты смешиваешь с дерьмом моего друга Сашу.

Саша делает лицо кирпичом и говорит:

– Когнитивная ошибка.

Он давно не возвращался к этому: Сэм не уверен – это регресс, или Саша просто включил засранца. Он решает не обращать внимания и говорит:

– Я принес тебе подарок! – Он протягивает Саше набор лосьонов. – Ты пробовал пузыри, которые я приносил в прошлый раз?

– Пробовал. Дважды. С-стив добавил их в ванну.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Д-д-да.

Оу, он выглядит таким смущенным.

– Так почему бы не использовать их постоянно?

Его брови сходятся вместе.

– Н-н-не о-обязательно для функционирования.

– Ага, – говорит Сэм. – В этом и _смысл._ Слушай, Саша, ты же знаешь, что я был спасателем-десантником? И видел, как убили моего напарника. Я долгое время был очень сильно подавлен, да и сейчас стало не особо лучше. Знаешь, что помогло мне пережить первые месяцы? Целый вагон психотерапии, и еще больший вагон дорогих одеколонов и новомодных лосьонов для тела. У меня есть около двадцати флаконов одеколона (кстати, ты можешь взять парочку, если захочешь) и десять видов масла для тела. Хочешь знать почему?

– Д-думаю, ты все равно мне расскажешь.

– Не дерзи мне, Барнс. Во-первых, нельзя позволять Соколу летать по проклятому городу с грязными локтями, что бы сказала моя мама? А во-вторых, иногда, когда чувствуешь себя мусором, или пришельцем с другой планеты, или больше оружием, чем настоящим человеком, ты должен быть добрее к себе, чтобы вспомнить, каково это – снова ощущать себя человеком. Это все равно, что заботиться о домашнем питомце. Тебе ведь нравятся кошки? Если бы у тебя был кот, ты бы покупал ему кошачью мяту и кошачьи игрушки, какой-нибудь новомодный мясной кошачий корм и какую-нибудь безумно роскошную кошачью кровать. Ты бы все время гладил его и расчесывал, чтобы он стал мягким и пушистым, я прав? Даже если бы у тебя случился плохой день, ты бы все равно позаботился о коте, потому что так ты должен поступать, когда несешь ответственность за невинное животное, которое не может позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

– Я к-кот?

– Да, ты кот.

– Я должен делать приятные вещи. Для кота.

– Так и есть.

– Можешь п-п-прикоснуться ко мне?

Саша, кажется, считывает _воу_ -выражение на его лице, потому что перефразирует:

– Я имел в виду. Если я кот. Ты можешь. Обнять меня?

Поскольку он не социопат, который сказал бы «нет», Сэм обнимает его, очень крепко. Саша тихо мурлычет и обнимает его в ответ. Он не очень хорош в обнимашках в отличие от Стива. Он костлявый и неуклюжий, а металлическая рука слишком _странная._ Но через секунду он немного расслабляется и обнюхивает шею Сэма, потому что он _буквально_ гигантский дерганный домашний кот с очень острыми когтями и большим страхом разлуки.

– Ты _и_ _впрямь_ п-п-приятно пахнешь. – Он пару раз дергает головой в объятиях Сэма, а затем отпускает его.

– Слушай, я не шучу. Хочешь, я как-нибудь принесу свою коллекцию одеколонов? Я знаю, что ты сейчас увлекся запахами.

– Д-д- _да_ , – говорит Саша. Потом он сонно улыбается и говорит: – Какого хрена ты не можешь быть чуточку геем, а?

 _Баки в здании, леди и джентльмены._ Сэма даже слегка нервирует то, насколько текуча его личность, как будто он меняется каждую секунду. Сэм немного отходит назад.

– Кто сказал, что я не чуточку гей? Я учился в колледже, экспериментировал, принял несколько плохих решений насчет длинноволосого белого парня с танцевального факультета, который не заслуживал меня. Не делай обо мне поспешных выводов, Саша.

Саша снова растягивает губы в этой ужасающей недоулыбке.

– Длинноволосые белые парни, да?

– Чувак, ты встречаешься с _Капитаном Америка,_ одним из моих _лучших друзей._

– Хэй, ты не с-сказал «нет». Значит, мы можем немножко побаловаться?

Хорошо, итак, Сэм действительно не целовался с чуваками около десяти лет, но если бы он собирался целоваться с чуваком, то, вероятно, этот чувак был бы очень похож на Сашу. Все еще слишком странно. Сэм скрещивает руки на груди.

– Ага, хорошо, конечно. Может быть, если ты будешь хорошо заботиться о коте до Нового года, я буду так чертовски гордиться тобой, что поцелую, когда пробьют куранты.

– _Неясные параметры миссии,_ – говорит Саша, мрачный и напряженный. – Запрашиваю определение термина «заботиться».

Сэм очень-очень сильно пожалеет об этом.

Стив возвращается через десять минут, выглядя очень серьезным и обеспокоенным. Баки подкрадывается к нему, чтобы потереться о него и пометить своим запахом, или что там у них обычно происходит.

– Привет, дружище, – говорит Стив, и в его голосе сквозит то же сочетание полнейшей очарованности и крайнего замешательства, которое Сэм обычно чувствует рядом с Сашей. – Тебе лучше?

– А-ага, – говорит Саша. – Сэм сказал, что если я буду хорошо заботиться о коте до Нового года, он поцелует меня.

Стив широко распахивает глаза и смотрит на Сэма.

– Я могу все объяснить, – говорит Сэм.

– Мне нужен более четкий инструктаж по миссии, – говорит Стив. – Где кот? Могу ли я помочь с заботой о нем?

– Стоп, – говорит Сэм. – Тебя все устраивает?

Стив слегка краснеет, смотрит с подозрением, а затем улыбается.

– Баки уже вовсю мутит с Капитаном Америка, так что не вижу причин для возмущения.

Сэм правда не понимает, где он только находит силы, чтобы иметь дело с этими двумя.

*****

Существо иногда выходит по ночам, чтобы немного размять ноги.

Он очень осторожен. Незаметен. Теперь все по-другому. У него есть люди, которых он должен защищать. И он сам, возможно.

Иногда.

Стив сегодня ушел на работу. Ничего особенного, просто небольшая группа чудиков из АИМ [3] создают проблемы. Стив с Наташей разобрались с ними в считанные минуты. Они оба в порядке. Баки проверил все тело Стива на предмет повреждений. Он _знает,_ что с ним все в порядке. Но Стив вернулся домой усталый и довольный, от него пахло порохом и кровью, и существо проснулось от нестерпимого зуда.

Существо прижимается губами ко лбу Стива и осторожно выскальзывает через окно.

В темноте спокойно. Он провел там много времени. Темнота дает ему преимущество.

Он одевается как гражданский. Он движется с крыши на крышу. Тихая ночь. Все мирно и спокойно.

Он слышит женский крик.

Мужчина, напавший на нее, молод, красив и хорошо одет. Он выглядит так, будто его стрижка стоит больше годовой аренды первой квартиры Баки. Он выглядит так, будто никому и никогда не приходилось учить его, как заботиться о кошках.

Существо прыгает с крыши и приземляется прямо на пижонского ублюдка. Оно садится ему на спину, хватает дурацкую пижонскую стрижку в кулак и тянет так сильно, что парень почти складывается назад. Женщина убегает на улицу. Существо трясет голову парня, как собака веревку в зубах[4]. Готов играть.

– Какого хрена _ты_ тут забыл, пижон?

Существо отстраненно замечает, что его член затвердел. Парень вопит, сопротивляется, и трение совсем не помогает ситуации. В отдаленном уголке сознания существа есть несколько красочных изображений того, что он может сделать с беспомощной пижонской задницей прямо сейчас. Баки говорит существу пойти на хрен. Он говорит:

– Господи Иисусе, хватит _орать. Я_ не собираюсь никого насиловать, _я_ не больной на голову кусок дерьма в костюме за тысячу баксов с дурацкой стрижкой.

Он сильнее тянет за волосы, заставляя позвоночник пижонского ублюдка выгнуться дугой. Существо считает, что у него есть около пяти минут до того, как нагрянут копы. Оно должно сделать из наказания версию, подходящую для «Ридерз Дайджест»[5], вместо своих обычно более впечатляющих мероприятий по борьбе с преступностью. Оно немного разочаровано, если быть честным. Оно гордится своей работой.

Оно, в конце концов, занято распространением Слова Божьего.

– Я бы попросил тебя извиниться перед леди, но ее уже нет, – говорит оно. – Так что ты можешь извиниться передо мной. Скажи: «Мне очень жаль, мистер Богослов, сэр. Я больше так не буду».

Парень говорит. Существо ухмыляется.

– Конечно, блядь, не будешь. Потому что, если ты попытаешься сделать _такое_ еще раз, мне придется сделать _так_ еще раз, – говорит оно и впечатывает парня лицом в асфальт.

Существо идет домой, засунув руки в карманы. Ночь довольно теплая, и в темноте, в гражданском, никто никогда не догадается, кто он такой. Тем не менее, получается чертовски забавно, когда перед ним из темноты появляется ребенок. Он размахивает ножом и говорит:

– Йоу, отдай свой гребаный бумажник!

 _Подросток мужского пола, европеоидной расы, рост приблизительно 180 сантиметров, вес 65 килограмм. Угроза близка к нулю._ Стыдоба.

Существо улыбается.

– У тебя есть мать, малыш?

Ребенок вздергивает подбородок.

– Ты что-то вякнул о моей маме?

– Я говорю, малыш, что у меня нет матери. Говорю, что был здесь еще до твоего рождения, и до рождения твоей матери, и до рождения ее матери. Говорю, что я – то, что видится во снах, когда просыпаешься с криком и не можешь вспомнить почему. Говорю, что я надвигающийся туман, малыш, что я холодный озноб на твоей спине, что я самая темная часть самой _темной ночи,_ и что если ты будешь доебываться до меня, я оставлю тебя _без матери,_ малыш, я оставлю тебя _без отца,_ я перемелю твой мозг, твои кости, твою кровь, я _досуха выпью твое блядское имя,_ малыш, и земля уже не вспомнит его. Я _изничтожу_ тебя, малыш, и если ты не хочешь этого, то _лучше беги._

Ребенок говорит:

– Да ты совсем рехнулся, мужик! Отдай свой гребаный бумажник!

Существо забирает у него нож и вонзает его по самую рукоять в кирпичную стену соседнего здания. Оно достает свой собственный нож и подбрасывает его.

Оно говорит:

– Ты такой милашка, не правда ли? Черт, только взгляни на себя, такой _сладенький._ Так бы и _съел_ прямо сейчас.

Оно показывает зубы.

Ребенок бежит.

Существо засовывает руки обратно в карманы и идет дальше.

Существо проскальзывает обратно в квартиру через окно гостиной. Оно должно самостоятельно выбраться из ботинок, что чертовски негативно. Он дышит, как учил Уилсонсэмюэлтомас, на протяжении всего процесса, затем лежит минуту на полу в ванной, прежде чем встать и переодеться. Затем оно проскальзывает обратно в постель. Стив слегка шевелится:

– Бак? Ты проснулся?

Оно прижимается к боку Стива. _Капитан, мать его, Америка, около двух метров ростом, сложен, как чертов шаровой таран. Высокая угроза. Нет угрозы. Безопасный. Малыш._

– Ходил отлить. Спи, детка.

– Мм, – говорит Стив, уже засыпая. – Люблю тебя.

– Ага, – говорит существо. – Я тоже люблю тебя, милый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Тут игра слов. Smell – означает и чувствовать запахи, и пахнуть. То есть фразу Стива про то, что он различает запахи лучше, чем обычные люди, можно понять и как «я пахну лучше других».   
> 2\. ThunderShirts – специальный успокаивающий жилет для собак с чувствительной нервной системой. Как правило, если пёс охвачен беспокойством, расстроен или боится чего-то, объятия хозяина помогут ему успокоиться. Однако даже самый любящий хозяин не может обнимать питомца постоянно, а вот Thundershirt способен не размыкать объятий всё время. Жилет оказывает не сильное, но заметное и постоянное давление, больше психологическое, чем физическое. У собаки возникает ощущение защищённости, и, как следствие, снижаются все «нервные» симптомы.  
> 3\. АИМ – Авангардные идеи механики. Тайно финансируемый мозговой центр во Вселенной Марвел, организованный группой блестящих ученых, единственной целью которых было получение превосходства над миром, чего они пытались добиться с помощью своих научных разработок.  
> 4\. Имеется в виду специальные игрушки для собак в виде веревки с узлами на ней.   
> 5\. Ридерз Дайджест (англ. Readerʼs Digest) – один из самых популярных американских журналов для семейного чтения.


	10. От колыбели до могилы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Праздники. Начинается новый год.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы, конечно же, песня Тупака: Баки слушал ее еще в первой главе.  
> Баки и Тони играют в «выпей, когда на экране...» по Дедвуду, что, скорее всего, заставит их обоих наклюкаться по полной программе за 20 минут.

Стив просыпается с двумя шпионами в постели.

С ним определенно случались и более странные вещи.

Он говорит:

– У нас что, социалистическая революция?

– Мы собираемся завтракать, – говорит Наташа. На ней голубая фланелевая пижама. Выглядит очень удобно. Интересно, она ехала на метро в таком виде? По крайней мере, она точно не была бы самым странным существом в вагоне. – Саша готовит.

– О, как мило, – говорит Стив. – Что готовишь, красавчик?

– Омлеты, – говорит Бак. – И омлет из тофу для себя, потому что моя жизнь полна дерьма. Наташка принесла тофу.

– Похоже, у вас двоих все схвачено. Зачем было будить меня?

– Очевидно же, что мы соскучились, – говорит Наташа.

Бак говорит:

– О-определенно не потому, что я сказал Наташеньке, как мило ты выглядишь в т-трусиках, и она захотела убедиться в этом лично.

Стив краснеет.

– Нет у меня никаких _трусиков._

Бак смотрит на Наташу.

– _Конечно,_ нет.

– Они называются _боксеры._ Они продавались в _мужском отделе._ Наташа, скажи ему, что боксеры – для мужчин.

– Саша показывал мне фотографии нижнего белья, которое носили американские девушки в тридцатых годах, – говорит она. – Он имеет право на свою точку зрения.

– Давай, милый, – говорит Бак. – Покажи н-нам.

– Я не собираюсь вставать с кровати, – говорит Стив.

– В конце концов ты захочешь в т-туалет, – говорит Бак. – Ну же, милый, я здесь под г-гребаным домашним арестом, дай мне хоть что-то, ради чего стоит жить.

Стив сердито смотрит на него.

– Я не могу встать с кровати, пока вы оба сидите на мне.

Они поднимаются с кровати. Стив встает. Наташа говорит:

– Ого, он _и впрямь_ выглядит мило в этих трусиках. Не двигайся, Стив.

– А? – говорит Стив.

Наташа фотографирует его на телефон.

– Для досье.

– Эй, – говорит Бак. – У тебя тоже есть д-досье на него?

– У меня есть досье на всех, – говорит Наташа. – Но досье Стива в основном состоит из его фотографий без рубашки.

Баки говорит:

– У меня есть пара фотографий с ним, сделанных еще до сыворотки; Гостфейс прислал. Я сказал ему, что п-п-пытаюсь восстановить память, и они могут помочь.

Наташа вскидывает голову:

– А для чего на самом деле?

Бак делает неприличный жест правой рукой. Наташа улыбается.

– Ты все еще _такой же отвратительный_ , Сашка.

– Вы оба отвратительные, – говорит Стив. – Наташа, ты развратница. Бак, ты настоящий извращенец. Кто вообще может дрочить на меня до сыворотки?

– Я, – говорит Бак.

Наташа говорит:

– Люди в интернете.

– Стоп, – говорит Стив. – Что?

– Есть небольшая, но активная группа твоих поклонников, которая предпочитает тебя в таком образе, – говорит Наташа. – Слова «хрупкий» и «утонченный» постоянно фигурируют в данном контексте.

– Я больше никогда не выйду из квартиры, – говорит Стив.

– Отлично, – говорит Бак. – Мы б-будем сидеть под домашним арестом вместе. Если я должен сидеть тут целыми днями и дрочить, я с таким же успехом могу с-смотреть на тебя в трусиках и делать то же самое.

 _– Картофельная ферма в Сибири, Барнс,_ – говорит Стив.

Наташа и Баки давятся от смеха. Стив одинаково ненавидит их обоих.

Баки действительно готовит омлеты, и он, похоже, поставил кофе, прежде чем пошел его будить. Настроение Стива немного улучшается. Стив ставит пластинку («The Supremes»[1], нечто, что дал ему Сэм, когда Стив сказал, что ему нравятся «The Four Tops»[2]), садится на диван, пьет кофе и слушает, как Баки и Наташа болтают на кухне по-русски. Оно много смеются, и Стив не уверен (он знает по-русски только то, что запомнил из ругани Саши, поэтому ограничивается только фразами типа «я твой друг» и «пожалуйста, не стреляй»), но похоже они заканчивают предложения друг за другом. Стив решает, что будет относиться к их воссоединению, как к хорошей новости. Тихая, грызущая ревность – _определенно_ не тот путь, по которому он хочет идти.

Дети с грохотом поднимаются наверх около одиннадцати, когда взрослые уже закончили завтракать.

– Привет, Джон! Привет, Стив! Привет, мисс Вдова! – говорит Майки. Он подпрыгивает на носочках, будто только что выиграл в лотерею.

Лили застенчиво машет рукой.

– Привет, Наташа.

– Привет, Лили, – говорит Наташа с широкой улыбкой, которую Стив нечасто видит на ее лице. – Практиковалась с удавкой?

– Господи Иисусе, – говорит Бак. – Социальные службы сожрут меня живьем.

– Приемный папочка! – говорит Майки, уже буквально подпрыгивая от возбуждения. – Я приготовил тебе подарок! _Здесь! –_ Он сует в руку Баки маленький сетчатый мешочек.

Баки моргает, глядя на него.

– Спасибо, здоровяк. Э-э, ч-что это?

– Джон, это _ханукальные деньги._ Сегодня первый день Хануки. И они _шоколадные,_ ты можешь их _есть._

Лицо Баки морщится, и он обнимает Майки, стараясь не помять мешочек с шоколадными монетами.

– Спасибо, чемпион, – говорит он немного задушенно. – Это так мило с твоей стороны. Мне очень п-понравилось.

Стив чувствует себя настоящим придурком.

– Ох, Бак, прости. Я даже не знал, что уже Ханука.

– Ага, я тоже, – говорит Бак. – Черт, я что _испортил День Благодарения?_

Стив пожимает плечами.

– В любом случае меня это не особо волновало. Не то чтобы я готовил индейку в прошлом году.

– Мы должны хорошенько отметить Рождество для тебя, – говорит Бак.

– Сначала Ханука, – говорит Стив. – Хочешь отпраздновать?

– Я н-не знаю как, – говорит Баки. – Моя мама не могла научить нас многому, пока отец был рядом. – Он делает паузу. – Она готовила какие-то к-к-картофельные штуки? Не помню, как они назывались. Вряд ли эта пьяная ирландская задница могла слишком сильно взбеситься из-за _такой ерунды._

– Можем поискать рецепт в интернете, – говорит Стив.

Бак широко улыбается, потом слегка склоняет голову, будто не знает, куда себя деть.

Майки говорит:

– То есть мы получи вдвое больше подарков?

– Нет, – говорят Стив и Баки хором.

– Когда я был в твоем возрасте, мне на Рождество подарили апельсин, – говорит им Стив. – И я был _благодарен._

Баки смеется в голос:

– Черт побери, только в-в-взгляни на их лица!

У детей на лице одинаковое выражение растерянности и ужаса.

Наташа переводит взгляд со Стива на Бака.

– Он лжет, Саша? Иногда это удивительно трудно определить.

– Не м-м-могу вспомнить, – говорит Бак. – Ты правда получил только один апельсин, чемпион?

Стив усмехается и качает головой.

– Кажется, ты еще подарил мне пару новых карандашей для рисования. И, э-э, мама связала мне пару носков, распустив тот отвратительный коричневый свитер, из которого я наконец вырос, помнишь, Бак? Мне пришлось носить этот кошмар в течение многих лет, потому что я никак не мог подрасти. Но да, Рождество 1935-го года. Подарки были не такими уж ужасными, никто тогда не мог похвастаться чем-нибудь хорошим. И _ты_ был там. Твой отец опять впал в буйство, поэтому ты пришел и остался со мной, чтобы девочки смогли нормально отметить Рождество. Ты сходил в Проспект-парк и сорвал сосновую ветку, чтобы мы поставили ее в гостиной, помнишь? Ты сказал, что тебя чуть не арестовали. Моя мама чуть не умерла со смеху, когда увидела ее. Ты помогал ей с выпечкой, а я делал украшения для ветки из старого каталога.

– Ага, – медленно говорит Бак, будто пробуя слово на вкус. – Я не помню в-ветку. Но п-помню, как ты делал украшения. Помню, что думал о том, как м-м-мило ты выглядишь, когда так сосредоточен. – Он моргает, затем смотрит испуганно. – Я только что вспомнил кое-что еще.

Стив улыбается.

– Да? И что же?

– Потом р-расскажу, – говорит он. – Эй, последний шанс заказать гребаный омлет, я не собираюсь держать кухню открытой весь день.

Как только дети поели и с грохотом спустились вниз, Стив тащит Наташу в гостиную, пока Бак убирается на кухне.

– Я действительно ценю, что ты пришла, – говорит он. – Я понимаю, насколько тебе, должно быть, странно находиться рядом с нами.

Он слегка пожимает плечами.

– Ты мой друг, Стив. А он – самое близкое к семье, что у меня есть.

Стив кивает и откашливается.

– Я... э-э, у меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Он ведет ее в гостевую спальню, где теперь находятся все его работы, после того как гостиная обрела вторую жизнь. Увидев картину, она улыбается, широко, радостно и открыто, и долго смотрит на нее.

– Она твоя, – говорит он. – Если хочешь, конечно.

– Да, – говорит она. – Спасибо.

Затем она смотрит на картину Брюса, и ее улыбка становится еще шире. Ее стиль отчасти смешной, отчасти сюрреалистичный. На ней Брюс в своей лаборатории в башне Старка, в привычном лабораторном халате и с взъерошенными волосами. Он сидит за рабочим столом и пишет в гигантском средневековом фолианте, который занимает место клавиатуры. Рядом с ним стоит центрифуга, на верхушке которой покоится человеческий череп. С другой стороны, занимая большую часть лаборатории, стоит огромный лев.

– Святой Иероним, – читает она. – Учитель Церкви. Покровитель против гнева. – Она тихо смеется. – Ох, просто прекрасно! Тони будет в восторге.

Стив улыбается.

– Я надеялся, что Брюс тоже не будет против. Думаешь, Тони понравится его картина?

Стив изобразил Тони богатым меценатом эпохи Возрождения, в героической позе и освещенным драматическим светом. Он сидит в мастерской в одном из своих нелепых костюмов, а роботы сидят у его ног там, где обычно рисуют охотничьих собак. Над вытянутой правой рукой парит голографический глобус _. Святой Альберт Великий_ – гласит подпись внизу. _Знаток свойств материи, законов природы, метафизики и дружбы. Покровитель ученых._

Наташа только улыбается и качает головой.

– Это сложно? – говорит она. – Быть настолько хорошим? Выглядит очень естественно.

Стив хмурится, затем слегка краснеет.

– Не понимаю, – говорит он. – Я сделал что-то странное?

– Нет, – говорит она. – Только не ты.

Затем она улыбается ему:

– Так когда собираешься в медовый месяц?

Стив моргает. В первый раз он подумал, что это издевка, но теперь, когда он думает об этом, то видит Баки рядом с собой. Они могли бы поехать. Отправится туда, где земля покрыта цветами. Отправиться туда, где они смогли бы отдохнуть от всего.

Он говорит:

– А не забегаешь ли ты немного вперед? Я еще даже не собрал свой сундук с приданым.

Наташа шлепает его по плечу, и он понимает, что она оценила шутку.

Стив с Баки провожают ее до метро, и как только они возвращаются домой, Бак тащит Стива в постель.

– Эй, – говорит Стив. – Что такое?

Он не хочет загадывать заранее, что это может быть связано с сексом: Бак иногда неделями не интересуется подобными вещами, но он _всегда_ заинтересован в том, чтобы залезть на Стива, словно огромный смертоносный кот. Стив не против: он любит обниматься и всегда может подрочить. На данный момент он настоящий эксперт в этом.

Бак забирается на него и утыкается головой под подбородок Стива.

– Вспомнил, почему отказал тебе. Я о том, как мы д-дурачились в детстве.

– О, – говорит Стив. – Воу. – Стив не может понять: он задыхается, потому что паникует, или из-за многотонного кибернетически усиленного парня у него на груди. – Ты сейчас раздавишь меня, приятель.

Бак скатывается с него и прижимается сбоку.

– Эй, дружище. Если бы мы т-трахались в тридцатые, ты бы стал встречаться с Картер?

– _Нет,_ – возмущенно говорит Стив. – Конечно, нет. Я бы не стал изменять тебе.

– О да, – говорит Бак. – Ты был бы очень хорошим. Если бы мы вернулись с войны, ты бы захотел осесть где-нибудь, да? Снять вместе маленькую квартирку. Ты бы занимался искусством, а я работал в гребаной автомастерской или типа того. Просто парочка закоренелых холостяков.

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Да. Звучит... вау. Думаешь, тебе бы не понравилось?

Горло сдавливает от боли, так хорошо звучит история, которую рассказывает Бак. Так легко представить. Маленькая, залитая солнцем квартира; лучше, чем та, что была у них до войны, но не настолько шикарная, как у Стива сейчас. Две спальни на случай, если заявятся копы, и двуспальная кровать, достаточно большая, чтобы вместить их обоих. Мольберт Стива в гостиной. Бак каждый вечер возвращается домой весь в машинном масле. Ужин в автомате-закусочной [3]. Позволить Баки взять его на полу, чтобы скрипучие пружины кровати не выдали их. Бак кормит бездомных кошек на пожарной лестнице. Прекрасная, хорошая, тихая, скромная жизнь. Но достаточно большая для них двоих.

– Ты бы возненавидел все это, милый, – говорит Бак.

Стив качает головой.

– Нет. Господи, Бак, это все, чего я всегда...

– Постоянно прятаться. Постоянно лгать. Н-н-никогда не иметь детей. Никогда не обвенчаться в церкви. Ты хотел стать _сенатором,_ милый. Ты хотел изменить мир. Я знал это, еще когда ты был _маленьким,_ и после сыворотки, _черт возьми,_ дорогой, я уже видел это. Генерал Роджерс. Блядь, п-п- _президент_ Роджерс. Ты бы смог это сделать, милый, если бы вернулся домой. Но только, если бы не застрял с крикливым педиком из старого р-р-района. Тебе была нужна симпатичная жена и парочка гребаных детишек. Ты з- _заслужил_ это, ты, блядь, заслужил _все_ это, ты заслужил лучшего, чем я, каждую ночь трахающий тебя в задницу в какой-нибудь дыре на окраине Ред Хука. Я никогда не был создан для чего-то великого, милый, но ты, черт возьми, _был,_ и я не собирался и-испортить тебе жизнь.

Стив впервые в жизни буквально лишается дара речи. Он всегда знал, что Бак временами бывает очень тупоголовым, но мысль, что Стив может захотеть бросить его ради работы в правительстве США просто _оскорбительна._ У Стива аж кулаки чешутся ударить его по зубам.

– Придурок. Думаешь, что можешь решать за меня? – Он целует Баки в губы, а потом в щеки, нос, уши, горло, каждый безнадежно тупой кусочек его тела. – Все, что мне когда-либо было нужно – это ты. Только ты. И все. Я был бы _счастлив_ в той дыре на окраине Ред Хука, Бак. Я бы умер счастливым в той дыре на окраине Ред Хука. Я никогда не хотел быть чертовым президентом. Все, чего я хотел – это чувствовать, что я делаю что-то хорошее в этом мире, и, возможно, знать, что в конце дня мне есть к кому вернуться домой. И это ты, Бак. Всё это ты. Ты мой дом. Ты место, где я живу. Мне не нужно больше ничего, Бак, ничего и никогда, так что не смей снова выставлять меня на улицу, потому что думаешь, что знаешь лучше. Я не такой сильный, как ты. Не уверен, что выдержу.

– Я не такой уж и сильный, сопляк, – говорит Бак; голос совсем охрип. – Я, э-э. Я никогда не думал, что может быть так.

– Ну, так оно и было и есть до сих пор, – говорит Стив. – И я прощаю тебя за то, что ты не понял этого раньше, пока мы оба понимаем, как обстоят дела сейчас, сержант.

Затем Стив закрывает глаза, обнимает Баки одной рукой и начинает засыпать – разговоры о чувствах ужасно утомляют.

– Эй, – говорит Бак. – Говоря о с-с-семье. Думаю, мы должны кое-что сделать.

*****

Окей, не в обиду матери Майки, которая каждый год очень старалась сделать Рождество по-настоящему особенным, хотя они и были бедны, но это самые лучшие _нерелигиозные_ _новогодние каникулы_ в мире.

Итак, во-первых, Майки спас Хануку, вспомнив о ней (потому что он лучший приемный ребенок в мире) и заставив Джона чуть ли не плакать от счастья, а не от грусти, чем он постоянно занимался в последнее время. (О мой бог, это было так ужасно и прекратилось, только когда Сокол пообещал поцеловаться с ним, что _совершенно_ несправедливо, потому что Майки спросил Сэма, поцелует ли тот _его,_ если Майки будет реветь целыми днями, и Сэм такой _НЕТ‼‼‼_ – так, что можно было отчетливо услышать каждый восклицательный знак). А потом они приготовили латкесы, которые по сути являются еврейскими картофельными оладьями, и они _восхитительны,_ особенно, если все, что тебе нужно делать – просто есть их без остановки, потому что у Джона супер странные отношения с горячим маслом, и он не подпустит тебя близко к плите, хотя _мне почти шестнадцать, я уже не ребенок, я не поджарю себя, Джон._

Затем, через несколько дней после вечеринки с латкесами, Джон собирает их на сверхсекретной безстивовой встрече и говорит:

– С-стив. _Любит_ Рождество. _Очень_ любит. Но он не хочет поднимать лишний шум, потому что он самоотверженный мудак и никогда не сделает ничего хорошего для себя. Так что мы должны п-поднять шум за него, лады? И если он спросит, то это все ради в-в-вас, ребята, чтобы компенсировать каждое д-дерьмовое Рождество, что у вас было раньше.

Так что Майки и Лили такие:

– Да, устроим классное Рождество для Стива! – и они все дают друг другу пять. Затем Джон уговаривает Сэма пригласить Стива на поздний завтрак и дает Майки и Лили кучу наличных и список вещей, которые нужно купить, который выглядит примерно так:

ПОПКОРН А НЕ ТО СТРАННОЕ ДЕРЬМО В ПАКЕТЕ УЖЕ ПОКРЫТОЕ МАСЛОМ ПРОСТО ОБЫЧНЫЙ НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ ЕБУЧИЙ ПОПКОРН ПОПРОСИТЕ КАКОГО-НИБУДЬ ПОЖИЛОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА ПОМОЧЬ ВАМ НАЙТИ ЕГО

ЦВЕТНАЯ БУМАГА

ВЕРЕВКА

КЛЕЙ

КАРАМЕЛЬНЫЕ ТРОСТИ

ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШАЯ СВЕЧА

БОЛЬШИЕ НОСКИ

Так что они идут и покупают все эти штуки, даже если они думают про себя _что? Почему?_ о большинстве вещей из списка. За исключением пункта БОЛЬШИЕ НОСКИ, под которым, скорее всего, имеются в виду _Рождественские чулки_ , поэтому они идут за ними в долларовый магазин в Бронксе и заодно приглашают Тетю Хуан к ним на Рождество, и она в ответ вся такая _тьфу зачем,_ но сразу видно, что она _очень_ рада предложению.

Потом они возвращаются домой со всеми этими странными рождественскими штуками для стариков и поднимаются наверх, где их ждет Джон, который весь лучится от самодовольства, а _в их гостиной стоит_ _гребаное гигантское дерево._ Нет, не стандартная рождественская ель, а самая настоящая сосна с огромными ветвями, раскинутыми на всю комнату; как будто он просто сходил в парк, срубил дерево и притащил его домой.

Майки и Лили решают не задавать вопросов.

Потом Джон начинает подготовку к странному стариковскому Рождеству, и, оказывается, зерна попкорна сначала взрывают (в _сковороде_ на _плите,_ Майки даже не знал, что они так _могут_ ), затем нанизывают на веревку и вешают на дерево, а из цветной бумаги делают гирлянды и украшают _ими_ дерево. Так что они организуют что-то наподобие фабрики елочных украшений: Майки нанизывает на веревку попкорн, Лили вырезает гирлянду, а Джон курит миллион сигарет перед распахнутым окном и нарезают бумагу на полоски одним из своих боевых ножей. Так они и сидят, когда Стив заходит в комнату, прислоняется спиной к двери и говорит:

– О.

Джон приманивает его пальцем.

– Привет, красавчик. Иди сюда, с-сделаешь сраного ангела для верхушки.

– Ладно, – говорит Стив странным скрипучим голосом. Он подходит к дивану и смотрит на Джона, будто он – лучшее, что он видел в этой жизни, затем наклоняется и целует его прямо в губы, впервые не скрываясь от Майки и Лили. В глубине сердца Майки зарождается истошный крик, но он молчит, потому что они, как животные в зоопарке – если начнешь шуметь, они могут перестать делать все те классные штуки, что делали до сих пор, и скрыться в зарослях. – Ты же понимаешь, что это война? – говорит Стив. – Я выложусь на полную на Пасху.

Глаза Джона становятся огромными.

– Четыре вопроса [4]? – говорит он. – Я _помню_ их. Мама задавала нам их, верно?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Обычно я стоял на стреме у двери, на случай если твой папа вернется из бара раньше.

Затем он снова целует Джона и говорит что-то по-ирландски – новая классная _штука_ в их репертуаре, _чертовски_ сексуально.

Джон говорит что-то в ответ, и потом они напряженно смотрят друг на друга, пока Лили не говорит:

– _Прошу прощения_ , разве нам не нужно делать украшения? – потому что она ненавидит любовь и счастье.

Итак, Стив ставит рождественскую пластинку, потому что он самый банальный зануда в мире, но Майки все равно любит его. Они все вместе мастерят украшения, а Джон и Стив _иногда_ очень по- _рождественски_ пожирают друг друга глазами.

Стив и Джон все продолжают _нагнетать праздничное противостояние,_ так что Майки и Лили делают _пряничных человечков_ , затем идут в магазин и покупают миллион крутых подарков для фонда «Игрушки для малышей» [5]. У них уходит две недели, чтобы понять, что Джон – злодейски развел их всех, сказав Майки и Лили, что устраивает все это для Стива, а Стиву – что для Майки и Лили, но им _все равно._

Похоже Джон строит еще какие-то хитрые планы: чуть ли не каждый день за ним приезжает машина, посланная Железным Человеком, и увозит в башню Старка. И Джон категорически отказывается говорить, что он там делает. Затем наконец наступает сочельник, и он устраивает очередное тайное собрание с Майки и Лили.

– Сегодня полуночная месса, – говорит он. – Никакого нытья и споров. Стив и-и-идет, и мы, черт возьми, идем с ним. Майки, ты наденешь рубашку и сраный г-галстук, просто стащи любой из шкафа Стива, пока он не видит. Лили, ты в платье, ничего излишне сексуального. Я д-доверяю вам и уверен, вы не будете вести себя так, будто ваш приемный отец психованный наркоман, выдайте, мать его, высший класс. Встретимся в десять в гостиной наверху. Мне еще нужно кое-что уладить.

Вечером Майки выполняет невыполнимую миссию и крадет галстук Капитана Америка, а Лили подбирает наряд, который не заставит плакать младенца Иисуса. Закончив собираться, они поднимаются в гостиную Стива. Через несколько минут Стив выходит из спальни – безумно красивый в своем лучшем костюме, и в замешательстве смотрит на них пару секунд.

– Куда это вы так разоделись?

– Мы идем на мессу вместе с тобой! – говорит Майки.

Лицо Стива исказилось, как всегда бывает, когда он чувствует слишком много и не знает, как с этим справиться. Потом дверь открывает и заходит Джон.

Майки говорит:

– _Срань господня!_

Безумие. Настоящее _безумие._ Итак, во-первых, на нем офигенный темно-синий _костюм–мать его–тройка,_ который, по всей видимости, сшили специально для него. Ок, теперь становится понятным, чем он все это время занимался в башне Старка. Во-вторых, он _обрезал сраные волосы._ Сейчас они короткие по бокам и немного длиннее сверху, и он, типа, зачесал их назад от лица, которое, в кои-то веки, тщательно побрил. В-третьих, его металлическая рука больше не металлическая, а обычная, _обычная, мать его, человеческая рука;_ и _это_ , должно быть, снова заслуга Старка, потому что _срань господня._ И вообще все это настолько безумно, что даже немного пугает, потому что перед ними стоит почти тот же парень, что и на фотографии Стива, парень с картины, которую Стив прячет в шкафу вместе с двумя другими, где Джона пытают и все такое (Майки рыскал вокруг и нашел их, а потом очень-очень пожалел об этом. Такое всегда происходит, когда он больше узнает о прошлом Джона. Ему станет любопытно и он спросит Стива: «Джон правда убивал людей?» или «Ему не нравятся прикосновения, потому что, с ним, типа, плохо обращались?», и Стив скажет: «Ага, чемпион» или «Тебе нужно самому спросить его», и в любом случае Майки пожалеет, что спросил). По сути, Джон похож на супер красивого призрака, что-то типа призрака Кэри Гранта или около того. Стив, похоже, тоже так думает, потому что охает, как будто его ударили под дых, и говорит:

– Бак?

– Привет, милый, – говорит Джон, и впервые его странный акцент обретает смысл, потому что Майки может представить их обоих там, где они должны быть – в стране черно-белого кино, где все говорят иначе и ведут себя по-другому. Стив смотрит на Джона с таким _выражением_ на лице, как если бы ты долго ехал на междугороднем автобусе, убегая от злого приемного отца, и увидел впереди вывеску с надписью «Нью-Йорк». Как если бы ты добрался до места, о котором давно мечтал, до места, где все наконец будет хорошо.

– _Бак,_ – снова говорит Стив.

Джон медленно и лениво улыбается, чего Майки никогда раньше не видел.

– Ага, это мое имя.

Стив тянется, чтобы коснуться его. Руки дрожат. Он дотрагивается до щеки Джона, потом до его левой руки, слегка хмурится и говорит:

– Хм.

– Ага, странно, да? Гостфейс говорит, что у Н-наташки такая же фигня на лице, так что она может менять внешность на заданиях. Это штука покрывает все руку до плеча. Но я н-не могу носить ее во время, э-э, _серьезных нагрузок,_ перегреется.

Стив сглатывает:

– Ты постригся.

– Ага, эм, я подумал, что они были слишком, как бы это сказать... з-запоминающимися? Они ищут длинноволосого бродягу с металлической рукой, а не короткостриженного к-кретина в модном костюме, – он проводит рукой по волосам и смущенно улыбается. – Я п-похож на придурка? Н-не знал, какую стрижку выбрать, поэтому просто вытащил нашу совместную фотографию из твоего бумажника. Парикмахер спросил не портрет ли это моего дедушки, и не актер ли я сам. Я ответил: «да, конечно, _актер_ », а потом чуть не проткнул его гребаными ножницами, когда он подошел ко мне. К-кстати, я должен тебе восемьдесят баксов.

 _– У тебя стрижка за восемьдесят долларов?_ – говорит Стив.

– Я постригся за сорок, а потом дал парню еще сорок баксов чаевых за то, что чуть не заколол его. Так я п-п-похож на придурка или нет? Ты так и не ответил.

– Ты не похож на придурка, – говорит Стив. – Выглядишь на сотню баксов.

– Ага, что ж, восемьдесят процентов – это заслуга стрижки, – говорит Джон.

– Миллион баксов [6], – говорит Стив, – что определенно меньше, чем один процент стрижки.

– Да, чуть меньше, красавчик. Разве сыворотка не сделала тебе лучше в м-м-математике?

– Ага, а что будет если прибавить пятьдесят процентов к ничему? – говорит Стив.

– Одно большое ничего, – говорит Джон. – Прям, как то большое ничего, которое я получаю от т-т-тебя сейчас. Черт возьми, где мои обнимашки, засранец?

– Не хочу помять твой костюм, – говорит Стив.

– К черту костюм, – говорит Джон и крепко обнимает Стива. Затем он говорит: – Заметил, насколько тише стала рука?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Не так громко гудит.

– Ага, – говорит Джон. – К тому же она теперь намного легче. Меньше нагрузки на спину.

– Ух ты, – говорит Стив, но Майки не думает, что тот сейчас говорит о фальшивой руке. Стив не может оторвать взгляд от лица Джона. – Как я вообще смог заполучить тебя? – Он не шутит, он на самом деле удивлен, что Джон согласился быть с Капитаном Америка. Стив прижимает руку к его щеке. – Ты лучший парень на земле.

– Возможно, величайшее шоу на земле, – говорит Джон и все же слегка краснеет. – Мы опоздаем к мессе, милый.

Церковь _запредельно_ странное место.

Она битком набита разодетыми людьми, и все они знают Стива, и все они смотрят на них безумным взглядом: _почему Капитан Америка здесь с этим красивым мужчиной, черным ребенком и я-не-знаю ребенком? Это так по-гейски! Капитан Америка – гей с этим гейским мужчиной и двумя приемными гей-детьми???_ Правильный ответ – да, но Стив ведет себя так спокойно и непринужденно, что они все думают _... может быть? Это его друг? И просто двое смуглых детей, с которыми они иногда проводят время?_ А еще здесь настолько странно, потому что Стив здесь в своей естественной католической среде обитания, и он типа крестится и стоит на коленях в проходе, и Майки и Лили такие _что?_ Джон шипит: _«Повторяйте за мной»,_ а это означает стоять на коленях, когда все стоят на коленях, сидеть, когда все сидят, стоять, когда все стоят, пялиться на свои колени и делать серьезное лицо, когда все вокруг говорят о вере в Иисуса и абрикостолькой церкви [7] или типа того. По крайней мере, музыка отличная; здесь очень хороший хор, и Стив поет вместе со всеми – радостно и отвратительно. Майки и Лили тоже поют, потому что это рождественские песни, и они знают почти все слова.

Еще немного странностей происходит, когда все католики идут вперед за вином и крекером, который, как предполагается, олицетворяет собой тело Иисуса. Все приемные дети, не считающие себя католиками, и еврейские геи-убийцы остаются сидеть на скамьях и смотрят на них, будто это канал Дискавери. Большинство людей позволяют священнику вложить крекер им в руки, но Стив и еще несколько стариков высовывают языки, и священник просто кормит их крекерами. Майки наклоняется к Джону и шепчет:

– Это так извращенно.

– И не г-говори, – шепчет в ответ Джон. Он шепчет на высшем уровне, даже ни разу не пошевелив губами. – Как-нибудь спроси Стива, что такое б-б- _бичевание._

Потом Стив возвращается к ним, улыбаясь так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Хор начинает петь «О святая ночь», и он подпевает пару слов, а затем его голос срывается, а лицо сморщивается, и Майки и Лили смотрят друг на друга, как _омойбогомойбогчтонамделатьчтонамделать,_ потому что _Капитану Америка так грустно, что он даже не может петь рождественские песни._ Потом кто-то начинает петь, кто-то с красивым, низким, скрипучим голосом, и Майки не сразу понимает, что это Джон. И конечно, это Джон, потому что такие уж они есть. Если Стив не может петь, Джон будет петь за него, даже если обычно он приберегает большую часть своего пения для плохих парней, потому что заботиться друг о друге для них так же естественно, как и дышать, иногда кажется, что они бы _дышали_ друг за друга, если бы только могли.

И окей, конечно, Сокол, наверное, сказал бы что-то о том, что им нужно обозначить личные границы или типа того, но Майки просто очень грустно, потому что он уверен, что никто _никогда_ не будет любить его так, как они любят друг друга. Настолько, что становится неважным, что Джон сумасшедший наркоман, а Стив совсем не пьет, разве что из вежливости. Настолько, что становится неважным, что Стив католик, хранящий Библию рядом с кроватью, а Джон, возможно, еврей, объявивший Богу бойкот. Как будто, если ты настолько сильно любишь кого-то, ты просто разбираешься с другими проблемами по мере их поступления. Так что теперь Стив плачет, а Джон поет за него. Они сидят прямо тут, в церкви, и тайно держатся за руки на скамье, и выглядят так, будто готовы сразиться с любым, кто попытается остановить их, даже если это младенец Иисус, спустивший с небес с таким лицом, будто где-то воняет. Песня говорит: «Падай на колени», и Джон действительно звучит, как ангел, когда поет эти строки. Стив закрывает глаза и молится.

Когда месса заканчивается, они все вместе направляются домой. Стив и Джон идут отдельно, но снова берутся за руки, как только оказываются в квартале от церкви. Затем Стив обнимает Лили, а Джон – Майки, и они перекрывают весь тротуар, как какие-нибудь нерадивые туристы, и это _здорово._ Но в любом случае это совершенно неважно, ведь они чуть ли не единственные люди в Квинсе , которые гуляют по улице в канун Рождества.

– Майки, – говорит Стив, – когда ты в последний раз видел своего отца?

– Мой отец _сейчас здесь,_ – говорит Майки.

Джон слегка сжимает его в объятиях.

– Мы подумали, что ты, возможно, захочешь навестить его, чемпион.

– Э-э, я в порядке, – говорит Майки. Потому что он, типа, едва _знает_ своего настоящего отца, это просто какой-то придурок в оранжевом комбинезоне, который не мог _хоть немного_ продержаться и _не продавать наркотики,_ зная, что у него есть ребенок.

– Держу пари, что _он_ не совсем в порядке, – говорит Джон. – Держу пари, он до чертиков с-с-скучает по тебе.

– Ну, может быть, ему следовало подумать об этом перед тем, как становиться _преступником,_ – говорит Майки.

– _Я_ преступник, – говорит Джон. – О-о- _опасный_ преступник. Твой отец всего лишь продал травку сраному копу. И да, это г-г- _глупо,_ но не настолько глупо, чтобы застрять в клетке на двадцать лет и больше никогда не увидеть своего малыша. Он был еще совсем ребенком, когда они посадили его, у него даже не было шанса повзрослеть и хоть немного поумнеть.

Ну, ок, ладно. Майки издает _фу, ты ужасен_ звук.

– Хорошо, _как скажешь,_ я схожу к нему, но ты пойдешь со мной. Я не _пойду в тюрьму один._

– Вообще-то, мы подумали, что я могу пойти с тобой, – говорит Стив. – Баки лучше не проходить через тюремную охрану. Или, ну ты понимаешь, находиться в тюрьме.

– Я могу з-запаниковать и прикончить всех! – жизнерадостно говорит Джон. – Лили, а ты...

– Я _хочу_ повидать свою бабушку, тебе не нужно меня _убеждать,_ – говорит Лили. – Ты пойдешь и со мной тоже, Стив? Ты ведь хорошо ладишь с людьми, у которых проблемы с памятью.

– Хм, – говорит Стив. – Ты права. У всех, в кого я когда-либо влюблялся, были признаки деменции.

– Мне становится лучше, – говорит Джон.

Стив целует его в щеку.

– Я знаю, приятель. У нас тут появился свой Бейб Рут [8] в запоминании вещей.

– Ты что, смеешься надо мной?

– Не-а. Я думаю, что ты и правда великолепен.

– Фу, – говорит Лили. – Ребята, какие же вы _отвратительные._

*****

Бак немного теряется во времени на обратном пути с мессы. Не так уж и много – он все еще в костюме, так что вряд ли прошло больше получаса, но все равно это как-то хреново – идти по улице, а потом внезапно оказаться в спальне со стояком и рукой твоего парня у тебя в трусах.

– Какого _хрена..._

Стив отскакивает назад и поднимает руки вверх, потому что он святой.

– Бак, что случилось?

– Я, э-э. Последнее, что я помню, это, как мы вышли из церкви.

– О господи, – говорит Стив, бледнея. – Я не... Бак, мне так жаль, я думал все в порядке, я не знал...

– Не-не, чемпион, все хорошо. Просто мне нужно было время сориентироваться. Отставить панику, продолжай, солдат.

Стив всегда был хорош в выполнении команд, которые он хочет услышать. Секунда, и он уже снова рядом, разворачивает Баки, словно гребаный рождественский подарок, целуя каждый оголившийся участок тела. Бак старается не отставать, но его немного отвлекает огромная волна поцелуев. Они оба уже раздеты до пояса, когда ему удается сказать:

– Хэй, милый, нам нужно выложить п-п-подарки для детей.

– Потом, – говорит Стив.

– Нет уж, дорогой, ты потом сразу заснешь. Пойдем, это займет всего минуту.

Стив разочарованно стонет в шею Баки, но он хороший мальчик и делает, как велено. Затем он тащит Баки обратно в спальню, еще более взвинченный, чем раньше. Бак сжимает его задницу.

– Ты моя х-х-хорошая женушка, да? Ты выглядела чертовски мило, когда пекла печенье с детьми и хлопотала по дому.

Стив скулит и тянется к ширинке Баки. Бак ждет, пока Стив полностью не разденет его, затем поворачивается, чтобы Стив смог хорошенько рассмотреть рукав из искусственной кожи на металлической руке. Та выглядит отлично, действительно отлично, как будто Бак настоящий человек, а не сраный киборг.

– Че думаешь?

– Выглядит хорошо, но, э-э, – он сглатывает. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был голым.

Когнитивная ошибка.

_Срань господня, Стив._

Бак прикусывает нижнюю губу и пытается улыбнуться.

– Хочешь посмотреть, как сдираю с себя кожу а-ля Красный Череп?

Стив просто молча смотрит на него. Бак вздыхает и начинает стаскивать рукав. Это реально жутко – видеть, как металл медленно выползает из него, но Стив, похоже, совсем не беспокоится. Как только рукав полностью снят и покоится на комоде, Бак снова поворачивается к Стиву.

– Теперь порядок?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Теперь это ты.

– Это не я, – говорит Бак. – Это... это, блядь, _они._ Это _оружие._

– Ага, конечно, – говорит Стив, указывая на собственное тело.

Бак качает головой.

– Это не одно и то же.

– Я так не думаю, – говорит Стив, затем хватает его за металлическое запястье и подносит руку к своему горлу.

Бак отскакивает назад.

– Какого хера ты т-т- _творишь?_

– Я Капитан Америка, – говорит Стив. – Что бы хотела Гидра, чтобы ты сделал со мной этой рукой?

– Иисусе, Стив...

– Сделай что-нибудь другое.

Баки сглатывает и тянется к нему. Стив закрывает глаза. Он говорит:

– Я доверяю тебе.

Бак прикасается к нему. Он хочет сделать это нежно, сладко. Он проводит пальцем по скуле Стиве, затем большим пальцем по соску. Рука холодная, и Стив дрожит. Баки отдергивает руку.

– Б-боже, милый, это штука как ледышка...

– Ага, – говорит Стив. Он весь покраснел. – Ты можешь... в смысле, ты всегда используешь правую руку...

Когнитивная ошибка.

– Нет-нет, ты не можешь, ч-черт возьми, просить то, о чем я думаю, дорогой.

Стив открывает глаза.

– Пожалуйста?

_Ну, если ты, блядь, настаиваешь._

Если быть честным, он сейчас весь на нервах. Баки боится, что рука засбоит, и он раздавит член Стива или зажмет что-то очень чувствительное между пластинами. Но Стив смотрит на него, задыхаясь, стонет так удивленно и пронзительно, и кончает так быстро, нереально быстро, раз за разом выдыхая имя Баки. Бак смотрит на лицо Стива, смотрит, как эта металлическая рука касается его и думает, что все в порядке. Хорошо. Может, даже красиво – то, как металл контрастирует на коже.

– Похоже на броню, – бормочет Стив ему в плечо. – Мы должны украсить ее. Филигранью.

– Ты слишком много общаешься с Г-гостфейсом, – говорит Бак. – Я просто могу сесть в подземном переходе и позволить детям разрисовать ее г-г-граффити.

Он шутит, но сама идея до странности будоражит его, и он выпаливает:

– Может, я сделаю татуировку.

– М-м, – говорит Стив. Он уже снова твердый, чертов маньяк. – Теперь многие из них вполне даже ничего.

– Мне придется лежать, – говорит он, – пока они будут т-тыкать в меня иглами. – Но он может выбирать. Получить все, чего он хочет. Делать со своим телом все, что вздумается. – Я могу... Иисусе. Я могу сделать п- _пирсинг._ Я хочу... Ты был бы против? Если бы я с-сделал нечто подобное?

Стив качает головой и смотрит на него так, будто он единственная чертова вещь на земле, достойная его внимания.

– Я могу помочь с дизайном, если хочешь. Если это сделает тебя счастливым.

Бак целует его.

– Ага, думаю, ты имеешь право на небольшой вклад в дизайн, учитывая, что ты моя ж-жена и все такое.

Черт, он так прекрасен, когда смущается.

– Ты можешь... можешь сказать еще что-нибудь? О том, что я твоя... – Он не может произнести это вслух, бедняжка.

Бак моргает, затем ухмыляется.

– Ты имеешь в виду что-то типа: война только закончилась, я возвращаюсь домой в чертову дыру в Рэд Хуке после целого дня работы в гараже, ты готовишь мне ужин...

– О господи, – говорит Стив. Его голос звучит немного сдавленно.

– Мне нравятся всякие розовые вещички, потому что мне нравится чувствовать себя мягким, милым и безвредным, – размышляет Баки. – Что насчет тебя, сопляк? Это смущение? Тебе нравится чувствовать смущение?

– Я твоя жена, – говорит Стив. – И все, что я должен делать – это сидеть дома, готовить и прибираться. И я знаю, что ты каждый вечер будешь приходить домой и заботиться обо мне. – Он сглатывает. – Ты не единственный, кого превратили в оружие, Бак. И я... я знаю, что сам подписался на это, я знаю, просто...

– Иисусе, Стив, – говорит Бак. – Думаешь, я буду плохо думать о тебе, если узнаю, что ты иногда жалеешь о своем выборе? Я _знаю,_ что такое сожаление, милый. Я знаю о гребаной _войне._ Ты не должен притворяться передо мной, милый. Ты ведь знаешь это, милый?

Стив только кивает. Он выглядит таким чертовски _измученным._ Бак не позволит своей любимой девочке так себя чувствовать. Он улыбается Стиву.

– Ок. Война только закончилась, и ты готовишь мне ужин, я как в-всегда прихожу домой, потому что я надежный парень, верно?

Стив краснеет, затем решительно кивает.

– Ты действительно надежный муж. Мне ни секунды не приходится беспокоиться о том, где ты.

– Ага, не то, что те д-д-девчонки из школы, которые повыходили замуж за пьяниц и картежников, – говорит Бак.

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Да, мне повезло гораздо больше, чем другим девушкам.

– Ебаный _боже,_ – говорит Баки. – Когда ты говоришь такое, Иисусе, это должно быть _вне закона._ Хорошо, что дальше, мы ужинаем? Ты накрываешь на стол?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Я накрываю на стол, и ты рассказываешь, как прошел твой день, а я – как прошел мой. Хотя иногда я опускаю некоторые моменты.

– Да? И о чем же ты молчишь, детка?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я распутная девица. – Он слегка потирается о бедро Баки. – Просто иногда мне бывает очень скучно дома одной.

Бак улыбается так сильно, что болит лицо. Разве такое бывает с нормальными людьми?

Недостаточно данных.

Наверное, с нормальными людьми такого не бывает. С другой стороны, нормальные люди не могут прикасаться к Стиву, что чрезвычайно негативно для них. Может быть, у них просто нет причин так сильно улыбаться.

– Что ты п-пытаешься мне сказать, милая? – говорит Бак. – Ты трогала себя, пока меня не было рядом? Ты течешь, думая обо мне, милая? Может, и-и-играешь со своими сисечками?

Стив издает нечто среднее между стоном и смехом и ломает всю игру, как чертов любитель, которым он и является.

– _Господи,_ Бак, как ты только додумался до такого?

– Н-не могу точно сказать, куколка. Слова просто приходят ко мне. Ебаный _боже,_ милый, твой член тоже нужно запретить, какой же ты чертовски _сексуальный..._

– Это было бы крайне неудобно, – говорит Стив. – Я пользуюсь им каждый... _ох_... – Он тихонько всхлипывает и толкается в руку Баки. Баки хочется немного умереть от того, насколько он прекрасен с этим милым, глупым и беспомощным лицом. Малыш просто слишком много _думает,_ вот в чем проблема: ему нужен Баки, чтобы выбросить все мысли из головы и позволить телу ненадолго перехватить контроль. Сейчас он тихо и сладко стонет, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Баки.

– Бак... Баки... хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, я читал, ты можешь сделать это между моих ног...

Ебаный _боже._ Да, конечно, звучит просто замечательно, милый, за исключением той части, где на мой член нельзя рассчитывать в гребаной кризисной ситуации. Он целует Стива, просто чтобы он знал, что его не отвергли.

– Не знаю, детка. Звучит, как слишком большее и-и-испытание для благородной девицы. Ты же знаешь, какой застенчивой она становится на вечеринке.

– Ох, – говорит Стив. – Прости, я не...

– Хочешь сделать это со мной, милый?

Когнитивная ошибка.

_Когда, черт возьми, я решил сказать такое?_

Это не то, что должен говорить парень, если он, конечно, не фея. Но Стив целует его так, будто ему все равно.

– Да? Ты уверен, Бак? Нам не обязательно, если ты не хочешь.

– Да, уверен, – говорит Баки. – Кажется, я п-припоминаю, что мне нравится, когда девушка сверху.

Стив говорит:

– Ох, _Иисусе,_ – что довольно горячо по стандартам Стива, и поднимает Баки в воздух. Бак обхватывает ногами талию Стива и позволяет ему отнести себя на кровать. Нечто в глубине его мозга кричит на него за то, что он позволил себе быть таким уязвимым, таким раскрытым (он не может следить за своей спиной, там могут быть шипы или что похуже), но он велит этому нечто заткнуться нахрен. Это его сопляк, а не какой-нибудь Влад Цепеш, и в спальне нет никаких шипов. Но Баки все равно выдыхает с облегчением, когда они падают на кровать, и Бак может сказать голосу: _«Я же говорил»._

С этого момента все идет очень быстро. Баки смазывает внутреннюю поверхность бедер, а Стив пялится на него с отвисшей челюстью, будто смотреть, как киборг с повреждением мозга смазывает себя, лучше, чем наблюдать за Ритой Хейворт, слизывающей взбитые сливки с сисек Бетти Грейбл. Стив устраивает его на левом боку и сам ложится сзади, вплотную к спине. И, _черт возьми,_ как же хорошо. Как же _хорошо:_ теплое влажное скольжение члена Стива между бедер, большая уверенная рука Стива на его члене, голос Стива над ухом:

– Ты идеален, _идеален,_ ты так хорош, ты прекрасен.

Благородная девица решает удалиться со сцены безо всякой на то причины, но Стив просто продолжает говорить с ним, целовать плечи, прикасаться к нему, как будто это совсем неважно, и в конце концов она возвращается обратно. Стив берет Баки за запястье и тянет его правую руку вниз, чтобы он мог почувствовать, как головка члена Стива прижимается к его ладони при каждом толчке, почувствовать, какие они горячие, влажные и связанные воедино. Он кончает, пораженный и оглушенный, как будто они изобрели секс прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту. Стив говорит:

 _– Да, вот так, хорошо, ты такой хороший,_ – и тоже кончает.

Может, Бак и плачет немного, когда кончает, кому какое дело, подумаешь, Стиви не возражает. Он вытирает их обоих шортами, затем кладет голову на грудь Баки. Он чертово чудо: такой мягкий, сонный и милый – просто до невозможности. 

– Знаешь, я сначала немного волновался, что это будет странно. Быть с парнем.

– И как?

Стив проводит большим пальцем по щеке Баки.

– Пришлось привыкнуть к бороде. В смысле, почему-то считается, что женщины сделаны из сахарной ваты, а мужчины – из досок с торчащими гвоздями. Но у Пегги были крепкие мускулы на бедрах, а твоя кожа такая же мягкая, как у Пэг.

Он снова проводит рукой по груди Баки. Бак знает, что его кожа мягкая почти везде, где нет шрамов. Гидра удалила ему все волосы с торса (он почти уверен, что они сделали это, чтобы сэкономить время перед операциями, а не для того, чтобы его кожа стала шелковистой; но с Гидрой никогда нельзя быть уверенным до конца), а еще он использовал лосьон, который дал ему Сэм. От мысли, что Стив прикасался к нему и думал, что он такой же гладкий и мягкий, как леди, становится как-то не по себе: он понятия не имеет, что думать, но тупая, животная его часть довольна как никогда. Стив никогда не был особо волосатым парнем (для них обоих стало неожиданностью, что во время войны Стиву вдруг пришлось бриться каждый день), но у него есть немного волос на груди и по всему телу, и что-то в этом контрасте между ними заставляет Баки поджать пальцы на ногах.

– Я так рад, что ты здесь, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Иногда мне кажется, что с тех пор как упал самолет, я три года бесцельно существовал и семьдесят лет скучал по тебе. Как будто я скучал по тебе все время, что был там, даже если не помню, – он фыркает, улыбаясь. – Слишком банально, да?

– Ага, – говорит Бак. – Но это правда. Я такой же. Я с-с-скучал по тебе еще до того, как узнал, что я – это _я. –_ Его мозг решает, что ему надо ухнуть, и Баки ухает, как чертова сова. Стив смеется. Бак бьет его кулаком.

– Засранец, теперь ты еще и с-с-смеешься над моими сраными тиками?

– Я просто удивился, вот и все, – говорит Стив. – Довольно мило. Что-то новенькое? Как думаешь, мы можем заменить им тот, который с хрюканьем?

– Совсем оборзел, думаешь, что можешь оставлять запросы? Вали отсюда к чертовой матери, тут тебе не танцевальный зал, а я не домашний оркестр, – говорит Бак, а затем снова ухает, и они оба давятся смехом.

Стив гладит его своей большой ладонью по груди, будто думает, что сможет выласкать из него тики.

– Хочешь, поглажу тебя по спине?

– Не, – говорит Бак. – Тебе нужно попытаться поспать, уже очень поздно.

Стив засыпает, Бак тоже, но где-то через час его будят тихие всхлипывания Стива:

_– Баки, нет, Баки, прошу, пожалуйста…_

У Стива кошмар, что крайне, _крайне_ негативно. Но, к счастью, Уилсонсэмюэльтомас дал Баки соответствующие инструкции на случай, если ПТСР Стива решит показать голову. Бак убирает влажные волосы со лба Стива.

– Проснись, д-дорогой. Это всего лишь п-плохой сон. Ну же, детка, просыпайся. Я с тобой, милый, я тут.

Стив резко распахивает глаза, все еще дезориентированный.

– Баки, Баки… – Он начинает суетливо обшаривать его, проверяя, нет ли травм, и замирает, когда касается левой руки Баки. – Твоя рука…

– Все хорошо, дорогой, – говорит Бак. – Мы дома, мы у себя дома в Риджвуде, сейчас 2015-й год. Со мной все в порядке, я не ранен. Скажи, где мы сейчас, куколка?

Стив прерывисто выдыхает.

– Дома, – говорит он. – В Нью-Йорке. Прости, Бак, я не хотел тебя будить…

– Да как ты, черт возьми, с-смеешь оспаривать мое право быть единственным ущербным уебком в этой постели? – говорит Бак. – Я ведь мог подумать, что мы проходим через похожее дерьмо или типа того, может даже, у нас с моим парнем есть глубокая, мать его, личная связь, ну уж нет, мы никак не можем _этого_ допустить. – Стиву удается слегка улыбнуться. Бак гладит его по волосам. – Можешь назвать пять вещей, которые делают тебя счастливым, чемпион? – Стив заставляет Баки называть пять вещей каждый раз, когда ему снятся кошмары, так что все справедливо.

– Ты, – тут же отвечает Стив. – Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Эм. «The Four Tops». Рисование. Занятия боксом с Лили. Куриные крылышки за 25 центов. – Его живот урчит.

– Голоден?

– Немного.

– Ладно. Никуда не уходи, я скоро вернусь.

Когда Баки возвращается, Стив сидит в постели с включенным светом. Бак ставит на кровать маленький поднос, кладет на него закуски для Стива, и сам забирается в постель.

– Пей молоко, пока не остыло.

Стив говорит:

– Ох, вау, спасибо, – и пьет молоко, и ест пряничных человечков. Бак улыбается и не думает ни о чем, только вдыхает приятные запахи теплого потного тела Стива, секса, пряников и горячего молока, и чувствует себя самым счастливым парнем на свете. Он знает, что на земле существуют люди, которые не влюблены в Стива, но он никогда не верил этому до конца, как и людям, которые утверждают, что никогда не пили кофе или не мастурбировали. Это, черт побери, нарушает законы природы, вот и все. Он прижимается чуть ближе и говорит:

– Когда ты п-понял, что тебе нравятся мужчины?

Стив ставит поднос на пол и ложится рядом с Баки.

– Это просто. Весной 1934-го, как раз перед тем, как мне исполнилось 16. Ты тогда подрабатывал в аптеке, помнишь? Ты хотел быть продавцом содовой [9], но закончил тем, что целыми днями разгружал грузовики и расставлял товары на полки. В первый по-настоящему жаркий июньский день ты забрался ко мне по пожарной лестнице в одной майке и с бутылкой кока-колы. Я помню, как смотрел на тебя и думал: _«ох, черт возьми, я влюблен в него»._ Через пару недель ты впервые запустил руку мне в штаны, должно быть, заметил, что я все время пялюсь на тебя. Что насчет тебя? Когда ты узнал? Можешь вспомнить?

– Думаю, я всегда знал, – говорит Бак. Он вспомнил об этом на днях, было довольно смешно, так что он рад, что Стив тоже может посмеяться над этим. Иногда истории, которые он считает забавными, оказываются странными или грустными для других людей, но он точно уверен, что эта история правда смешная. – Я помню, что был совсем маленьким, может, мне было ш-шесть? Ты был очень болен каким-то ужасным дерьмом, не помню названия, и моя мама усадила меня и сказала, знаешь, не похоже, что Стиви в-выкарабкается. И я спросил _выкарабкается куда?_ и ей пришлось рассказать мне о том, что ты слишком маленький, у тебя больное сердце, и очень похоже на то, что ты отправишься на небеса и б-б-будешь со своим папой. Тогда я посмотрел на нее и сказал: «Но если он будет на небесах, то, как я, черт возьми, смогу жениться на нем?» Я очень обиделся: кем, черт побери, этот парень себя возомнил, пытаясь умереть и попасть на небеса, когда я еще не сделал его своей м-м-маленькой невестой?

Стив смеется, что чертовски позитивно.

– А что сказала твоя мама?

– Она просто подумала, что я еще слишком маленький и думаю, что женитьба – это то, что ты делаешь со своим лучшим другом, но нет, я не был тупым, я знал, что к чему. Я собирался ж-ж-жениться на тебе, и как только я бы сделал из тебя честную женщину, я бы п-п-поцеловал тебя в губы. Таков был план.

– Ты был развит не по годам, да? – говорит Стив. Он улыбается как гребаный ангел. – Если бы ты поцеловал меня в губы, когда нам было по шесть, я бы, скорее всего, ударил тебя по носу.

– Это бы не о-о-охладило мой пыл, – говорит Бак. – Я с самого начала знал, что у тебя взрывной характер. Иногда п-получить по носу – просто цена, которую ты должен заплатить за любовь.

– Ага, именно это я чувствовал, когда ты подстрелил меня три раза подряд, – говорит Стив и целует Баки, чтобы тот понял, что он только дразнится. – Теперь я расстроен. Я где-то на десять лет опоздал к началу нашего романа. Мы могли бы целоваться в губы годами.

– Нам просто н-нужно наверстать упущенное, – говорит Бак и зевает. – Думаешь, сможешь снова уснуть, чемпион?

– Ага, – говорит Стив, и они сворачиваются в один огромный потный клубок, потому что они созависимы хуже некуда, и им это нравится. Через пару минут они оба отрубаются.

*****

Майки кое-как терпит до 7:30, а затем забирается на кровать Лили, как такса-сосиска, которую нужно срочно выпустить по нужде.

– Лили! Лили, вставай, уже Рождество!

– Угх, – говорит Лили. – Ты ведешь себя так, будто мы маленькие белые дети из рекламы автомобилей.

– Ты ужасна, ужасней всех в мире, о мой бог, почему ты не можешь быть милой хотя бы во время _праздников?_ Теперь у нас есть _папы._ Я сбегал наверх и могу заверить – Санта _точно навещал нас._

– У нас нет пап, у нас есть _незаконные опекуны,_ – говорит Лили. Майки щиплет ее, и она пытается ущипнуть в ответ, но он сбегает и с криком: « _Джон! Стив! Просыпайтесь!»_ – несется по лестнице.

К тому времени, как Лили поднимается наверх, Джон, Стив и Майки уже собрались в гостиной. Джон снова в пушистой розовой толстовке. Он выглядит в ней таким милым и теплым, кажется, будто его будет очень приятно обнимать, поэтому Лили тихо подкрадывается и слегка приобнимает Джона.

– Привет, малыш, – говорит он и обнимает ее в ответ. Он мягкий, но пахнет от него не очень. – Счастливого Рождества.

– Э-э, и тебе? – говорит она. – Даже если ты вроде как еврей?

– Вроде как [10], – говорит он с улыбкой.

Она бьет его и говорит:

– Ты _забыл о чем-то_ с утра?

– Вот черт, – говорит Джон. – Я воняю, да? Стив, почему ты не напомнил мне о дезодоранте?

– Ох, – говорит Стив. – Я тоже забыл.

– Какие же вы _противные,_ – говорит Лили, хотя от Стива обычно ничем не пахнет, даже когда он забывает о таких элементарных вещах. По словам Стива, в их время не было дезодорантов, но это не оправдание, чтобы ходить и вонять вокруг, когда они оба живут в будущем; так что Лили напоминает им об этом. – Идите, избавьтесь от вони. А тебе, Джон, давно пора сменить толстовку, еще немного и она начнет ходить и разговаривать.

Они идут и избавляются от вони, а Лили идет за кофе.

– Ты так никогда не вырастешь, – говорит Стив, когда она возвращается с чашкой кофе.

Она закатывает глаза.

– Стивен, мне семнадцать, я не собираюсь больше расти.

На его лице появляется отвратительное я-собираюсь-сказать-что-то-смешное выражение.

– Даже _не смей_ шутить о том, как внезапно подрос в 24, ты _не_ такой смешной, как думаешь, – говорит она.

Стив говорит:

– Но это действительно хорошая шутка!

Майки толкает коробки в сторону Стива и Джона.

– Вы первые открываете подарки!

Джон открывает подарок от Майки и Лили. Там пять фунтов черной лакрицы, которая заставляет его смеяться и обнимать их около часа. Потом он ест немного лакрицы, открывает подарок от Стива и замирает.

Это рисунок. Портрет женщины с темными вьющимися волосами, трех маленьких девочек и Джона, который выглядит ужасно мило, молодо и старомодно в подтяжках и маленькой шляпе. Джон проводит пальцем по лицу женщины.

– Мама, – говорит он. – Это. Моя мама.

– Да, – говорит Стив. – И твои сестры.

– Бекка, – говорит Джон и показывает на самую маленькую девочку, затем на двух других. – Энн. Малышка Джейни. – Он касается своего лица на картине. – Я-я-я.

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Это ты, приятель.

Джон мягко целует Стива, как это делают телевизионные родители – без языка и прочего. Лили хочется думать, что это отвратительно, но она просто чувствует себя глупой и счастливой.

– У меня, эм, есть для тебя еще кое-что, – говорит Стив и вытаскивает маленькую шкатулку, в которых обычно продаются драгоценности.

Майки кричит.

– Ох, воу, какое б-блядское совпадение, – говорит Джон и достает из-под ели другую шкатулку.

Майки снова кричит.

Джон пристально смотрит на него:

– Да что с тобой такое?

Майки прикрывает рот руками и качает головой, широко открыв глаза. Джон пожимает плечами, и они со Стивами обмениваются шкатулками. Стив говорит:

– Ты первый, Бак.

Джон открывает коробку и говорит:

– О.

Стив выглядит взволнованным.

– Это ничего, если ты не…

Джон уже надевает ее. Это серебряная цепочка с двумя очень старыми на вид армейскими жетонами. Джон сжимает их в кулаке.

– Как, черт побери, ты их нашел?

– Наташа нашла их на заброшенной базе Гидры в Австралии около двух лет назад. Я, эм, – он сглатывает. – Какое-то время я носил их каждый день.

Джон снова целует его и говорит:

– Открой свой.

Стив открывает. Внутри шкатулки еще одна серебряная цепочка, но с маленькой серебряной медалью. Стив смотрит на нее, не отрывая глаз.

– Святой Себастьян.

– Ага, – говорит Джон. – Я подумал, э-э, может, тебе бы понравилось. Вроде, у тебя была подобная, когда мы были д-д-детьми?

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Да. У меня была со Святым Иоанном Божим.

Джон почесывает затылок.

– Знаешь, я подумал, что Себастьян мог бы приглядеть за тобой, когда я не смогу прикрывать тебя.

Стив надевает цепочку с медалью и до боли сжимает Джона в объятиях. Затем Майки, который только что чуть не умер от разочарования, потому что они так и не сделали друг другу предложение, кричит:

– Стив, открой наш подарок!

Стив открывает. Его подарок – самый наиогромнейший альбом для рисования, который они смогли найти в художественном магазине. Подарок довольно скучный, но Стив все улыбается и улыбается, в миллионный раз повторяя, как ему нравится подарок. Джон склоняется к уху Стива:

– Ух-ты, ты только глянь. Ты не сможешь заполнить его за год.

– Зачем ты постоянно так делаешь? – говорит Лили.

Джон смотрит на нее.

– Что? Что я делаю?

– Ты всегда говоришь ему в левое ухо, как будто он глухой или типа того.

Джон и Стив смотрят друг на друга.

– Правда? Зачем мне это делать? – говорит Джон.

Стив широко и глупо улыбается.

– Я раньше не замечал. Это мое рабочее ухо, Бак. В смысле, эм, оба моих уха теперь рабочие. Но когда мне было девять, я подхватил сильную лихорадку и оглох на правое ухо. Ты и моя мама были единственными, кто всегда помнил об этом.

Джон с секунду смотрит на него и затем говорит:

– К черту, – и садится прямо на колени к Стиву.

Стив говорит:

– Ох, эм, – и краснеет, но не противится Джону. Затем он говорит: – Ладно, ребята, вам пора открывать свои подарки.

Майки и Лили открывают подарки. И они… ну, они довольно милые, что даже странно. В чулках только маленькие вещицы, такие как конфеты, орехи и манго (Стив говорит: «Наверное, апельсины теперь не такая уж редкость, так что я подумал, что вам понравится что-то более экзотичное»). Один зануда, _скорее всего,_ Стив положил кучу старомодных конфет, о которых они говорили раньше, например, _фиолетовое драже_. Майки получает большую книгу модных иллюстраций «Vogue» (старое издание, до того как они стали использовать фотокамеры буквально для всего) от Стива и ежедневник с горячими геями от Джона, «записывать задания и прочее, чтобы мне не приходилось притворяться нормальным, когда твоя учительница звонит и спрашивает о твоих домашних заданиях». Стив дарит Лили пару боксерских перчаток, а Джон набор лимитированных лаков для ногтей линейки «Мстителей», от которых она разочарованно стонет, но в тайне очень радуется. Лак Стива украшен красными, белыми и синими звездообразными блестками. Она машет им перед носом Джона.

– Я накрашу твои, если ты накрасишь мои.

– Д-д- _договорились,_ – говорит он, и они красят друг другу ногти на ногах, пока Майки открывает кучу общих подарков, которые они должны _мирно поделить_ между друг другом. Там в основном конфеты, книги и игры дли X-BOX, в которых нет ни капли насилия. Потом Стив идет готовить завтрак, а Джон, Майки и Лили смотрят «Рождественскую сказку маппетов» по телевизору. С Джоном довольно весело смотреть фильмы, почти все творящееся на экране либо вызывает у него недоумение, либо злит, за исключением моментов от которых он сильно смеется, в итоге он смеется на протяжении всего фильма, иногда прерываясь на восклицания типа:

– Какого хрена он л-л- _лягушка?_ В этом нет ни капли чертового _смысла!_

В скором времени начинают подтягиваться гости. Тетя Хуан появляется первой с кучей гигантских пластиковых контейнеров. Джон выглядит смущенным, завидев ее.

– П-привет, босс.

– И тебе привет, торчок, – говорит тетя Хуан. – Я больше не твой босс. Ты сбежал из долларового магазина и не вернулся, а твой муж говорит, что тебя разыскивает ФБР. Ты уволен, – она пристально смотрит на него. – Ты стал еще толще. Хорошо. Скоро станешь таким же толстым, как твой муж. – Затем она идет на кухню мучить Стива, потому что она единственный террорист на земле, которого боится Капитан Америка.

Появляется все больше людей. Не Сэм, потому что он нормальный человек и проводит Рождество со своей нормальной семьей. Но Наташа, которая приносит не очень рождественскую бутылку водки, и какой-то парень по имени Клинт, который выглядит так, будто только что упал с лестницы. Брюс, который _Невероятный Мать Его Халк,_ приходит с какими-то бенгальскими десертами, засасывая Стива в странную печальную дыру румянца, потому что он стопроцентно вкрашился в _Невероятного Мать Его Халка,_ а Джон просто сидит и смеется над ним, пока у него сохнут пальцы на ногах.

Тетя Хуан и Наташа лепят вонтоны на кухне, попивая что-то из кофейных кружек, что может оказаться кофе с водкой, или просто водкой. Никто не слышит о чем они говорят, но иногда они оглядываются на Стива и Джона, хихикая, как ужасные пьяные ведьмы. Затем появляется Железный Человек с кучей виски и начинает ковыряться в руке Джона, они смотрят ковбойское шоу и пьют по шоту каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь на экране говорит «членосос», пока Стив не зовет их к столу. В середине завтрака снова раздается звонок в дверь, и когда Стив спрашивает, кто там, очень нервный голос за дверью говорит:

– Это я? Мэтт?

Спустя минуту заходит милый слепой парень с очень-очень красивой девушкой, которая выглядит так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок и умрет, когда Стив подскакивает к ней, как гигантский золотой ретривер, чтобы поздороваться. Он безумно рад гостям. Как Капитан Америка он действительно хорош в борьбе с нацистами, но на самом деле все, чего он хочет, – это пригласить миллион человек к себе домой, чтобы он смог предложить им все блюда из своего секретного аккаунта в Pinterest, о котором никто не должен знать (но все знают). Мэтт выглядит немного контуженным.

– Привет, э-э, _Стив,_ – говорит он. – Это моя подруга Карен. Мы принесли шампанское и апельсиновый сок. Для мимозы?

– На самом деле это игристое вино, – говорит Карен и затем прячет лицо, чтобы защититься от сияния Стива. Стив взволнованно благодарит их и мчится обратно на кухню. Карен облегченно выдыхает, пока не замечает, что в комнате полно других супергероев. Железный Человек подмигивает ей.

– Йоу, Сорвиголова! – говорит Джон. – Где, черт возьми, анонимный гражданин?

– Привет, Баки! – говорит Мэтт, и _о мой бог,_ он на полном серьезе _фанат_ Джона, с первого взгляда понятно, что у него есть полная коллекция карточек с Баки Барнсом и прочим фанатским дерьмом (в интернете продаются _все виды_ товаров с Баки Барнсом, некоторые с его настоящими фотографиями, другие – с его лицом из комикса, где он ребенок-солдат в каких-то странно-извращенных отношениях с Капитаном Америка, как будто Стив постоянно хочет _отшлепать_ его или типа того. От этих комиксов Стив хочет провалиться под землю, поэтому Майки и Лили планируют заполучить одну из страниц, где он ведет себя, как настоящий извращенец с Баки, максимально увеличить масштаб и поставить в рамку).

– Фогги у бабушки. Я обязательно передам, что ты спрашивал о нем, он ужасно злится, что пропустил все это. А мы можем сделать селфи? Уверен, он будет _плакать_ от счастья.

– З-зависит от того, – говорит Джон, – могу ли я п-п-поцеловать тебя на селфи?

– Стой, кого ты собрался целовать? – говорит Стив, одетый в фартук с Железным Человеком, которого Лили раньше никогда _не видела,_ откуда он вообще взялся?

В любом случае именно так у Лили на телефоне появляется фотография Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса, целующих Сорвиголову в обе щеки, с Железным Человеком на заднем плане, корчащим мерзкие рожи.

Семья Лили – кучка ужасных фриков с еще более ужасными фриками в качестве друзей. Но все нормально, они все такие забавные.

*****

На пятый день после Рождества Стив просыпается и понимает, что Баки ушел.

Он все равно заглядывает в шкафы, чтобы убедиться, что Бак не прячется в них, как он иногда делает, когда его переполняют эмоции. Баки нет.

Он только что отправил сообщения всем Мстителям, спрашивая, не с ними ли он, и пытается вспомнить, как нормально дышать, когда звонит телефон.

– Без паники, – говорит Тони. – Он в Бронксе. Адрес уже на твоем телефоне.

Стив прислоняется к стене и выдавливает из себя:

– Как?

– Несколько недель назад он попросил меня установить ему микрочип, – говорит Тони. – Вы были правы, ребята, когда говорили, что у вас всегда есть план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, над которым я бы с удовольствием посмеялся, если бы не тот факт, что худший сценарий _буквально всегда_ происходит с вами двумя.

Стив облизывает губы.

– Кстати о планах на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, – говорит он. – Кажется, мне нужна твоя помощь. Могу я заскочить в башню на этой неделе? Если у тебя будет время, конечно.

– Для тебя, Кэп? Я внесу тебя в расписание. Завтра? В обед? Суши? Ты ешь суши? Или они тебя огорчают? Я не хочу огорчать тебя, Кэп.

– Я ем суши, – говорит Стив. – Спасибо, Тони.

Пауза.

– Без проблем, Стив.

Стив находит Баки ровно в том месте, куда ведут координаты Тони, в каком-то переулке рядом с его старым логовом. Он весь сгорблен и выглядит довольно паршиво, безучастно смотрит на маленький пакетик на земле, который Стив задевает ногой, когда подходит ближе, чтобы сесть рядом. На Баки, несмотря на холод, только толстовка, поэтому Стив снимает куртку и накидывает ее на плечи Баки.

– Привет, приятель.

– Привет, – говорит Бак. – Похоже, чип работает?

– Ага, – говорит Стив и просто ждет.

– Я не кололся, – говорит Баки. – У меня даже нет сраной иглы. Я такой т-т-т-тупой ублюдок.

– Или на самом деле ты не хотел, – говорит Стив. – Или был уверен, что не сделаешь этого до того, как я приду за тобой.

Что-то меняется в лице Баки.

– Ты пришел за мной.

– Да, – говорит Стив, встает и протягивает руку. – Давай. Пойдем домой.

В переулке дует резкий пронизывающий ветер, и Баки пытается вернуть Стиву пальто. Стив качает головой и закутывает его в куртку поплотнее. 

– Я не позволю тебе замерзнуть, Бак, – говорит он. На лице Баки снова мелькает шокированное выражение. Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, потому что последнее, что им нужно – это еще один суперсолдат, заливающийся слезами.

Пара недель проходит спокойно. Дети в сопровождении Стива навещают свои семьи в соответствующих учреждениях, все проходит нормально. Бабушка Лили – милая дама, которая, кажется, не может точно вспомнить кто такая Лили, но совсем не против тихо сидеть рядом и держать ее за руку, пока они смотрят сериалы в течение часа или двух. Отец Майки – маленький тощий парень с большими нежными глазами сына и обезоруживающей улыбкой. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда Стив протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия. Когда Майки с вызовом бросает: «Я гей», мистер Джонсон говорит: «Да? Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? Если он попытается обидеть тебя, скажи ему, что я сижу за убийство и выйду через месяц». Майки широко распахивает глаза и некоторое время просто тихо улыбается.

Когда они уже уходят, Стив протягивает ему визитную карточку.

– Это адвокат – ее зовут Берни – я общался с ней некоторое время, эм, по личным причинам. Если позвоните сейчас, это даст ее коллегам время подготовиться к вашему следующему слушанию по условно-досрочному освобождению. Все, э-э… Все уже оплачено, если вам нужна помощь.

Мистер Джонсон просто молча смотрит на него.

– Простите, сэр, но какое вам дело до условно-досрочного какого-то наркоторговца?

Стив засовывает руки в карманы и слегка опускает плечи, стараясь не выглядеть угрожающе.

– Сколько вам было лет, когда вы попали сюда?

– Девятнадцать.

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Когда мне было девятнадцать, я ввязывался в драки с парнями в три раза крупнее меня, потому что они не снимали шляпы, когда разговаривали с дамами. А через пару лет я позволил американскому правительству проводить на себе научные эксперименты. Мы все делаем глупости, будучи детьми. Единственная разница в том, что мои нападения на людей и статус лабораторной крысы принесли мне кучу медалей, а ваша попытка заработать немного денег привела вас сюда, – он сглатывает. – Вы не знаете… кто я. Когда я вернулся. У меня не осталось ничего. Ни людей. Ни выбора. Наверное, мне просто не хочется, чтобы подобное случилось с кем-то еще.

Они просто смотрят друг на друга, два парня, которые знают, что значит по-настоящему сожалеть. Затем мистер Джонсон протягивает руку. Они пожимают друг другу руки, и отец Майки улыбается.

– Слушай, а ты не мог бы раздобыть автограф Сокола для меня?

Стив улыбается в ответ.

– Ага. Да, думаю, что смогу уговорить его.

Сегодня 17 января, и все хорошо. Тихо. Спокойно. Баки все еще бахвалится, что получил поцелуй от Сэма в канун Нового года. Дети вернулись в школу и сходят с ума из-за этого. Сэм научился бросать щит и ловить его, не ломая запястье. Стив сходил на первый сеанс терапии с сестрой Мэри Элизабет, которая немного помнит сороковые, не смеется, когда Стив впервые говорит «оттяг»[11] перед ней, и продолжает давить на него, заставляя объяснять, что он имеет в виду, когда говорит что-нибудь типа: «Думаю, не важно, что будет со мной, если я смогу защитить остальных». Это нормально, наверное. Он пытался убедить Баки, что ему это тоже может понравиться – Стив изучил список одобренных Старком психотерапевтов и нашел пожилую еврейку с очень милой улыбкой, которая была экспертом по психологическим травмам. Баки продолжает отнекиваться, но Стив думает, что в конце концов победит. Обычно так и бывает.

Однажды утром Стив возвращается с пробежки и видит толпу репортеров у своего дома. Подобного не случалось уже больше года (они довольно быстро поняли, что преследование Капитана Америка возле его дома не принесет им ничего, кроме яростных звонков от их матерей, после того как в интервью он назвал их «людьми, которые на постоянной основе неуважительно относились к моим неоднократным просьбам о неприкосновенности частной жизни»), от их вида внутри поднимается тошнотворная волна беспокойства. Он набирает скорость и идет напролом, заставляя их расступиться на пару секунд, прежде чем они снова смыкают свои ряды.

– Капитан Роджерс, как вы прокомментируете…

– Капитан Роджерс, вы подтверждаете подлинность фотографии…

Он захлопывает дверь, перепрыгивает через три ступени, врывается в квартиру и видит Баки и детей, молча собравшихся возле телевизора. На экране фотография. Фотография Стива – его лицо, его профиль, он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать кого-то. Лицо Баки едва видно, а рука прикрыта накинутой на плечи курткой, но его фигура и небольшой участок щетины, к которому Стив прижимается губами, приводят к очень и очень очевидному выводу, что Стив целует мужчину. Гигантский текст на экране кричит: «Капитан Америка – гей?», а текст поменьше спрашивает: «Кто этот таинственный мужчина?», пока самодовольный придурок в костюме вещает: «Оригинальный пост на Reddit уже собрал более миллиона просмотров, и многие комментаторы указывают на сходство этого человека с другом детства капитана Роджерса – сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом. В это время другие комментаторы опубликовали посты, в которых сравнили фотографии сержанта Барнса и таинственного террориста и линчевателя, известного жителям Нью-Йорка как Богослов, заставляя многих задаваться вопросом, не проникла ли подпольная организация ГИДРА в правительственное агентство ЩИТ…

Стив выключает телевизор. Лили подходит к окну и выглядывает за занавеску, потом возвращается с бледным лицом.

– Стив, там около _пятидесяти_ репортеров.

Баки ерзает на стуле, пластины в его руке перестраиваются с еле слышным гулом.

– Жаль, я не могу в-вышвырнуть их отсюда.

Стив заставляет себя улыбнуться и проводит рукой по волосам Баки.

– Я знаю, приятель, – говорит он и делает звонок.

Тони берет трубку так быстро, что Стив задается вопросом, не ждал ли он звонка все это время.

– Доброе утро, Норма Рэй [12], – говорит он. – Смотрел новости?

– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Помнишь наш план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств?

– Уже на шаг впереди, – говорит Тони, и Стив слышит шум двигателей джета.

– Паспорта?

– Готовы и ждут на борту, – говорит Тони. – Кстати, вы Александр и Грант Кровопусковы. Вы поженились три года назад в Вермонте, скромная церемония, ничего особенного. Ты художник-иллюстратор, а Саша – бывший морской котик, потерявший руку в Ираке, и в данный момент использующий прототип протеза от СтаркТех. Ваши очаровательные приемные дети остаются при своих именах, так как общественность еще не прознала про них. Та самая общественность, которая на официальной пресс-конференции Мстителей будет проинформирована о том, что Капитан Америка взял длительный отпуск по совету своего психотерапевта, чтобы справиться с затяжными последствиями ПТСР, который развился после того, как он стал свидетелем того, как любовь всей его жизни, Баки Барнс, погиб в бою. И все из-за того, что недавние слухи о нем в СМИ всколыхнули череду мучительных воспоминаний. Неравнодушным поощряется делать пожертвования в ветеранскую организацию «Раненые воины» или в один из благотворительных фондов для уязвимой ЛГБТ-молодежи. Кстати, я изобрел целую кучу _супер_ _крутых примочек,_ чтобы казалось, будто джет везет тебя в один из моих домов в Нью-Мексико, так что, возможно, ты найдешь момент, чтобы оценить мои старания, пока будешь нестись навстречу новой жизни.

– Ну, – говорит Стив спустя секунду. – Кажется, я действительно упоминал, что хочу что-нибудь достаточно сенсационное, чтобы отвлечь внимания от истории с Богословом. В любом случае, почему я должен брать фамилию Баки? Не думаю, что я похож на Кровопускова.

Бак смотрит на него и ухмыляется, он выглядит озадаченным всем, что происходит, но все равно наслаждается ситуацией. Стив улыбается ему и гладит по плечу.

– Не знаю, это похоже на решение, которые вы должны принять всей своей радужной семьей. Может, провести общее собрание, передавая по кругу «Жезл говорящего» и все такое.

Майки кричит:

– О мой бог, мы будто в Черном Ястребе! [13]

Тони говорит:

– Мой пилот сообщил, что он уже на крыше. Пора отправляться, Кэп; я уже чувствую холодный озноб, который предвещает, что Кристин Эверхарт [14] на подходе. Так куда ты направишься? Черногория? Марракеш? Северная Африка – хороший и традиционный выбор для шпионов и беглецов, держу пари, что матрешке-убийце понравится скрываться на базаре.

Стив смотрит на детей, ловит их взгляд и подмигивает, давая понять, что все в порядке. Он тянется к металлической руке Баки и сжимает ее. Он улыбается.

Он говорит:

– Я слышал, что на Бали прекрасно в это время года.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Supremes – американская женская группа, трио. Выступали в стилях ритм-н-блюз, поп, соул и диско. Основана в Детройте в 1959.  
> 2\. The Four Tops – американский вокальный квартет, в репертуаре которого были произведения в стилях ду-воп, джаз, соул, ритм-н-блюз, диско. Основана в Детройте, существует с 1953 г. по настоящее время.  
> 3\. Автомат-закусочная: https://periskop.su/796659.html  
> 4\. Четыре вопроса – ритуальный обычай, проводимый во время еврейской пасхальной семейной трапезы (Седер Песах). Самый младший участвующий в седере ребенок задает «четыре вопроса» об отличии праздничного вечера Пасхи от остальных дней.   
> 5\. Игрушки для малышей (англ. Toys for Tots) – фонд, организованный резервом морской пехоты США, который раздает игрушки детям, чьи родители не могут позволить себе купить им подарки на Рождество.  
> 6\. Выглядеть на сто/миллион долларов означают «круто». Первое - идиома, а второе – сколько стали стоить те же сто баксов после инфляции.  
> 7\. Абрикостольская церковь (англ. applesaucish church). Объяснение из комментария под оригинальным фанфиком: «Римские католики читают «Никейский символ веры» во время церковной службы. Там есть фраза: «Единая святая католическая и апостольская церковь». Большинство маленьких детей не знают слова «апостольский», так что они слышат что-то более понятное и осязаемое». В оригинале автор коверкал слово apple (яблоко), я выбрала абрикос.  
> 8\. Бейб Рут – профессиональный американский бейсболист. Установил множество рекордов по отбиванию (и несколько по подачам), включая наибольшее количество хоум-ранов за карьеру. Его рекорды по проценту слаггинга и OPS до сих пор никем не превзойдёны.  
> 9\. Продавец содовой (англ. soda jerk) – юноша (обычно довольно молодой), который управляет автоматом по подаче содовой в аптеке. Подача содовой и мороженого с содовой в аптеках было популярной практикой 1920-1950-х гг. А сама должность – желанной для многих молодых людей, и обычно ее давали только после длительной черной работы в аптеке. Продавцы содовой считались очень популярными и крутыми ребятами. У них была узнаваемая униформа и свой жаргон. Термин soda jerk («содовый придурок», а если дословно «сода» + «рывок») появился, как каламбур на действия продавцов соды – они рывками раскачивали ручку автомата по подаче газировки.   
> 10\. Вроде как (англ. jew–ish) – непереводимая игра слов. Jewish – еврейcкий (в контексте может переводиться как сущ.); jew – еврей, ish – вроде как, в каком-то смысле.   
> 11\. Оттяг (устар. сленг.) – круто, хорошо. В оригинале «keen» – популярное слово для выражения одобрения в подростковом и студенческом сленга с начала 1900-х гг.  
> 12\. «Норма Рэй» – фильм 1979 г. о борьбе молодой женщины с произволом владельцев текстильной фабрики.  
> 13\. Черный ястреб – фильм 2001 г. В фильме героические американские солдаты из спецподразделения «Дельта» и группы «Рейнджер» получают приказ захватить двух ключевых сторонников Мохаммеда Фараха Айдида. Одна группа летит на вертолетах, другая движется в колонне на джипах. Цель операции — быстро добраться до здания в центре города, захватить лидеров группировки «Айдида» и смыться на базу.  
> 14\. Кристин Эверхарт – репортерша, которая постоянно донимает Железного Человека.


End file.
